Left Outside Alone
by x-psychicfire-x
Summary: She knows what it's like to be alone - but is comforted by a story her mother tells her one night before bed. He's tommented by his tragic past - which he resents and plans heavily to change. Three years later, a member of team seven is kidnapped by Orochimaru. Will he risk his exile to save her? Sasu/OC. Lemon. Lots o' Fluff. *REQUESTED FAN FICTION STORY FOR HIKARI.GLACEON*
1. The Red String of Fate

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**THE RED STRING OF FATE**

_There's moments in your life that make you,  
that set the course of who you're gonna be.  
Sometimes they're little, subtle moments.  
Sometimes they're not. I'll show you what I mean. _

_**~PROLOGUE~**_

My shoes made a light tapping noise as I strolled down the street holding tightly to my mother's hand. We were on our way home from visiting my grandmother and it was close to dinner time. The sunset cast a beautiful orange-yellow glow over the Village and started to cast rippling shadows into the lake we were walking past.

"Did you have a lovely time at your grandmother's house, sweetheart?" asks my mother, smiling warmly at me.

I glanced up into her eyes and smiled slightly before nodding once and then looking away again to observe my surroundings. To my surprise, I see a little boy sitting all alone on a nearby gangplank that stretched out onto Konoha's only lake. He seemed sad, defeated almost, as he sat slumped on the edge and swung his legs lazily back and forth.

I tugged on my mother's sleeve and she looked down at me in response.

"Mommy, who's that?" I asked pointing towards the little boy.

She looked over to where I was pointing and her face fell sadly when she recognised him. She stopped in her tracks and got down to my level so she could speak to my face.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." She replied sadly.

I blinked curiously at him and frowned.

"What's wrong with him?"

Mom tucked a stray piece of my black hair behind my ear before replying.

"He's probably just mourning, honey. He lost his parents recently, poor lamb."

"Where did they go?"

The typical little child question that made every parent hesitate as they didn't want to scare their child with anything involving death. At least not until they were ready and able to understand without being upset. My mother sighed before making a quick decision and opened her mouth to answer my question.

"They've gone away for awhile – he'll see them again someday, just like you'll see your father and grandfather someday."

I nodded, not fully understanding.

We continued walking along the road, while I looked back at the little boy with a worried look and smiled when he looked up at me. He looked away quickly without smiling, then got up and walked away.

* * *

Late at night, I couldn't get the little boy out of my head as I tried to go to sleep.

It just didn't seem fair that he didn't have someone to go home to at night. Someone who could wrap him up in warm arms and rock him gently to sleep like my mom did for me whenever I was scared or really tired. Someone who would compliment him on his achievements and correct him for his mistakes without being made to feel insignificant. I pulled back my doona and tottered towards my mother's room where I stood in the doorway, looking at her sleeping silhouette breathing slowly in and out in peaceful, unsuspecting slumber.

"Mommy..."

She stirred, yawning deeply.

"What's wrong, honey? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked in a groggy voice.

I shook my head and she sat up and opened her arms up for me to come to her. She pulled back her doona cover and allowed me to climb into the bed and curl up against her. We were silent for a few moments before I ventured my question.

"Mommy, what is love?"

I felt my mother freeze behind me, which stilled the hand that was trying to soothe me and lull me into a sleep beside her. She rolled over and clicked on her bedside lamp and turned back to me with a small smile.

"Well... love can be many things. There's love for your family, love for your friends, the emotion love and also romantic love which is shared between two different people who care deeply about each other." She explained after a few moments.

"You mean like you and daddy?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes. Like daddy and I."

She kissed my forehead and started to stroke my hair away from my face. She looked away for a moment absently thinking about something else, then suddenly, she pulled me into her arms, still stroking my hair.

"Tell me tell you something your grandmother told me long ago while I was trying to go to sleep."

I nodded and made myself comfortable as she began her story.

* * *

_~STORY~_

_ "Once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived in a beautiful village." My mother intoned._

_ "Walking home one night, he came upon an old man sitting beneath the moonlight. _

_His name was Yue Xia Lao. _

_Now Yue Xia Lao greeted the young boy and explained to him that he was connected to his destined wife by a thin red thread. The boy looked at him sceptically, especially when the well-meaning, wise old man showed him the young girl who was destined to be his wife. But the boy, being too young to be married, had no wish nor interest in having a wife. So the boy picks up a rock and throws it at the little girl, running away."_

_I gasped – thinking that what the little boy did wasn't very nice, but remained silent so my mom could finish her tale. _

_ "Many years later, the young boy had become a handsome young man, and his parents arranged for him to be married. On the night of his wedding, his wife waits for him in their bedroom with the traditional white veil covering her face. He raises it and is delighted to see that it is one of the most beautiful women in his village. _

_But he notices that she has something covering her eyebrow. _

'Why are you wearing that?'

_The young man asks his wife. The young woman smiles sadly before answering._

'When I was a little girl, a boy threw a rock at me and it hit me on the face. It gave me a bad scar on my eyebrow. I wear this, to cover it up.'

_The young man was shocked. This young woman was the same little girl he had met years ago. He looks down and sees that there is indeed a red thread connecting them to each other as Yue Xia Lao had once told him when he was a little boy. _

_ 'It indicated that they were connected by the 'red strings of fate'."_

_~END OF STORY~_

* * *

The next time I woke up, I found myself lying in my bed with moonlight streaming through my bedroom window and reflecting on my face. I smiled, remembering my mother's story and yawning, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Never noticing the subtle glow of something red attached to my pinky finger...


	2. The Ring

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**THE RING**

_These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume._

The next time I saw Sasuke was when I was walking home from the Academy.

It was a sunny day and the sun felt too good to pass up, including the pleasant wind that brushed against my skin and fanned my hair out behind me. So instead of rushing home to get started on my homework for Iruka-sensai, I darted out into a nearby meadow and reclined myself on the soft grass and shut my eyes, smiling when I felt the sunlight warming my face.

I must have fallen asleep from the sunlight because I didn't hear the sounds of something rustling in the bushes behind me – at least not until a bird swooped past calling out so loudly that I sat up right, startled and looked around frantically. Seeing nothing, I sighed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before deciding to get up and head home.

Sitting on my knees, I pulled my backpack towards me and stood up, but froze when the rustling happened again. I panicked, thinking I was about to be attacked, and I had no way of protecting myself because I wasn't a qualified kunoichi yet and was likely to be beaten down quickly. But nothing happened. Frowning, I continued moving, but the bushes moved again and I froze with fear.

But then an unknown boldness took me over.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out cautiously.

Nothing happened.

_Must've been an animal..._ I thought.

I got up and walked away, and again the bushes moved. This time I got angry.

"Okay, stop it! This joke isn't funny!" I growled, annoyed and turned to stride forward and pull the prankster out by the scruff of their neck – and instantly an image of Naruto, one of my new friends, came to mind.

"Naruto, if this is you pulling a prank on me, you've got another thing coming!" I warned, still walking towards the bush.

A pale hand parted the foliage and my eyes widened when Sasuke Uchiha stepped out into view – a stoic expression on his handsome face. I blushed without thinking.

"Oh." I breathed and looked at the ground, mentally kicking myself.

"Don't compare me to that idiot." He murmured and crossed his arms over his chest.

When I heard this, I looked up at him with anger in my eyes – Naruto may be a prankster and sometimes REALLY annoying, but he's not an idiot.

"Please, don't insult my friend. He might not be as popular as you may be, but he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." I said, glaring at him and then turning on my heel and heading back home.

But found my path blocked by Sasuke. I stopped just in time before I thudded into him and fixed him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes say things before I think about it first." He admitted kinda reluctantly.

I fought back a giggle.

"I'm...Sasuke." He said looking and sounding awkward.

"I'm Hikari, nice to meet you." I replied, smiling radiantly at him.

I looked back at the bush he had emerged from and cocked my head in confusion before looking back at him.

"So...uh...why were you hiding in the bushes?" I asked.

He shrugged and sat down on the ground, inviting me to join him. I sat down waiting for him to answer my question.

"I was walking home and a couple of annoying fan girls spotted me. So I ran for it and ended up hiding in these bushes – waiting for them to run past. Then I could go home." He explained.

"How do you know I'm not a fan girl?" I teased, jabbing him with my fist.

He flinched slightly when I touched him but didn't comment on it. Instead, he just sighed and stretched out his legs and balanced back on his hands, his eyes staring up at the clouds in the sky rushing past. He looked me over with a calculating gaze.

"Because you don't hang out with the usual ones I have stalking me 24/7. I would know if you were one, because we wouldn't be talking right now. I'd still be hiding in those bushes waiting for you to go home." He said matter-of-factly.

I flushed a little bit - feeling slightly hurt.

"Hey, where did Sasuke-kun go?" A voice suddenly rang out, really close.

Both Sasuke and I tensed up, before he suddenly muttered _'shit' _and seized my wrist, pulling me back into the bushes. I landed hard on my back with an 'ooof' and then blushed brighter than a tomato when Sasuke suddenly landed on top of me, covering my mouth with his hand. We waited impatiently as the sound of two people sprinting towards us suddenly reached our hiding place.

"God, Sakura – can we call it a night? My parents are probably wondering where I am." whined a girl that I recognised as one of my friends, Ino Yamanaka.

I felt Sasuke freeze and I looked up at his face which had hardened and his eyes suddenly looked moist like he was about to start crying. I felt horrible and wished that they would shut up.

"Besides I have homework to do." Ino added.

Sakura sounded put out but reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. On the bright side, we'll see him tomorrow at school." She reminded us and I heard poor Sasuke groan in frustration. We stayed like this until we heard Sakura and Ino's footsteps fading away and then we sighed in relief. But Sasuke hadn't moved off me yet.

I poked him in the shoulder.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

He looked down at me as if remembering that I was there.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked smiling in embarrassment.

Sasuke frowned slightly before remembering where we were and our compromising positions before he blushed and hurriedly rolled off me and stood up.

"...Sorry" He muttered and turned away.

I sat up, watching him then stood up and dusted myself off, before approaching Sasuke to see if he was okay. Cautiously, I reached out a tentative hand and gently touched his shoulder. He harshly jerked away and looked at me with a questioning glance and I pulled back my hand like he had electrocuted me and felt immense hurt at the steeliness of his black eyes.

"Sorry. I'll see you later, Sasuke." I mumbled and walked through the bushes before the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes could fall down my cheeks, thus embarrassing myself even further in front of Sasuke. I just made it out into the sunlight when I felt someone's hand clamp onto my shoulder.

"Wait."

I looked back and saw Sasuke with an apologetic look on his face – and for a moment, he looked exactly like he did back when I first saw him sitting on the gangplank.

I nodded inviting him to continue what he had to say.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked, looking awkward.

I nodded again and he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for me to start walking.

Every now and then we would look around for signs of Sasuke's fangirls and prepared ourselves to start running for it. Luckily, nothing happened. During the walk, Sasuke began to ask me questions about myself – such as how old I was. I told him that I was going to be turning eight soon, which prompted him to ask when my birthday was (September 6th). It turned out that Sasuke was older than me by a few months – he was born July 23.

He asked who my friends were – I giggled when I admitted that Ino was one of my friends and watched as his face went even paler than it already was, but he allowed me to continue. He seemed surprised that I was also good friends with Hinata Hyuuga – which wasn't surprising because she was just as shy as I was and had a bad stutter that seemed to get really bad around Naruto.

But what really stumped me was the fact that he avoided asking me questions about my family, not that I particularly liked talking about it either – but I didn't mind saying who was in my family, even if half of them had already died. I decided not to ask him questions about his family either and instead stuck to the types of questions he randomly asked me. By the time we reached my house, Sasuke and I had accumulated a lot of information about each other.

And to my surprise, Sasuke was even smiling a little. I had no idea I had that impact on the normally quiet and broody Uchiha.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke. Thanks for walking me home." I thanked him politely and bowed before turning.

But then stopped as an overwhelming urge came over me – especially when I saw how Sasuke's face fell when I had to leave him for the evening. I turned and then without warning gave my new friend a hug. Sasuke jumped as though he had been shot as I wrapped my arms around his thin but muscular waist and squeezed tight. Eventually, I felt his arms wrap around me and return the hug.

"Please don't be sad, Sasuke. You're my friend now – and from now on, I won't leave your side unless I go home or I'm unwell. Okay?" I asked looking up at him from where my head had been buried in his chest.

Sasuke's face softened at my words and that smile that I was just growing accustomed to reappeared on his face.

"Okay." He replied and buried his face in my hair before releasing and moving away.

I watched as he walked down the street, and turned to go in, but not before feeling him taking my hand and sliding something onto my finger. I looked back in surprise but he had already disappeared. I looked down at my hand and saw a homemade daisy ring around the ring finger of my left hand...

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear as my mother came into my room to wake me up for school.

"Hikari? Time to wake up for school."

My mom stroked back my hair to wake me up from sleep and I stirred groggily and sat up blinking like a newborn at Mom.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs, love." Mom promised as she lent forward and kissed my forehead before getting to her feet and walking out of the room.

I groaned in frustration, I don't particularly like school but the prospect of seeing Sasuke today, brightened me up tremendously and I pulled aside my doona cover and sat up, grabbing my baby blue fighting dress and black spandex shorts and shuffling to my bathroom to get ready. Standing under the spray while I let the hot water work out the kinks in my back, I looked over at the daisy ring on my finger and felt myself blush as I wondered why Sasuke decided to put that there.

I pulled my Cherry Blossom and Vanilla scented body wash down from the shelf and thoroughly cleaned myself with it before stepping out of the shower and drying off.

"Hikari? How's it coming?" calls Mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back and made up my bed and shoved my Pjs into the clothes hamper before dashing downstairs to the breakfast table where a bowl of Miso soup was waiting for me, as well as a large glass of Orange Juice. While I was eating, Mom came up behind me and started combing out my hair – expertly relieving it of tangles and knots before tying back my fringe and assessorising with my baby blue ribbons.

"Thanks, Mom." I said sweetly and got up from the table to wash my breakfast dishes. Mom snuck a look at the Kitchen clock.

"You better hurry, Iruka-sensai won't like you being late sweetheart." I was reminded.

I nodded and hurried to my bathroom to brush my teeth and grab my backpack – which was full of my completed homework from yesterday that we were going to be presenting for the whole class today. I felt knots forming in my stomach at the thought. Swallowing my fear, I hurried back down the stairs to find my Mom waiting patiently at the door with my Bento ready in her hands.

I grinned at her and sat down to put my navy blue sandals on.

"Don't be too late coming home tonight, sweetie. I've got a couple of things to finish for that party tomorrow night, and I need your help." She instructed.

My Mom is a retired Jounin who decided to become a successful party planner and caterer. Every now and then when I'm not busy training or doing my homework, I will help her with her planning.

"Sure, Mom. See you later." I promised and kissed her cheek.

As I made my way through the marketplace, I spied a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls plotting their next move and felt a wave of anger bubbling up inside me. It was shameful what they were doing to poor Sasuke and I felt that their actions were very foolish.

"Hikari-chan?"

I looked around for the person calling me and saw Ino rushing forward from the mob of lovestruck girls. I paused in my tracks and gave my friend a small smile.

"Hey, Ino. What's going on?" I asked politely.

"Nothing much. Just gossiping. What about you?" she replies tossing her blonde ponytail back over her shoulder and preening her fringe.

"Just heading for school. Are you ready for that test Iruka-sensai has for us?" I asked nervously. Ino pulled an understanding face.

"Yeah, I think I have the gist of it. But we'll just have to find out if I pass or not." she replied wrinkling her nose. I nodded but made no reply to that.

Suddenly, Ino brightened.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see Sasuke-kun have you?" she asked hopefully.

I bristled slightly and absently fiddled with the ring on my finger before answering.

"No. He might be at the Academy already." I suggested, hoping he really wasn't yet.

Ino looked a little sad, but brightened when she realised that she'll see him there regardless. I frowned.

_God, why can't you leave him alone?_

Ino waved a hand over my face.

"Hey Hikari? Are you alright? Why are you frowning like that?" she asked concerned.

I blinked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright, just going over something in my head." I said, then turned to continue walking to school.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked. Ino nodded and gave me a hug.

"Sure. See ya at school."

She jogged back to her friends who squealed when one of them said something about Sasuke. I shuddered, not wanting to know what private thing they found out about him.

As I reached the Academy, I spied Naruto sitting on a swing and staring sadly into space. I frowned with concern and came over to my friend.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" I asked. He looked up at the sound of my voice and instantly grinned.

"Hey Hikari-chan! Yeah, I'm alright – somebody broke into my house again and stole all my money, but it's cool." he replied in a kind of resigned way.

I growled in anger.

"Why would they do such a mean thing?" I asked rhetorically.

Naruto shrugged and drew an orange sleeve across his eyes before standing up and shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange tracksuit pants. I stood up too and grabbed onto my friend's hand, stroking it with my thumb to try and comfort him.

"It's okay, Naruto. You can share my lunch today." I offered.

Naruto brightened, he loves my Mom's cooking.

"Thanks, Hikari! You're the best." He yelled and tried to smother me in a hug.

I giggled and we walked into the classroom together. Sitting down at one of the desks, I pulled out my homework and spread it out in front of me so that I could easily pick it up and hand it to Iruka-sensai when he asked for it. Naruto then engaged me in a conversation that I eagerly listened to and responded appropriately. Every now and then, the door would slide open with different groups of classmates walking in either chatting or reading over their notes.

At one time, the door slid open and in stepped a thoroughly annoyed Sasuke, followed quickly by a large group of fangirls who were talking at the top of their voices and trying to get Sasuke's attention. I looked up when the door opened and instantly blushed – Sasuke, sensing another person looking at him looked up with a glare ready and looked right at me. His glare mellowed and I gave a tentative wave at him.

He nodded and continued walking towards a nearby desk and sank down into it – ignoring the usual questions coming at him from all directions.

"Humph. That teme thinks he's all that." mutters Naruto from beside me. I aimed a sharp kick to Naruto's shin which caused him to grunt in pain.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

I smiled innocently at him before responding.

"Don't be so mean to him. He's not that bad." I replied, causing Naruto's eyebrow to disappear into his hairline.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

I lowered my voice and lent in closer to him so that he was the only one who could hear me.

"Sasuke walked me home when I bumped into him on my way home from school yesterday." I explained.

Iruka-sensai chose that moment to come in and fixed us all a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, class!" he said.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensai." We replied robotically.

Iruka-sensai frowned at the tone.

"Aw, come on. You can do better than that. Good morning, class!" He scolded.

A few of us rolled our eyes, while most of the girls giggled.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensai!" We said a little more enthusiastically.

"That's better!" He beamed at us, before standing behind his desk and shuffling around some papers.

"Now I hope you're all prepared for the practical test today. It will be one of a few that you will need to take before the final test to determine if you are ready to become qualified ninja." He announced to the horrified groans of his students.

* * *

At lunch time, Naruto and I were sitting underneath a tree and eating the lunch Mom had made for me.

It was a common situation where Mom always made me too much food, claiming that I was a little too thin for her liking. I disagreed, claiming that I always ate enough until I was full. I looked over at Naruto affectionately, who was busy chewing away at some strawberry Onigiri my Mom had packed for me, while I ate some steamed pork dumplings.

"Wow, this is fantastic! Tell your Mom her food rocks!" complimented Naruto with his mouth full.

I winced but nodded in agreement. Sensing somebody looking at me, I looked up and glanced around for the person and saw Sasuke walking by with a broody look on his face. I put down my Bento, catching Naruto's attention and went over to Sasuke who stopped walking when I approached.

"Hey, Sasuke. How are you today?" I asked brightly.

"Hn. Fine I guess." He replied without smiling.

I held out my left hand to Sasuke and he glanced down at the Daisy ring, a barely noticeable smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks for the ring, it's lovely." I said smiling and tilting my head with some confusion.

I still didn't know why he had given it to me in the first place and was interested in finding out. He discreetly took my hand in his and held it firmly.

"You're welcome." He replied before letting go of it just as quickly.

I glanced over my shoulder at Naruto who was staring at us curiously and had pieces of sticky red coloured rice dotted all over his face. I giggled.

"Come over and sit down." I demanded politely tugging on his hand and dragging him over. He sighed, but followed reluctantly and sat down beside me. He glared at Naruto with some annoyance.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto responded, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Both Sasuke and I winced at the move. It was really bad table manners, but I let it go over my head. Spying the Onigiri Naruto hadn't yet consumed, I picked up the plate and offered it to Sasuke who looked down at the plate hesitantly.

"Would you like some Onigiri?" I offered.

Sasuke frowned deliberating his answer. He looked like he was about to say no, but I continued talking.

"My Mom sometimes likes to make 'Lucky Dip Onigiri' for me for my lunch." I explained causing both Naruto and Sasuke to raise their eyebrows at me in confusion.

"Lucky Dip?" asked Sasuke, curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah – different types of fruit."

Sasuke stared at the plate of Onigiri again.

"Try one." I offered again.

This time Sasuke didn't hesitate, he gingerly picked one up at random and with a short glance at me, bit into it. Instantly, Sasuke's eyes lit up in delight and he swallowed his mouthful.

"Plum." He confirmed and bit into the treat again, leaning back into the tree truck.

Naruto reached over and picked up another one, biting into it.

"I think I got a peach." He said with his mouth full and swallowed before taking another large bite.

"Dobe, finish what you're eating BEFORE talking to us. We don't want to see what you're eating." Sasuke complained sternly, before turning away and finishing off his Onigiri. Naruto scowled at Sasuke before turning to me and smiling.

"What one did you get, Hikari-chan?"

I picked up an Onigiri and closed my eyes thinking what it could be.

"I think mine's going to be a Pineapple one." I predicted and bit into it. Chewing for a moment, and felt my shoulders sag in disappointment before swallowing and confirming the fruit.

"Nope, Kiwi."

Sasuke, Naruto and I sat around eating the rest of the Onigiri and listening to Naruto going on about something important to him, when a shadow descended over us and we looked up curiously to see who the person was. Each of us had a different reaction:

Naruto smiled brightly and tried to tidy himself up as best as he could.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance and looked away to stare at something else.

And I deflated slightly under the glare of Sakura Haruno who was standing there with a whole pack of Sasuke fangirls. I was surprised to see that Ino wasn't standing next to Sakura as usual. The bubblegum pink haired girl directed her attention towards Sasuke, ignoring Naruto and I completely.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! You wanna hang out with us?" she asked hopefully.

"No thanks." Sasuke replied shortly.

Naruto took this chance to talk to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said grinning like a fox.

Sakura looked at him disinterestedly, like he was a piece of chewing gum she had found on the bottom of her sandal.

"Hi..." she replied carelessly and returned her attention to an uncomfortable, irritated Sasuke.

I frowned at Sakura's rudeness.

"That's not very nice. He was just saying 'Hi'." I said to Sakura disapprovingly.

Sakura glared at me in a very bitchy way.

"Was I talking to you?" she snapped – causing Sasuke to snap his attention back to her and my eyes widened in shock when I saw them flash violently.

"Now, I'm most certainly not going anywhere with you." He retorted angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened with hurt.

"But why, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in disappointment, probably hoping Sasuke would say 'Just kidding' and get up and leave with them.

"I don't have to give you a reason. Go away!" He ordered sternly and picked up the last Onigiri from the plate.

"But-"

"Leave!" He growled and we watched as the mob of frightened girls quickly left.

Sasuke looked down at the Onigiri he was chewing on and a small smile spread across his face as he recognised the flavour.

"Tomato. My favourite."

Naruto and I looked at each other and then at Sasuke with opened mouths – impressed, but a little bit afraid of the last Uchiha heir. The bell rang and the three of us stood up and walked back to the classroom together. For the rest of the day, Sasuke sat with Naruto and I as we each stood up to do our practical tests. We became close friends ever since...

Even if Naruto frequently pissed Sasuke off...


	3. The Birth of Team Seven

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**THE BIRTH OF TEAM SEVEN**

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
_(We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high)_  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_  
(Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances) _  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_  
(Fighting Dreamers, because we believe)_  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

"Say 'Cheese'!" hollers the mothers, holding cameras over their eyes and beaming from ear to ear.

"Cheese..." We mutter in embarrassment as flashes go off and we are left trying to blink away giant white splodges that have suddenly clouded our vision. Naruto staggers slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"God, man I hate it when that happens." He bitches understandably. I nod in agreement.

Today is our Graduation Day from the Academy – and every single one of us (Naruto had to try again for the second time after Iruka-sensai took pity on him when he flunked, and eventually Naruto gained his Konoha Forehead Protector, which he now wears proudly around his forehead) have become qualified Ninja and Kunoichi.

Forehead Protectors glint brightly in the Afternoon sunlight as parents gush over their children – promising special things for their child(ren) when they got home. My two friends blink sadly when they hear these promises and I squeeze their hands sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Mom's invited you 'round for dinner and dessert." I announce and instantly Naruto brightens considerably.

Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly, but I could tell that he was pleased and he squeezes back, but doesn't let go of my hand. A shadow descends over us again and I feel an unpleasant feeling of de-ja-vu at the same time that Sasuke immediately drops my hand turns on his death glare on the unsuspecting person.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Mom beams.

Sasuke immediately shifts expressions just as Mom turns her proud look on him and Naruto.

"You too boys. I'm sure your parents are proud of you as well."

Sasuke smiles a pained grimace just as Naruto hooks an arm around my shoulders and presses his cheek against mine.

"Thanks Aino-sama!" Naruto grins.

Mom rubs Naruto's head affectionately then sighs nostalgically.

"Oh, the three of you are going to have fantastic futures ahead of you."

And with a simple jerk of her head, she starts to lead the way home using the same road she and I had taken the day I first spotted Sasuke on the gangplank.

* * *

The weekend passed by and Sasuke, Naruto and I headed back to the Academy to be assigned to our teams and meet our new teachers.

dfNervously, I reached out a shaking hand and slid open the classroom door. I instantly spotted Naruto and Sasuke sitting together at a desk, although to my amusement they were sitting faraway from each other as the desk would allow them. Obviously, one or both of them were giving the other the silent treatment. Shaking my head, I wondered over to act like a mediator to my stubborn friends but was unexpectedly blind sided by Ino.

"Hikari-chan!" she clutches onto my hand with an iron grip courtesy of her excitement.

"I can't believe we made it!" Ino shrieks into my ear as she tugs me next to her at a nearby desk, much to both Sasuke and Naruto's confusion.

"Neither can I..." I mutter back and shoot Sasuke and Naruto a 'help me' look.

Naruto shrugs, at a loss at what to do – or not willing to suffer the wrath of a pissed off Ino, and Sasuke smirks and shakes his head, his expression clearly saying 'you're on your own there'. I scowled at my crush and poked out my tongue at him. However, I smirk in triumph when Sasuke is immediately surrounded by fangirls (probably because of his smirk – which can be incredibly sexy sometimes) and he shoots me a panicked look.

Karma is a bitch.

"Oh!" Ino starts beside me, causing me to jump and look at her questioningly.

"Forehead girl is about to make her move on Sasuke-kun!" Ino suddenly snarls and I look over.

Sure enough, Sakura is sidling up to Sasuke and is practically trying to sit in his lap.

"C'mon, we gotta stop her!" Ino said and drags me over to where Sasuke and the fangirls are and I find myself standing pressed up against Sasuke.

_We?_

I start to panic and I look down at Sasuke who is staring at me incredulously and I can practically read his thoughts.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Good question. I don't know how I got roped into this.

I look up and see Naruto frowning at me and I instantly want to disappear. Suddenly, Sakura's head pops into my vision and I flinch back in surprise.

"What are you doing touching my Sasuke-kun?" she snarls. But before I could respond in the negative and deny the possibly of doing such thing, Sakura's words cause an uproar and knock me sprawling directly into Sasuke's lap.

"What do you mean _your _Sasuke-kun?" snaps Ino angrily, not noticing the fact that I'm sitting in an awkward position in my friend's lap – Sasuke's face had immediately flamed up both from embarrassment and anger.

I probably didn't look much better, except that I was mostly embarrassed than angry. I tried desperately to get off his lap, but was not having much luck, particularly when there were at least a dozen girls around us fighting over a disinterested Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I apologised.

Sasuke made no reply. Instead, he simply stood up carrying me bridal style – to the shock and outrage of the fangirls and my mortification – and shifted across the desk towards a shocked Naruto and placed me gently down beside him, and then sitting down again beside me.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear, and resumed his standard brooding position on the desk. Naruto places a hand on my shoulder and I look over him.

"You okay?" he asks concernedly.

I nodded and try to look anywhere but at the group of seething fangirls who were probably plotting my demise because I had the 'audacity' to fall into Sasuke's lap, when in reality it was actually their fault I had fallen. I only hoped Ino wasn't one of them. The classroom door opened and in stepped Iruka-sensai with a large scroll in his hands. He took an expert look at the situation at hand and instantly narrowed his eyes sternly at the girls who all backed off promptly and returned to their seats.

All still shooting me death glares that weren't nearly as deadly as Sasuke's.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Settle down." orders Iruka as he remains silent waiting for everyone to give him their full attention. Then he cracks a congratulatory smile.

"Okay. First of all, congratulations for passing your graduation test. As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you've faced difficult trials and hardships."

We all grinned proudly at our achievements.

"But that's nothing. The next part is far more difficult."

That sobered everyone up quickly.

"Now you're only Genin, first level ninjas, and you will be grouped into 3 man squads, led by a Jounin. An elite ninja." He explains.

Everyone started chatting excitedly – the loudest being Sasuke's fangirls who started bickering amongst themselves about who was going to be on his team. I rolled my eyes at the typical behaviour. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he looked sceptical about the situation. Subtly, I reached either side of me and grabbed onto Naruto and Sasuke's hands, which caused them to look at me for answers. I looked at them hopefully – praying that I'll be on the same team as them.

Something in my look made them both smile slightly or nod before I let go of their hands to pay attention to Iruka. But I also couldn't help but notice Naruto casting longing glances at Sakura – despite the fact that she had been ignoring his advances ever since that day Sasuke told her to go away while we were snacking on Onigiri.

"Okay everyone. Listen up for your name, I'm going to be reading out your groups."

We nodded patiently.

"Now these groups have been put together according to Academic scores and talent."

I heard Naruto gulp beside me – his test scores weren't exactly fantastic and he only just made it to Genin by the skin of his teeth and some support from Iruka-sensai. We listened somewhat impatiently for our names to be called out for each team. Soon Iruka came to Team Seven.

"Now before I read out the members of Team Seven, everyone should acknowledge that because of the odd number of graduating students, Team Seven has four members instead of three. Understood?"

We nodded.

"Okay. Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto silently whispered 'YES! BELIEVE IT!' beside me, punching the air in his excitement and I giggled with amusement. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"-Sakura Haruno."

The blood drained from Sakura's face – or so I could see from where I was sitting and Naruto gave Sakura the thumbs up, which caused the pinkette to groan unhappily and allow her head to hit the desk with a hollow sounding thunk.

"-Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh great..." Sasuke mutters distastefully from beside me and Naruto scowls in irritation at Sasuke's choice of words. I take another look at Sakura's face and I see that she had instantly made a miraculous recovery from her despair when she learnt she was on the same team as Naruto and threw me a self-satisfied smirk that practically said 'you lose, I win' that I scowled angrily at.

Everyone (especially the rest of Sasuke's fangirls) waited with bated breath to hear who the final member of the coveted position in Team Seven was.

"and Hikari Aino." Iruka concluded, oblivious to the competitive aura radiating from his students.

The expression on Sakura's face was priceless. And all I could think was a triumphant:

_Another one bites the dust!_

Iruka moved on to the next group – but not before Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Iruka-sensai? Why should a great ninja like me be in the same team as that Teme, Sasuke?"

"Naruto!" I exclaimed in shock. I couldn't believe she was saying something that mean about his friend. But Naruto ignored me. Iruka looked up from the scroll and sighed.

"Sasuke had the best grades of the class. You on the other hand had the lowest." He said angrily, sounding like he didn't want to enter into an argument with him.

"I'm crushed dobe, I thought we were friends." Sasuke taunted Naruto with a smirk as Naruto snarled with annoyance.

Naruto didn't make any reply, he just sank back into his chair and started to sulk.

* * *

After lunch, we filed back into the classroom waiting for the Jounin in charge of our teams to come and collect us. Pretty soon, Team Seven were the only ones left waiting for our VERY late teacher to collect us. Naruto was getting extremely restless and fidgety, whereas Sakura and I was dying of boredom and Sasuke was getting increasingly irritated by the minute.

"He's late!" Naruto grumbled, bouncing around the room like a rubber ball.

Sakura looked like she was about ready to strangle him.

"Naruto, just sit down!" she snapped.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher is the only one who's late? I'm ready for our first mission – and I'm gonna rule at it! Believe it!" Naruto boasted.

Sakura scoffed unimpressed and then moved off to sit down next to Sasuke who groaned in annoyance and shifted away from her. I was sitting down on the window ceil watching my new teammates and yawning every few minutes. Eventually, Naruto decided to mess with the door our teacher was going to enter from.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

I looked over at Naruto and saw him perching a loaded chalk eraser precariously above the door. Should anyone come into the room at that moment, the eraser would instantly fall on their head.

I chuckled.

"Naruto!" Sakura looked appalled. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!"

He stepped down from the table and admired his handy work. Sakura stood up from her perch and put her hands on her hips in an imperious way. At this rate, she'll have a permanent scowl on her face.

"But that's just asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that!" Sakura protested vehemently. I scowled at her – getting fed up with her miss goody-two-shoes sense of right and wrong.

"Aw, let him go! It's just some harmless fun – besides it's not gonna hurt him when he does eventually show up." I explained, trying to defend Naruto and get over my boredom.

Sakura instantly turned on me and stormed over to where I was quietly sitting on my own on the window ceil and stepped into my personal space. I leant back from her feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke snorted disapprovingly from where he was leaning against the wall watching Naruto's prank unfolding.

"Please, Hikari. He's an elite Jounin, there's no way he'd fall for that."

I looked away from him and proceeded to watch the door – determined to join in on Naruto's fun and actually be entertained by playing a harmless prank on our teacher. Seeing how put out I was, Sakura used the opportunity to side with Sasuke unnecessarily with his opinion.

"Sasuke's right! You're all so clueless."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore her. Just then the door opened and all four of us turned in time to see a tall, masked Jounin with silver gravity defying hair and his forehead protector which was over one of his eyes, walk in. The chalk eraser instantly fell from the top of the door and landed on his head before cluttering on the floor at the Jounin's feet.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the same time.

"I stand corrected." Sasuke muttered unimpressed by our teacher already.

Naruto jumped up in triumph.

"He totally fell for it!"

I tried to suppress my giggles behind my hand when I saw the expressions on both Sasuke and Sakura's faces. It was like they had been told the Easter Bunny wasn't real. Sakura looked like she was about to have kittens.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sensai! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen!" Sakura grovelled at our teacher's feet in true goody-two-shoes style as he bent down and picked up the Eraser.

"I'd never do something like that!"

Sasuke, Naruto and I exchanged looks and raised eyebrows as we watched Sakura kiss up to him. Sasuke looked like he was still trying to work out how an elite Jounin could fall for one of Naruto's lame pranks.

"Hmmm. How shall I put this? My first impression of you four is that you're idiots."

We all stared at him with shock.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to look at me.

"You got something to say?"

I shook my head, feeling offended – considering that I didn't do anything. It was Naruto's prank. Sakura looked incredibly smug that I had gotten told off. Naruto flushed feeling embarrassed and Sasuke looked put out.

"Good. Follow me please."

* * *

We followed him to the Academy roof where our teacher perched lazily on a nearby ledge and surveyed us over the top of a small, orange book that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

I frowned.

_I don't think he's taking this very seriously..._

"Alright then. Why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at our Sensai while Naruto and I exchanged curious glances at the odd instruction. It was Sakura who spoke out her question first.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams and hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto blinked innocently at our teacher.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." He suggested, trying to be helpful. The silver-haired Jounin scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future - I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

_Such as?_

But Kakashi-sensai didn't elaborate. He was more interested in reading the book in his hands. I was slightly disappointed about the lack of information I had just received from my obviously unenthusiastic Sensai. I sighed disinterestedly and headed over to the wall – where upon I lent up against it and clamped my arms across my chest.

"That was totally useless."

Sakura bitched which grated on my nerves even more. I looked up slightly seeing Kakashi's eyebrow twitching at the annoying comment.

"All he did was tell us his name." Naruto piped up trying to change the subject.

I nodded and looked at Kakashi waiting for him to get on with the lesson.

"Alright, your turn."

Kakashi pointed to Naruto who grinned excitedly.

"Believe it!" Naruto said, adjusting his headband.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Ramen in a cup, and I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the Ramen cup-"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's obvious loud overbearing self.

"-My hobbies are eating different kinds of Ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto who grinned back and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you, Naruto. That was very illuminating."

"Alright. Next person please."

Sakura managed the impossible and unglued herself from Sasuke's side and jumped to her feet bouncing like an excited child on Christmas Day about to open a present. She smiled sweetly at Kakashi who frowned slightly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh, I mean the person I like is-"

She turned to Sasuke and giggled. He frowned in disgust.

"-Uh, my hobby is, uh-" She giggled again.

"-My dream for the future is." Sakura squealed, trying to contain herself.

Kakashi looked at Sakura in confusion and decided to move things along.

"And what do you hate?" he asked warily.

"Naruto!" Sakura answered immediately, frowning at Naruto whose face jolted in shock.

"Hah?" Naruto responded sounding hurt.

I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him and instinctively I wondered over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Just ignore her, Naruto."

Kakashi noticed this gesture and motioned for me to go next.

"You seem to be the maternal type. What's your story?"

I looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and blushed under the scrutiny of everyone's look. Naruto and Sasuke knew some stuff about me. But I decided to reveal a bit more about myself.

"Um... I'm Hikari Aino. I was originally born in the Village Hidden in the Snow, but I moved to Konoha with my Mom and grandmother after my Dad and grandfather were killed by a Rogue Ninja from the Sound Village."

I heard Sasuke's breath hitch when I said this. I felt extremely uncomfortable being in the limelight but decided to continue my story and get it over with as fast as I could before letting Sasuke have his turn.

"I like cute animals, such as bunnies and puppies; sweets – like my Mom's cakes; helping out others; training and learning new techniques. I dislike fan boys, perverts (Kakashi somehow smirked the moment I said this), people bullying my friends (I gave Sakura a warning glare), disrespectful behavior, scary things, people who hurt my friends, thunder, lightning and being alone."

Kakashi realised I had forgotten something.

"And what are your hobbies and your dreams?" He asked politely.

"Oh! In my spare time I like singing, looking at the night sky for the moon and the stars-"

Sakura pretended to be violently sick. I ignored her.

"-going for walks, hanging out with my friends and reading. And my dream is to train hard and become stronger, and find out exactly who killed my father and grandfather all those years ago." I said solemnly and resumed my place, leaning casually against the wall. I turned towards Sasuke and gave him a small but shy smile before Kakashi directed his attention towards him.

"And last but not least..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and straightened up, shoving his hands in the pockets of his white shorts.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm gonna restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

We all stared at him incredulously and he immediately shut down and returned to his place, sitting down and waiting for his next instructions. His words made me pale a little bit and I thought I heard Naruto gulp when Sasuke mentioned destroying a 'certain someone'. Kakashi smiled and stood up from the railing, nodding in approval.

"Good. You're each unique and have separate ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Sasuke, Sakura and I looked at him dubiously. This couldn't possibly be all that we were doing today. However, Naruto's reaction was completely the opposite to ours.

"YES! What kind of mission are we going to have?"

Kakashi smiled at him.

"It's a task. That the five of us will do together."

That just seemed to egg Naruto on.

"What what what what what?" Naruto bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet causing Kakashi to sweatdrop – feeling disturbed.

"...a survival exercise." He replied.

"A survival exercise." Sasuke repeated warily.

Kakashi face-palmed.

"Is there an echo in here?" We ignored his comment.

"I thought it was going to be a real mission, not MORE practice! We did all this at the Academy before." Sakura complained indignantly.

"This isn't like your training at the Academy. My methods are slightly different."

Naruto scratched his head with confusion.

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi suddenly doubled over with laughter, causing all four of us to frown at him quizzically.

"What's so funny? It's a legitimate question." I asked feeling lost.

Kakashi shrugged causing Sakura to pout childishly.

"This sucks!"

Kakashi ignored Sakura and her petulance to explain a few things to us before we were allowed to go and prepare for his lesson tomorrow.

"Of the 27 graduates that came here, only 10 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

My mouth dropped open as did Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke however made no reaction – he simply stared at Kakashi with a 'get-on-with-it' expression.

"You're joking."

Kakashi didn't look amused.

"You're not joking."

Sakura rolled her eyes and I accidentally-on-purpose stepped down on her foot. Sakura shrieked in pain.

"Then what was that graduation test for?" Naruto shouted loudly.

"That was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not." Kakashi replied looking like he cared less.

"Whaaaat?" shrieked Naruto exasperatedly.

Kakashi shrugged.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear."

Naruto growled in anger, Sakura rocked back and forth on her feet and Sasuke clenched his fists. Me? I said nothing. Mom had told me what was likely to happen, as she had been there and done that. But she did warn me to be cautious with my teacher, because as Kakashi had already explained to us, each Jounin teacher had their own method of teaching their students. I was fairly certain and confident enough that I would pass the test.

"See you tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kakashi waved us off and buried his nose in his orange book. Naruto, Sasuke and I looked at each other with some apprehension, but nevertheless stood up and turned to head down the staircase to the street outside. Sakura following Sasuke like a lost puppy.

"Oh, and tomorrow-"

We jerked to a stop and looked at our teacher. (Sasuke pulling his arm out of Sakura's grip).

"-You'd better skip breakfast, or else, you'll vomit." He warned us and then disappeared with a large puff of smoke.

_Gross. I didn't need to hear that..._


	4. I'll Make a 'Team' Out of You!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**I'LL MAKE A 'TEAM' OUT OF YOU!**

_(Be a Man) You must be swift as the coursing river.  
__(Be a Man) With all the force of a great typhoon.  
__(Be a Man) With all the strength of a raging fire.  
__Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

_Hmmm...I wonder why Kakashi-sensai told us not to eat breakfast before coming down this morning?  
_  
Was this so called test that intense that we would, as he claimed, throw up?

Still blinking sleep from my eyes and yawning deeply, I headed straight for the designated training area Kakashi-sensai had asked us to meet him at. I was the first one there, surprisingly.

I sat underneath a tree, leaning back with my hands behind my head. Although, I didn't have to wait for very long as Sasuke turned up ten seconds later with Sakura hanging off his arm as usual and running her mouth off about something important to her in his ear, while he glared at the ground.

Sakura took one look at me watching them coming over to where I was sitting and threw me a filthy look, probably sulking because she wanted Naruto and I to be late so she could have quality time with the Uchiha, who looked like he was barely controlling himself and unfortunately did not kill Sakura where she stood and spared us her annoying presence.

I ignored the spiteful girl mostly because I was trying figure out why I hated my body so much, but also because she was a waste of space and was acting incredibly immature. I was always my harshest critic - despite how much my mom keeps telling me to 'stop being ridiculous, I looked fine' and 'you're still developing, you goose. Give your body a chance to change before making a decision.' So, to my dismay, I decided comparing myself to Sakura.

The only characteristics that we both shared was that we both seriously lacked in the chest department, despite the fact that we were both twelve years old (although Sakura is several months older than I am). But I must be getting them because I only just recently started 'surfing the crimson wave' for the first time - which prompted Mom to give me a rather mortifying and awkward conversation about 'the birds and the bees' and the 'exciting world of womanhood'. Both related to something called 'puberty'.

I shuddered - wishing I could block all this from my memory.

I am petite and skinny with pale, peach coloured skin. I have shoulder-length jet black hair that framed a heart shaped face and featured light brown eyes. According to Mom, I have the beginnings of an hour glass figure - and because of Mom's lecture, I have become increasingly aware of the attention I've been receiving from boys because of my figure.

Great, just what I needed.  
To be ogled at by a bunch of walking hormonal time bombs.

Sakura is also petite and also developing an hourglass figure as well. She has long bubblegum pink hair that reaches her small of her back and sharp green eyes. Apparently, she's growing out her hair because she heard that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Her face is round, producing an unusually large forehead that she seems ashamed of, and has pale skin like me.

Unlike me, however, boys tend to avoid her like the plague - but I can see why though. She has a really bad temper and tends to thump people when she's pissed - Naruto being one of them.

Ten minutes later, Naruto showed up, red faced and out of breath. Sakura was all over him like a rash for his 'tardiness'.

"You're late, Naruto. As usual." Sakura sniped.

"I'm sorry, I really tried to be early." Naruto apologised sincerely, and I scowled at her for her rudeness. This was nothing I wanted to deal with this early in the morning. I'm not a morning person, never have been and never will.

An hour later, we were still waiting.

"Okay, this is beyond ridiculous." I growled, yawning again and stretching out my tired muscles.

"I concur." Sasuke agreed from where he was sitting next to me. Not too faraway, Naruto was lying on his stomach in the grass with his legs dangling in the air and chewing on a piece of grass weed, and Sakura was sitting at Sasuke's feet, daydreaming.

"Aw, man! Where the heck is he?" Naruto whined, pulling the grass weed out of his mouth, tossing it away and sitting up. Just then Kakashi-sensai appeared, looking sheepish.

If looks could kill, our sensai would be a pile of ashes on the ground in front of us.

"You're late." Sasuke stated in monotone as he stood up from his perch and gave him his full attention.

"Yeah, sorry about that, kids. A black cat crossed my path and I had to seek an alternative route here..."

"LIAR!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped before getting serious and getting down to our so called test.

Our lazy teacher led us over to where four stumps stood by idly. On the ground in front of the stumps were three bentos.

"FOOD!" Naruto loudly announced, then frowned as he counted the boxes.

"Hang on, there's only three bentos here. There are four of us."

He said pointing us out in turn.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Naruto. Now, let's get started."

Kakashi placed a clock on one of the stumps.

"Here we go. That clock is set for noon. Now your assignment is fairly straight forward-"

He produced three bells from out of nowhere.

"-You just need to take these bells off me, in any way you can. That's all there is to it."

Sasuke, Sakura and I nodded. Naruto looked confused.

"If you cannot do it before noon-"

He continued.

"-You will go without lunch."

Naruto gasped in horror.

"And you'll be tied to these posts while I eat my lunch in front of you." He grinned devilishly. I sagged a bit.

_Makes sense – albeit cruel and unusual. But still, I get why he said we couldn't eat breakfast before hand. He made it harder on us..._

Sakura pointed out an obvious flaw in this assignment.

"Hang on a minute. There's four of us. How come there are only three bells?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Well, that way at least one of you will end up being tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That person will be sent back to the Academy."

_Well that sucks..._

"Or better yet... you may flunk out anyway."

All four of us bristled at the remark.

"You may use any weapon in order to take the bells from me."

I silently unzipped my weapons pouch and buried my hand inside it, feeling the cold, folded metal of a kunai with my fingers.

"Fair warning, if you're not prepared to kill me to obtain the bells – you won't get them."

Sakura looked worried.

"But Kakashi-sensai, those weapons are too dangerous!"

I threw her a scandalised look.

"That's the idea." I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. I looked over at him and giggled. He winked back and I nearly dropped my kunai from shock. Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's most eligible, albeit cold, distant and broody as hell bachelor (at age twelve) just winked at me. Granted, we are best friends, but he had never done that before.

What changed?

"Yeah, especially since you didn't even dodge the eraser yesterday." Naruto guffawed.

Naruto's rude comment brought me back down to Earth and I glared at him. Kakashi raised an unamused eyebrow at my other best friend.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, low scores, losers." Kakashi retorted.

Naruto glared at him and growled. Kakashi ignored him and turned to the rest of us.

"When I say start, you may begin."

Naruto obviously not hearing Kakashi's instructions correctly, instantly changed at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand before Kakashi could even speak. Immediately, Kakashi turned the kunai to face the back of Naruto's head, causing him to gulp.

"Wow." I murmured as Sasuke, Sakura and I stared at our teacher's impressive move.

Kakashi lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear.

"Don't be so hasty. I didn't even say 'start' yet."

The rest of us took a step back. However, he took us all aback when he grinned.

"But because you came at me with the intention of eliminating me-"

He stared at the rest of us,

"-I'm actually starting to like you, guys."

_Good to know... _I thought apprehensively.

"Ready? Start!"

* * *

Instantly, Sasuke, Sakura and I sprang into action as Kakashi called out to us instructions.

"Ninjas must know how to hide quickly and effectively."

Immediately, Sasuke jumped into a tree, Sakura under a bush and I hid behind a large rock nearby. Naruto however, trying to prove himself, decided to face Kakashi head on.

"No, Naruto..." I groaned, but I knew I couldn't do anything. This was my test as well.

I watched as Naruto challenged Kakashi who just stared at him quizzically.

"You know, compared to your other teammates, you're an extremely weird kid." Kakashi mused conversationally.

"Oh yeah? Well the only weird thing I can see here is your haircut." Naruto retorted lamely.

I face palmed and then reacted in horror when Kakashi reached behind him, grabbing something.

_Oh shit! He's gonna attack Naruto!_

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part 1: Taijutsu. The physical part."

Taijutsu? But that was hand-to-hand combat? What was going on here? If he was going to be using Taijutsu, why was he reaching for a weapon? But my frantic musings were answered when instead of a weapon, Kakashi pulled out one of his stupid books.

_What the? He really IS not taking this very seriously..._

"Say what?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi surveyed him above his book.

"Well? What are you waiting for, make your first move?"

Naruto hesitated.

"But, why are you reading that book?"

"Why? To find out what happens next, of course." Kakashi replied like it was obvious, as he opened the book and started reading it cover to cover.

"Don't let it bother you. With the weak attacks you're throwing me, I'd be able to block them anyway. So it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or not."

Naruto snarled angrily at the insult and advanced on him with a raised fist.

"ARRGH! I'm gonna crush you!"

But no matter how many times Naruto tried to lay a hand on Kakashi, his move was blocked effortlessly with one hand – thus completely frustrating Naruto and making his blows sloppy. Finally, Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and I realised Kakashi was up to something.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi instructed us and made the hand sign for tiger.

Three gasps were heard – this was not good.

"Naruto! Get out of there quickly! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura warned Naruto, but also managing to give away her hiding place to Kakashi.

He smirked.

"Too late."

Kakashi aimed his fingers for... Naruto's butt? Naruto's panicked expression changed to one of discomfort.

_Okay...What was Kakashi-sensai doing?_

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi bellowed and flung Naruto into a nearby pond.

Sakura emerged from her hiding place, frowning in confusion.

"But he didn't make any hand sign. He just poked Naruto in the butt."

I heard Sasuke scoffing unimpressed.

"They're idiots."

We watched as Kakashi resumed reading his stupid book. Then dodged a couple of shurikens that whizzed past his head and embedded themselves in a nearby tree. Kakashi looked back in the direction where the shurikens had come from.

"Now what are you doing?"

Naruto was coming back out of the pond, sopping wet and looking pissed off. We watched as Naruto produced shadow clones and made another attempt at getting a bell off Kakashi, but each time – his plans were diverted. While Kakashi was distracted with Naruto, Sasuke saw his chance and launched his own brand of attacks at Kakashi – taking a direct hit.

We watched in horror as Kakashi thudded to the ground and didn't move. I jumped out from behind the rock and sprinted over to Kakashi's unmoving body.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" I asked in a frightened, hushed voice - fearing that Sasuke might've accidentally killed our sensai.

Sasuke hesitated briefly, thinking he might've seriously hurt our teacher. Then a dissatisfied grimace blossomed on his face.

"Nothing. Look..."

I looked back down and saw to my horror that instead of Kakashi's body, there was a large log with Sasuke's shurikens embedded in them.

_Substitution Jutsu! I'm exposed!_

I felt fear creeping up my spine and I started looking around almost paranoid-like just as Sasuke also darted out into complete view – apparently oblivious to being exposed himself.

"So, he's not dead?"

I shook my head.

Suddenly, a couple of kunai flew at us that we had to cartwheel away from and narrowly avoided, and I felt Sasuke immediately seize my wrist and we jumped into the 'safety' of the trees, where Sasuke pushed me up against the trunk and shielded my body with his, apparently oblivious to the intimacy of his actions, while I flushed red and tried hard not to bring attention to myself.

"Crap! He did that deliberately. Now he knows where I'm hiding. I gotta move fast!"

Sasuke seemed to be talking to himself. I poked him in the shoulder.

"Uh, Sasuke? You can let me go now."

I felt extremely uncomfortable with Sasuke leaning up against me in his efforts to protect me from Kakashi. Especially when I knew (and felt really irritated about) that there was a strong chance that I was about to pummelled to within an inch of my life by a highly possessive Uchiha fangirl for even daring to touch her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'.

Sasuke gave a impatient sigh and moved away from me...

_Thank you..._

Then spun round and kissed me full on the lips! I froze, shocked, as I looked at Sasuke wide-eyed at the unexpected move.

"I was not going to let you get caught for my idiotic move." He smirked, clearly enjoying the stunned expression on my face.

Then he zipped off to another hiding place to scope out his next move to obtain one of Kakashi's bells. I could my cheeks burning and I raised a shaky hand to my lips.

_He...he...he stole my first kiss!_

I stared off in the direction, Sasuke had taken and a huge smile spread across my face. Sasuke's impromptu kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle, but I was distracted from my thoughts long enough to avoid a couple of Shuriken and sprinted off towards a different hiding place to also figure out my next move and avoid Kakashi at all costs until I was ready for my next attempt.

_What's going on? What did I do to deserve this from Sasuke?_

First the Ring, now this kiss. I cringed in horror, the fan girls were going to have a field day if they learnt about this. And I was going to become a murder victim.

I heard rather than saw Sakura shriek loud enough for the entire village to hear in the distance. I winced, but felt unsympathetic. It definitely sounded like she had been caught by Kakashi, probably trying to find and save Sasuke if I knew her. I suddenly sensed a strong chakra source just beyond me and I recognised it as my teacher, who seemed to be picking us off one by one.

Seeing my chance, I charged off towards the source, tugging free a couple of kunai and shuriken simultaneously and perched myself underneath a nearby bush, just as Sasuke came into view, obviously having sensed that same chakra source as I did. I immediately blushed - but forced myself to focus on the task.

"I'm nothing like Naruto, Sakura or even Hikari…" he told himself, clearly unaware of my chakra pulsing like a heartbeat nearby.

I flinched at his words, then instantly felt resentful - he gives me a kiss and then insults me. I'll show him, he's not the only one trying to find out the truth. A hand wrapped itself around my ankle and snatched me out from under the bush without warning.

"WOAH!" I hollered, finding myself staring at Kakashi's smirking face upside down.

My teacher was looking incredibly smug.

"Never let your guard down for even a second, Hikari" Kakashi scolded me.

I growled in embarrassment and kicked out at Kakashi who released my ankle immediately and I used the ground as a launching point to flip back out of range of my teacher and propelled myself at him. Kakashi tricked me again and sent me flying towards Sasuke and landed hard on my back at his feet. I cussed under my breath and looked up getting a faceful of a smirking Sasuke.

I scowled angrily at him and saw him extending a hand to pull me to my feet. I ignored it and rolled to my side, springing lightly to my feet put distance between us - causing Sasuke to blink at me in confusion. I turned away from him, breathing heavily and feeling hurt by his previous words.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke? Aren't you gonna prove that you're _better_ than us?" I spat with some hostility. Sasuke's face twisted in shock when he realised that I had overheard his inner monologue.

"Yes, Sasuke. Say that after you've taken one of these bells from me." Taunted Kakashi who appeared out of nowhere behind us.

Both Sasuke and I jumped back from him and turned to face our target, which was dangling in view from Kakashi's pants pocket. Sasuke growled and grabbed a handful of weapons and threw them at Kakashi, who easily dodged them.

"You should know, Sasuke, that there's no point in using normal attacks."

There was a snap and Kakashi narrowly avoided being swept up in one of Sasuke's rope traps.

"A trap?"

Nope. A distraction.

As Kakashi pondered why nothing had happened, I watched as Sasuke charged at Kakashi with a kick.

Blocked.

Sasuke swung a punch which was caught in Kakashi's hand. Our teacher looked thoroughly put out. Sasuke went for another kick but found his leg caught again. A light breeze blew in fanning my hair forward and lightly jostling the bells that tinkled.

_Gotcha!_

At the same time, both Sasuke and I lunged and groped for a bell each. But Kakashi reacted, releasing Sasuke and backhanded me sending me flying through the air back into the clearing with the four stumps. I landed with an 'ooof!" and gasping for breath, I looked up and saw that Naruto had been caught in one of Kakashi's rope traps himself.

Beside him, there was another rope that had been cut and I realised with a chuckle that Naruto had been caught TWICE by the same trap.

"How's it hanging?"

Naruto scowled at me and poked out his tongue, obviously not amused by my joke. Both our heads suddenly snapped towards where I had emerged as we sensed an immense chakra source flare up.

_Sasuke?_

Suddenly, the ground beneath my feet shook and I stared in the direction of the two massive chakra sources.

_Woah... was that... KAKASHI?_

I heard something thud to the ground behind me and spit out a curse. Naruto had obviously gotten himself free. I was still distracted by what was happening in the distance, when I suddenly heard the sound of sneaky chuckling. I broke away from where I was staring and looked over to see Naruto hovering over the bentos.

"What are you doing?" I asked my friend sternly.

Naruto looked up at me barely even flinching at the warning tone in my voice.

"Well, don't you remember what Kakashi said?"

I frowned at him.

"He said that if we don't get a bell, then we don't get lunch, but if we eat our lunch now there's nothing he can do."

He gave me a scheming grin which deepened my frown.

"That's not a good idea, Naruto." I warned him.

But Naruto ignored me, seeming to believe that his plan was a good one and picked up a bento.

"It's chow time!" He announced.

But a cold voice suddenly crept up from behind us.

"Hi there."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see Kakashi glaring down at the now sheepish and guilty looking Naruto. Behind our teacher stood a thoroughly unimpressed Sakura who was glaring heatedly at Naruto, and a resentful, angry looking Sasuke who was staring at me with some concern. He clearly was still reeling from what I had said back there in the trees.

I looked away from him, trying to fight back the angry tears welling up in my eyes.

"I-I was just joking, Sensai." Naruto tried to weasel his way out of trouble as usual.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in exasperation. This day was not turning out well - at this rate, we were all going to be repeating another year at the Academy. My pride was stunned at the dreaded thought.

"Nice try." Kakashi responded and the four of us jumped when the alarm suddenly went off.

Noon.


	5. The Memorial Stone

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**THE MEMORIAL STONE  
**  
"_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever." ~Alfred Tennyson _

I sighed in defeat and sat down on a nearby stump as Kakashi grabbed Naruto and tied him securely to another stump. Naruto lowered his head – believing that he was going to be sent back to the Academy. Well, if that were true, he wasn't going to be the only one. None of us had managed to successfully obtain one of the stupid bells. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach started growling and he groaned in discomfort.

"Uh oh. Someone's hungry. Well, that's just too bad."

Kakashi then turned to face the rest of us. Our heads (or at least Sakura's, Naruto's and mine did. Sasuke just continued looking stoic) hung in shame and disappointment.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, about this exercise – I've decided not to send any of you back to the Academy."

All four heads snapped up in surprise.

"Haha, YES!" Naruto grinned in triumph, while Sakura looked confused.

"What I passed? But all I did was faint and fall over."

I snorted with amusement.

_You serious?_

But I didn't smile and neither did Sasuke. I knew there was a catch somewhere that Kakashi was yet to reveal, while both Naruto and Sakura cheered oblivious to our tense moods.

"Yep. You're all being dropped from the program. Permanently."

Naruto and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks, horror plain on their faces, Sasuke reacted in outrage while my face twisted in dismay.

_And there it is..._

Naruto squirmed violently.

"Dropped from the program?! But, but that means we can never become Ninja!"

Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly."

Naruto looked anguished.

"But, but that's not fair! You said that if we didn't get the bells we'd be sent back to the Academy. Who said you could change the rules?"

Sakura looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Why would you do that?"

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, giving us a level stare.

"Simple. None of you think like Ninja. You think like little children. Brats."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi, looking beyond pissed. I instantly reached out and caught Sasuke before he could do something he could regret. He tried to buck me off.

"Sasuke, stop!" I hissed into his ear.

Sasuke froze when he heard my voice and calmed down a little, but he still looked royally pissed off. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to calm him down and felt myself smile when Sasuke leaned into me - confirming my suspicions.

Sasuke definitely liked me.

Sakura noticed this gesture and was immediately at my side, trying to pry my arm away from Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let go of him!" Sakura wailed right in my ear and I flinched into Sasuke.

He stumbled and narrowed his eyes at me before realising why I had done so and turned his gaze on Sakura who backed off slightly. He straightened up and gave Kakashi his reluctant attention while wrapping his arm possessively around my waist, much to Sakura's chagrin.

"You don't know what it means to be Ninja." Kakashi continued beating down our spirits.

"Do you think it's just a game, huh? Why do think we put you on squads? Did you ever question that for once?"

His words stung.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Sakura tried to reason with Kakashi.

I wanted to prove that I was more than capable of being a Ninja, so I gently pulled away from Sasuke and stepped away from him, advancing towards Kakashi who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I practise and study everyday and night to become a Kunoichi, only to treat it as though it were a game? The only reason why I'm becoming a Kunoichi is so I can prove myself just as strong as my Mother, Father and Grandfather and discover why my Father and Grandfather were murdered." I stated dryly - looking at Kakashi with a hardened, serious look, which didn't faze Kakashi at all.

If he understood what I said, he didn't show it.

"Well, from what I've seen of what you're capable of just now, you're showing a pretty poor example of how much you've actually attained." He retorted.

I saw red. How dare he?

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I snarled and like Sasuke, launched myself at Kakashi - only this time, I was too fast for Sasuke to even reach out his hand to stop me.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **[1]** I yelled, and instantly the area was blanketed in thick mist that put everybody on alert - trying to find me.

"What's going on? Where is Hikari?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I dunno, dobe. Just be quiet for once in your life." growled Sasuke.

Kakashi paused for a moment, reaching out with his instincts and then at the last minute, sidestepped to the left just as I aimed a kick at him, creating a small dint in the Earth. Angrily, I spun 'round and made hand signs.

"Hyourou no Jutsu!" **[2]** I hollered and a spray of ice shards appeared and surrounded my teacher who slammed his hands together and yelled 'KAI!', disspelling the Jutsu, before disappearing and reappearing behind me and pinning my arms to my sides.

I bucked and twisted trying to free myself.

"That's enough!" He demanded as I thrashed wildly.

"Get off me!" I glared at him, but suddenly felt... strange.

_What's going on? I feel...calm._

I slumped weakly into Kakashi's arms, causing everyone to gasp in surprise (Sakura) and concern (Sasuke and Naruto). Kakashi gently lowered me to the ground and sat me up, making sure I was steady before walking off again.

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Why did you insult me?" I murmured softly and suddenly felt somebody letting me rest against them.

I recognised the white and blue arm guards holding my arms supportively: Sasuke, and I was surprised at how oddly comforted I felt leaning into his toned chest, feeling his steady heartbeat on my back, and inhaling an attractive woody and earthy scent that he had. I looked up at Sasuke's face but saw that he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring territorially at Kakashi.

So much for the stories I heard about Sasuke being a moody little bastard who cared only about himself and his 'dream'.

This wasn't expected at all.

"You kids really don't know what this exercise was all about. What it meant." Kakashi explained, getting frustrated that we were taking so long to finally understand what he was getting at.

"What it means?" Naruto queried.

"Yeah. It is about whether or you pass or fail. C'mon, use your head and think about it. Why do we put three people, or in this case, four, on a squad?"

"How should we know? We didn't make these rules!" Naruto snarled in frustration, still struggling to get free.

Kakashi face-palmed.

"It's so basic. It's teamwork!"

We stared at him in confusion and shock, then realisation.

"Teamwork? It's as simple as that?" Sakura asked weakly.

Kakashi nodded mockingly.

"It's exactly that. It's too late now, but if you were to try again and come at me at once, at least one of you could've gotten a bell."

The four of us sweat-dropped - realising our mistake.

"Well, anyway it's over." He said with a finality.

Sakura suddenly got angry.

"But you set up this test for four people, but only had three bells-"

Kakashi paused and looked at her indicating for her to continue her rant.

"If we had've worked together and claimed the three bells, only three of us would be able to keep one and that would've led to group conflict and we would've broken up anyway!" Sakura accused Kakashi for the unfairness of the exercise.

Kakashi nodded, his mood improving when he realised she finally got what he was trying to tell us.

"Exactly. That was done on purpose to pit you four against each other. It was to test whether or not you could get over that problem and work together as a team. Genins should have a natural instinct for teamwork, but for some reason this never crossed any of your minds."

He started pointing at each of us telling us our flaws.

"Sakura – you were too busy obsessing over Sasuke, who was gone, and you completely ignored Naruto, who needed your help."

Sakura looked guilty.

"Naruto – you do everything on your own. EVERYTHING!"

Naruto lowered his head feeling ashamed.

"Hikari - while your determination to become stronger in order to become a great ninja and avenge your father and grandfather is admirable, you still have a lot to learn about honing your instincts."

I flushed.

"And you, Sasuke, were blinded by your own arrogance, and refused to help your team mates because you believed them to be beneath you."

Sasuke dug his fingernails into my arms and I yelled out in pain, glaring at him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

I bit back my anger when Sasuke absently rubbed my arm, trying to soothe the stinging pain he inflicted.

"Hn."

I translated that as 'I'm sorry' and I flushed in surprise. Kakashi stared us down gravely.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individual skills, but teamwork is required because it's an essential element. All shinobi understand this. Working individually can lead to failure and ultimately death."

We took his all in with an uneasy feeling in our guts.

"For example-"

Kakashi pulled a kunai from his pouch and poofed behind Sasuke, dragging him away from me without warning – which caused me to fall backwards with a grunt – and brandished the kunai at his throat.

"-Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

There was panic. Kakashi released Sasuke and swiftly replaced the kunai back into his pouch.

"That's what happens in a mission."

"Oh boy, that was scary." Sakura whispered to herself. I gulped down my fear.

_That's not playing fair..._

"The enemy takes a hostage and makes you an impossible choice. Somebody dies. In every mission, your life is ALWAYS on the line."

Kakashi abruptly sauntered over to a nearby stone where our lunches were currently sitting next to.

"See this stone? See all the names that have been engraved on it?"

We nodded.

"Those are the names of Ninjas who have been honoured as heroes within our village."

Naruto brightened.

"That's it! I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like some stupid dog. I'm gonna prove myself as a hero! Believe it!"

Kakashi almost smiled.

"They are a special type of hero, Naruto."

"Really? What type? Tell me, tell me!"

Kakashi said nothing, looking kind of upset.

"Well?"

Sakura approached the stone and examined it. Instantly, she blanched.

"They were all K.I.A"

My eyes widened. I finally understood what Kakashi was getting at.

"Hey! That sounds cool." Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

Clearly, he had no idea what K.I.A meant. Sakura looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but showed surprising restraint.

"It means-" She explained.

"-Killed in Action. They all died to become heroes."

Naruto's grin faded. "Oh."

I got to my feet to examine the stone for myself. As I looked down at the row of names beneath my fingers, I couldn't help but wonder if it would be a possibility I could be on this list someday. Sakura looked at my thoughtful face and smiled slightly. Kakashi's hand descended onto my shoulder and I looked up at him, all traces of anger I had directed towards him fading away.

"That is a memorial stone. I have close friends who have all died in battle and had their names engraved here."

We looked up at him in shock and sympathy. Well, nearly everyone. Sasuke was still looking stubbornly resistant. Kakashi sighed when he realised that he could see a new determination on our faces.

"Alright. I'm going to give you guys one more chance. But I'm going to make it a lot harder on you than last time. This time, you'll get three hours to retrieve the bells. Eat up now to gather some strength."

Sasuke, Sakura and I grabbed our bentos and sat down to consume. I paused and looked at Naruto.

"What about Naruto?" I asked.

My friend smiled at me gratefully, knowing that I wouldn't let him starve. Kakashi glanced at Naruto and shook his head.

"Naruto doesn't get any. It's a punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by himself."

Naruto deflated and his stomach growled again. Kakashi turned to walk away, and Sasuke and Sakura continued to eat. I made no move to join them – I was going to share my lunch with Naruto. I didn't agree with Kakashi and his instructions.

But apparently, Kakashi must've read my mind because he turned around again.

"One more thing. Any of you feed him and you'll fail. I make the rules, you need to follow them. Understood?"

Sasuke, Sakura and I nodded. He disappeared quickly. Naruto brooded and I sighed and started to eat my meal.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I can handle not eating for days. I'm cool with it." He bragged, not fooling anyone.

His stomach growled again and he groaned miserably. I itched to feed him some of my food, but I wanted to pass this test so I resisted. But Naruto's moaning was distracting. Eventually, Sasuke took one look at Naruto's pitiful face and handed his bento to him.

"Here."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? Sasuke, you can't do that." Sakura protested.

"You heard what sensai said."

Sasuke eyed her with irritation and threw Naruto a 'sympathetic' look.

"Kakashi's not here. And we need to get those bells as a team. We can't do that if he's hungry. It'll jeopardise the team and ruin our plans to complete the mission. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

He promptly got to his feet and placed the bento on Naruto's lap. He retreated back and sat down again, watching Sakura and I. I smiled radiantly at Sasuke who blushed slightly and looked away. But I swore that I saw him smile a little.

I followed his example.

"Eat up, Naruto. I'll get Mom to make me something when I get home." I reassured him when he hesitated.

He brightened again.

"Can I come too? Please, please, please?" He begged. I grinned and looked at Sasuke with a significant look in my eyes. He rolled his eyes but nodded and just barely cracked a small smile on his face.

"Sure. Idon't think Mom won't mind." I agreed.

Sakura looked at her bento, then at Naruto and I and at Sasuke. She sighed and forked over her lunch.  
Naruto beamed at us, happily.

"Oh, thanks!" He gushed.

He beamed more particularly at Sakura who cringed unpleasantly.

"Don't thank me, just eat it!"

Naruto frowned in confusion.

"But isn't it your lunch?"

Sakura pulled a face.

"Uh, I'm on a diet at the moment. I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke does..."

Naruto still looked confused. Sakura lost her patience.

"Look, just shut up and eat it, Naruto!"

Naruto looked apologetic.

"I can't. I'm tied up you see and so you'll have to feed me."

He looked awkward and both Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes in irritation. I smiled.

"Sure." I shuffled over to Naruto and loaded up my chopsticks with food.

"Open wide." I mocked him teasingly like a mother would do to a child and Naruto half-glared, half-chuckled and obeyed my commands. I looked at the others out of my peripheral vision.

_Sheesh. They don't have a lot of patience..._

"Hurry, he could come back at any moment." Sasuke ordered and I brought the chopsticks closer to Naruto's mouth, where he was trying to grab at it like a baby bird. Sakura decided to help me out, so she reluctantly scooped up some brown rice onto her chopsticks and sat on Naruto's other side.

"God, this is the only time I'm gonna do this for you, Naruto. Get it?"

Naruto grinned.

"Loud and clear."

The moment Naruto took a bite, there was a loud explosion that nearly caused Sakura and I to drop our chopsticks and Kakashi was at our side in seconds.

"YOU!" He bellowed and we all cowered in fright.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment."

He cracked his knuckles threateningly and against my better judgement I started backing away from our obviously angry sensai, valuing my skin. I saw Sakura copying my movements and rushing over to shield herself behind Sasuke who only looked mildly concerned for his safety (and groaning in frustration when he felt Sakura touch him again).

"Any last words you'd like to say?"

"But-but you said..." Naruto stammered with fright.

Kakashi towered over him.

"Yes?"

"You said that there was four of us! That's why Sakura... and..."

He was starting to lose his nerve. Then the unexpected happened.

"We're a team and we're in it together."

Sasuke defended Naruto.

"Till the bitter end." I added for emphasis.

Sakura looked at us and decided to add her two cents.

"Y-yeah, that's it. The four of us are equal and therefore we need to stick together. That's why we gave Naruto our lunches."

Naruto looked relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's the truth. Believe it!"

Kakashi stared at us sternly, placing his hands on his hips. We stood our ground and glared back defiantly.

"The four of you are in it together? Is that your excuse?"

Vehement nods. Nervous glances and death glares.

Kakashi straightened up and prepared himself to deliver the final blow.

"Well in that case... you pass!"

* * *

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"You. Pass."

"W-what do you mean, how did we pass?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi beamed down at us like a proud father.

"You're the first squad that ever succeed. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves." Kakashi explained.

We all made an 'ahh' face before turning back in to listen to Kakashi continue to explain it to us.

" A ninja must be able to see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are even worse then scum." Kakashi stated with a deadly serious expression on his masked face.

"Oh!" Sakura said getting it. Naruto got teary eyed and smiled.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Hn."

"He's, uh, you know, kinda cool!" Naruto said, unable to hold back his tears. The sun shone brightly once again.

"The exercise is over." Kakashi announced. "Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" He held a thumbs up. Everybody cheered loudly and Naruto thrashed around again, STILL trying to loosen the ropes binding him to the stump.

"I did it, I did it, I'm a ninja now, believe it! Ninja, ninja, ninja!" He chanted childishly. Sasuke and I high-fived each other, but Sasuke knotted his fingers through mine after we slapped hands. Surprisingly, nobody noticed this.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said. Suddenly a loud voice rang out.

"You guys forgot to untie meeeeeeeee!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**[1] - **Hiding in Mist Technique.

**[2] - **Ice Prison Technique.


	6. Missions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**MISSIONS  
**_  
Teamwork is the ability to work together toward a common vision.  
The ability to direct individual accomplishments toward organizational objectives.  
It is the fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results._

The next few months were one boring blur after another as the Hokage assigned us with 'missions' that was about as fascinating as watching paint dry.

One 'mission' involved undergoing home maintence for an elderly Villager. The mission started off well - we greeted the client and he gave us our instructions of what he wanted to happen - except that Naruto was slightly late, a fact that Sakura immediately pounced on and ridiculed him for, before both Sasuke and I pounced on _her_ for bullying him.

But it went down hill sharply when it turned out that the Villager was one of the ones that loathed Naruto - for reasons we had no idea about - and Naruto ended up getting the worst of the jobs assigned. The Villager couldn't be more courteous and fawning over Sasuke - which pissed him off.

And it definitely pissed off both Sasuke and I when we saw the hurt, outraged expression on Naruto's face at the unfairness - especially when he had no idea why almost everyone hated him. And it happened to be convenient that Kakashi-sensai was also as usual, very late, when the spiteful villager took that opportunity and ran away with it. But we completed the mission, albeit begrudgingly and later bitched to Kakashi-sensai about the unfairness being shown towards Naruto.

The Villager somehow got into trouble with the Hokage when the sandaime had 'conveniently' found out that Naruto had been mistreated, much to Sasuke, Naruto and my delight (and extreme confusion). Later on, Kakashi-sensai would be seen with a completely 'innocent' expression on his face as Team Seven was brought in so the Hokage could personally apologise to Naruto for the disrespectful Villager and his actions, and to compliment us on being such loyal friends.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

Today, it was a typical beautiful sunny day in Konoha, and all I wanted to do was spend it with my best friends relaxing underneath the shade of a tree somewhere and doing absolutely nothing (maybe some training). But my plans were scraped when Team Seven was brought in for another 'mission'.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!."

"Hikari, I'm at point D."

It was a retrieval mission.

At least it was more exciting than the last mission we had which was helping a villager maintaining their vegetable crops. Naruto and I were convinced that this villager didn't have 'all the sheep in his top paddock' because he, for some reason believed that using farming props like Hoes and Gardening Forks were a torture device for the Earth and made all four of us plow the earth with our hands - much to Kakashi-sensai's evil enjoyment.

The four of us ended up glaring murderously at our teacher and I don't think my skin would ever be the same colour it was again after I spent three hours scrubbing the dirt off my skin, and from underneath my fingernails later on that night.

"Move slow, Naruto." Kakashi said into his ear piece.

"Okay, squad 7, hm? The target has moved!"

Something small and agile with glittering green eyes jumped out from the trees.

"Follow it!" ordered Kakashi.

Immediately, we tore off after our target.

"Over there," Naruto whispered, and everyone moved to the same tree for a closer look..

"What's your distance from the target?" asked Kakashi, patiently.

"Five meters," Naruto replied. "I'm ready, just give the signal."

"I'm ready, too," Sasuke said.

"So am I!" said Sakura.

"I'm ready when you are," I echoed.

Kakashi focused on our target and was annoyingly silent for several minutes.

_Any day now…_

"Okay…NOW!" signalled Kakashi.

It was every person for themselves. The target screeched with fright and zipped off - with Team Seven in close pursuit. Finally, Naruto launched himself and pounced on the target…a brown tabby cat. And a very angry one at that. When it finally caught a glimpse of Naruto it screeched very loudly and started clawing at him.  
Sakura and I crowded around Naruto, cooing at the irritated cat.

"Aw! Isn't she cute?" I squealed.

"Yeah, and that bow is adorable!" Sakura agreed, patting its fur. The cat hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then placed a finger on the speaker hidden in his ear, listening to what Kakashi had to say.

"Can you verify the mission status? Can you confirm that it is the target?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke took a quick glance at the snarling cat still caught in Naruto's death grip.

"Affirmative." replied Sasuke robotically. "We've got a positive ID."

Sakura stopped looking at the cat long enough to smile sweetly at Sasuke when he reported in to Kakashi. Sasuke ignored her waiting to hear more instructions from Kakashi.

"Right," We heard Kakashi say and then some sounds of him getting to his feet.

"Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished."

Three of us grunted in confirmation. Suddenly, Naruto's voice blared through the ear piece.

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats!"

I glanced back at my blonde haired best friend who looked extremely crabby and winced at some particularly deep looking scratches on his face. I pulled a clean handkerchief from my pocket and started dabbing at a particularly gruesome wound.

I hissed in sympathy.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt…" I commented wincing.

Naruto flinched slightly, but smiled at me.

"Thanks…" He muttered.

I smiled back then gasped when Naruto's wound started healing before my eyes. As I watched the wound healed enough that it looked days old instead of minutes old.

"What?" asked Naruto, seeing my awed look and frowning.

"Whoa." I breathed and raised my hand towards his face and gently prodded the wound I had been trying to clean.

"Does that hurt?" I asked still prodding.

Naruto shook his head still frowning, while struggling to maintain a strong grip on Tora - who was still trying to get away.

"Weird…" I muttered still examining my friend's scarred face.

Naruto then paled slightly and an embarrassed smile spread across his face. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Naruto looked at the ground, flushing slightly.

"Uh, Sasuke's glaring at us." He replied looking over my shoulder.

I frowned slightly and glanced over at Sasuke who looked slightly hurt and was glaring angrily at both of us. I folded up my handkerchief and replaced it back into my pocket just as Kakashi arrived to escort us back to the Hokage Tower to deliver our bounty.

"Okay, team let's go…" He said, pulling out his Orange Book and burying his nose in it. I started walking, avoiding looking at Sasuke whose gaze I could still feel burning into the back of my head. What the heck did I do?

"Hikari?" I glanced up at Kakashi who had spoken, but realised that he was still reading his book.

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked pleasantly.

"Word of advice…" he began, his voice asking me if he could continue. I nodded.

"As much as I love romance, please try not to make Sasuke jealous. I need him to be focused on his missions." Kakashi requested, innocently and friendly.

My face twisted in surprise. Jealous? I glanced over at Sasuke and felt my heart lurch a bit when I saw the possessive look in his eyes. The look made my cheeks burn uncomfortably and I quickly looked away, but secretly was feeling excited.

My feelings for the Uchiha were being reciprocated and a small smile grew on my face. We all jumped when we heard the cat screech again, and then Naruto suddenly snarl in anger.

"OH! C'MON!"

I frowned at the cat.

_Surely that cat is over reacting. What could possibly be so bad about its owner?_

* * *

I had apparently spoken too soon.

We entered the Hokage's office with a struggling, panicked Tora scratching up Naruto even worse. Sitting in the chair opposite the Third Hokage was a rather fat, overly made up middle-aged woman named Madame Shinji - who was waiting for her cat. The moment we walked into the room she shrieked with glee and eagerly snatched up her cat from a relieved Naruto's arms and promptly smothered the poor thing against her buxom chest.

Everyone winced.

_I see why that cat fled…_

Naruto smirked unsympathetically at the cat.

"Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto joked as Madame Shinji beamed gratefully at us and thanked the Hokage before walking out of the office.

"No wonder he ran away!" Sakura exclaimed.

I hummed in agreement and we sauntered over to the Hokage's desk for our next assignment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke deliberately stand next to me and gave Naruto a 'back off, she's mine' glare which prompted Naruto to raised a confused eyebrow at him as he came over and stood on my other side. I flushed in embarrassment, feeling uncomfortable about being the ham in the sandwich.

Sakura, oblivious to this banter, sidled up to Sasuke (actually the correct term is velcroed) and waited for her next mission. The Sandaime gave us a grandfatherly smile before speaking to us.

"Now then, for Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Huh?"

I silently breathed in, hoping the mission would be a bit more exciting than the last one - not that I have anything against finding Tora, of course.

"Among them we have babysitting the Chief Councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-"

I deflated a little.

_I knew it was too good to be true… _I thought miserably.

But my reaction was nothing compared to Naruto's reaction.

"No!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms.

Everyone jumped at Naruto's naturally loud voice. Although when I jumped I instinctively grabbed onto the first thing I could find which happened to be Sasuke's wrist.

"May I help you?" Sasuke muttered with this amused voice.

I glanced over at him and saw him smirking. Confused, I looked down and realised that I was holding his wrist. I felt even more embarrassed when I realised that he was certainly not objecting and I blushed and discreetly removed my hand and turned away from him.

_Smooth…_

The sandaime looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not some little kid stuff! C'mon old man!" Naruto said.

Sasuke, Sakura and I nodded in agreement while Kakashi sighed - knowing he was gonna get it later on for his Team's insubordination. We all backed off slightly when Iruka-sensei's face turned red, a danger sign that he was about to lose his temper. Naruto naturally was oblivious to this.

"How dare you!" Iruka yelled from his spot next to the Hokage.

"You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself."

_Way to go, Naruto. We're in for it now…_

Naruto's face fell at his former teacher's words.

"Are you serious! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid-_gah!_" Kakashi hit him on the head.

"Would you put a lid on it?" Kakashi muttered with exasperation.

However, the Hokage suddenly chuckled at him. That was unexpected.

"Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given."

We Genin blinked at him in confusion.

"Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations."  
He took his pipe out of his mouth.

"These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked on our abilities. Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin at the bottom."

He paused to take a generous suck at his pipe before exhaling.

"At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skills and experience. If the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work."

He paused briefly to let the information sink in before continuing.

"Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D-level assignments of course. Hm?" He turned back to address us and sweat dropped.

Naruto was on the ground, babbling to us.

"So I had this Taikatsu Ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking Miso Ramen today-"

"Silence!" the Hokage ordered.

Everyone turned to him, looking guilty.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto frowned at the information he had just received from the Third.

"Argh, you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who use to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!"

Naruto looked like he wanted to stomp the ground and pout like a VERY young child. He was certainly acting like one. I glared at my best friend, feeling mortified that he was disrespecting the Hokage like this. I heard Kakashi groaning. When the Hokage started laughing, we looked at him in surprise, thinking he was going to yell at Naruto in anger.

"Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So, be it."

Naruto's head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Seriously?" I asked slightly sceptical.

The Hokage nodded.

"Since he's so determined, I'll give him a C-rank mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." He told us.

Naruto beamed happily.

"Really? Yes, yes! Who are we guarding? A princess? A busy councilor?"

The Hokage frowned at him.

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor!" He called out.

A tan man holding a bottle of liquor walked in. He had graying spiky hair, a beard and glasses.

_Okay__? This should be interesting…_

The man fixed the four of us with a calculating glance, before taking a hearty swig from the liquor bottle.

"What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids?"

I felt my best friends stiffen at the 'snot-nosed' term and I felt awkward.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" He asked staring at Naruto with a hard look.

I frowned slightly at the man before feeling Sasuke discreetly grabbing my upper arm and pulling me backwards with him and Sakura, just as Naruto suddenly smiled - obviously not realising that the insult was directed at him.

"Gyah-ha-ha!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-"

Naruto suddenly realised that his teammates had gotten behind him to let to let him process the fact he was laughing at himself. I watched Naruto think long and hard at what the man had just said. He looked at Sasuke who had a sardonic smirk on his face, Sakura who rolled her eyes and me who shrugged sympathetically as he compared our heights and eventually realised the insult.

The cheerful expression on his face suddenly dropped and anger appeared.

"I'll demolish ya!" Naruto growled while Kakashi held him back.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto, it doesn't work that way."

The man stopped drinking long enough to face us, apparently oblivious to Naruto's anger.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that'll change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

We froze.

Were we really prepared to sacrifice ourselves for this rude man? Within the hour, everyone started to exit the village gates…


	7. Ambushed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**AMBUSHED**

_Someone told me, "Love will all save us!"  
__But how can that be?  
__Look what love gave us.  
__A world full of killing and blood spilling.  
__That world never came._

Naruto jumped around cheerfully - his mood infectious.

At least to me.

For some reason he continuously annoys Sakura and she finds the greatest pleasure in putting him down a peg, or at least putting him back in his 'place'.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, frowning at him.

"This is my first time leaving the village! I'm a traveller now, believe it!" Naruto answers excitedly looking like he had overdosed on sugar.

I giggled and ran to catch up with him and started dancing around with him. Sakura rolls her eyes and shakes her head, looking over to see what Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's childlike behaviour was. She is dismayed when she sees that Sasuke had a small smirk on his face that indicated that he found the both of us to be amusing - not that he was likely to join in with the fun, mind you.

Tazuna looks at Naruto in disgust and turns to Kakashi with a sceptical tone in his voice.

"Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna complained. Kakashi laughed indulgently. Naruto was starting to grow on him.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jounin. So you don't need to worry."

Naruto quickly turned around when he heard Tazuna's doubts in his capabilities.

"Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake, and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever!" He bragged.

"Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" He said obnoxiously and stabbed himself in the chest with his thumb.

Tazuna snorted humourlessly.

"Hokages are powerful and wise," Tazuna muttered, taking another hearty swig from his bottle.

"You on the other hand are puny and brainless, and the day you become Hokage will be the day I'll sprout wings and fly."

Naruto growled and started a heated talk with Tazuna while everyone else sighed in annoyance.

"You can't doubt his dreams! If he says he's gonna be the Hokage someday, then that may happen." I cried out angrily.

Tazuna turned to me and frowned.

"Humph. Dreams are for fools…" He muttered and turned away.

I glared.

"Fools, huh? I'll show you." I retorted under my breath and moved to re-arrange his face. But Sasuke suddenly stopped me.

"Let it go." He suggested and I stopped to look at him. He looked like he was trying to decide whose side to be on, as he was clearly unsure that Naruto could actually achieve his dream too.

"But he-" I protested.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do to change his opinion." Sasuke insisted, tightening his hold on my shoulder slightly, which made me blush - curse my shyness.

"Besides, he's the client and we cannot harm him as Kakashi already stated to Naruto… no matter how much we may want to put that asshole in his place." He added dryly and glaring at Tazuna's back.

I nodded and waited for Sasuke to remove his hand from my shoulder. He didn't and I started getting uncomfortable again.

"You can let go of my shoulder now, Sasuke. I'm not going to attack him." I reassured Sasuke.

He smirked, clearly noticing my traitorous inflamed cheeks.

"Don't wanna." He teased and stepped closer to me. I froze and looked down.

He chuckled.

"What's the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He murmured into my ear and sent shivers shooting down my spine. I whimpered quietly.

"No…" I whispered, but my cheeks continued to get warmer.

I could feel Sasuke's body heat pressing against me and could smell his breath on my face he was so close. The smell of mint invaded my nose and I smiled slightly.

"Hmmm. The colour of your cheeks tell me otherwise." He tells me and I shiver again as his fingers start stroking my bare arms and he tucks my hair behind my ear.

_Stop right now, Hikari… _I warn myself, and I want to obey, but my body seems to have a mind of its own. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest. I take a slow deep breath in to calm myself down.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! How's it going?" Sakura sidles up next to Sasuke and clutches him arm, interrupting us and shoots me a warning glare to stay away from Sasuke. For once, I'm glad as I take the opportunity to escape from Sasuke's grasp and retreat away to a safe distance.

_Thank you, God!_

I giggle when I hear Sasuke mutter "Damn you, Sakura…" under his breath as our annoying pink-haired teammate starts prattling in his ear about something completely pointless.

* * *

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client not attack the client," I hear Kakashi scolding Naruto as I sidle up next to my blonde-haired best friend, and watched him frown.

I snap my head up slightly when I suddenly sense something wrong.

_What the…?_

I glance over to where I sensed the foreign chakra and frowned contemplatively. Naruto notices this.

"What's wrong, Hikari-chan?" He asks.

I shake my head, waving away his concerns.

"Nothing. Probably just a bird." I lie - but still feel cautious.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna," Sakura said after walking for a while.

"What is it?"

"Your country is the land of waves, right?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna replies rather defensively.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Sakura turns to Kakashi who shakes his head.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves. But, in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own customs and cultures, where ninja reside."

He went on to discuss the different fire and wind lands, as well as the leaders. I grin and nod to show that I understood - even though I originally came from the Village Hidden in the Snow, I was still interested in learning about the other villages and lands surrounding them.

"Wow, so Lord Hokage's important!" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

But both Naruto and Sakura had doubting expressions on their faces. Something that Kakashi immediately picked up on.

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking?" Kakashi sternly said.

Naruto and Sakura quickly shook their heads no, but look guilty that they had been found out. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, in any case, there's no battles in a C-rank mission, so don't worry." He hastened to re-assure us.

_There it is again! _I thought immediately looking behind me for the source of that chakra and noticed Sasuke looking around also.

_Good! I'm not the only one!_

The walk grew quiet and peaceful. Nature was at it's fullest, and everything made a relaxing sound, then Kakashi started reacting to the obvious chakra spike Sasuke and I sensed and looked around too. Shrugging, but also frowning as well, Kakashi continued walking forwards. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that rocked the very foundations of the Earth and two men suddenly surrounded Kakashi and bound him in some heavy chains.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I cried out in horror. Naruto and Sakura joined in with my panic and confusion about where these men had randomly come from and right before our eyes, Kakashi was instantly crushed by the chains.

"Oh no! Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto, just as the two men suddenly appeared behind him with evil leers on their faces.

"Now it's your turn!" they promised.

Immediately, Sasuke starts throwing kunai at them and pins their chains to nearby trees. Then he kicked them in the face - but they managed to escape and turned their sights on both a panicking Sakura, who was trying to maintain her cool and me.

"Stay behind me!" she ordered Tazuna, gripping a kunai tightly at her chest.

Sasuke frowned, jumping in front of Sakura and I. The man's iron glove was about to make contact with Sasuke until Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put him into a half nelson.

"Hi," was all Kakashi said.

"Huh? But he was-!" Naruto said, catching on very slowly.

He looked over and noticed a bunch of logs where Kakashi had supposedly died. "Kakashi-sensei...used the replacement jutsu!"

Kakashi walked away before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just...didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Tazuna sighed, relieved.

"Good job, Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura." Kakashi complimented them. Sakura smiled triumphantly, while Sasuke 'hn'ed' and turned away. Naruto and I sulked - I felt... Useless. Despite how much I tried to help protect Tazuna.

Sasuke glanced Naruto with mild concern.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You're not hurt, are you?" He turned, smirking at Naruto who frowned at him in confusion.

"Scaredy cat." Naruto growled - clearly not liking Sasuke's teasing.

I smacked Sasuke firmly on the shoulder and threw him a disgusted look as he grunted and glared at me. I ignored him and went over to Naruto to inspect him for the injury Sasuke obviously had spotted. Kakashi followed and looked at Naruto with a serious look in his eyes.

"Naruto, these ninja have poison in their gloves, so stand still. We need to take it out of you quickly."

Naruto glanced at his bleeding hand and whined. How did he not notice that? I picked up his bleeding hand and inspected it unhappily.

"You have to open the wound and remove it," Kakashi continued. "It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison."

Kakashi grew serious and turned to the worried Bridge Builder who was pondering his next move.

"By the way, Tazuna-san." Tazuna jumped a little.

"Y-yeah, what?"

Kakashi went over to the two ninjas and grabbed them by the scruff of the neck.

"We need to talk." He said over his shoulder and set the semi-conscious men under a tree and tied them to it.

* * *

"They're Chuunin of the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack and they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

One of the men spoke suddenly spoke out.

"How did you know about our ambush?" He asked with confusion.

Kakashi spoke in a voice that said, 'Really? Do you think I'm stupid?'

"A puddle. On a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks?"

Tazuna turned to him.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the Genin to fight?"

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing." Kakashi explained sounding very matter-of-fact like.

"I had to know who their target was, and what they were after."

Tazuna stiffened and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What are you getting at?" He gruffly defended.

Kakashi counted out the evidence on his fingers.

"This: I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or, if they were after you. The master bridge builder."

Tazuna flinched again.

"When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down."

Tazuna began to sweat.

"Otherwise, it'd be a B-rank mission. We were only supposed to help you until you got home to build your bridge. We should be paid for a B-rank mission."

Our client paled - obviously realising that he was in trouble and about to be reprimanded by an elite ninja who had the ability to kill him without blinking an eye.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying is not acceptable. We now have to stay with you the whole way." Kakashi stated sternly.

"We're Genin, it's too advanced for our level of training," Sakura tried to reason, kindly. "And I really think we should be treating Naruto's wound to get the poison out as soon as possible."

I almost dropped Naruto's hand in shock, just as Naruto's jaw went slack. Sakura…was being…NICE? Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"His hand may be a problem, so we should go back to the village," Kakashi said. Growling, Naruto stabbed his hand with a kunai.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"N-naruto! STOP!?" I yelled running at him to take away the kunai, but Naruto stepped away from me, digging deeper with the weapon.

"Why am I so different?" He gritted out. "Why am I always..._gah!_"

Sakura rushed forward to help me.

"Naruto! Stop that, what are you doing?"

Naruto glared heatedly at each of us.

"I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger." He winced.

I smiled fondly at my friend, finally understanding why he was doing this - but also feeling slightly worried about the amount of blood he was losing.

"I want to reach my dream. I will never back down and let someone rescue me."

Sasuke and Sakura looked impressed.

"I will never run away, or lose to Sasuke-"

Sasuke's slight smile dropped and he frowned, offended.

"Upon this wound, I make a pledge: Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai knife." He turned and grinned. "Believe it."

Kakashi had a small smile on his face, but like me also looked extremely worried.

"Uh, Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die."

Naruto froze and had a panic attack.

"Oh shit! No, I don't wanna die!" He shouted. "I haven't been made Hokage yet!"

Kakashi sighed and started to bandage his wound but we did notice that he had a really serious expression on his face. For the rest of the day we continued walking down the road until we arrived at a foggy sea port. A rower was there, ready to take them to Tazuna's town.

* * *

Sakura squinted into the thickening fog.

"The fogs so thick, you can't see anything!" Sakura whispered.

I shrugged having grown up in a place where fog was common.

"I've seen better." I disagreed, and hopped into the row boat, sitting down on a seat and remaining silent. I barely registered Sasuke and Naruto's presence when they sat down either side of me. But even they were quiet - a first for Naruto, not so much for Sasuke.

After a few minutes, the rower spoke.

"The bridge isn't too far away now. We'll be at the Land of Waves." We nodded but didn't say anything. Suddenly, a large incomplete bridge came into view in front of us.

"Whoa, it's huge!" yelled Naruto, causing the rower to glare at him.

"Quiet! No noise. Don't you see why we're moving like this? So they don't see us." We looked at him in curiosity. Kakashi turned to Tazuna.

"Mister Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you...I need to know why."

Tazuna looked uneasy at Kakashi's question.

"I have no choice...rather, I want to tell you," Tazuna admitted.

"The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

_W__hat the…? That's a weird description…_

Kakashi frowned at him.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked. "Who is it?"

Tazuna sighed.

"You know him, or at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world...the shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi gasped.

"Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

I snorted, causing Sasuke to snigger beside me.

_Beg to differ…_

Naruto voiced my thoughts exactly.

"Who, who? What, what?"

"Gato," Tazuna said, "He is a business tycoon from the industrial world, that's true. But below the surface, he uses the same ruthless methods to take over businesses and even nations."

He swallowed fearfully before continuing his explanation.

"He sells drugs and contra bands by using gangs and ninja. Gato came to the Land of Waves about a year ago. He came into our island and flaunted his wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. IF anyone stood in his way, they suddenly disappeared."

My eyes widened fearfully.

"On an island like this, the person who controls the transport controls everything." Tazuna said, sadly.

_Wow. That's cheery… _I thought sarcastically._ I'm glad nothing like that is happening in Konoha…_

"There's only one thing he really fears and that's the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the land and that will the control he has over us. I...am the bridge builder." Tazuna said fearfully.

Sakura suddenly got a 'light-bulb over the head' expression on her face after Tazuna said this.

"So that's it," Sakura said, breaking his long and boring talk. "If you're building the bridge, then you're in the gangster's way."

"Which means-" Sasuke added, tuning in. "Those guys in the forest, they were working for Gato."

"Which means that they won't be the only ones that we're likely to meet on the rest of our mission." I added. Naruto looked confused and bored and barely following this important conversation.

"I don't understand," Kakashi said. "If you knew he was dangerous and sent men in to eliminate you, why would you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small, impoverished nation. Even our nobles have very little money. The common people who are building this bridge can't even pay for an A or B rank mission. If you end the mission when you drop me off, there will be no bridge and I'd be assassinated." Tazuna looked up at all of them.

"But, don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset and cry. And my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf and blame you for my early death and leaving her all alone in the world."

Sasuke rolled his eyes unsympathetically, just as Sakura, Naruto and I flinched uncomfortably at the thought. But I was surprised at Sasuke for being so unfeeling, considering he lost everything and I scowled at him - something that he ignored entirely.

"Well," Kakashi started, tapping his headband. "I guess we have no choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

Tazuna looked extremely triumphant - but managed to adjust his expression before any of us noticed.

"Oh...I'm very grateful!"

Before long, the sky cleared and the world seemed a whole less gloomy. The rower dropped us off at the docks and departed quickly after.

"All right, take me to my home in one piece," Tazuna demanded.

I scowled at him - not pleased with his bossy attitude. We were doing this out of the goodness of our hearts (and because we had been assigned this by the Hokage to prove we could do missions instead of the mundane 'missions' we had been assigned before). He should be a little more polite about it.

But I wasn't going to hold my breath that that was gonna happen any time soon.


	8. Zabuza the 'Demon'

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**ZABUZA THE 'DEMON'**

_Lie awake in bed at night.  
__And think about your life.  
__Do you want to be different?  
__Try to let go of the truth.  
__The battles of your youth.  
_'_Cause this is just a game._

Kakashi-sensei walked slowly behind us, deep in thought. A heavily bandaged Naruto walking along just as silently but with a stubborn scowl on his face as Sasuke walked alongside him, looking slightly annoyed at the challenging, competitive look in his best friend's eyes.

"Over there!" Naruto suddenly yells and hurls a kunai into some nearby bushes.

I jumped at Naruto's unexpected outburst and frowned I couldn't sense any danger that Naruto supposedly noticed. I sighed tiredly.

"Naruto, what's the big idea?"

My friend paused briefly before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, realising his mistake.

"Eh? Nothing, just a mouse." He replied.

"Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid tricks! You're so obvious, it's embarrassing," Sakura griped.

"Naruto, those kunai knives are dangerous!" Kakashi scolded.

"Grr...stop scaring me so much you little dwarf!" Tazuna shouted.

Naruto sulked and scanned the area, still trying to find a worthy target. When he threw another kunai earning a bop over the head from Sakura in irritation.

"That's it Naruto!"

"Yeah, quit it already! This is getting ridiculous." I agreed much to Sakura's surprise.

She looked over at Sasuke to see if he was going to tell her off for handling the situation involving Naruto, and sighed in relief when he saw the approving scowl on his face that indicated that he agreed with what both Sakura and I had said to Naruto - who was being kinda reckless with his weapons. Kakashi approached the bush Naruto had thrown his kunai at and made a sad discovery.

Naruto had hit a poor defenceless rabbit.

"Look what you did!" Sakura angrily said. I gasped in horror and threw my best friend a disgusted scowl.

"Naruto, how could you?!" I growled, upset and felt a couple of angry tears leak out of my eyes.

"_Gah!_ I'm so sorry little rabbit!" Naruto apologized, taking the dead rabbit and rubbing its soft fur on his face.

"All that for a rodent?" Tazuna asked, annoyed.

I glared at Tazuna like he was a complete moron.

"Rabbits are not rodents! They're mammals - get your facts straight!" I snapped, knowing I was being slightly irrational but not caring. I really hated death - ever since my father and grandfather had been wrongfully killed. Kakashi stared a bit more at the rabbit, frowning so deeply you'd think the rabbit would suddenly get up and disappear.

"Look out!" he suddenly yelled.

A huge sword was flung into a tree and started wobbling violently after impact. Looking up, we saw a man standing on top of it, with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto grinned with anticipation.

"Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momoichi, the rouge ninja from the Village in the Mist," Kakashi said, rising to his feet and stepping forward.

Naruto rushed forward to but was stopped instantly by Kakashi's outstretched arm.

"You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi ordered sharply.

We frowned at him and how serious his tone sounded.

"Aw, but why?" Naruto complained. It was clear he was itching to help Kakashi out.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole new league. If he's the opponent, I'll need this."

Kakashi raised a hand towards his headband which was covering his left eye. I always wondered why he had that covered. Almost as much as I questioned why he always wore that stupid mask.

"This could be treacherous." He surmised.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked.

I heard Sasuke gasp and he looked uneasy.

_What's wrong?_

"Sasuke? You okay?" I asked.

"Now quick! Manji formation." yelled Kakashi before Sasuke could respond. "Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you all team work now it's time to put it to use!" Kakashi ordered.

Then he lifted his headband to reveal his left eye. It had a single scar running vertically across it like someone had taken a kunai and slashed across it in anger. His eyelid opened and everyone gasped in shock when they saw a deep red iris with three black dots around the pupil.

_His…eye! What happened to it! _

"Well, I'll see the sharingan in action. Truly an honour," Zabuza remarked mockingly.

Naruto growled and all attention turned to him.

"Grr, everyone says 'Sharingan, sharingan!' What is that?"

Everyone except for Kakashi and Zabuza were surprised when Sasuke suddenly spoke up, answering Naruto's question.

"Sharingan: A rare power that resides in the eyes."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"The user of this visual jutsu, or 'doujutsu' can instantly comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu. Then he can reflect the attack back onto their opponent."

Naruto and I gulped when we heard this. This 'doujutsu' sounded extremely powerful.

"The sharingan is very rare and special...but there's more to it, a lot more." Sasuke trailed off, hesitating. As though trying to see if he could remember anything else.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze the technique and copy it to the last detail."

Suddenly the air turned foggy. Zabuza continued on about how well known Kakashi was.

Apparently, Kakashi has been since he was a child, a gifted prodigy and has been regarded as the best of his generation. While he studied in the Academy, he had received top marks and had shown an natural aptitude for the ninja arts while in the Academy and it allowed him to graduate from at the top of his class at the age of five.

Sakura gasped at this information. We then learnt that Kakashi eventually joined a team under the tutelage of Minato Namikaze, a fact that caused Naruto to grin when he heard that Kakashi had his idol - the famous 'Yellow Flash' as his sensei. He learnt alongside Obito Uchiha (Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that a relative had been his teacher's teammate) and somebody called Rin Nohara.

A year later, Kakashi had become a chūnnin while facing and defeating Might Guy during the third stage of the Chūnnin Exams. Naruto frowned.

"Who's Might Guy?" he asked - earning a sharp smack to the back of the head by Sakura when he asked this.

"Does it matter at the moment, Naruto?" she snapped.

We looked back at our sensei with whole new respect for him. But we were slightly hurt when Kakashi ignored us, instead focusing on Zabuza and probably contemplating what his next move might be after he told us all about his life story.

Sheesh. Our teacher was always by the book about all this, particularly when we were generally interested in learning more about our teacher, since he refused to share anything when we first got to know him back on the roof of the Academy months ago.

Although, I instantly felt horrible when Zabuza, who hadn't finished telling us about our sensei - suddenly revealed to us something that made my heart break and caused tears to spring to both my eyes and Sakura's. Naruto looked horrified and Sasuke looked grim.

"Yeah, but while your Sensai had a few successes in his childhood. His father fell into disgrace when he decided to choose saving his teammates over completing the important mission he had been assigned on."

Zabuza sneered evilly at Kakashi whose eyes flashed angrily through this massive mask of hurt that suddenly appeared. I didn't like where this was heading. My fists clenched together in fury.

"You see children, his beloved father felt so dishonoured by his failure that he topped himself. Which is why your sensei is the way he is to this very day." He said with false sympathy dripping from his voice.

I felt sick and I was so angry that I was literally shaking.

"How dare you take pleasure in someone else's pain, you monster!" I snarled, taking kunai from my pouch. Zabuza, sensing how enraged I was getting, instead primed himself for battle.

"I'm going to end you!" I vowed advancing towards him, kunai raised.

"Right behind you!" agreed Naruto, equally as pissed off.

"NO!"

Kakashi's angry voice rang out over us and Naruto and I froze where we stood, looking at our teacher in disbelief.

"But sensei…" I protested with frustration.

"Just stick to what I already ordered you to do!" Kakashi insisted stubbornly.

But before we could protest again, Zabuza cut us off.

"Enough of this! I need to exterminate the old man."

Immediately, we jumped as one in front of Tazuna. But Zabuza retaliated by jumping into a nearby lake. He raised a hand and caused massive waves to form.

"He's building up a large amount of chakra," Kakashi said. And just like that, Zabuza disappeared.

"He vanished!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sensei..." Sakura started, looking worried - but after hearing what her teacher had been through was determined to help.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi explained, checking his surroundings.

"Zabuza Momoichi is the former leader of an assassination group. A very dangerous one. Assassinations happen so quickly, you don't even realize you're dead until you already are."

Sakura and I paled.

"The sharingan can't even neutralize it, so be on your toes. If we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi told us, sardonically.

"How can you say that!" Sakura griped.

"That doesn't exactly make me wanna fight!" I cried exasperatedly, also checking that Zabuza wasn't about to sneak up on me.

The fog grew thicker and Kakashi disappeared. Zabuza came out of nowhere, naming the 8 vital points of the body.

"Now which do I go for first?" He asked, cruelly.

"How about none? Can you live with that?" I snapped sarcastically.

Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other as a sudden blast of chakra came at us, forcing out a heavy wind. Sweat poured over Sasuke's face and I looked at him with concern, not liking the fearful expression on his face and quickly went over to him.

"Sasuke, hey you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't talk to me!" He hissed.

He clenched his kunai with both hands and raised it towards his stomach.

"Sasuke, No!"

I wrestled with him, trying to grab the kunai and eventually got it off him before he could do any serious damage.

"Calm down Sasuke. I'll protect you with my life, I'll protect all of you. I won't allow my comrades to die, trust me," Kakashi assured, smiling at all of us - despite how angry he had been before.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza muttered, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's all over for you."

Kakashi lunged forward and punched Zabuza in the stomach. But water leaked out instead of blood. It was just a clone.

"Die!" His deep voice yelled as he sliced Kakashi in half but Kakashi also turned into a puddle of water. Zabuza snarled angrily before Kakashi was instantly behind him with a kunai pressed to his neck.

"Don't move! Now it's over!" He tightened his grip. "You're finished."

Naruto cheered. "All right!"

Sakura and I giggled. But then, Zabuza joined in with a fearsome chuckle.

"Finished?"

We looked at him questioningly.

"You just don't get it, do you? I'll never be defeated by a copy-cat ninja like you." Everyone scowled dangerously at the Rogue Ninja.

"But you are full of surprises, though. You had your clone give that little speech while you hid in the mist."

He kicked Kakashi high into the air and rushed forward with his sword, ready to impale him on it. Zabuza slowed down, noticing some spikes protruding from the ground and an ugly scowl appeared on his face. Kakashi suddenly surfaced from the lake.

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

A large water ball formed around Kakashi.

"Sensei! NO!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza turned and performed a clone jutsu. Naruto was kicked in the stomach and his headband came flying off.

"You all are just brats," Zabuza scolded.

"Get the bridge builder and run, you can't fight! He used a lot of power to keep me in this prison, so his clone can't get too far. Get as far away from here as you can, run!" Kakashi urged fearfully.

Naruto looked at him defiantly and then at us with a cunning grin.

_Naruto…_

"Let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed, running to Zabuza.

"Kuso! What are you doing!" I yelled.

Naruto flung kunai at Zabuza, who just blocked them with his sword. Sasuke jumped up unexpectedly, and surprised the assassin.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Too easy." Zabuza grabbed Sasuke's throat then threw him away.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto fearfully said.

He turned to run away but his hand cramped up causing Naruto to remember his promise earlier about not running away or losing to Sasuke. Yelling, he charged at Zabuza. Kakashi looked on in horror.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi yelled.

"Grr, Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura growled.

"You'll be killed," I protested fearfully.

Zabuza went 'hmph,' then smacked Naruto away like he was nothing more than a ragdoll.

"What'd you think you would have accomplished by charging at him by yourself? Even Sasuke wouldn't have done that!" Sakura scolded.

"We're only Genin, you can't go against a Jounin!" Sakura rambled on.

Naruto held out his hand which now had his headband in it. He glared at Zabuza and I saw determination in his eyes.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows," Naruto muttered, getting up. Zabuza turned to look at him, frowning.

"Put this in your bingo book: The ninja that will become the Hokage of the Village in the leaves, he never backs down. His name...is Naruto Uzumaki."

We all stared at Naruto with shock. Tazuna looked impressed at Naruto's actions.

_Way to go, Naruto! _I thought proudly.

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was dangling by the neck in Zabuza's clutches, trying hard not to choke.

"Alright Sasuke listen up. Can you hear me?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I hear you." Sasuke croaked.

"I got a plan." Naruto declared confidently.

"Yeah, so now you're thinking of teamwork, huh?" Sakura blushed, probably thinking of how determined Naruto now was.

"Team, let's go wild. Ok, ready?"

We nodded, inspired by Naruto's determination.

"Let's take this guy down!" Naruto announced.

Zabuza smirked.

"Hm. Big words for a little man. You think your plan will keep you in the game?" Zabuza taunted.

"What are you doing, I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Stay on the mission, save the bridge builder!" Kakashi shouted frantically.

Naruto looked at Tazuna, who sighed thinking we were going to abandon him to save our own butts.

"This is all because of me...I won't stand in your way, do what you must!"

Zabuza let out a maniacal laugh.

"You still haven't learned anything, haven't you?"

I frowned at him, not understanding.

_Huh?_

"Still playing little games...When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." Zabuza raised one of his hands as proof.

We gasped.

"Zabuza the demon..." Kakashi said, grimly.

"Zabuza the what?" I asked - unsure that I wanted to hear the explanation.

Kakashi explained about the Blood Mist Village and their custom of killing students to achieve the rank of Ninja.  
We blanched.

"That's so cruel..." Sakura whispered.

"I couldn't do that…" I whimpered, feeling dizzy suddenly as I pictured the broken, mangled bodies of all my friends. Ino…Hinata…Naruto…_Sasuke._

"All my friends…" I breathed, fighting the bile that quickly rose in my throat.

"It felt so...good!" Zabuza exclaimed, dropping and kicking Sasuke to the ground then stomping hard onto his chest. Sasuke cried out and spat up blood.

"SASUKE!" Sakura and I cried out frantically.

My fists balled up again and I shook.

_I can't just stand here and do nothing! _

"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken!" I hollered, and a giant shuriken appeared which I immediately flung at Zabuza. I gulped when he lazily picked up his sword and swung it like a bat - deflecting it and sending it spinning hazardously back at me.

"Kuso!" I cried and threw myself aside to avoid my attack, but ended up being nicked on the arm.

"Itai!" I cried out and thudded heavily to the ground clutching my arm in pain.

Naruto growled.

"Stop right there! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Clones appeared everywhere, impressing Zabuza a little.

"Here we go!" The Naruto Clones said in unison and they rushed forward to stab Zabuza who simply knocked them all down like they were nothing but air.

"His skills are too advanced," Tazuna commented in fear.

"He's far too powerful! There's no way to beat him." I rolled my eyes at his lack of faith that we would be able to protect him. Naruto went into his weapons pack the moment he was flung away. He turned his attention towards Sasuke, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, tossing over a large shuriken with 4 turning blades.

"Hey! I already tried that! It didn't work!" I called, begging them to rethink their plans.

"Demon wind shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!"

It went to Zabuza, who caught it. Unexpectedly, another showed up. Zabuza jumped up to dodge it, shocking Sakura and I.

_Shit! He dodged it!_

But then, the shuriken turned into clones of Naruto.

_Oooh! Clever!_

I grinned, impressed.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled, throwing a kunai.

Zabuza panicked and got grazed under the eye by the kunai. Growling, Zabuza moved to throw the large shuriken at Naruto.

"I'll destroy you," he glowered but he was stopped by Kakashi, whose hand was now bleeding. He turned and smiled proudly at Naruto, who grinned almost modestly.

"Naruto...that's an excellent plan. You've grown, haven't you?"

Naruto laughed and explained his plan. Tazuna's face twisted in disbelief.

"That was a fluke!" Tazuna complained.

Sakura and I glared at the Bridge Builder, irritated.

_If I was him, I'd shut up. It's his fault we were caught in this death trap!_

Zabuza quickly put together some hand signs. Kakashi, noticing this and using his sharingan, quickly copied the movements. Together they summoned water dragons that made big waves heading straight for us. Sasuke watched them almost fascinated now that he had finally learnt about and seen the Sharingan in action.

Little did we know was that up in the trees, a lone figure had come to scrutinize our long battle...


	9. Types of Heroes

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**TYPES OF HEROES  
**_  
It's time to forget about the past.  
__To wash away what happened last.  
__Hide behind an empty face.  
__Don't ask too much, just say.  
_'_Cause this is just a game._

"What you're going to do next?" Kakashi said to Zabuza whose eyes widened in shock and his gaze flicked over Kakashi's sharingan eye apprehensively. Kakashi smirked at Zabuza's obvious discomfort and frustration.

"Makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi teased.

Zabuza huffed and put his hands together, trying hard to compose himself.

"All you're doing is copying me, like a monkey!"

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you!" They both said at the same time. Naruto and Sakura, who were the only ones not currently injured in any way, both howled with laughter - even Tazuna got a little bolder and sniggered a little at the rogue ninja's misfortune.

Zabuza shook a little this time.

"Ugh. When I finish with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!"

Suddenly, a shadow grew behind Kakashi.

"What is that?"

It seemed to be taking on the appearance of...Zabuza. That was very confusing.

"Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

Kakashi's sharingan eye swirled around, making the dark shapes in them immediately transform into one single black ring. Zabuza went even crazier.

"What!?"

The water underneath their feet, swirled and formed an arch over Kakashi. The arch then promptly turned into a huge ball of water and was hurled towards Zabuza. I looked up weakly from where I was slumped uncomfortably on the ground and watched in awe as Zabuza was thrown underwater.

I shuddered.

"Wow. I hope I NEVER get on Kakashi-sensei's bad side."

I smiled triumphantly at my teacher's technique - enjoying the look of sheer disbelief on Zabuza's face. The water was destructive and even managed to knock down several trees in its path. The water came precariously close to where we were standing observing our teacher's fight. But because I was still on the ground, I was in immediate danger and I tried to hoist myself into a nearby tree.

I felt myself being swept away with the strong current.

"Whoa!" I screamed, frightened and desperately tried to grab onto something to stop being washed away.

"Hikari-chan!"

I heard Naruto calling my name, then heard him swear colourfully as he was also swallowed up by the water. Both of us travelled a distance before managing to grab onto some branches, much to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi's relief. We watched morosely as Zabuza tried to save himself. When he managed to get to safety, his limbs were immediately pinned to a tree with some of Kakashi's kunai.

"You're finished," Kakashi said from his spot in the branches.

The water receded back into the lake just as Zabuza looked up, with a defeated look in his eyes..

"How? Can you see into the future?" He asked in a pathetic voice.

"Yes. This is your last battle." Kakashi picked up a kunai and held it threateningly over Zabuza who eyed the weapon warily.

"Ever."

Two needles came from out of nowhere and flew out directly into Zabuza's neck. He immediately went limp. Instantly, we looked around for the Ninja who threw the needles. Suddenly we heard someone laughing and we looked up to see someone perched high up in the trees.

"You were right. It was his last battle." A feminine voice rang out.

Naruto growled angrily and looked away. Kakashi jumped forward to check Zabuza's pulse.

"No vital signs," he muttered darkly.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, waiting for the chance to finally take him down." The boy with the girly voice bowed forward in respect. I scowled.

"By your mask, I can tell you're a tracker ninja from the mist." Kakashi observed carefully.

The boy straightened up.

"Impressive. You're well informed." He confirmed pleasantly.

Naruto slid sideways, in a fighting stance. He didn't trust him - and neither did I to be honest.

"Argh, a tracker!"

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is," Sakura scolded.

"You missed the lesson on it as usual." Sakura when went on to explain to Naruto a really long lecture about the special roles of trackers and how they are specially trained to eliminate rouge ninjas with secrets.

I rolled my eyes and tuned out completely, having already heard this lesson from Iruka-sensei already. I was extremely grateful when I felt Sasuke come up behind me and allowed me to lean against him. I smiled sweetly at him while he listened to Sakura drone on.

"That's correct. I am an elite tracker from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the wind suddenly picked up and Naruto growled, rushing forward to glare at this boy who had to be at least the same age as him, give or take a few months.

"What is this! Who do you think you are?"

We all focused on Naruto, who was now pointing at the boy who was 'looking' at Naruto in astonishment..

"Did you hear me?" Naruto demanded impatiently.

"Easy, Naruto. He's not our enemy." Kakashi stated calmly, though his face told a different story altogether.

"Huh? That's not the point! Did you see what he did? Zabuza was so big and powerful, but this kid who's no bigger than me brought him down with one move, like it was nothing."

Well spotted, Naruto. Your observational skills have improved.

"What does that make us? We're just fumbling around. We don't know anything. How can I accept that!" He yelled in exasperation.

_Well, we have to accept it whether we like it or not, so just deal with it, Naruto, please… _I thought uselessly.

My friend was too stubborn for his own good.

"Even if you can't accept it, it happened. In this world, there are kids who are younger than you, and stronger than me." Kakashi explained tiredly.

Sasuke and Naruto frowned. We all watched reluctantly as the boy immediately jumped down to collect Zabuza's body and then after apologising to us, he left. Naruto growled.

"He's gone, Naruto."

Naruto started to punch the ground to ease his obvious frustrations. I didn't entirely blame him.

"What are we doing here!" Sakura sighed.

"Naruto..." Kakashi turned.

Naruto, who was now sulking, looked up at Kakashi with an angry expression on his scarred, tan face.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get Tazuna back to his bridge." He pointed towards Tazuna who chuckled, nervously.

"Well, sorry for causing all this trouble! When we get back to the village, you can all rest at my place." We nodded gratefully.

"Well then, let's get a move on," Kakashi announced, taking a step forwards and almost instantly collapsing.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei...Kakashi-sensei! Can you hear me? It's Hikari!" I called, shaking him to wake him up before Tazuna came over to inspect his body.

He didn't move. Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with concern.

"No, I don't think it's that severe. We need to get him back to my house though so he can get proper treatment. Let's carry him, it's not so far from here." He instructed.

Each one of us grabbed one of Kakashi's limbs and we half carried, half-dragged him along the road, slightly stumbling under his dead weight. We all made it back to Tazuna's house without any trouble. His daughter, whose name was Tsunami, made up a bed for Kakashi and we set him down gently.

* * *

"Phew! Let's never do that again!" Naruto announced. Sakura hit him over the head for his insolence.

"Shut up, that's our sensei!" she snapped. I was too tired to care.

Within the hour, the sun appeared from behind the clouds and the thick blanket of mist disappeared. Kakashi finally woke up with a groan. Tsunami walked in to check on him.

"Waking up, huh?" She said with a kind of annoyed tone in her voice.

"You all right?" She asked kindly.

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally." Kakashi tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Tsunami smirked.

"See? It's better if you don't move, so just lie down."

Kakashi nodded and laid back down. When were allowed to, we came in with Tazuna in tow to see if our teacher was alright.

"Hey, the sensei's coming around," Naruto said.

I grinned at him in greeting and Kakashi nodded back, but looked like he wanted to say more to be chose not to just as Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped forward with a disapproving look on her face.

"Listen, sensei. Your sharingan is really cool, but if it puts that much strain on you it's probably best that you don't use it."

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly, obviously not meaning to scare us.

"Yeah, sorry about that kids." Kakashi apologized and Tazuna laughed.

"You did manage to take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for a while."

Sakura frowned thoughtfully and suddenly spoke what was on all of our minds at that point in time.

"Right. You know that boy with the mask, what about him?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he did kinda come out of nowhere." I concurred.

Kakashi thought for a moment before explaining to us with a serious expression on his face that the boy we encountered back there was part the ANBU. An elite Ninja squad who worked directly under the Kage. In other words, some bad ass ninja not to be screwed around with. Not unless you valued your life. Suddenly Kakashi grew silent as an all too familiar frown settled on his face.

"Hey? You okay Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, concernedly.

Kakashi broke out of his self-induced trance at Naruto's words.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. But to finish what I had been saying, Tracker Ninja deal with their victim's bodies immediately. Literally, on the spot, so there's no room for error." He explained.

"Is that really important," Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded seriously.

"Think about it, guys. Do you remember what that Tracker Ninja did with Zabuza's body?"

There was silence for a few minutes as we though back to what happened hours ago. The strange boy had picked up Zabuza and whooshed away. What was so strange about that?

"We don't know what he did. I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere." Kakashi supplied, trying to kick start our memories.

"Yeah, that's all that really happened. So?" I added, albeit with some confusion.

"Exactly. But why did he? He should've just worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible."

We frowned, still not getting what Kakashi was trying to put across to us.

"Think of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?" He urged.

Sasuke face screwed up as he thought back to what happened.

"He shot needles into Zabuza's neck…"

Suddenly his face lit up in realisation as he obviously saw what Kakashi was getting at.

"Throwing needles...no way!"

"Exactly! None of this adds up." Kakashi said triumphantly, obviously happy that one of his students managed to get it.

Naruto sighed from where he was standing beside me, trying to let the confusing information sink in as he frowned.

"What are you all yammering about? You totally demolished that assassin." He insisted.

"Okay, let me explain. Zabuza's still alive."

Sakura, Naruto and I gasped and Tazuna had an outburst.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you checked him yourself! You said his heart stopped!" He cried.

"It did stop, but that was just a temporary state to simulate death."

Everyone except Sasuke blinked in confusion. Kakashi sighed before continuing his explanation.

"The weapons that he had used are called senbon. They can pierce very deeply but they don't kill if they hit a vital organ. Not in the neck."

We nodded, understanding so far.

"They're modified for uses such as medical acupuncture. Tracker Ninja are trained to know every detail of the body for their missions such as causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive, this would be an easy task for them to do."

Sakura appeared fascinated by this, much to my surprise. I didn't realised she liked such morbid things.

"He carried Zabuza's body away despite the obvious fact that it would be much too heavy for him to carry. Second, he used the senbon needles, which are used for precise effects, but are rarely fatal when used." Kakashi ticked off the evidence on his fingers.

"From these facts we have accumulated, we can immediately conclude that his original objective was that he wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him." Kakashi concluded. Tazuna looked sceptical, whereas everything he had just said to us made perfect sense… sort of.

"C'mon, you're over thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna grumbled, pessimistically

"When encountering any suspicion, a ninja needs to prepare quickly. Hesitation will lead to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." Naruto said wisely.

Sasuke and I looked at each other then at Naruto in shock - he had just said something spot on for once.

_Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?_

Naruto shook from excitement.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that when you can't move?"

I sighed in relief and giggled.

_Ah, there he is…_

Kakashi laughed, confusing Naruto. "Huh?"

"I can still train you." Kakashi assured him.

"Hold on! Last minute training will not make us stronger to fight Zabuza in time." scoffs Sakura.

"You were barely able to defeat him with your sharingan. We have to be practical about this!"

Sakura's face was red from obvious anger and frustration. But Kakashi wouldn't have any of that.

"Sakura, why do you think I was able to beat Zabuza? It was because you all helped me by working together like I taught you. You've all grown up. I'm so proud of you four." I saw Naruto smile at the thought, just as Kakashi turned his beaming smile on him.

"Naruto. You've grown the most." Kakashi grinned, but you couldn't tell from his mask.

I joined him with the praise and hooked an arm over Naruto's shoulder, then planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. Naruto's face immediately reddened from embarrassment and I saw Sasuke bristle the moment my lips made contact with Naruto's cheek. I ignored him - my heart will always belong to him, even if I haven't made my feelings known to Sasuke just yet.

I wasn't sure that Sasuke really did like me or not.

"So you noticed, Kakashi-sensei! Things are gonna get better, believe it!" Naruto said slightly obnoxiously and I signed in defeat. Some things never change. We all froze when a small voice suddenly piped up from behind everyone.

"I _**don't**_ believe it, and _**nothing's**_ gonna be good."

The voice sounded cold and bitter. Worse - if possible - than Sasuke. We all turned and saw a small boy, probably around seven years old, standing there glaring heatedly at Naruto. I had to bite back a gasp when I realised that the little boy actually looked a little bit like Sasuke. If Sasuke decided that he'd start wearing a large hat.

"Who are you!" Naruto accused, pointing a finger rudely in the boy's direction.

I smacked Naruto's hand down and glowered at him.

"It's not polite to point, Naruto." I scolded him.

Tazuna sat up and held out his arms to the little boy, smiling warmly at him.

"Ah, Inari! Where have you been?"

Inari ran up to him, ignoring us. I take it back. The little boy was ruder than Naruto was being at this precise moment.

"Welcome back, Grandpa!"

Tsunami frowned and stepped forward.

"Inari that was very rude! These brave ninjas had just saved your grandfather's life."

Tazuna laughed.

"It's ok, Inari, I was rude to them too."

The little boy went back to glaring at us.

_What's your problem? _I thought.

"Mom, don't you see? These 'people' are gonna die, Gato and his men will come back and wipe them out!" Inari protested, jabbing a finger in our general direction.

This only got Naruto riled up and as a result caused my hyperactive best friend to get up, pissed as all hell.

"What did you say brat?" Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto." I soothed him.

"Good luck…" Sasuke muttered.

I jabbed him in the arm, thanking my lucky stars that Sakura hadn't noticed.

"You listen up, you little brat! You know what a super ninja is? A super ninja is someone like me, only better. I'm gonna be the Hokage someday! And this Gato or Blato or whatever the heck his name is, is gonna be no match for a real hero like me!" Naruto declared.

Inari blinked at him unimpressed and snorted.

"Ha! There's no such thing as a hero."

Inari turned and walked for the door.

"You're just full of stupid, useless ideas!" He spat with his back to us all.

The room suddenly got really quiet and the anger suddenly boiled over in Naruto like a pot of hot water on a very high level setting.

"What'd you say!" He snapped, charging at him as Sakura held him back and I grabbed firmly onto his wrists.

"Naruto calm down!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

Inari opened the door and turned back to say one final thing.

"If you wanna stay alive then you'd better leave this place and go back to where you came from."

Sasuke frowned and looked at both Naruto and I with deep confusion, trying to figure out why the hell this kid was so angry. Naruto and I knew why Sasuke was mad. He had a perfectly good reason why, which was excusable - somebody he thought had loved him and cared enough for his childhood and wellbeing had done something horrible to him. But what the hell had happened to this kid to make him so…bitter?

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked worriedly.

"To look out at the ocean, I wanna be alone." Inari replied, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto growled - it was obvious that he wanted to kill Inari for his insolence. Tazuna immediately apologized for his grandson's behaviour. I sighed, shaking my head. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I decided to leave to let Kakashi rest.

* * *

"Hikari-chan…"

We froze and looked back to see Kakashi struggling to sit up. Sakura and I rushed over to our weakened teacher's side and helped him sit up in the bed.

"Yes, sensei?" I replied.

"May I talk to you for a moment, in private?" Kakashi requested.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I nodded.

"We'll wait for you outside, Hikari-chan." said Naruto. Then he, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna left the room. Kakashi sighed tiredly and leaned back against the wall as I sat down on the floor in front of him, waiting patiently for him to say what he needed to say to me.

"Hikari… while I'm touched and flattered that you were willing to defend my honour against Zabuza's…words. I must ask you to never do that again." He stated, kindly but also with a stern tone in his voice.

I frowned at him.

"But sensei, he was taunting you and taking pleasure in your loss. You were vulnerable and he was exploiting it and I cannot abide by people for such offensive behaviour." I argued.

But before Kakashi could say anything else, I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I felt him freeze under my touch, obviously not expecting it.

"I count you as one of my friends, Kakashi-sensei, and I will do everything within my power to protect my friends. However, because you are my teacher and I am your student, I will abide by your wishes. I'm sorry, if my actions embarrassed you." I said formally and moved to step back from him. But I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around me and return the hug.

"Thank you, Hikari-chan. I'm honoured to be counted as one of your friends." He replied. I stepped back from him and fixed him with one of my smiles before helping him off the bed.

"So are we training now, sensei?" I asked cheerfully.

About an hour later, while Tsunami and Tazuna left to run errands, while Team 7 was herded outside to train for the upcoming battle against Zabuza. Naruto looked a little upset about something.

"Naruto, what's with the long face?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I just saw Inari, and he was crying his eyes out." He said, with obvious guilt in his voice.

"What? Why?" I was shocked. But Naruto shrugged, unable to elaborate.

"He did say something about his dad, though."

I flushed a little and looked away. I was regretting the thoughts I had had about him before when he practically shamed us for promising to protect their village. It was possible that he maybe he acted the way he did because of some traumatic experience or something. And if that were the case, I should really know better than having those sorts of thoughts - when I clearly went through a similar experience with my father and grandfather.

Kakashi showed up and we composed ourselves.

"All right, training starts now." He announced, balancing on his crutches.

"Right!" We said in unison.

"First, we'll begin with a review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." Kakashi said. Sakura and I groaned in annoyance while Sasuke grumbled.

"We know that already."

Naruto tried to act like he did too.

"Y-yeah! Sasuke's right! We learnt that a long time ago. We learned about, uh, cachra!" Kakashi shook his head just as Sasuke and I face palmed and asked ourselves why Naruto had to be absent when we learnt this in class.

"It's pronounced 'chakra', Naruto." Kakashi sighed and then waved a hand at Sakura who gaped like a fish.

"Go ahead Sakura." He said tiredly.

She put her hands on her hips, mad that she was given the task of refreshing Naruto's memory on chakra. I could practically read the thought bubble floating over her head: _How dumb could he get? _

During the explanation, I yawned in boredom and leaned casually against a nearby tree. The lecture was so boring, I could literally feel my eyes glazing over, and I almost missed it when Sasuke joined me with leaning against the same tree and had an equally as bored expression on his face. Unconsciously, I leaned into his personal space (A.K.A his well-toned chest) and smiled when I felt him leaning forward too and wrapped both arms around my waist.

Presumably because he could and because if Sakura happened to notice, it would be extremely entertaining (although, I'm not sure for who exactly), I felt Sasuke leaned forward and surprised the hell out of me by chastely kissing my temple and nuzzling the side of my head with his forehead. I shivered from the chill of his metal forehead protector.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" asks Sakura sweetly like Sasuke actually gave a damn, causing Sasuke and I to leap away from each other very quickly and turn pink.

"Hn." He replied.

Sakura shrugged, accepting his answer - mainly because it was how he usually answered if he just didn't give a damn or it happened to be one of Sakura's irrelevant questions such as 'what's your favourite food' etc.

"Yeah, well, anyways...Kakashi-sensei, what is the whole point of these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto stated with some irritation.

"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke agreed - causing Naruto's draw to drop open before realising that Sasuke had once again insulted him. At which point, he immediately growled.

"We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu." Sasuke stated the fact, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No! You have not 'mastered' this power, you four have barely even scratched the surface of chakra control."

We looked at each other incredulously.

"What do you mean!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi raised a hand to silence him.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said: 'You have to draw on spiritual and physical energies, and then combine them within yourself'. But how do you do that?" He said, pulling a mock-quizzical expression.

"You must select and combine the proportions of chakra in jutsus or else they won't work."

We nodded, so far understanding.

"Until now you've only guessed and unless you can balance and control it, it's worthless. The jutsu won't work and you'll waste so much energy, then you can't fight at all."

"Uh, so how do we change that?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Train so hard it becomes second nature. To achieve this, you must be ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi said, smiling.

"So…What...do we have to do?" Sakura asked uneasily, obviously mentally preparing herself for the worst. I shrugged - bring it on.

Kakashi chuckled at our mixed reactions.

"Climb a tree."

We stared at him in disbelief.

"Come again?" I muttered, loud enough for both Sasuke and Naruto to hear and snort with obvious laughter.

I elbowed Sasuke in the ribs and stepped down hard on Naruto's foot.

_Perverts…_

But apparently, Kakashi hadn't finished his instructions yet.

"There's just one catch. No hands."

We paled instantly.

"What? You're kidding," Sakura said. Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow.

"Am I? Let's see."

He used his crutches to get to a tree. Then amazingly, he was able to get up without using his hands.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke, but you could tell that he was slightly impressed.

"He's climbing..." Naruto said in awe.

"Straight up..." Sakura said just as impressed.

"And he's only using his feet!" I exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

Kakashi walked back down the tree trunk and then walked upside down underneath a branch, holding on with just his feet. I gasped, hoping his feet didn't suddenly give out and we'd have to watch him plummet to the ground head first.

"Well, you get the idea." Kakashi said, in a bored voice.

"Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way of applying chakra."

Kakashi then righted himself and carefully hopped back down from the tree branch and then sat down underneath a nearby tree.

"Wait a minute! It's a nice trick, but how exactly does it help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura demanded.

"It's the only way to fight him. That's the entire goal of your chakra training." Kakashi then went on to explain more, and after the long explanation later, we finally finally understood what tree climbing had to do with fighting Zabuza.

"You need to apply the power of chakra, through training." He tossed us a kunai each. Our task was to run up the tree using only our feet, but we had to mark the tree at the highest point we could climb before we fell off. After that, we had to try to get past that mark each time, and repeat the process for every mark after.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi, pleasantly.

"I'm more than ready! This is gonna be no sweat all the way, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, snatching up his kunai and twirling it around his index finger via the metal ring.

We stood at the base of the tree Kakashi-sensei had effortlessly climbed up and started focusing our chakra to the soles of our feet, imagining we had put a coat of glue on them - or at least, that was what I was imagining. All at once, we ran forward and ran up the trunk. Naruto only got up the tree a foot tall before he suddenly slipped and fell back down to the ground with an 'ooof' and a muttered curse.

Sasuke managed to make it up halfway, but lost his momentum and jumped off. He also cursed with frustration and we saw that there was now a dent that resembled the bottom of his shoe embedded in the trunk. I didn't get very high either, but managed to get higher than both Naruto and Sasuke - much to their embarrassment. I squealed when I suddenly lost my edge and slid down the trunk and landed into a slump.

_Oh shit… that hurt. But I'm not giving up… _I thought with determination.

I looked over to see how Sakura fared, but didn't see her bitching like the rest of us.

"Hey! This is fun!" a familiar voice called out from above us and Sasuke, Naruto and I looked up to see Sakura at the very top of the tree, sitting on a branch and grinning down at us.

"That's crazy…" I said sort of resentfully, placing my hands on my hips. How the hell did she get this on her first try?

"Well well well, look's a female of this squad has the most chakra control. Well done, Sakura," Kakashi taunted.

I felt my face flush in anger and I looked away, just as I heard Naruto also compliment her.

Clenching my fists, I glared daggers at Sakura, who was acting overly superior and smug about this as she had the cheek to poke her tongue out at the three of us. I took a deep breath to calm myself down - despite how sexist Kakashi's comment had been and I glanced over at Sasuke and wasn't at all surprised when I saw the obvious frustration and anger in his face as well.

But he wasn't glaring at the ground like I was, he was glaring up at Sakura with resentment.

_Okay, Hikari. Calm down, girl. Don't let that bitch get to you, it was just your first try. You might do better next attempt…_

I closed my eyes again and exhaled slowly focusing my chakra to my feet and then shakily, placed one foot on the tree trunk, then the other and then proceeded to run as fast as I could up the tree trunk.

_Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. _I chanted to myself.

Then eventually stopped to mark my spot on the tree with my kunai when I felt tired. Then suddenly,

"Hey Hikari-chan…"

I paused and looked up seeing Sakura's obviously surprised and slightly impressed face. I frowned and looked down seeing that I had very obviously passed my previous mark and for a split second I got momentarily afraid of falling.

"Oh…Whoa!" I gasped and instantly bear hugged the tree trunk before I could plummet to the ground.

I inched myself around the tree trunk and carefully stepped on the branch just underneath where Sakura was perched and sat down, still clutching the tree trunk for dear life.

"Well, it looks like both females of team seven can manage and control their chakra." reported Kakashi, praisingly. I smiled slightly - pleased with my achievement, even if it was unintentional.

"Didn't we talk about a certain ninja becoming a Hokage? I think both have a chance at that position." continued Kakashi, causing Naruto to flush from both anger and embarrassment.

"And maybe the Uchiha clan isn't so great."

I looked down and felt my heart stop when I noticed the scowl Sasuke made. I glowered in Kakashi's general direction.

"OI! Is that really necessary?" I growled, cupping my mouth with my hands.

"Yeah! Shut up sensei! You talk too much!" Sakura yelled, frowning also, while I looked at Sakura like she had suddenly two heads. I glanced back down and groaned when I saw the look he and Naruto gave each other that began an unspoken challenge between them.

_Oh, that's just great. More rivalry… _

I sighed and jumped my way down the tree trunk, before landing gracefully on the ground below. I straightened up just in time to hear Naruto suddenly declare…

"All right! First I'll match Sasuke, then I'll go all the way to the top, believe it!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kakashi for permission to be excused for a moment, since I had unexpectedly finished the task the second time 'round and needed to heed nature's call. He nodded, smirking - clearly not fazed by Sakura's scolding or mine. I sauntered back over to the bottom of the tree trunk and looked up feeling unimpressed with my best friend and my crush's competitive attitudes.

"Let me know when you guys have stopped being pathetic." I admonished and took a step back when Naruto suddenly sailed out from up above me and landed hard on the ground. He looked up at me with a martyred expression on his face, just as Sasuke landed softly beside us and cursed to himself.

"Aw c'mon, Hikari-chan. Don't be like that…" Naruto whined pleadingly.

Sasuke didn't really say anything. He just looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes - a technique he sometimes used to get a positive rise out of me, knowing that I couldn't resist. He was glaring, clearly not happy with my tone. I rolled my eyes and turned away, headed for Tazuna's house.

_Deal with it. I love you both, but your competitive streak really pisses me off…_

I didn't notice Inari standing behind a tree not too far away, watching our training session. "Huh, what a waste of time," he said, before also walking away.

"They don't know what they're up against."

* * *

Kakashi instructed us all to keep doing the exercise and get as high we could go.

So far, Sakura had still gone the highest, and I was a begrudging close second. I felt sympathetic towards Naruto who wasn't not doing so great height wise. Eventually, he turned to Sakura or I for help, and was surprised when Sakura immediately agreed and showed him how it was done. I grinned - realising that Sakura probably realised that Naruto wasn't always such an idiot, and that he had his moments.

Kakashi also thought it was good that Naruto was finally actually catching on with the whole 'sometimes-needing-help' thing. Sasuke? Well, Sasuke didn't want help and was surprisingly cold towards me - even when I gave him a small smile every now and then, despite the competition between him and Naruto still burning bright.

The next day, Sakura watched the construction workers build the bridge and I slept in. Naruto and Sasuke were at it again to reach a high point on the tree. Which meant that because Sakura and I were now able to master our chakra control without even thinking about it (as Kakashi promised we would), basically our day was wasted. When I eventually did get up, I came face to face with Inari who was sitting at the end of my futon, just watching me.

It was kinda creepy…

"Um...hi?"

Inari just nodded, still staring at me deep in thought.

"Uh? What are you doing here? Didn't your mom say this room was only for Sakura and I?" I asked, stretching.

"I know that. I'm just looking." Inari replied, frowning in offence.

"Uh, right." I said, warily.

I pulled my blanket aside and stood up, yawning and walked towards the window, staring outside.

"Do you really think you can beat Gato and his men?"

His question threw me off.

"I really don't think you guys have a chance-" He paused, watching my reaction.

"-But that orange suited boy keeps talking about it, and how it'll make him the next Hokage."

I froze, biting my lip.

"Well, what do you think, being his teammate and all?" Inari said, giving me his full attention and sitting back on his knees. I paused, thinking over what I wanted to say - I really didn't want to piss Inari off. He seemed like a nice, harmless kid.

_Okay…_

"Honestly, I don't think it's possible." I agreed with Inari's opinion, causing the kid to smirk slightly in triumph.

"It will be a case of four against one or two, but even we're only just kids who've just started down the dangerous road in the life of a Shinobi." I paused, feeling like I'm betraying my Shinobi heritage.

"But if one has their mind set on a specific goal and truly believe in that goal, then I believe you can do anything, I guess." Inari's grin dropped slightly.

"So by Naruto claiming about it all the time, it's kinda like he's sorta encouraging himself...in an obviously loud way, of course." I explained, hoping Inari would somehow understand. But judging by what I was now seeing on his face, I had serious doubts.

"But believing and doing are different." He protested.

"Yeah, I know." I stretched my arms and grinned awkwardly. Giving out advice isn't exactly something I like doing, or am particularly good at.

"Hey, speaking of, where is the team?" I asked alertly, rearranging my hair from its slept in mess.

"The pink hair one is off with grandpa and the others are still training." Inari answered disinterestedly.

"Really? Oh no, I shouldn't have slept in!" I cursed myself and immediately dashed from the room, after hastily saying 'see ya' to a bewildered Inari.

In the afternoon, just as the sun was setting, I was feeling a little bored so decided to see how Naruto and Sasuke were going and offer to help them if they needed help. I just hoped that offering to help them wouldn't make myself out to be better than them. As I approached the tree, I saw that Naruto had hit the bottom again and was standing and charging up the trunk again.

Sasuke sailed out from out of nowhere and landed heavily on his feet. An indication that he was getting tired.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I yelled. Naruto fell again and landed in a heap in front of me, looking like he was seeing stars. I came over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. Naruto looked at me tiredly and grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I almost made it that time." He announced, pointing up the tree trunk. Shielding my eyes from the sun's glare and I looked up and saw one of Naruto's marks which was almost to where I had stopped at on my second try. I turned and grinned back at him.

"Wow! That's impressive, Naruto." I complimented him and hooked my arm around his neck, giving him a noogie.

He laughed and tried to fight his way free from my grasp. I relented after I ground my knuckles into his scalp a couple of times. Then turned my beaming smile at Sasuke who only seconds after I released Naruto, landed beside us with an ugly, frustrated scowl on his beautiful face. I walked over to him.

"Are you guys hungry? Tsunami's almost finished making dinner and it smells great!" I reported, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's no use continuing on an empty stomach. Let's take a break."

Naruto looked like he was about to agree, judging by the huge grin that appeared on his face the moment I mentioned food, but was cut off when Sasuke suddenly turned on me and glared. I stepped back instinctively, wondering what his problem was.

"Sorry we don't have it easy like you, Aino!" He spat.

I flinched and felt overwhelming hurt burning in my heart, while Naruto's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates - clearly he hadn't expected to hear that directed towards me, one of his best friends. I grew angry and it mingled with the hurt.

_So you're taking out your frustrations on me, huh?_

I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke and walked over to him, getting really close to his face as I tried to give him a piece of my mind. I heard Sasuke gulp, but the angry glare that was on his face didn't falter.

"I wouldn't have blinked an eye if you were yelling at Sakura about this, because sometimes she deserves it. But I never thought that you would stoop so low as to do that to me." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't suddenly burst into tears.

"It's not my fault that you still haven't mastered this technique yet, Sasuke. So don't you dare take your petty frustrations out on me, I don't deserve it!" I said, my voice icy with rage.

I stood back and turned to walk away - leaving them to their training.

"I'll let Tsunami know that you're aware of dinner…" I promised them and left without another word. I heard Naruto's angry voice behind me as I went.

"Shit… You really are a teme, Teme!"

"Whatever, dobe…" I heard Sasuke mutter, and felt a sense of satisfaction when I heard guilt and regret hidden underneath the anger in his voice.

Naruto told me later on that Sasuke seemed to regret yelling at me for no reason, because Naruto had refused to explain to Sasuke how to climb high on the tree.

* * *

About five minutes later, Kakashi came out to fetch us for dinner. He went to the boys first, and then came to find me. I was sitting on the same cliff Inari like to sit on sometimes and Kakashi found me sitting there with my chin resting on my knees, while I cried angry, hurt tears down my cheeks.

"Hikari-chan? Dinner's ready." He said. I nodded and hastily wiped away the tears, before getting to my feet and walked to his side so he could escort me inside.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, never better." I lied and opened the front door of Tazuna's home, stepping back to let the still injured Kakashi through first.

He frowned, obviously guessing that I was lying to him, but nevertheless shrugged and hobbled inside to take a seat. I came in and sank down onto a pillow next to a confused, concerned Sakura who also asked me what was wrong. I lied again, and like Kakashi, Sakura frowned sensing a lie in my words. Their questions seemed to be answered when both Naruto and Sasuke came into the room after cleaning up, and I deliberately looked away from Sasuke, who flushed guiltily when he saw that I had been crying.

To dig the knife in deeper, Naruto deliberately chose a pillow next to Sakura, who glared at him for taking it - intending it for Sasuke, who was forced to take the only other pillow at the table, which happened to be right next to me. I glowered at Naruto, who shrugged and chose to ignore me and instead focused on Tsunami who was serving the dinner: Bean Soup and Sweet Potatoes.

Instantly, both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. A familiar challenge glittered wickedly in their eyes and both Sakura and I groaned when both started eating their meal at top speed, despite both Tsunami and us sternly telling them to slow down before they either choked or threw up.

I wrinkled my nose at their bad table manners and focused on calmly tasting and savouring the warm, rich soup. Unfortunately, both boys suddenly threw up, most of Sasuke's orange coloured vomit landing on my leg in a warm, goopy mess.

"Oh yuck!" I shrieked, getting to my feet and backing away from the table, glaring daggers at Sasuke who stared back at me with some shame on his face.

I shuddered when the vomit started dripping down my leg and I fought down the bile that crept up my throat. Sakura sighed and got to her feet as well, also glaring at both the object of her affections and the hyperactive blonde who was also looking shamefaced at what had just happened.

"Don't eat so much if you're just gonna throw it up!" Sakura scolded and coming over to me to lead me away to the bathroom to clean up.

"I have to eat…" mumbled Sasuke, who was shooting me an apologetic look.

"And I have to eat more than him! It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him," Naruto said. I sighed in disapproval, before allowing Sakura to lead me away.

"What you both really need to do… is grow up." I stated quietly.

After changing out of my light blue dress (which Tsunami promised to have cleaned and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon) and getting dressed in some of Tsunami's borrowed clothes, Tsunami made everyone some tea - which seemed to help soothe Sasuke and Naruto's stomaches. I accepted my cup from Tsunami and wondered over to perch at the window ceil and stared up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars. I could sense Sasuke staring at me and I tried hard to ignore him.

"Excuse me, but this picture's torn. Is there some reason for that?"

I looked over to see Sakura pointing to a large picture where, true to Sakura's words, was a not so subtle rip in the picture. Sakura frowned slightly at Inari, who flinched back from the studying gaze.

"Inari, you kept staring at it all through dinner but there's a tear in it. That's a little strange, don't you think?" Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened as I watched Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari freeze. It wasn't mentioned, but one could definitely tell something was definitely wrong. And it was clear that Sakura was opening some tender wounds.

"It's my husband," Tsunami finally answered. Tazuna picked up the explanation - even though I suddenly wished he wouldn't. I could feel the mounting tension creeping up on us.

"They use to call him a hero in this land."

That confirmed my darkest suspicions.

_Oh no, that's horrible. Poor Inari… _I thought as I suddenly realised the reason behind Inari's cold and bitter exterior. Inari suddenly jumped up and left the room, Tsunami following. She briefly scolded Tazuna before she left.

"Inari's so...I mean, what happened to him?" Sakura asked, clearly oblivious to what was really going on.

"Do you even know the meaning of tact, Sakura?" I spat, disgusted by her lack of tact.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked Tazuna quietly.

"He wasn't his real father, he came into our family later." Tazuna answered solemnly.

"He brought us so much happiness. He and Inari were extremely close." I smiled sympathetically.

"In those days, Inari use to laugh all the time."

By this point, Tazuna was shaking from grief and immediately, I put down my teacup and went over to his side, wrapping my arms around him for support. Tazuna clenched his hands together.

"But then...all that ended." His tears hit the table.

"Inari never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day where everything changed." He paused, trying to pull himself together.

"The word courage was stolen from this island and we were left feeling powerless and hopeless. Inari has suffered the most, ever since that day, and ever since IT happened." He blew his nose on a handkerchief.

"Tell us, what happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna sighed.

"First you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage, the hero in this land."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"A hero, really?" He asked. Tazuna shrugged.

"You can decide that for yourself. But he came here 3 years ago."

Tazuna explained to us that Inari had been bullied over his dog and as a consequence, he was thrown into the sea to die. His dog had paddled away and left Inari. The man who eventually became Inari's step dad, saved him and nursed him back to health afterwards. The man had given Inari kind words about being brave and standing up for what he believed in.

"His name was Kaiza." Tazuna explained. "He was a simple fisherman that came here from another land to pursue his dreams. After, they were inseparable."

We grinned at the happy memory.

"Inari never knew his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza."

Naruto, Sasuke and I looked at each other and just as quickly looked away again. We knew exactly what Inari had been feeling. I felt the tears prickling in my eyes again as I remembered my father - and how much I wished he could hold me and rock me in his arms again.

"He looked up to Kaiza, and strived to follow in his footsteps. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he became a part of the family." Tazuna grinned happily at the memory.

"And then when this town needed him, he became something more."

Apparently, Kaiza risked his life the stop the village from being flooded.

"It wasn't long after that Gato showed up. He started to terrorize the village and the only one brave enough to stand up to him was Kaiza."

I gulped, fearing what I was about to hear next. Naruto put a reassuring hand over mine and I grabbed onto it, squeezing gratefully.

"Clearly, Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way and it took his whole gang to stop one man."

Naruto and I growled with unbelievable anger as we learnt that Kaiza had been brutally beaten up and tied to a stake in front of the townspeople. He was then wrongfully accused of disrupting the village and interfering with Gato's company (and his plans). Kaiza was then killed in front of everyone, including Inari.

I felt sick at the thought.

Tazuna then gravely told us that the event had deeply scarred Inari and turned him into a bitter kid.

_I don't blame him…_

"We lost our will." Tazuna said sadly, in an almost defeated way.

Naruto suddenly hopped out of his chair and instantly face planted on the ground.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked, not amused. I helped Naruto to his feet - and glared at Sakura. It appeared that two out of three of my teammates had no hearts.

"You'd better take the day off. You've spent the day training and wasted chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you." Sakura stated without feeling.

"I'm going to prove it," Naruto said, assertive - obviously missing what Sakura had just said to him. We all frowned at his weird declaration.

"Prove what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto took on the nice guy pose.

"I'll prove that it's true, that in this world there are real heroes!"

* * *

_**A/C:** _The next chapter might be a little while coming out. So please, bare with me :)


	10. The Battle for Wave Country

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

**NOTE: **With this chapter… I'm just winging it. Because I haven't actually seen ALL of the Wave Arc, most of what the characters are saying in this chapter have been improvised - and I'm trying to follow the story according to what I've read from the Full Synopsis of each episode. So please - don't flame me…

* * *

**THE BATTLE FOR WAVE COUNTRY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN…  
**  
"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just gotta find the one's worth suffering for."  
__- Bob Marley_

_Five more minutes… _

I thought irritably as I rolled over on my futon and tightly shut my eyes.

_Five more minutes and if she hasn't stopped moaning and giggling Sasuke's name…I'll smother her with the pillow!_

It was the middle of the night.

Exactly after we had finished hearing the story Tazuna had been telling us, and after Naruto had made his bold but slightly foolish declaration… then promptly passed out from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke sighed and scooped up Naruto's unconscious body into his arms. Without saying another word, he turned and headed up the stairs towards their shared bedroom. Sakura and I followed quickly. I was looking forward to going to sleep and hopefully forgetting how much I was still smarting from Sasuke's sharp, uncalled for tongue. But what I hadn't been counting on was Sakura suddenly talking in her sleep… actually, it was more like giggling in her sleep.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly giggled.

I snarled angrily and sat up, glaring at her sleeping form over near the bedroom window - where she was huddled in the foetal position - and from where I was seeing, giving her pillow a bear hug.

Probably imagining that the pillow was Sasuke.

Sakura barely stirred when I sat upright, as she continued grinning like a demented Cheshire Cat and letting out the occasional giggle and excited moan of "Sasuke-kun!" for what seemed to be every five seconds. Yawning, I briefly flirted with the overwhelming urge to yank out her pillow from underneath her head and smothering her with it in her sleep, like I had previously promised myself only seconds before.

But in the end I decided not to, mostly because I understood her attraction towards Sasuke - even if it did make me physically sick seeing her and the legions of Sasuke fan girls screaming, fainting, making goo goo eyes or even stalking him, just to gain his attention for a few measly seconds.

The other reason was because I wasn't up to explaining her 'mysterious' death overnight.

Tee hee.

Still, I'll admit, I've had my share of envious glares and choice insults thrown at me from random fan girls (and boys - wonders will never cease) whenever Sasuke, Naruto and I have hung out back at the Village. But just how exactly is it my fault that Sasuke prefers the company of both Konoha's most hyperactive, knucklehead blonde ninja and a somewhat shy but very friendly Kunoichi from the Hidden Village of Snow over the other girls?

It's not as though I throw myself over him every time I see him. Okay, yeah. We do give each other hugs - really nice ones too. But it's usually he who instigates them when he thinks nobody (other than Naruto, of course) is looking on curiously (or jealously). I consider myself to be lucky. Or so I used to believe, before Sasuke had snapped at me back in the wood during the chakra control task.

I sighed with frustration and sank back down into my futon and stared up at the wooden ceiling trying to relax my muscles for my much anticipated sleep. Eventually I closed my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" squeals Sakura.

"That's it!" I whispered angrily to myself and ripped the thin blanket aside and got to my feet, grabbing my pillow in the process. After glaring hard at Sakura one last time, I promptly turned and headed for the door, wrenching it open.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I muttered tiredly to myself, not really caring if I could be heard.

I remembered too late that the couch downstairs was very lumpy and it probably would've been better to just simply turn around and head back into the room and _not sleep _in there, rather than having a sore back tomorrow morning. Eventually though, I shrugged in resignation and just shuffled miserably towards the stairs which led towards the Living Room, yawning as I went.

A pair of eyes were watching me as I went.

When I walked into the room, I stubbed my toe on the bottom step and hopped around, setting loose a couple of unladylike curses as tears of pain created tracks down my cheeks. I calmed myself down from my frustrating situation by counting slowly and calmly to ten before carelessly chucking my pillow towards the 'torture' device I was going to be sleeping on and padded towards the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"I miss you, Mom…" I whispered, before cleaning my class and placing it upside down on the draining board.

I shuffled back towards the couch and grabbed the blanket I learned that Tsunami always had there for anyone's use and sank down onto the couch, trying to make myself as comfortable as I could for the uncomfortable nights sleep I was bound to be having soon. The moment I finally got relaxed and was beginning to close my eyes, I suddenly sensed somebody heading towards me. I groaned into my pillow and tensed up, pretending to be drifting off to sleep as the person came closer. I felt the couch cushion I was lying on descend a couple of inches beside me and I felt the warmth of that person's skin on my belly.

_God hates me…_

"You have got ten seconds to get lost before I render you unconscious with my fist…" I threatened the person, feeling ready to cry angry, frustrated tears.

There was no sign of any movement coming from the person and it was clear that either he or she hadn't heard me or obviously had a death wish. I growled softly to indicate that I wasn't joking around and was in fact deadly serious with my threat. And to prove that I wasn't bluffing, I clenched my fist tight enough that everyone could see how white they suddenly got.

But I was immediately silenced and stopped in my attempts to seriously hurt him or her when I felt soft, warm lips placing sweet butterfly kisses onto my flaming cheeks, my temples, the tip of my nose (that caused me to wrinkle it with irritation), indicating that it was definitely one of the males. Either that, or Sakura was sleepwalking and had mistaken me for Sasuke. If that was the case, she was gonna get such a black eye, not even cover up could hide it and a fat lip that would make her look like a trout.

Then I felt lips pressing gently against mine - and I froze, licking my lips and recognising the taste. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Sasuke looking down at me, a small smile on his normally emotionless face.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

I sat up and blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke simply reached out his hand smoothed back my unruly hair behind my ear before replying.

"Waiting for an opportunity to apologise without anybody else around." He whispered sheepishly.

I smiled softly before asking, "You're sorry?"

I couldn't help feeling a little bit sceptical. As it was unusual for Uchiha's to apologise for something that they had done wrong - usually because they were too proud to realise they had been in the wrong in the first place. Obviously, Sasuke was the exception to this rule. When Sasuke nodded and I smiled happily and folded myself into his arms, and found myself listening to his steady heartbeat, while he crushed me to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head.

I felt my eyes sliding shut as sleep finally crept up on me and threatened to drag me to the land of nod - I humbly surrender. But one thing kept nagging at me that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Because I knew that Sasuke and Naruto would STILL be trying to master that chakra exercise in the woods.

"Why did you yell at me in the first place, Sasuke?" I mumbled drowsily into his shirt.

Sasuke sighed before pulling back from our embrace and yawning himself.

"Like you said before back in the woods. I was frustrated that I wasn't getting this lesson straight away. And I guess I was resentful that you and Sakura were able to achieve it before I could."

I nodded, feeling slightly annoyed at how immature and childish Sasuke actually sounded, and amused that Sasuke was actually ADMITTING that he was as well.

"It just reminded me of how much my…brother-" He flushed angrily when he mentioned his brother, even spat the word '_brother_' in a poisonous way and I was momentarily afraid of him. I pulled away from him to give him space while he had his little confession/rant but felt him lock his arms around me again in that iron grip, and refusing to let me get away.

"-used to one up me at every attempt we made together growing up. It was made even worse when my father went out of his way to compliment him for his achievements and freaking criticise me for not being as 'perfect' as Itachi was."

He finished his explanation with a dry laugh. I hummed in sympathy and it seemed to calm Sasuke down a bit, as he kissed my head tenderly.

"Why are you sleeping down here anyway?" He asked, pulling away a bit to frown at me.

I sighed, thudding my forehead against his chest and feeling irritated again. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I moved to lie down again against my pillow.

"Sakura was talking in her sleep and won't shut up long enough for me to actually attempt to sleep." I answered and frowned tiredly at the amused expression on Sasuke's face.

"Do I want to know?" He asked resignedly, as though he knew what I was going to say. I smirked and shook my head, reaching out to entwine my fingers in his and played with them.

"Why don't you come and sleep in Naruto's and my room?" He suggested with a sly and suspicious smile.

I blinked unsure that his suggestion was a good one. Tsunami and surprisingly Kakashi (whom I thought would've been fairly flexible about room arrangements, considering all those dirty books he constantly reads) were strict about boys and girls sleeping in separate rooms. Hence why I was stuck with Sakura "I-desperately-want-Sasuke-kun-to-notice-me" Haruno in the same bedroom.

Even Kakashi had a room to himself.

Lucky bastard.

"I don't know. Won't we get caught?" I hesitated - not wishing to insult our hostess' hospitality by disobeying her rules. Or suffer our mentor's wrath. Sasuke shrugged carelessly.

"Do you honestly care?" He scoffed in irritation.

There's the Sasuke I know and loved, and as for giving a shit about being caught, to be honest, I really didn't. It was more what Sakura's reaction would be if she had somehow found out my new temporary sleeping arrangement. Although for next time, I was going to make sure I fell asleep WAY before she did, so I could actually sleep and not have a repeat performance of what was about to happen.

"Sure. I gotta sleep sometime." I agreed and moved to get up. But I was so dead on my feet, my legs wouldn't respond.

I groaned.

"On second thoughts, I think I'll just stay here…" I changed my mind and moved to roll over to face the wall, but instantly felt Sasuke scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

He smirked down at me.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." He said, giving me a playful Eskimo kiss.

I giggled lazily and lay my head down on his shoulder, resting my forehead against his neck and shutting my eyes. Sasuke shifted my dead weight in his arms and carried me back up the stairs, and headed for his and Naruto's room. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you snore?" I asked worriedly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Nope. But Naruto does, unfortunately." He replied.

I groaned with horror and tried to get out of Sasuke's arms, but he held on tightly.

"But you can barely hear him…" He added a little late.

I smiled tiredly and gave up trying to escape Sasuke's clutches as I was too tired to really care. Sasuke opened the door and walked in kicking it closed behind him before sauntering over to a nearby futon and laying me down in it. Beside it folded up neatly was Sasuke's forehead protector and his weapon's pack. Immediately, I folded myself into the foetal position and shut my eyes.

I felt Sasuke slide in beside me, pulling the thin blanket over the both of us and wrapping strong arms around my waist. I smiled as he pulled me in towards his chest and rested his face on the back of my neck so I could feel his warm breath disturbing the fine hairs and raising goosebumps. Smiling, I decided to turn over and I rested my head on his chest, looking for the soothing, steady heartbeat.

Both Sasuke and I clasped hands, knotting our fingers together before falling to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." I murmured drowsily.

"'Night, Hikari-chan." He whispered back.

* * *

A loud call from a bird, jolted me from my sleep and I sat up blinking like a newborn.

_What?_

That was a very vivid dream. Yawning, I looked around the room, expecting to see Sakura lying on the futon next to the window, but was extremely surprised and shocked when I instead saw Naruto. He had in his sleep, kicked off his thin blanket and was lying in a sprawled position, with his limbs lying haphazardly everywhere and was snoring deeply with his mouth wide open, with a small string of lukewarm drool was dripping down the side of his mouth. I wrinkled my nose a little…

_Ew…_

I pulled aside the blanket and moved to get up from the Futon, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Somebody's warm, hard chest pressed up against my back, sending blood pooling in my cheeks at the closeness, and I felt a chin resting heavily on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice whispers sleepily into my ear. I looked over my shoulder to see a pair of sleepy, slightly annoyed onyx eyes and a tired smile.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled, before remembering what had happened last night and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Who else would it be?" He teased, smirking a little.

Sasuke then goes to lie back, taking me with him. I panicked a little bit, obviously not expecting him to do this.

"Go back to sleep. It's too early…" He urged me.

I yawned automatically, which indicated to Sasuke that I was still tired. I nodded - not really up for a debate and lay back curling up onto my side and allowed Sasuke to spoon me. However, we were forgetting one thing that would ruin any more sleep that the three of us planned on having. Just as Sasuke and I had drifted off again, but were coherent enough to still be able to hear what was happening around us, the bedroom door opened swiftly.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! It's time to get up! Tsunami says-"

But we didn't get a chance to hear what Tsunami had actually said because of the wall shaking scream that rocked the foundations of the house and caused Naruto, Sasuke and I to sit bolt upright on our Futons and look around for the immediate danger. Naruto and Sasuke going as far as brandishing kunais and Sasuke hurding me behind him for my own protection because I didn't have my weapons on my person.

When none of us could see anything remotely dangerous or life threatening, all three of us turned towards Sakura and gave her the scathing glares people who were definitely not morning people would give to a soon-to-be very dead person. In this case, Sakura.

"Was that entirely necessary, Sakura?" I growled before stretching out my tired limbs.

"You-you-you"

It appeared that Sakura was so angry that she couldn't form any sentences that we could actually understand. Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes before replacing their kunais into their weapons packs and flopping back down on their pillows, turning over to get back to sleep.

But then Naruto sat up and frowned questioningly at me.

"What are you doing in here, Hikari-chan?"

I smiled at him apologetically. But before I could actually reply, Sasuke sat up and fixed Naruto with an irritated look.

"Apparently, Sakura wouldn't shut up last night. So I invited Hikari to sleep in here with us."

Then he flopped back down into his pillow and shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh." Naruto replied and then returned to sleep.

I stood up and headed for the bedroom door, shoving past Sakura. She caught my wrist in an iron grip and I winced in pain.

"Where the hell are you going?" snarls Sakura.

I looked down at her hand wrapped painfully around my wrist and then glared back at her, watching as she shrank back slightly, but didn't let go of my wrist.

"Let go of my wrist." I said quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you were in here and sleeping on the same futon as Sasuke-kun." she demanded almost hysterically.

I sighed, but instead of telling her why, I simply grabbed her wrist, causing her to shriek with pain and bent it backwards so she could release mine. She did and I smiled in triumph.

"Firstly, I'm not going to tell you why I was sleeping in here, because it's none of your business. And secondly, if you do not let me past so I can use the toilet, then I can't be held responsible for any actions that may result because of that." I said with sickly sweetness.

Sakura paled and stood aside to let me past, just as Naruto snorted with laughter and Sasuke chuckled.

"Thanks." I said grinning humourlessly, and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I nodded towards Kakashi who had stuck out his head from his bedroom door, probably when he heard Sakura scream. He returned the nod and had a slightly amused 'smile' on his masked face.

Half an hour later we had congregated around the dining room table where Tsunami was setting out our breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." Tsunami greeted us, placing bowls of Okayu down in front of us and then turning to head back to the kitchen to retrieve other breakfast dishes.

"Did you sleep well?" she beams, over her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you. It was lovely." Kakashi smiles pleasantly.

"I slept like a log!" adds Naruto, who had taken his seat next to me and grinned broadly, looking almost strangely like a fox.

"And sounded like a chainsaw…" mutters Sasuke under his breath. I snorted with quiet laughter and lightly slapped him on the arm, causing Sakura to flush angrily with jealousy.

"What about you Hikari and Sakura?" asks Tsunami, taking her seat in between Tazuna and a scowling Inari. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I slept alright." I replied and felt Sasuke squeezing my hand underneath the table.

"I had lovely dreams last night!" Sakura reported, hoping Sasuke would be interested.

He wasn't.

The food was served and everybody placed their hands together respectfully.

**"Itadakimasu!"**

We chorused and immediately grabbed our chopsticks and dug in, with Tsunami giving Sasuke and Naruto warning glares to slow down so that they didn't have a repeat performance of what happened last night. Luckily, nothing like that happened. It seemed that Sasuke and Naruto had learned their lesson about being competitive in eating food at top speed.

"How about you, Sweetheart?"

Tsunami directed her attention towards her son who was moody as usual and picking at a piece of broiled fish with his chopsticks. Inari didn't look up.

"Did you sleep well?"

Inari nodded but didn't say anything else.

We the Genin, looked at each other, silently reminding ourselves to watch what we said around him, so we didn't bring up any sore topics that related towards his late stepfather, or his lack of faith in our abilities to pull him, his family and the Village out of the thickening fog and into the brilliant sunlight.

The remainder of the meal was ridiculously silent, except for the clinking of bowls and occasional sipping from our teacups, before Inari eventually spoke up.

"May I be excused?"

Tsunami nodded, giving her son a small, sad smile before Inari placed his hands together and muttered **"Gochisosama (deshita)"** before rising to his feet and making a hasty retreat out the door. Naruto and Sasuke immediately looked at each other and the competitive streak skyrocketed again and both looked towards Tsunami and Tazuna.

"May we be excused as well. We need to finish our chakra training." explained Naruto politely.

Tsunami and Tanzuna nodded and Sasuke and Naruto copied Inari and said: **"Gochisosama (deshita)"** before getting to their feet, heading for the door to put their sandals on and instantly racing for the wood to resume and hopefully finish their training. Sakura, Kakashi and I finished our breakfast, thanked Tsunami and retreated outside.

Sakura and I looked at our teacher for our instructions.

"Alright girls. We really can't start anything new until the boys have mastered the chakra technique." said Kakashi.

Sakura and I nodded.

"So what we're going to do is continue our basic training, strictly taijutsu, and then we'll go and see how far the boys have progressed and offer them assistance if they need it. Sound fair?" He asked us.

Again Sakura and I nodded. For the rest of the week, that was what we did, until one day, Sakura went off to observing the bridge building again and to protect Tazuna, and I went as usual to go and observe and help Naruto and Sasuke.

To my surprise, Sasuke immerged from the wood without warning looking tired, dirty and irritable.

"What's up, Sasuke?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I'll be back in minute." He reassured me and disappeared back into the house. I shrugged and continued my way into the wood towards where Naruto was. When I reached the tree, I noticed Naruto lying passed out at the base of the tree.

_Typical…_

I thought and pushed aside the brush to go and wake him up when I sensed another presence nearby. I frowned and crouched down in the bushes and, like Kakashi had shown us, lowered my chakra so it was uneasily traced. As I watched, a young girl suddenly appeared carrying a basket of what appeared to be fruit.

_She looks harmless, I suppose… _

I thought and I saw her stop when she saw Naruto's sleeping form on the ground. I tensed when she approached him and reached down towards his neck. I gasped thinking she was about to throttle him, but the girl merely nudges Naruto, who blinks and opens his eyes.

"Huh?"

He sits up and looks at the girl curiously.

"Who are you?"

I decided to make my presence known.

"Naruto!" I called, pretending that I had just been passing through. Naruto's head snapped towards me and grinned tiredly.

"Oh, hey Hikari-chan." He said and I came over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concernedly.

Naruto shoved aside my concerns.

"Yeah, just a little tired." he replied before we turned our attention towards the girl who smiled pleasantly at us.

"So anyway, who the heck are you?" Naruto asked, sounding a little rude.

"Naruto, that's rude." I scolded him, but the girl giggled a little bit.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

The girl told us her name and then sat down beside us, offering us some fruit from her basket.

"So like your girlfriend said-"

"Hikari-chan's not my girlfriend…" Naruto interrupted at the same time that I said: "He's not my boyfriend."

The girl smiled politely.

"My mistake, you just seem to get along so well together."

Naruto and I grinned and I felt him hook an arm around my shoulders and pull me close while I punched his shoulder.

"So like your friend said, are you alright? What have you been doing?" she asked curiously.

Naruto scratched his head and looked away from the girl shyly before replying.

"Oh, I'm just training, that's why I'm out here in the woods." He said, blushing a little.

"Really? Why do you train?" She asks curiously.

Naruto and I looked at each other, trying to deliberate an appropriate answer to her question before we both realised that each ninja has a different reason to why they train. For example, I train because I want to get stronger and live up to my Clan's name, as well as discover who killed my Clan and my father and grandfather all those years ago and make them pay for taking them away from me.

"I'm training to become stronger, so that my village will recognise my powers." Naruto replied. I nodded approvingly.

"And are you training for yourself or for somebody else?" the girl asks with a strange sadness in her voice.

Naruto and I frown at the unexpected question. Personally, I believe that Naruto is training to prove himself worthy of acknowledgement and acceptance. But then again, that's just me - I don't know what Naruto's answer might be. When Naruto didn't answer, the girl asked him another question.

"Do you have anyone important to you?"

"Do you?" I asked gently.

The girl seemed to take my question seriously and stared blankly at nothing as her mind drifted back to the past. Eventually, she replied to my question.

"I believe that a person is truly strong, when they are fighting to protect somebody that they truly cherish."

She then stood up, taking her basket of fruit with her and then turns and looks at us very seriously.

"By the way. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." and then _**he**_ walks away, leaving both Naruto and I staring after him in shock.

* * *

I snapped out of it first and turned towards a very tired and drained looking Naruto.

"Are you sure you're alright, you look drained." I fussed over him and he sighed resignedly and slumped against my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I pressed myself a little too hard." He admitted. I frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Well that was dumb." I tsked and then remembered something that could help him - and possibly my other teammates in the future. I gently pulled myself away from Naruto and helped him to lie down.

"Here, I'll help you." I said as Naruto frowned questioningly at me.

"What are you doing?"

I unzipped his jacket, revealing his black T-shirt which I promptly pushed up to reveal his bellybutton causing Naruto to immediately squirm and widen his eyes in horror as he tried to tug it down again.

"No, seriously. What are you doing?" He asked, starting to panic. I scowled at him.

"Don't be a baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Now hold still." I ordered him.

Naruto reluctantly relaxed and I positioned my hands over his mid-drift and closed my eyes focusing on my chakra. My hands started to glow green at first, causing Naruto to gasp in surprised interest and then after a few moments, started glowing purple. Immediately, I opened my eyes and pressed my hands firmly on Naruto's stomach. My clan's symbol appeared on the underside of my wrist.

"Whoa, hey?!" He hollered. But it was over. I immediately withdrew my hands and folded them in my lap.

"Done." I said, smiling sweetly at him. Naruto frowned a bit before sitting up and then an amazed grin spread across his tanned, scarred face.

"Hey, I feel better. How'd you do that?" he asked, curiously.

"It's my family's kekkie genkai - holy prayer." I replied.

"Is it some sort of healing technique?" Naruto asked.

I nodded and pulled him to his feet. Naruto flexed his previously tired and sore muscles and whistled appreciatively.

"That's so cool." he complemented me.

I blushed modestly.

"Yeah, my Grandfather taught me that when I was younger…and before he and Dad had died." I replied, sadly.

Naruto looked guilty, probably thinking that he had made me upset. But like all the other times people had shown me sympathy or pity, I immediately shut down and changed the subject.

"C'mon, let's see if you can make it to the top this time." I encouraged him, effectively distracting Naruto as he groaned and looked at the tree resentfully before cracking a small grin and frowned with a new determination growing on his mischievous face. He twirled the borrowed kunai on his index finger before charging once more up the tree trunk. I stood at the base of the tree.

A small smile on my face as I watched him getting higher and higher and gaining momentum as he went.

"DAMN IT!" I heard Naruto curse and started falling down. He reached the bottom, miraculously managing not to injure himself and whined in frustration.

"Why can't I get this?" He grumbled. I sidled up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You'll get it eventually - keep practising." I said gently and Naruto nodded and once more charged up the tree, just as Sasuke re-appeared.

He seemed to be frowning and looked deep in thought.

"What's eating you?" I asked, frowning at him.

Sasuke snapped out of his momentary distraction and focused on me. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He replies and pulls a kunai from his weapons' pack. I came over to his side and looked at how his progress was going. There were a lot of slashes in the bark.

"Have you managed to get the hang of this yet?" I asked cautiously. But Sasuke sensed my hesitation in asking him this question and smirked at me in amusement.

"Sort of. I think a couple more times and I'll be able to make it to the top." He confirmed, just as Naruto sailed out of the tree again, and spat out a curse.

"And probably before the dobe too." He bragged a little arrogantly. I scowled at him but stepped back so that I could observe the both of them.

An hour later, both of them had almost mastered the exercise and I practically cried in relief. Naruto cheered from where he was standing in the tree and gave me the thumbs up, whereas Sasuke simply smiled in satisfaction.

"Way to go, guys!" I called, grinning from ear to ear.

A hand descends onto my shoulder and I look over to see that both Kakashi and Sakura had arrived, probably to find out where Sasuke, Naruto and I were. Naruto hurls his kunai to the ground, forcing Kakashi, Sakura and I to dodge and Sakura to glare up at Naruto for doing so. But she suddenly screamed when Naruto pitched forward without warning and started falling. Kakashi and I gasped as well, thinking he had lost his balance. But my extremely foolish best friend simply fell and swung like a pendulum - clinging to the underside of the tree branch he was standing on by using his feet, just like Kakashi had done the first time he had shown us how to do it.

"Nothing to it! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, striking an upside down nice guy pose and grinning like a fox.

I scowled angrily at him for scaring me like that and decided to smack him for doing that when got back down to Earth. Suddenly, Naruto lost grip and started to fall.

"Oh no! Naruto!" I squealed.

I covered my mouth with both my hands, fearing the worst, just as Sakura and Kakashi both reacted with horror at the same time. Luckily, Sasuke caught him just in time, hanging upside down via his feet as well.

All four of us glared at Naruto, who scratches his head sheepishly and chuckles nervously.

"Uh, heh heh. My bad, guys…"


	11. Faith in One's Abilities

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

My apologies for the late entry, my laptop decided to die on me by doing the 'Blue Screen of Death' and I lost everything. So I had to start over with the chapters I had been writing at that point and it's taking awhile - and it's FRICKEN ANNOYING!

So, yeah. Don't worry - I'm going to continue adding new chapters as soon as I can!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

xx

* * *

**FAITH IN ONE'S ABILITIES  
**  
"_Instead of giving myself reasons why I can't, I give myself reasons why I can."  
__~Unknown~_

Wanting to make entirely sure that both Naruto and Sasuke could control their chakra without even thinking about it, Kakashi requested them both to take one more day to try and make it all the way to the stop without losing their momentum. Sakura and I groaned in frustration and we both had to be held back by Kakashi when we attempted to severely injure the both of them for showing off.

Eventually, the front door opened revealing a very tired and dirty but triumphant looking Naruto, followed closely by Sasuke, who was mirroring similar emotions and attire as well.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke!" I yelled, throwing myself at them and sniggering mischievously when they both were nearly floored by my enthusiastic greeting. But they nevertheless returned my hug tightly.

Sakura glared at me, just as Kakashi looked up from his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book, which he had his nose buried deep in, and grinned at the boys.

"Ah! About time! Have you mastered the chakra control technique, boys?" He asked with a pleasant, but highly bored sounding voice.

"Yep. Ready when that bastard is!" replied Naruto, who grinned like a fox and stood in the nice guy pose.

Sasuke merely 'hn'ed' nonchalantly and parked himself onto the couch groaning from exhaustion, disturbed only by Sakura who excitedly sat down next to him asking him endless questions about how it felt being able to actually master the technique. Luckily, Tsunami interrupted Sakura before Sasuke could tell her to buzz off, so she could announce that dinner was ready, and he sighed in relief.

"Itadakimasu!" We chanted once more and tucked into Tsunami's food.

I glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto warily praying that they weren't going to start having another one of their food races again, where I'd have to duck and cover when Sasuke or Naruto suddenly projectile vomited, and I'd have to scrape the foul smelling goop off me… _again_. But it seemed that the Gods were on my side for once and nothing gross happened.

Both Naruto and Sasuke both sat quietly and ate peacefully. Or should I say **_Sasuke_ **ate quietly and peacefully, Naruto inhaled his food as usual - earning disapproving and revolted glares and glances from everybody else. Tsunami beamed over at the two younger male members of team seven before speaking.

"So boys, did you learn a lot today?" she asked pleasantly.

"Mmm hmmm. Yeah, lots!" answered Naruto enthusiastically as he slurped up the remaining broth in his bowl. Sasuke shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I think that means in Sasuke-ese, 'I performed well I suppose.'" I answered for him, earning an annoyed glare from the raven which I pointedly ignored in favour of taking a long sip from my green tea.

Tsunami hummed in a typically motherly way before helping herself to a rice dish in front of her. Sakura turned towards Kakashi who was somehow eating his food with his mask still over his face _(what the heck is underneath that thing anyway?)_ with a quizzical look in her sharp green eyes.

"What are you gonna teach us tomorrow, sensei?" she asked.

But before Kakashi could reply, Inari suddenly slammed down his bowl and chopsticks without warning, causing everyone to snap their attention towards him in shocked bewilderment.

_What the heck is that all about? _I thought worriedly.

"Why are they still here?!" He growled passionately, causing Naruto to glare at him with annoyance. It was clear that Inari was testing his patience, whereas I was beginning to think that Inari was bipolar due to his random outbursts.

Tsunami scowled disapprovingly at her son.

"Inari, hush! You're being very rude." she scolded sternly. But he ignored his mother.

"All these so called 'ninjas' have been doing for weeks is running up tree trunks for some pointless exercise! They're not going to be able to defeat Gato! They should leave and save themselves!" He snarled, pointing at each of us in turn.

Naruto got to his feet and brandished a shaking fist at Inari's face.

"You know what kid? You don't know shit about us!" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Naruto!?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Sit down, you baka!" snapped Sakura, tugging on Naruto's jacket, but he shrugged her off. She turned to Sasuke for some help.

"Sasuke-kun. Do something, Naruto's being rude again!" She screeched into his ear, but Sasuke threw her one of his famous 'death glares' and she flinched and shrank back a bit.

I noticed Kakashi 'pretending' to scowl disapprovingly at Naruto, judging by the way he shifted his posture making out that he was going to correct Naruto when in reality his eyes gave an approving twinkle. It was clear Inari was being a thorn in Kakashi's side as well - it was just that he was better at hiding it than the rest of us.

But Sasuke was a close second.

"Actually, I tend to agree with the Dobe." Sasuke retorted, taking a sip from his teacup and giving a level stare at Inari as Sakura gasped in disbelief that Sasuke was blowing her off and because he was siding with Naruto. I smiled approvingly at Sasuke who ignored me and looked away, but I caught him smiling slightly.

Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to save you and this Village or die trying!" Naruto vowed, pounding himself on the chest with a clenched fist.

"So quit complaining!" He snapped and glared at the furious little boy sitting in front of him.

Inari stood up with angry tears streaming down his face as he glared back at Naruto.

"You're all gonna die for nothing…" He muttered, sounding hurt and unconvinced, then he turned and bolted for the door. We watched him go and Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head in irritation.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and say something like that?" she growled and went in for a second blow.

That tears it!

I was getting incredibly sick of them constantly bickering and pounding each other into bloody pulps. Yeah, I do agree with Sakura to a point that Naruto could've handled the situation a little bit differently without yelling at the obviously despairing little boy, who has little faith that we actually had a chance of defeating this bastard whose causing all of these damn problems.

Hell, I've been having doubts as well.

On the other hand, I could see Naruto's side of the argument as well. Inari _**doesn't **_know anything about us and what we're bound to encounter over our lives, so he really can't tell us that we cannot achieve the seemingly impossible. Only time can actually dictate to us what will and might not happen… no matter how infuriating it is.

I jumped to my feet at the same time that Sakura swung her fist towards Naruto's head, and with snake-like reflexes grabbed her wrist which stopped her in her tracks.

"Will you stop it? The both of you!" I growled, glaring at them both.

"Inari is obviously hurting and things are not going to get any better if you two keep whaling on each other for every little thing."

Both of them looked slightly ashamed, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and took a sip from his green tea, obviously choosing to stay out of the argument. I released Sakura's wrist and she took it back, rubbing it and giving me a dirty look.

I sighed and slumped back down in my seat, resting my head on my arms.

"Clearly, something other than his stepfather's murder and the Water Country's predicament is troubling him." I mumbled into the table.

Sasuke snorted obnoxiously.

"Any moron could've told you that…" He said dryly and took another sip.

I turned my head and glared at him, I was about to say something back at him, but thought better of it and returned my head back to my folded arms.

"If the four of you are through being immature, I'm going for a walk while the rest of you, hit the hay. We've got more training to do in the morning." Kakashi promised us as he stared at us sternly before rising from the table and turning to our bewildered hosts.

"Thank you for the meal, Tsunami-san." He said, bowing graciously. Tsunami nodded back smiling slightly and looking slightly nervous. Tazuna merely shrugged and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Less than enthusiastic about the whole prospect of more training in the morning, the four of us headed for bed.

"Hope Inari will be okay out there…" whispered Sakura, off side towards me.

"Should be." I agreed.

But I had a hunch that Kakashi was up to something that involved Inari. So instead of heading for bed, I followed my masked sensei - keeping to the shadows and masking over my chakra as best as I could so he wouldn't notice me.

* * *

_**(A/C: from this point on there will be more than one points of view between the members of Team Seven.)**_

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

I approached an obviously pissed off Inari sitting on the edge of a cliff - pouting to himself and smiled slightly when I sensed the presence of one my students hidden in some nearby bushes. It was clear that she had been trying to mask her chakra in an attempt to be undetected, but it was not enough as I could still detect a sliver of her chakra. I think we need to brush up on cloaking our chakra tomorrow as well as the other training I had in mind. Forcing away the overwhelming urge to spring my student, I came over to Inari.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked him, and felt a pang of amusement when he pointedly shuffled away from me. Not waiting for an answer, I simply sat down beside him.

"Go away…" Inari mumbles.

His face was turned away, so I had to really listen to his words to get anything out of him and I didn't miss the resentful expression on his face, and I withheld the shudder I felt when I realised how similar Inari was to Naruto. Except for the obvious annoying and hyperactive personality…thank god.

I chuckled, putting away my beloved book, reluctantly.  
And I had just gotten to the best part…

Looking at the fantastic view I had of the bay, I watched as the boy tried to wipe away tears from his face, unsuccessfully trying to hide this fact from me. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for how the poor kid was feeling. After all, I could've told Naruto to pull his head in and stop being such a brat… but at the same time, Naruto did have a point, Inari really didn't know what the life of a Ninja is all about.

Then again… Naruto still has a lot to learn about that topic as well.

"Hmmm. It's funny, you and Naruto are more alike than you believe." There that should draw his attention.

I got my reward when Inari looked at me with a somewhat sceptical expression on his face and to be honest I was slightly disappointed not to see interest reflected in those ebony eyes.

"Ha. I doubt that…" Inari said playing with a piece of loose grass between his fingers.

I smirked when I noticed the curiosity forming on the boy's face.

"Prove it…" He asked reluctantly.

_Gotcha! _

"Well for starters, Naruto is in fact an orphan - which meant that he never knew his father."

_Which is sad… His father really was a great man…_

Inari's eyes widened as I grinned, and sensed who I now recognised as Hikari beaming from ear to ear.

_Good. Naruto needs friends like you, Hikari… _I thought approvingly and continued my explanation of why Inari and Naruto were alike to the doubting child beside me.

"He spent a good chunk of his life trying to survive and just getting by. In reality he's had a pretty rough childhood." I explained gravely.

"How?"

I winced.

Even I didn't want to remember this, I still couldn't forgive myself for not having the guts to actually stand up and take care of the brat when he was growing up. It would've probably been what my teacher would've wanted for his son. It was too bad that his death had affected me and caused bad memories of my own father's death to surface - thus corrupting my judgement.

But knowing I had to give the child an answer, I just told him what I had been requested to say by the Third Hokage, should anyone ask me of this.

"Oooh. Now that I cannot tell you. It's taboo to speak of it under the Hokage's law - and if anyone speaks of it they are severely punished. But I can tell you that Naruto is hated and feared in our village for circumstances out of his control…"

I paused, hesitating for a moment before continuing.

"Naruto himself isn't fully aware of why, but he does know that he is hated in Konoha."

I felt Hikari's anger flare from her hiding place and felt a smile spread across my face. Loyalty is a hard thing to come by, as well as respect and trust. And I'm pretty sure that Naruto has all these things from Hikari - and from what I've observed so far, even from the elusive Uchiha kid.

Inari's face twists up in anger as well.

"Do you and the others in your team like him?" He asks. I smiled, and reached over to ruffle his hair, ignoring Inari's complaints.

"Well, I admit that the brat is a little bit weird. But there are aspects about Naruto that I do like - such as his courage, devout bravery and unwavering loyalty, and his rather annoying sense of humour." I admitted.

Inari shrugged still looking unsure.

"As for the rest of my team? Well, from what I've observed, Sakura sees him as a bit of nuisance - but that's probably because she believes that he annoys Sasuke too much-"

_And that's a bit of an understatement… _I thought, exasperatedly.

"-and is generally protective of him. Or should I say _obsessive_ of him to the point of being scary." I shuddered a bit, causing Inari to chuckle lightly.

"As for Sasuke and Hikari-?"

I scratched my head, trying to think up an appropriate answer to this question. It was hard to describe their relationship with Naruto, as they were practically fused together by the hips.

"Well, the three of them are always seen together and they're very protective of one another. So I guess, yeah, Sasuke and Hikari like Naruto. At least enough to be willing to protect him with their lives."

Inari nodded but still didn't look appeased and I felt myself sweat dropping at this response. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, while my students and I are appreciative of your concern for our safety. You really don't need to worry, we will take care of Gato and save your village. You have my word on that." I reassured him. Inari nodded, but I could still see doubt in his eyes and I realised at the last minute that Inari didn't have faith in himself. I got up from the Cliffside and held out a hand towards Inari who took it and allowed me to pull him to his feet.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed, it's getting late." I suggested and started leading the way back to the house.

But before we went inside, I paused and crouched down in front of Inari and looked him with a serious expression on my face.

"I'm pretty sure that Naruto didn't mean to be rude, he was probably just a little upset that you have doubts about his abilities. Just remember, _'whatever you're going through, many others have not only experienced the same but got out of it just fine.'_" I reminded him.

Inari smiled slightly before nodding.

"Thanks." Then he turned and went to bed.

Standing up and only wobbling slightly, I made to enter the house too…

"Pleasant dreams, Hikari!" I called out, chuckling when I heard Hikari utter a curse under her breath.


	12. Allegiance

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

**NOTE: **This chapter contains more than one point of view. If you're confused, or if this is slightly boring for you, please let me know so I can improve the other chapters to make them a little more exciting.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCE**

_Utility is the great idol of the age, to which all powers must do service and all talents swear allegiance._

_**HIKARI'S P.O.V~**_

I finally managed to drag my exhausted body to the room Sakura and I shared after being busted by a surprisingly lenient Kakashi-sensei. Although, judging by the evil 'smirk' I saw on his face, I knew I was probably in for it the next day - and most likely taking my friends down with me.

_Dead woman walking…_

Although, the gods must have been on my side for once, probably filled with sympathy that I had just hung myself out to dry for shadowing Kakashi-sensei after he told me to go to bed due to the training we were going to be having early the next day.

At least, we hope it will be on time tomorrow like Kakashi-sensei promised, but we're not holding our breath because he's never on time. Hell would freeze over first before our illustrious sensei would be on time for once. Anyway, the gods must've been on my side, because Sakura, of all people, wasn't in her room settling herself to sleep and beginning her nightly ritual of moaning Sasuke's name and pissing me off.

I didn't want a repeat performance of what occurred last night. Not that I didn't enjoy it and have the best night's sleep I'd ever had in awhile, but I didn't want to press my luck. Sasuke, Naruto and I might've gotten away with it once, but it didn't mean that we wouldn't get busted for it the second time.

"Did you enjoy your moonlight stroll?" a teasing drawling voice rang out behind me.

I flinched and turned warily to look behind me, seeing a smirking Sasuke and a cheeky looking Naruto standing in the doorway. I sighed, I knew I should've closed that door the moment I walked in.

"Yes, it was most informative." I replied flippantly, yawning.

I frowned when Sasuke and Naruto simply walked into the room and sat down in front and beside me as I slid clumsily into my futon.

"Was there a co-ed slumber party scheduled that I didn't know about?" I asked dubiously, eyeing both boys off suspiciously. They shook their heads.

"Then why the heck are you in here? This is the girl's room." I demanded, not in the mood for the boys to annoy the hell out of me before I could go to sleep so Sakura couldn't ruin it all with her bloody moaning.

"We wanna know what you found out when you were spying on Kakashi-sensei!" replied Naruto, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

I groaned in frustration and forced myself not to start crying. What did I do to deserve the title of honorary snitch?

* * *

_**~SAKURA'S P.O.V~**_

_Teeth brushed? __Check. _

_Hair braided and ready for bed? Yep. _

_Great, time to go to sleep and hopefully dream once more about my beloved Sasuke-kun... _

I sighed dreamily, picturing that raven-haired Adonis in my head.

Then for some reason, an image of Naruto and that irritating bitch Hikari barged in and sidled up to my Sasuke - and for some reason, he didn't seem to mind. In fact he started smirking when Naruto hooked an arm around his neck and to my horror, I watched Sasuke hook an arm around Hikari's shoulders. It looked like some sort of group pose for a photograph.

I growled underneath my breath.

_No! Stay away from him, you bitch! He's MINE!_

I forced myself to calm down as I approached the room Hikari and I were sharing, expecting that she would be asleep already. But I was irritated when I could hear not one but three voices in the bedroom. I peeked inside and felt my jaw drop open when I saw Hikari telling both Naruto, who was sitting Indian-style in front of Hikari, holding onto her every word and looking for some reason very upset; and Sasuke-kun who was to my chagrin sitting beside Hikari on her borrowed futon.

I was even more upset when I realised exactly how close he was sitting to her in comparison to Naruto, who was always sitting or leaning into everybody's personal space whether they liked it or not, but for some reason the idiot was not doing this with Hikari.

"…In all honesty, Kakashi-sensei was just mostly comparing Naruto and Inari, and claiming that both of them were a lot alike that Inari realised." Hikari was explaining. She yawned deeply and looked completely uninterested in continuing this conversation.

My eyebrow rose.

So they were discussing what Hikari had discovered when she followed Kakashi-sensei after dinner tonight?

Deciding that I should be apart of this conversation, I pushed the door open wider and walked into the room, pretending that I hadn't heard a thing. Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Hikari looked up at the same time, and I took note of the separate expressions on their faces, one I wasn't surprised to see there and made me roll my eyes in irritation. While the other two surprised me completely.

Naruto, as usual, grinned happily at me which I ignored completely. He's gotta learn sometime that my heart only belongs to Sasuke-kun, who was glaring at me in irritation, while Hikari's face instantly dropped in anguish. I glared at her for that. What did I ever do to her?

"Why are you in here, Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" I asked curiously.

* * *

_**~HIKARI'S P.O.V~**_

I almost started crying the moment Sakura walked into the room with a big beaming smile on her face, that both Naruto and I knew was for Sasuke's eyes only. Naruto and I exchanged glances at one another before I sighed in resignation and flopped back down on my pillow and rolled over to try and get some sleep in before Sakura could ruin it for me.

"Why are you in here, Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" She said with a hopeful, but still curious tone in her voice. Sasuke replied with a 'hn' before leaning over and whispering into my ear while making it appear that he was just getting to his feet.

"Sleep well, Hikari." He whispered and touched my hand before getting to his feet and heading for the bedroom door.

"Talking with Hikari-chan about what she learnt after spying on Kakashi-sensei." replied Naruto, helpful as ever.

Sakura barely paid any attention to what Naruto had said, except to nod and watch miserably as Sasuke sauntered past Sakura and disappeared down the hallway to the room next door. Naturally, Naruto shrugged this off, used to Sakura snubbing him and turned towards me.

"See ya later, Hikari-chan!" He murmured into my ear and pecked my cheek.

I grabbed Naruto's wrist and squeezed in return before muttering a slurred reply which Naruto snickered at before getting to his feet and disappearing just as quickly as Sasuke did out the door before Kakashi-sensei or Tsunami could catch him and scold him for being in here.

The door closed with a click before I heard Sakura sigh unhappily and moved towards her futon. I thought that she would finally let me get some peace and quiet before her voice broke the silence and I cursed to myself.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun, Hikari. But I don't like it and I'll find out what's going on if it's the last thing I do." Sakura promised with a sulky tone in her voice.

I chose not to dignify her statement with a reply and pretended that I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI'S P.O.V~**_

Instincts told me that my students weren't following my instructions to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow, that was more than likely to be a training day - but then again, trouble was always rude and liked to spring up without warning, so there was an incredibly strong chance that my plans would most likely be changed

…again.

I sighed, unhappily wondering why I even signed up to be a genin mentor for a bunch of disobedient, stubborn and unreliable genins.

Closing my book reluctantly and somewhat resentfully, I got to my feet and limped somewhat clumsily towards the door of my borrowed bedroom to go and inspect their rooms, hoping that my charges were actually sleeping. Opening the first door that had both Sakura and Hikari slumbering within, I ducked my head in and saw that both girls were out like lights and to my amusement, Sakura was even snoring a little.

Chuckling at this, I retreated and went on to check up on Sasuke and Naruto. Even before sticking my head inside I could hear voices. Or to be more precise, Naruto's loud voice.

"I still can't believe that Kakashi-sensei believes that Inari and I are similar." I heard Naruto whispering to an obviously disinterested and tired sounding Sasuke.

"Yeah, Inari should be insulted about being compared to you, dobe." muttered Sasuke and I could swear that I could picture an arrogant smirk on that Uchiha's face.

And right on cue I heard Naruto suddenly snap "You take that back, Teme!"

"Dobe, if you don't shut the hell up right now, we… or should I say, you are going to get busted by Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke reminded him somewhat irritated before falling silent.

Naruto muttered something that sounded like curses before he too fell silent. I didn't bother stick my head into their room, but decided to let Naruto sleep in the next day, as punishment for trying to keep his teammates up. I had learnt that Naruto was a very eager student and loved training, mostly, to my amusement and exasperation to one-up himself against Sasuke.

A pipe-dream I'm afraid.

The next morning, I decided to 'shock' my students by getting up early to wake them up. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. The looks I got were mostly ranging from curious (Hikari) to suspicious (Sasuke).

"Rise and shine. We have some training to do today." I reminded them as they begrudgingly rose to their feet and strapped on their weapon's packs and forehead protectors.

I watched as Sasuke moved to kick Naruto awake.

"No, Sasuke…"

The Uchiha turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Let Naruto sleep in…" I explained before turning on my heel and walking out of the room, followed by Sasuke who was frowning at me in suspicion.

After a quick breakfast, we headed out for training.

_Don't sleep in too long, Naruto…_

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

The sound of an overly loud bird swooping past the window scared the crap out of me, causing me sit up bolt right on the futon and look around in confusion. Realising it was morning, I yawned and looked over expecting to see Sasuke lying on his futon with his back facing me.

He wasn't there.

_The fuck?_

I got up from my futon and walked out into the hallway. The teme was probably just taking a leak, I told myself. So I wondered over to Sakura-chan and Hikari-chan's room and banged on the door.

"Hey, Hikari-chan? Sakura-chan? Are you awake?" I called out, then flinched when I realised that I shouldn't have just done that and prepared myself to be smacked over the head by a pissed off Sakura for waking her up.

When nothing happened I frowned and slid open the door. The girls were gone too.

_They must be downstairs having breakfast… Good, I'm starving!_

Strapping on my weapon's pack and tying my forehead protector around my head, I bolted downstairs and I looked around the corner expecting to see the old man, Tsunami, that brat Inari, Kakashi-sensei, Hikari-chan, Sakura-chan and that Sasuke-teme… but saw nothing.

"Eh? What's going on here?" I muttered and spotted a piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and felt my jaw drop open in offence when I read the note.

_Naruto,_

_Kakashi-sensei decided that you needed to sleep in for some reason. So we've gone on without you._

_Hurry up and catch up with us. We need you (although, Sasuke's being a dick and teasing you saying that we'd be better off without you. Don't worry, I already punched him for that comment…and earned a glare from Sakura… what's up with that?)_

_Hikari xx_

"Oh c'mon!" I groaned and balled the paper in my hands.

I can't be too mad at Hikari-chan and…Sasuke. At least they let me know what's going on. Kakashi-sensei's got some nerve leaving me behind.

I'm just as strong, if even better than Sasuke so why make _**me**_ sleep in? I tossed the paper ball over my shoulder and pulled on my sandals before hitting the road to find my so called team.

"I hope they haven't started anything fun without me." I grumbled under my breath and made little dust clouds underneath my feet as I ran.

Eventually, I decided that I'd probably make better time jumping from tree to tree, but before I could jump into the nearest tree I almost tripped over something soft, wet and unmoving.

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw that another innocent animal had been…er, well…slaughtered? Only this time, not by me and it wasn't another cute little fluffy bunny.

If it had been, and Sakura and Hikari had found out by the time I caught up with them and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, they would both be completely in my face and threatening to kick my ass from here to Konoha and back again.

And considering it was Sakura we were talking about, it would probably be very possible for her to be able to do this. And knowing Sasuke, he'd probably kick back and watch it happen, despite Hikari-chan telling me that Sasuke wasn't like that and actually values my friendship like she does.

I'd believe that when I see it with my own two eyes…

There was something that really bugged me about this. Just by looking at the dead animal, it was clear that it hadn't been mauled by another animal, it was killed by another human's hands.

_This is too fucked up. Who'd kill an innocent animal?_

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

_I still don't see why Kakashi-sensei decided to let that moron sleep in… he's the one who needs all the training he can get…_

I stood off to the side of the bridge pondering these thoughts while waiting for Kakashi-sensei to start this training session, still slightly suspicious about the impromptu decision he had made this morning when we were rudely awakened.

Things got weird when the same fog we encountered en route from the ferry suddenly came back, blocking our view from the entrance of the unfinished bridge.

_Great… this isn't highly suspicious at all… _I thought sarcastically as I immediately stood up from my perch and became alert.

I looked over and saw Kakashi-sensei, Hikari and Sakura doing the same thing all three of them frowning, while that coward Tazuna froze where he stood with a terrified expression on his face. It was weird because I keep expecting Naruto to do something stupid, like loudly asking what was happening and give away our position to the enemy, and I couldn't help but feel a little insecure about that.

"Do you sense anything?" I almost jumped when Hikari's voice suddenly spoke in my ear.

At first, I merely shook my head, but then I frowned when I instantly sensed something dangerous headed towards us.

"Over there." I indicated with a slight jerk of my head in the direction of the bridge's entrance and felt Hikari tense up beside me.

She nodded.

"I sense it too. This is bad."

Before I could tell her how completely obvious her statement was, a bunch of shadow clones suddenly appeared before us in the form of Zabuza.

Kakashi-sensei turned his attention towards the end of the bridge and prepared himself to fight with our enemy. Both Hikari and Sakura moved into their defensive stances, pulling out kunais and both with serious expressions on their faces as they eyed off the Zabuza clones.

The bastard smirked at us and I snatched up a kunai from my weapon's pack and advanced on him, dispatching all of the clones, who didn't put up much of fight, much to my utter contempt.

"My my. You have improved since the last time we fought." a mocking voice spoke from behind me.

I straightened up and turned to see the real Zabuza standing there with a cocky shit-eating grin on his masked face. I glowered at the missing-nin just as both Sakura, who seemed visibly disturbed by Zabuza's reappearance and Hikari, who was frowning cautiously, came up and stood either side of me with Kakashi-sensei pulling up from the rear, with Tazuna standing not too faraway from us looking on in horror.

"You'd make a fine rival for Haku here." He tells me, looking me directly in the eyes and caused me to stiffen at the mere thought, just as Haku sauntered out from behind Zabuza and stood next to him with a serene expression on his effeminate face.

"But you and those weak looking girls standing beside you are still novices and have much to learn about being ninja." Zabuza continued levelling us off with a calculating glance.

I bristled, mostly because he had just insulted my abilities as a ninja and because he had just insulted Hikari for being weak. I really couldn't give a shit about Sakura, mostly because she was an annoying girl, most obviously in the wrong career because she had to be constantly rescued by either Naruto, Hikari, Kakashi-sensei or myself, and I really don't have the time nor the patience to do that.

The four of us tensed up just as Zabuza immediately conjured up some more of those clones and like before I cut them down where they stood without breaking a sweat. Zabuza smirked smugly, like he knew something we didn't.

"I stand corrected. You have progressed a lot further than I had anticipated." Zabuza compliments me, but I barely acknowledge it, instead intensifying my glare. I just hoped that that idiot hurries up and gets here soon…

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V~**

_Hold on, guys, I'm coming. I'm not gonna let that teme hog all the glory!_ I thought desperately as I propelled myself along the tree branches.

I sincerely hoped that Hikari-chan and Sakura-chan were alright and that Sasuke was protecting them or at least letting them assist him. I knew that something fishy was happening wherever my team were, because there was something really freaky about the way the animal had been killed.

It was almost inhumane and done out of some sort of twisted pleasure. And I had a feeling it had something to do with Zabuza and his bloodthirsty ways…

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as I watched my more serious, albeit arrogant and most definitely selfish student take down everything Zabuza threw at him. Kinda reminded me of Obito back when we were Genin ourselves - it must be some sort of Uchiha family trait.

But at the same time, I observed the reactions between both Zabuza and that hunter-nin who apparently went by the name of Haku (or so Zabuza had told us only moments before). It became quickly apparent that these two were definitely in cahoots and a quick exchange of glances between Sasuke and I, confirmed that we were on the same page about them.

"Why don't we settle this together, one on one?" I heard Sasuke say to Zabuza who raised an amused eyebrow at my student, who immediately dropped down into his defensive stance.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. That's so brave of you!" coos Sakura on my immediate left.

I sighed. This girl would approve of anything Sasuke did - even if it was a diabolical act, I'll bet.

I had to stifle a snort of laughter as I heard Hikari idly mutter under her breath for somebody to pass her a sick bag. I gotta hand it to her - she certainly has some spunk, and I'm impressed and counting my blessings that she isn't like Sakura, and constantly stalking Sasuke for his attention and undying affection.

I shuddered at the mere thought.

Haku smirked and started forming handsigns which projected a series of ice shards towards Sasuke who dodges. Haku, apparently undeterred by this, merely snatches up a kunai and advances on Sasuke who frowns, but nevertheless moves to meet up with him head on, while Sakura, Tazuna, Hikari and I watch on warily…

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

I was halfway towards to where my team were when I could sense something very wrong behind me back at the house. That, and the fact that I had seen some weird markings on a bunch of trees. I backtracked and turned, heading back for the house.

When I got there, I watched in horror as two thuggish looking strangers advanced on Inari, who was standing there with a determined look on his face.

"When I said, you had to stop being such a crybaby, I didn't mean 'go out and get yourself killed'" I muttered to myself as I dropped down from the tree branch I had been perching on and moved quickly to help Inari and Tsunami from these losers.

"Stay away from my Mom!" Inari orders them in a strong, defiant voice that Kakashi-sensei probably would've been proud of.

I gasped in fear as Inari charged at them and I quickly made handsigns. One of the thugs, looked down at Inari with a superior smirk on his face as he slashed down at Inari's body. I quickly swapped Inari with my shadow clone that I had made to look like Inari.

Inari looks at my shadow clones with confusion.

"Naruto followed some weird marks on the trees back there." My clone explained to Inari, before turning its attention towards the thugs and cracking its knuckles in anticipation of a good fight before he and a second clone knocked the two moron's block's off…

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

I easily sidestepped my opponent's kunai slashes before seeing an opening and kicking the bastard square in the face, causing him to stagger slightly and fall to the ground.

But it was only for a split second before he was on his feet and coming back for more…

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

Once I had taken care of those bozos, I turned towards Inari with what I hoped was an apologetic expression on my face. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Er…I just wanted to say…sorry for being such a jerk back there. I guess I let my anger get the better of me." I explained sheepishly to Inari, who simply nodded back at me with a small smile on his face, and trying to wipe away unwanted tears from his eyes.

I grinned at him as I placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, causing Inari to tense up slightly before he looked up at me questioningly and momentarily forgetting that he was about to start crying.

"It's okay to cry you know. Even when you're feeling really happy." Inari looked at me in surprise before nodding again.

"Gotta book." I said before turning and running like my life depending on me towards the bridge - it was the most obvious place my team would be.

And I had a feeling something bad was still happening… and it was happening where they were.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

"Haku,"

I turned my attention towards Zabuza who was staring at the young boy with disapproval.

"If you continue fighting the way you are, the chances of you winning a slim to nil."

Then as though heeding what Zabuza had said, Haku formed more handsigns.

"Makyō Hyōshō" mutters Haku, which sends an array of ice crystals towards Sasuke that immediately formed around him.

Sasuke frowned from within the crystal circle as he pondered his next move. Both Sakura and Hikari were worried about what was going to happen next and were especially afraid for Sasuke's safety. Of course for different reasons.

I frowned.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals?" I said out loud.

This technique was something that I had never heard of before, and it was definitely not something I was willing to observe for myself. I charged towards Sasuke to help him, but was blocked by Zabuza.

"Uh uh. You're my opponent." Zabuza declared. I tensed up.

_Oh goody…_

But reacted in horror when Sasuke was almost immediately set upon by kunai flying at him from every direction by Haku, who had somehow managed to conceal himself within the crystals. I felt frustrated, not being able to help, because I had no idea how this jutsu actually worked.

_Shit!_

Hearing running feet, I turned and saw Sakura rushing towards Sasuke with a throwing knife in her hand.

_Good girl!_

Sakura got as close as she could before hurling the kunai towards Sasuke, each of us expecting him to grab it out of thin air, but were dismayed with it was caught by Haku instead.

Suddenly, Haku is hit from behind.

"Who did that?" Hikari asks, looking for the person.

She beams from ear to ear when Naruto suddenly appears - looking pissed off and eager to fight.

* * *

**I'm gonna be 21 next week. So hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by then :D**


	13. What To Do When All Hell Breaks Loose?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**WHAT TO DO WHEN ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE?**

_Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad.  
Let God deal with the things they do, cause hate in your heart will consume you too.  
__  
~Will Smith _

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I was concerned for Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of the mirroring ice crystals that circled around him, trapping him there. He was slightly hunched over, and breathing heavily like he had been running for a very long time without a break. He was also badly scratched up and bleeding.

So it was definitely a blessing in disguise when Naruto had arrived - albeit in a very noisy way and rather sloppy. I saw Haku shift his attention away from Sasuke for a moment as he focused on Naruto obviously reliving something.

"Forget about that teme. It's me you wanna fight!" stated Naruto, rather obnoxiously which caused Sasuke to glare at him with annoyance.

Haku simply smiled at Naruto but made no move to comply with Naruto's wishes. I suddenly realised why when Zabuza immediately reached into his weapons pack and extracted some shuriken. My eyes widened with fear.

"Naruto! Look out!" I yelled at my best friend who looked at me for a split second before returning his attention to Zabuza who hurled the shuriken at Naruto.

However, Haku immediately blocked them. Sasuke, Naruto and I frowned in surprise.

"Naruto, while you showing up at the right time is indeed a good thing, the way in which you showed up is not the way a ninja should announce himself." Kakashi-sensei scolded him, just as Zabuza turned to Haku for an explanation.

I was interested as well.

"Haku? What's the meaning of this?"

"I would prefer you to leave Naruto to me, if you don't mind." Haku replied calmly, still eyeing Naruto off.

I watched as Naruto frowned with confusion before standing before Haku, both boys waiting for each other to make the first move. It soon became apparent that Haku was just screwing around with Naruto, just as Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei started bickering like little boys.

"Naruto cannot beat him." I heard Kakashi-sensei whisper.

I only heard him because I happened to be nearby. But I wished I hadn't heard, because it meant that all our training was in vain if we couldn't figure out how to put Haku and Zabuza back in their places. Kakashi-sensei extracted a kunai from his pack and threw it at Haku, but it was easily deflected much to our chagrin.

"We haven't finished yet." Sasuke reminded Haku through gritted teeth as he tried to remind the masked hunter-nin that they were still fighting, despite the fact that Naruto had waded in and started fighting Haku as well.

"I didn't forget you." Haku reassured Sasuke, and then turned to resume the fight he and Sasuke had been doing before Naruto had arrived on the scene.

Although, I was pretty sure that Sasuke probably wishing (but he'd deny it) that Haku wouldn't pelt him with ice shards and kunai again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura, Naruto and I shouted out in both fear and anger.

I gasped in outrage as we watched Haku shift from one mirror to another. It was impossible to tell which one was the real Haku or not, causing Sasuke to snarl in frustration. But it didn't seem to deter him as he readied himself to attack, but just as Sasuke decided to make a move, I watched as Naruto jumps into the fray with Sasuke, ruining Sasuke's chance and probably causing Sasuke to plot Naruto's demise.

At least, I hoped that was the case, as I certainly would be if Naruto ruined my plans to suss out Haku.

"Naruto, you moron!" shrieks Sakura, obviously trying to support Sasuke with his frustration but she is ignored by both my best friends. Sasuke fashions the handsigns for the blazing fireball technique in an attempt to burn the mirrors.

His plan flops.

"Dammit!" snarled Sasuke, who clenched his fists so tightly I could've sworn I saw blood seeping through and dripping to the ground.

Naruto places what he assumed to be a reassuring hand on his teammate's shoulder, causing Sasuke to turn to him with a 'what!?' expression on his frustrated face.

"Lemme try something!" he suggested.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly - which I assumed was because he finally realised how tired he was getting and because the wounds he had sustained were finally catching up on him, much to his distaste. Naruto summoned a bunch of his shadow clones.

"Search and find the mirror with the real Haku in it!" Naruto orders and the clones nod and spread out, searching each mirror thoroughly.

Unfortunately, Haku appeared to be too fast for Naruto as well. Both of my friends were stuck for solutions. I hated standing on the sidelines, feeling completely useless and unable to lend a hand. But I knew that if I even tried to go in and help them, Kakashi-sensei would stop me.

It was clear that our sensei, despite understanding that we needed to venture out and stand on our own if we were going to survive in the Shinobi world by ourselves one day, he didn't' want to risk loosing any of us, especially both Sakura and I.

I turned to look at Sakura who looked just as frustrated as I felt and we both nodded in silent agreement, before briefly clasping hands and squeezing - sealing a truce between us to set aside our differences and focus on the problem at hand.

"What do we do now? Sasuke and Naruto are getting creamed." I stated, turning to her slightly so we could plan our next attack to help Naruto and Sasuke.

"I really don't know." she replied helplessly, before turning her head and glancing at our sensei, who was still being blocked by that loon Zabuza, who was grinning like a demented Cheshire Cat.

She nudged me and pointed towards Kakashi-sensei.

"But it looks like Kakashi-sensei suspects something."

I frowned. "What gives you that idea?"

"He won't tear his serious expression away from Haku, and we all know that when he's seriously thinking about something he focuses on the topic." She replied.

"Remember when he interrogated Tazuna when he neglected to give us all the facts?" I nodded, then it clicked. But before we could say anything else, Haku's high feminine voice cuts across the area.

"Prepare yourselves boys."

Sakura and I look over at Haku in disbelief as he raises his hands and starts to fashion handsigns.

"Serving my master, is what will help me lose my compassion and become a ninja." He stated.

_What sort of rubbish is that? _

I thought angrily as Sakura gasped fearfully beside me and nearly crushes my hand in her grip.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

I felt myself being pushed backwards by a strong shove from one of those shadows clones trapped within those ice mirrors, and I landed hard on the ground in a heap with Sasuke beside me. I heard a gasp and both Sasuke and I looked over to see Sakura-chan and Hikari-chan watching us with anxious expressions on their faces. We turned back to Haku who started bragging in a self-righteous fashion which really pisses me off.

"Because of my technique, it appears as though you two are practically standing still." I looked at Sasuke who ignored me completely, instead focusing on Haku - but I could tell that this guy was starting to piss him off as well.

"You see, this is a bloodline technique. Even your sensei cannot copy it."

_That sucks…_

"I wouldn't hold any grudges. You two can still pursue your dreams as you see fit." Haku reassured us in a sardonic voice.

I could practically feel Sasuke seething beside me and I felt like flinching away. Sasuke is one person you do not piss off, if you want to survive with your dignity in tact that is.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

I grit my teeth in frustration as I watched both Sasuke and Naruto both watching Haku as he boasted about his bloodline technique and making assumptions that despite the fact that he was going to kill them, that they could still pursue their dreams.

If it weren't for the fact that my vision and path was blocked by that insane Zabuza, I would've at least tried to wade in and save by two very vulnerable students from certain death. I knew for a fact that neither of them had the ability to kill another person - even if they somehow managed to kill Haku at some point.

I saw no other option, I quickly pushed back my forehead protector to make use of my Sharingan.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Zabuza as he lunged at me, weapon in hand towards my Sharingan eye. I dodged and narrowed my eyes warningly at him.

"I'm warning you, Zabuza. You will not be seeing my Sharingan a third time." I threatened him.

But Zabuza merely laughed, much to my annoyance.

"Even if you defeat me, Kakashi, you and you team will not be able to defeat Haku." Zabuza taunts me and I sigh in annoyance once again.

_This is not good…_

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

While Kakashi-sensei was getting taunted by that asshole Zabuza, Sakura and I watched as Naruto created more shadow clones and attempted to take down Haku once again, despite knowing that he'll just be smacked down like before.

"Naruto… while I admire your spirit, you already tried that technique and it didn't get you anywhere did it?" I muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear, which she did and responded to my valid statement by nodding somewhat solemnly.

Suddenly, she screamed.

"Sasuke!"

I snapped my attention away from Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza who likewise heard Sakura scream out loud and turned towards where she was staring horrified at. Haku had managed effortlessly as before to take out Naruto's shadow clones, only this time used this as an alternative to also attack an unaware Sasuke as well.

Sasuke grunted in pain, which rendered him to his knees but I noticed to my surprise that he had small, triumphant smirk on his face.

_What the?_

"Quite the little protégée isn't Haku, huh?" brags Zabuza, causing not only me to roll my eyes and also Sakura and Kakashi-sensei too.

I was confident that if both Naruto and Sasuke weren't pre-occupied with what they doing…or should I say _fighting_, Naruto probably would've scoffed and made some sort of comment along the lines of probably 'he's not so special, I could fight him with one arm tied behind my back' and Sasuke would probably roll his eyes and sniff snottily.

"My 'defeat'-" Zabuza gestured with two fingers per hand and flexed them up and down to emphasise the word.

"-during our last encounter was staged by Haku who backed me up during our battle." He explained with false lightless in his voice, before he melted back into his fog which got thicker and thicker and obstructed any view we had of him and our surroundings.

"Oh c'mon! Not again!" I groaned before Sakura and I instantly shifted so that we were both back to back - a useful technique that one could use to avoid being attacked from behind, which was likely as far as Zabuza was concerned.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

As handy as my shadow bunshin jutsu is, I seriously can't continue doing this. I'm getting weaker by the moment. Although, Sasuke seems to be doing much better than I am, but he is not exactly in fantastic shape either. At least something good came out of this. Sasuke-teme isn't as perfect as he (and Sakura-chan) make him out to be.

Tee hee.

Anyway, Sasuke and I are standing here and next thing I know, Sasuke is attempting to hit Haku by using his Fireball Technique, which surprise surprise, actually manages to knick Haku's foot.

"Good shot." I mutter as the Teme merely 'hn'ed' like it was no big deal.

But I definitely saw the smug bastard smirk in triumph as he nailed that guy. And I have to admit (even if goes against everything I believed in) that it was pretty cool.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Knives suddenly flew at me as I quickly sidestepped each one and glared at Zabuza. The bastard even had the nerve to conduct the assault with his goddamned eyes shut as well. That's what I don't miss about being an ANBU black ops member: fighting against cocky, self-confident missing-nins who are so up themselves, it would bring the modest, talented ninjas to disgusted tears.

"I seriously doubt the sheer magnitude of your Sharingan, Kakashi." Zabuza sneered.

I eyed the cretin off.

"It obviously doesn't process the so called ability to see the immediate and distant future." I raised an eyebrow.

"No. What it actually does-"

Oh this should be good, please enlighten me, Zabuza. What exactly does my Sharingan do, since you _obviously _know so much already?

"-is trick your opponent into thinking that it's possible you can do it." Zabuza stated.

I rolled my eyes.

But apparently, Zabuza hadn't finished ranting.

"Instead of reading my mind…you manipulated my mind in order to implant the words, and then you repeat them yourself." He added…

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

I think I've discovered a way of defeat this psychopath. However, I need to get rid of the dobe first so I can undergo it.

"Oi dobe! See if you can get outside of the circle and attack Haku that way!" I ordered him.

Naruto frowns at me in confusion.

"What, you have a plan, Teme?" He questioned me.

I resisted the urge to wring Naruto's neck.

"Yes, dobe. Now move it!" I snap, already making the handsigns.

I watch as Naruto moves to get out of firing range before I attack Haku with my jutsu. Unfortunately, by some insane stroke of luck, Haku manages to dodge the attack and retaliates by aiming a kunai at me, which meets its marker.

_Motherf-_

I tugged the kunai from where it embedded itself into my shoulder, gritting my teeth from the pain, just Naruto sails out from out of nowhere back into the circle. Damn, apparently, it's impossible to breach the circle once you're inside it.

I'm extremely confident that I can detect Haku's movements easily now. It's just a matter of being able to choose the right technique to finally stop the fucker in his tracks. He's gotta run out of chakra sometime…

Kami, I hope so…

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Everywhere I look, all I can see is a thick, blanket of Fog.

And the only reason, I can tell that I'm not alone is that I can sense the chakra of my teammates beside and in front of me, as well as the chakra of Zabuza, and three sets of chakra dead ahead, two sets of chakra that I recognise as Naruto and Sasuke waning fast.

_Shit! Don't you dare give in Naruto! Sasuke…_

Beside me, Sakura and I are standing protectively in front of our terrified client who is watching our battle with an almost despairing expression on his face, trying to shield him from Zabuza while Kakashi-sensei is stuck fighting against Zabuza, who seems content enough to just verbally spar (or taunt) him.

Zabuza seizes the opportunity to attack Tazuna, but is blocked by Kakashi-sensei. The attack is so fast and unexpected, that both Sakura and I scream out of survival instincts, despite knowing that our sensei would be there to help us protect our charge.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

Screams pierce the air, causing both Sasuke and I to snap our heads towards the sound. We look at each other in horror as we recognise the sounds belonging to both Hikari-chan and Sakura-chan.

"Oh shit!" I swore and Sasuke nodded in agreement before turning his attention back towards Haku, who was waiting patiently for our next move.

Arrogant bastard.

I struggled to my feet, which apparently inspired Sasuke to follow suit and continue fighting. Summoning my chakra, I charged towards the mirrors and start running along them, but each time I connected with a mirror, Haku manages to land one of me.

I crumple to the ground struggling to get to my feet again.

"Naruto, get up and keep moving!" orders Sasuke, angrily.

I scowl at him in frustration. What the hell does he think I'm trying to do? Take a nap? Not that one wouldn't be so bad right now. But thinking back to the screams we had heard only minutes ago, I decided against the idea and followed Sasuke's 'advice'.

As I repeated my previous actions, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sasuke summoned all his chakra and strength and dodged every attack Haku threw at him, using every trick in his book as well as, trying to cover my ass. I watched with a sense of triumph as Haku frowned, presumably realising something about Sasuke.

As I watched the bastard, I felt my eyes widen in shock as his normally black eyes suddenly bled red…

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

I need to keep this up as much as I can so that we can finally defeat him. I watched as Naruto increased his speed, trying to find a loop hole in Haku's technique, while I covered his ass.

At one point, I saw Naruto looking at me in shock and I frowned questioningly before realising that everything I was looking at was now coated in an unfamiliar shade of blood red.

Suddenly, I looked into one of the mirrors for only a second and realised that I had finally achieved my family's bloodline trait…

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Zabuza's blade slices through my skin and I bit down on my lip to stifle my pained cry. I'm getting really tired of listening to Zabuza bitching about the Sharingan, and he doesn't even have one.

So why the hell should he know all about them?

"Zabuza, let me tell you a little secret about one of my students." I said, coaxing him in to get him to listen.

Zabuza falls for the bait.

"One of my students, Sasuke, is from the Uchiha clan." I felt a sense of smug triumph when I saw Zabuza's eyes widen at this information.

"He is a survivor of the Uchiha massacre that had occurred several years ago. Thus, the Sharingan is in fact his family's bloodline trait, and it is where I attained this eye. From one of his kin, my teammate, Obito."

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

"Naruto, for once in your life can you make yourself useful?" I heard Sasuke degrading me and I felt the familiar urge to go and rip that bastard a new one.

Can't he just lay off me for once while we're fighting against the enemy?

Haku once again beats me down and I sprawl helplessly on the ground. He smirks maliciously and fashions his hands for the same jutsu he had been using against Sasuke and I and I feel my eyes widen. I'm almost completely out of chakra - there is absolutely no way I can dodge that now.

However, just as Haku finishes his handsigns, I'm pushed out of range and I hear pained grunts and whimpers from a person standing protectively in front of me.

I froze… _How? _

Why would he do that?

He despises me. So why would he do this?

Sasuke stands before me completely covered from head to toe in sharp, pin-like needles, having intercepted the attack meant for me.

"No…" I whispered fearfully.

Sasuke collapses into my arms and I hold him, staring down into his face in complete disbelief.

"Why, bastard?" I murmured brokenly. Sasuke winces painfully before replying.

"How should I know, dobe? My body moved on its own…" He trails off, breathing shallowly.

My eyes widen.

_No!_

"I don't want to die…until I've killed my brother…" Sasuke slurs. Then his eyes roll back into his head and close. Sasuke stops moving…

_Sasuke… No, you can't be… Don't you dare leave me here, you bastard…_

I can't breathe...

This isn't happening...

The Teme can't be dead. I have too much to prove to him, he can't die yet until I've proven myself to him and gotten his acknowledgement and respect. He has to see me fulfill my dream of being Hokage.

He can't go… he's not allowed to…

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I suddenly feel a cold shiver rush down my spine and I staggered slightly, alarming both Sakura and Tazuna who catches me.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" Sakura asks me worriedly.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, then cringe when I suddenly sense an overwhelming chakra serge coming directly from where Naruto and Sasuke were currently fighting Haku. My worst fears are confirmed when both Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza suddenly jerk their heads towards the end of bridge as well.

"Hikari?" Sakura prods persistently, obviously realising something bad was going on.

"Something bad has happened over where Naruto and Sasuke are fighting." I explained, feeling dread filling me up like water in a glass.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror.

"What do you mean? Something's happened to Sasuke-kun?" she shrieks.

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes at the obvious dismissal of Naruto - I was too scared to care.

"I dunno. But can't you feel that?" I demanded Sakura.

She frowns at me in confusion before finally sensing the enormous chakra serge coming from where our teammates were fighting Haku.

"Oh Kami!" she whispered.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Sakura, Hikari and I rushed forward with Tazuna, flanked by Zabuza who apparently knew what had happened due to a smug smirk on his face.

I feared the worst, because if Naruto's chakra was going haywire something bad must have happened to Sasuke. The four of us got to the end of the bridge and met a horrifying sight.

Sasuke, who was covered from head to toe with sharp senbon needles was lying motionless on the ground in a heap, while not too faraway from him was Naruto surrounded by a wafting red chakra that made me shudder.

"Sasuke-kun!" shrieked Sakura.

"NO!" cried out Hikari as both girls rushed forwards to Sasuke's side, but Tazuna manages to grab a hold of the horrified girls' shoulders before they could rush into the fray.

Thankful for Tazuna's quick thinking, I turned back towards Naruto and knew that Haku was in for a world of pain, considering what dwelled within Naruto.

My student was shaking with what appeared to be uncontrollable rage and he had his eyes held squarely on Haku who didn't appear to be perturbed by what had happened to Sasuke, and what was currently happening to Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Naruto as he got down on all fours like an animal and started running at Haku at an impossible speed.

_Shit…_

Finally, Haku had the smarts to be afraid and started throwing kunai at Naruto, each missing him every time. Naruto smashed one of the mirrors holding an image of Haku within it with his chakra empowered fist, managing to snare Haku's wrist before he could have a chance to escape into an adjoining mirror.

Narrowing my Sharingan eye at the rampaging Naruto, I scanned him to see if the seal holding the demon within him had been well and truly broken.

_Oh thank Kami! It's not completely broken…_

I sighed in relief, but it was short lived, because while the seal hadn't completely broken - there was every chance that it could be at any second. I needed to get in there and try to calm Naruto down - just how I was going to do that was a problem in its self, since I wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of being severely hurt.

And I'd like to keep my limbs, if it's all the same to you lot.

Naruto continued breaking mirrors, and making sure that Haku didn't escape into one before managing to successfully belt Haku in the face.

The former hunter-nin flew backwards from the blow and landed hard, breaking his mask in the process. As we looked on, we watched as Haku got to his feet drunkenly and faced a still enraged Naruto who was advancing on to him. Suddenly, Naruto freezes the moment he claps eyes on Haku's now revealed face.

He gasps in astonishment.

"You?!"

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

I felt the heat of my rage fade away as I narrowed my eyes at the familiar person in front of me. 'Haku' was the same person Hikari-chan and I had met back when I had fell asleep back in the woods after training too hard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

Haku looked down at his feet, looking shamefaced and looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. I frowned curiously.

"When I was younger, my father tried to kill both my mother and I, because the bloodline limit I possess is hated among the people of my Village." He admitted, finally letting the tears fall down his face.

He breathed in before continuing his tale.

"The villagers feared anyone with this particular bloodline limit, because they believed that it would bring disaster to the town." I gulped, not liking how similar this story sounded to my own unhappy childhood back in Konoha.

"To save myself, I had to kill my own father." Haku stopped talking for a moment to reflect on what he just said, while my stomach erupted in unwelcome butterflies.

It was freaky how much Haku and I were alike. Both unwanted and feared in this cruel, unforgiving world. Haku dried his eyes before continuing.

"That was when I met, Zabuza. He took me in and took care of me and trained me to become a Ninja. He became like a father-figure for me and he cherished me for the abilities I had that everyone else despised me for."

I didn't know what to say, I mean what do you say to somebody whose had such a shit life?

"All I am asking of you now, is for you to kill me…"

My eyes widened in shock.

Hold on, back up… What the hell did he just say? KILL him? I admit that he definitely did something completely unforgivable just before, but why the fuck did he want me to kill him?

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Okay… time to wrap this up.

Immediately, I used a summoning jutsu to request the assistance of some ninja dogs to round up Zabuza and hold him there stationary.

When Zabuza had been busy taunting me and distracting me from going and assisting Naruto and Sasuke, I allowed him to hit me once or twice. Because then, it left traces of my scent on Zabuza, thus making easier for my ninja dogs to locate him.

I heard some struggling and uncouth cursing and grunts from Zabuza who had obviously been found by my dogs and I summoned all my electricity to my hand.

I advanced onto Zabuza who looked at me and my crackling hand in horror.

"The Lightning Edge. A technique of my own creation…" I explained to Zabuza, whose defiant expression never left mine. I smirked triumphantly at the missing-nin, showing no mercy.

"One that you'll be getting fairly well acquainted with shortly." I promised him.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

I shook my head frantically at Haku.

I know I said that I wanted to kill him before, but that was because I pissed that Sasuke had been harmed. But I'm no killer unless I have to be…

"No way. Are you insane?" I shouted frantically.

Haku shook his head, indicating that he was deadly serious. Something that did not comfort me at all.

"Far from it, I'm afraid. I know for a fact that once this is over, Zabuza will have no use for me anymore."

All the blood drained from my face.

"Now, I request from you one more time. Please… kill me."


	14. Carpe Diem

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**CARPE DIEM  
**  
"_Dream as if you will live forever; Live as if you will die today."  
~James Dean._

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Both Sakura and I fought against Tazuna's surprisingly strong grip to get to Sasuke's body. Failing that, I chose to watch as Kakashi-sensei prepared his attack to stab Zabuza with his neat lightning technique, all while casting worried glances in Sasuke's general direction.

"It's no use fighting, Zabuza…" I heard Kakashi-sensei's stern voice as he addressed the obviously struggling missing-nin who was trying to buck off Kakashi's ninja-dogs who had him pinned in place and exactly where Kakashi-sensei needed him to be.

"Might as well give up. You will not win in this situation." Kakashi-sensei reminded him.

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Zabuza's eyes widen when Kakashi-sensei then raised his crackling, electricity enhanced fist - that was so intense it created a ring of debris which littered the ground. Nearby, I overheard Naruto and Haku comparing the similarities between them which brought a tear to my eye and, I noticed, Naruto's.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

_I'll admit that this guy has had some pretty low shit happen to him…pretty much like me. But I still need to do what I can to avenge Sasuke's murder…_

After arguing with this random deep, sinister voice inside my head (that mysteriously appeared) for a moment, I decided to comply with Haku's death wish.

The mist disappears and I could instantly see a hysterical Sakura, an angry Hikari, a scared Tazuna, Kakashi-sensei who was stony faced and Zabuza who was smirking, the latter two both locked together in a battle that Kakashi-sensei appeared to be winning.

So I charged at Haku… albeit reluctantly. What I didn't expect was Haku to direct his attention elsewhere at the same moment I lunged at him, by grabbing my wrist in an iron grip.

"What gives? You wanted me to kill you-"

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi-sensei roared, grabbing my attention before I could finish my protest as the air gets even more intense all around, due to our teacher gathering all the energy he needed for his attack.

When the jutsu was completed, Kakashi-sensei looked up and I cringed back at the cold fury I could see in his eyes.

_Mental note: NEVER piss off Kakashi-sensei, if I want to live AND become Hokage…_

"Die."

He then immediately rushed forward to his hand into Zabuza's chest. Zabuza's eyes closed instinctively as he waited for the expected bloody impact Kakashi-sensei's hand would make on his chest.

"Zabuza-sensei!"

I looked forward expecting to see Haku still standing there, but realised too soon that he had been the one who shouted out Zabuza's name. There was a gut-wrenching 'squelch' as fist made contact with flesh and I turned my head towards the sound. And I wished that I hadn't…

* * *

_**~SAKURA P.O.V~**_

Still completely focused on getting to Sasuke-kun's body, I heard a 'squelch' and turned towards the source of the noise and felt the bile rise in my throat at what I saw.

Just beyond where Hikari, Tazuna and I were standing, stood a blood spattered Zabuza, who was staring horrified at a bloody Haku, impaled on an extremely surprised Kakashi-sensei's fist which was still embedded in his chest. Haku had a peaceful smile on his lovely face that made my heart break.

But when I looked closer, Haku's eyes had glazed over - he was dead.

I looked over at Naruto who had turned a sickly green colour, which was understandable, as none of us (Naruto, Hikari, (Sasuke-kun…all depending if he was still alive or not) and I) had ever seen somebody get killed, let alone a corpse. But I doubted that it would be the last one we would ever see in our careers.

Hikari was silent, but even she had shifted colour as well - turning into a deathly pale colour.

We suddenly heard a solid thump and the three of us, including Tazuna, who seemed horrified by what he saw watched as Haku's body detached from Kakashi-sensei's fist and crumpled onto the deck of the imcomplete bridge and lay there, not even twitching.

My eyes widened when I heard Zabuza actually _sobbing _over Haku. Zabuza then angrily attacks our sensei who dodges and quickly reaches down to close Haku's staring eyes.

"Can we see Sasuke now?" I asked desperately.

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei looked at me soberly, obviously reluctant to tell me the 'bad news'.

I growled angrily, "I already know, dammit!"

Which immediately got their attention and they nodded, just as Zabuza charged at Kakashi-sensei, earning a swift kick in the face for his troubles. I turned to run towards Sasuke and saw that Hikari had already beaten me to it and was now hovering over my beloved Sasuke-kun's body.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Tears fell from my eyes and hit Sasuke's deathly pale face.

He looked so peaceful where he lay. But if he was truly dead, why would he have a slight redness in his cheeks?

I frowned and placed my head upon his chest, being mindful not to push the senbon needles deeper into his skin, and closed my eyes listening for a heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" snaps Sakura, who had just arrived. I chose to ignore her, concentrating to find what I was looking for.

_**Thump-thump.  
Thump-thump.**_

I grinned in relief.

Sasuke's heartbeat was there but barely, he needed some serious medical attention. It wasn't before I realised that Sakura was still standing there looking at me with fury, but the smile on my face stopped her completely.

"What?"

I sat down Indian-style and carefully positioned Sasuke's head to rest in my lap, making sure not to jostle him or push the senbon needles deeper.

"Sasuke's alive! I heard his heartbeat!" I stated, an excited smile spreading over my face that apparently was infectious because the moment Sakura heard the word 'alive' she beamed from ear to ear.

She instantly crouches to Sasuke's side and hesitantly touches his face, before drawing back in disgust.

"Oh! He's burning up." She said, wiping her sweat covered hand on her dress before fixing Sasuke with a worried expression.

Not knowing what to do, I settled for gently playing with Sasuke's hair, knowing that it would piss him off, as he hates people touching him, unless he fully trusts them and/or likes them.

"I'll kill you…" I heard Zabuza mumble, followed by the sounds of Zabuza's sword falling and hitting the wooden planks of the bridge as he tried to slice and dice Kakashi-sensei who dodged each one effortlessly - indicating that Zabuza was getting tired. A combination of fatigue and grief over Haku's death.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" snaps Sakura, diverting Zabuza's attention towards her. Our teacher glares at her, irritated.

"Shut up, Sakura. It's Kakashi-sensei's fight, so stay out of it." I retorted sternly, knowing Sakura was out of line - Zabuza has a beef with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura is likely to be bitch-slapped by Zabuza without any trouble.

Sakura turned on me.

"Who asked you?" She spat, getting into my face.

But before I could say another word, an agonised scream ripped through the air and everyone turned to see that Zabuza had a kunai buried in his arm.

My eyes widened.

"Whoa!" I muttered as Kakashi-sensei dodged the same kunai and Zabuza's sword that had been hurled and swung in his direction. Quickly grabbing two more kunai, Kakashi-sensei fixed Zabuza with a confident smirk before saying:

"Sayonara!"

And diving in for another stab. However, he is swiftly interrupted by the sounds of expensive shoes rising and falling on wood, and the tap-tap-tap of a cane.

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Watching coolly as Zabuza succumbed to his grief, harsh laughter stalled the fight between us.

Looking back we saw a stout middle-aged man with spikey, mousey-brown hair and black sunglasses, dressed in an expensive looking suit and supporting his weight on a gold-handled walking stick the rich civilians would probably have.

"Gatou." whispered Tazuna fearfully from where he was standing behind Sakura, who was kneeling next to Hikari, who had Sasuke's head resting in her lap.

Naruto was standing guard over the small group, but still eyeing us off warily as if waiting for instructions to help fight. He looked at Tazuna sceptically.

"THAT'S Gatou?" Naruto asked, eyebrow raised.

I tended to agree, although by the smug expression the man had on his face, said otherwise.

Naruto scoffed, "He doesn't look that tough."

Sakura smacked him over the head.

"Baka! Shut up for once in your life!" she snarled before returning her suspicious glance at Gatou.

Naruto winced in pain and started rubbing at where Sakura had clubbed the hyperactive ninja over the head, and started pouting before getting serious and watching Gatou like a hawk. My eyes narrowed as I realised Gatou had brought along with him a group of rogue-ninja, thugs and criminals who were leering at us.

_Oh shit, this is bad…_

All three of us were extremely weary, not to mention injured and obviously in no condition to fight… at least, not with these numbers. Gatou grinned evilly at Zabuza who tensed up - obviously not glad to see him like we were.

"Well, well, well. You sure do talk big don't cha, Zabuza?" drawled Gatou in an uneducated type of voice that didn't suit his appearance.

I cringed.

"Kinda expected a bit more from ya."

Zabuza grit his teeth growling underneath his breath. He was obviously the type that didn't like being talked down to like a disobedient child.

Gatou looked over his glasses and down his nose at Haku's bloodied corpse lying on the ground.

"Even your little _boyfriend _here bit it."

The temperature dropped several degrees as rage engulfed Zabuza's face. I shuddered.

"Kakashi-" I blinked in surprise when Zabuza addressed me.

I nodded in response.

"Seems like I've been betrayed-"

_No shit Sherlock…_

"-which means my contract has been voided-"

I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Right."

Zabuza grunted in reply.

"So what are we gonna do about this _little-" _I subtly indicated Gatou.

"- jam that we're in?"

Zabuza was about to answer my question before Gatou interrupted unexpectedly.

"Well, Zabuza… it's been fun. But it's time for you to vamoose now!" the little punk sneered, I felt more than saw Zabuza shaking in fury beside me.

"Give my regards to this little runt (he indicated to Haku) in hell." He spat dismissively.

Then did the worst thing a person could do which would cost him his life - spat on Haku's corpse.

Next thing I knew, Gatou's body was falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. He had been sliced open - his blood spraying everywhere - and his face was frozen in both shock and pain. There was an outburst of rage from the evil entourage Gatou had brought along with him.

"OH NO, BOSS!"

Zabuza glared at them with hatred and grief. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Oi kid!"

Without taking his eyes off Gatou's mob, he turned his body towards where Naruto was still standing with angry tears streaming down his scarred cheeks.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked cautiously, rubbing away the tears with his sleeve.

It was then, that I saw Sasuke twitch slightly. I felt my eyes widen slightly before pretending I hadn't noticed anything and waited to see what Zabuza wanted with Naruto.

"Toss me the knife." Zabuza demanded.

Naruto frowned but snatched up a knife Zabuza had previously thrown during our fight and hurled it at Zabuza who caught the blade between his teeth, since one of his arms had been rendered useless. Without thanking Naruto, Zabuza turned to glare down Gatou's corpse.

"Wait for me, you bastard!" He said around the blade and charged headlong towards the now stampeding mob of angry henchmen.

I could definitely see what was going to happen and I quickly moved to stop it. He may have been our enemy before, but even _**he **_didn't deserve a fate like this. I watched in horror as Zabuza was run through with a lightning-charged blade by one of the henchmen.

Zabuza coughed up blood which seeped through the bandages wrapped around the lower-half of his face. He grinned in triumph at the man, and eyed him off as though daring him to attack again.

The man snarled.

"Damn You! Don't act so cocky when you're about to die!"

I winced as the blade was pressed deeper into Zabuza's chest, causing the missing-nin's knees to buckle. I couldn't stand watching this anymore.

"Zabuza!" I rushed forward to aid him, but Zabuza snapped his head at me and glared.

"Get back! I don't need your help to kill this riff raff." I paused, gawking at him thinking he was truly insane.

But then again, he _was_ a rogue-ninja from Kirigakure, who had this inhumane instruction during their Genin qualifying exam to eliminate competition for the rank of Genin. But still, could one as injured as he was seriously keep his own fighting against a bunch of thugs who were at the top of their game?

"If it wasn't for that motherfucker (indicating Gatou) Haku would still be alive right now!" Zabuza insisted.

I realised that this was a fight for revenge and I reluctantly nodded.

"I'm going to make him pay eliminating every single man who was associated with him!" He vowed before detaching himself from the sword embedded in his stomach and slitting the throat of the man holding the sword, before moving on to slaughter the rest of the mob - but not without sustaining even more injuries than before.

Eventually, Zabuza used the same technique I had used against him back in the forest just outside this village. The same one that had accidentally swept up both Naruto and Hikari in its powerful current, and used it to drown Gatou's mob.

Unfortunately, it managed to take Zabuza with it.

"Shit!" I muttered and rushed forwards towards the fallen missing-nin expecting him to be dead, but was mystified when I discovered that he was just barely clinging to life.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I watched in complete horror as Zabuza took on at least a hundred vengeful men with only one arm and the blade Naruto had tossed at him between his teeth.

It was either the most courageous or the most idiotic thing I had ever seen in my life, and I was being forced to watch it happen right before my eyes alongside a mystified Sakura, a grim Naruto who had his hand on my shoulder and tear-stained tracks running down his cheeks, and a stunned looking Tazuna who looked like he didn't know whether he should cheer enthusiastically, or running screaming for the hills.

"Oh Kami…" I whispered.

Both Sakura and Naruto grunted in agreement. All four of us gasped fearfully as Zabuza summoned the same wave that Kakashi-sensei made that day in the forest that nearly took Naruto and I to our watery graves, wipe out the mob in two seconds flat - Zabuza among the few that were swallowed up.

I felt Naruto's hand increase pressure on my shoulder and I winced in pain.

"Ka-ka-shi-"

We heard Zabuza croak and we saw our sensei crouch down beside the fallen missing-nin with a grave expression on his masked face.

"Take…me…to-"

We didn't need to hear the rest of what Zabuza was trying to say, as it was blindingly obvious what he wanted. And I felt my heartbreak at this. Naruto got up from his perch next to me and sprinted over to Kakashi-sensei, who had picked up Zabuza's battered and bleeding body and was heading towards where Haku's body lay.

"Is he-?"

Sensei shook his head at Naruto, confirming that Zabuza did not have long to live. Naruto's head hung in sadness.

"He's mortally wounded, Naruto. He sustained too many injuries. Summoning the Suiryuudan on himself inflicted even more damage on himself. There's nothing more we can do for him, I'm afraid." He confirmed Zabuza's end.

Several moments passed before both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's head snapped towards Zabuza's body.

"He's gone." Kakashi-sensei closed Zabuza's staring eyes.

Sakura and I whimpered in sympathy when the only colour Naruto had on his face immediately drained away and Sensei placed an empathetic hand on my blonde best friend's shoulder. I watched as he started talking quietly to Naruto about something.

Probably about death.

I already had that talk with my Mother the day my father and Grandfather had been murdered, so I knew what to expect when someone died. I saw that Naruto only seemed to be barely listening because he, like the rest of us, was looking and probably feeling stricken.

I felt something shift slightly on my lap and my eyes widened when I realised what that something was and glanced down hopefully.

"Sasuke…?" I questioned the unconscious boy lying in my lap.

Sakura's tear streaked face snapped towards me.

"What did you say?" she asked.

I ignored her focusing on Sasuke - any movement was a good thing as far as I was concerned.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" I asked him one more time.

Sasuke moaned in his sleep and Sakura screamed both in relief and happiness, traumatising my eardrums.

_I think my ears are bleeding…_

"Sasuke-kun! It's me, Sakura! Open your eyes!" Sakura demanded, alerting Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Tazuna's attention as all three rushed forward to our side.

I scowled at Sakura like she was an idiot - which in a way she was.

"He can't Sakura, he's still unconscious." I stated matter-of-factly, carefully easing Sasuke's head off my lap so I could kneel beside him.

Sakura glared at me, as though daring me to contradict her or insult her in front of her 'beloved' but most definitely unconscious Sasuke-kun. I blinked owlishly at her, not up for taking her crap right now.

"He might've moaned in reply, but he's still seriously wounded." I continued, just as Naruto thudded down next to me, staring at Sasuke like Christmas had come early.

"Teme?" He asked hopefully, earning a smack in the head from Sakura, which I instantly blocked by grabbing her wrist in an iron grip. A move that Kakashi-sensei didn't attempt to reprimand me for.

In fact he seemed to be approving much to my surprise.

"Good diagnosis, Hikari-chan." Kakashi-sensei complimented me, ignoring Sakura who gaped at him for not telling me off.

"And you're correct. Sasuke is indeed seriously injured."

Naruto suddenly attained the 'light-bulb-over-the-head' expression on his face before he turned towards me and scared the shit out of me by seizing me by the wrists and grinning at me.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hikari can heal Sasuke!" Naruto announced as I frowned at him in confusion, as did Kakashi-sensei who looked at the both of us sceptically.

"Really now? Please explain." He asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, please do." added Sakura who had venom dripping from her voice.

"Naruto? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked my enthusiastic friend, who bounced excitedly.

"Do you remember back in the woods? You found me passed out on the ground while I was trying to master that tree-climbing exercise?" I nodded, still confused.

"Yeah… so what-" then it clicked and I brightened for a moment before frowning again.

"Do you really think that'll work?" I asked unsure.

"Will what work?" snapped Sakura frustrated.

Naruto turned and beamed at Kakashi-sensei and Sakura before replying to Sakura's question.

"I was passed out from using too much chakra when I was still trying to master that tree-climbing exercise and Hikari came along and healed me." Naruto stated, causing me to blush.

Kakashi-sensei trained his eye on me.

"How did you manage to do that?" He asked.

"It's nothing really, just something the women in my family has possessed for generations. A sort of healing jutsu called 'Holy Prayer'." I confessed, playing with my fingers uncomfortably.

Sensei raised an eyebrow.

"So what you're telling me is that you have a bloodline trait or Kekkai Gekkai technique that can heal anyone?"

I nodded suddenly feeling nervous. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. I'd like to see that, if you don't mind." He requested.

Again, I nodded and moved to follow his order. However, Tazuna stopped me.

"Er…shouldn't you remove those needle thingys?" He questioned.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled embarrassedly.

"Oh yeah. Silly me, just a second." He apologised and moved to examine the senbon needles still protruding from Sasuke's body.

"Wow. Sasuke's a lucky boy. Haku must've been aiming to paralyse, not kill him." Kakashi-sensei eventually reported.

"These senbon needles managed to miss every vital organ in his body." He then began to carefully extract the needles from Sasuke's body, being careful not to nick a vital organ.

Sasuke started whimpering in pain as each needle was removed.

"Shhh, Sasuke. You'll be okay, just relax. I promise it will be over soon." I whispered into his ear whilst carding my hand through his inky locks.

Sasuke relaxed the moment my hand started stroking his head, I felt slightly awkward when I could feel Sakura staring at me with daggers in her eyes while I was soothing him.

"There. All needles have been removed." said Kakashi-sensei.

"You may proceed with your demonstation, Hikari."

I gulped before lifting Sasuke's dark blue shirt up slightly so that his navel was showing. Sakura blushed bright red and I rolled my eyes, before pressing my hands on Sasuke's lukewarm skin. I closed my eyes and immediately focused my chakra to my hands and transferred it into Sasuke's body.

I heard awed gasps from my audience.

"Her hands…" exclaimed Tazuna.

"They're glowing…" added Sakura, with a slightly jealous tone in her voice.

"Light blue." finished Naruto.

I couldn't help but grin at the astonishment in everyone's voice. I felt Sasuke shift underneath my hands and I stifled an overjoyed gasp.

"Hmmm. Very interesting." commented Kakashi-sensei.

A few minutes passed, I sensed Sasuke was fully recovered, but he still needed to rest despite his injuries being healed.

"He's healed." I announced, and retracted my hands, pulling down his shirt and moving away.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand shot out with cobra-like reflexes and grabbed my wrist. I winced slightly because of Sasuke's grip and looked fearfully at Sasuke who groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his head to get rid of the grogginess.

"Ugh. Remind me, never to do that again…" He muttered and directed his attention towards what he had in his hand.

Frowning, he moved his eyes up and locked gazes with me. I blinked warily at him before gasped in shock when Sasuke smiled softly at me.

"What the hell just happened?" He demanded, before struggling to get to his feet with mimimal assistance from both Kakashi-sensei and I (mostly because he still had his grip on my wrist).

"You were wounded?" answered Naruto, stupidly.

Sasuke simply glared at him.

"You don't say…" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I meant just now _before _I regained consciousness." He asked, already irritated.

Sakura simply shrugged like what I had just accomplished was nothing special.

"Hikari healed you, right after Zabuza committed suicide." she pointed towards the bodies of both Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the corpses before looking at me in confusion.

"You healed me? How did you do that?"

"With her family's Kekkai Genkai." Sensei answered for me, whilst 'beaming' from ear to ear.

"Very impressive, by the way." He complimented me and I blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke finally, but very reluctantly - I noticed, released his grip on my wrist.

"Hn." He replied before sauntering over to the corpses, leaving me standing there feeling slightly hurt at his reaction. Sakura smirked triumphantly at my hurt face before hurrying to catch up with Sasuke who ultimately ignored her as usual.

"Well that was fairly abrupt." I muttered dejectedly before feeling two sets of hands on my shoulders.

I looked up to see both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto smiling at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry about that Teme." Naruto suggested.

"I wouldn't have put it that way-" Kakashi-sensei stared at Naruto sternly causing Naruto to blush and pout cutely before returning his attention on me.

"-but I agree, don't worry. He'll come around." Kakashi-sensei reassured me.

Before moving over to where Sasuke was currently inspecting the remains of the bodies.

"C'mon, Hikari-chan. Let's go help!" said Naruto cheerfully and I grinned - glad that Naruto was back to his typical sunny personality that I found so endearing.


	15. Orphaned

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas. (Particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S) Flames and mean comments are not welcome – saying 'no offence' means squat. If you don't like what you're reading don't leave a comment!

* * *

**ORPHANED**

"_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept. Things we don't want to know but have to learn.  
__And people we can't live without but have to let go."_

I had never been so happy to see the huge towering Gates of Konohagakure since we had left almost a month ago for our supposed C-ranked mission which had been requested loudly by Naruto (and silently seconded by Sakura, Sasuke and I).

It had been granted to our total shock (and exasperation - Kakashi-sensei) by the Third Hokage.

However, because we didn't have the correct information supplied by our client, our C-rank mission quickly became a B-rank mission which would undoubtedly be exceedingly dangerous for us twelve-year-old Genin, just barely starting out in the Ninja world, and it would take more than the expected two weeks to complete.

If anything, it took at least a month to pull off successfully and with minimal injuries sustained.

During our journey back, all of us were praying that Naruto had hopefully learnt his lesson from complaining about having to go on D-rank missions - no matter how incredibly boring some of those jobs might've been. But D-ranked missions were better suited towards our skills.

Not saying, of course that we weren't able to take care of ourselves during this B-rank mission, but it meant that our more experienced mentor had gotten injured, and he was in charge of both protecting us and making sure that we knew everything there was to being a Ninja, through extensive training sessions.

All I'm saying is, he better be grateful with whatever mission the Third has in store for us next and not complain about it - considering what we all had went through.

"Damn! It's good to be back in Konoha!" Naruto yelled out, startling the two guard ninja who eyed him with annoyance before stretching and sitting back, eyeing us off with a contemplative glance.

I giggled tiredly, while both Sasuke and Sakura ignored his loud outburst and Kakashi 'smiled' at him with amusement. Naruto was apparently able to sound enthusiastic and cheerful, despite the fact that he like the rest of us were completely knackered and could probably sleep for a week.

Though, the chances of that being a possibility was fairly slim. Naruto took a deep breath in and instantly started drooling, much to Sakura's disgust. Sasuke and I barely blinked an eyelid at this typical behaviour, having practically hung around with him since the three of us were eight.

Especially, when it came to Ramen. (I had copied Naruto's actions and groaned loudly, flashing Sasuke a knowing look. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shook his head in reluctant amusement)

"Yosh! Smells like old man Teuchi's got some new Ramen, dattebayo!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up brighter than a beacon and fist pumping the air with excitement. He bounced on the spot excitedly and turned to the four of us with a pleading look on his face that said 'let's get some ramen!'.

Sakura made a face.

"Not a chance. I need to get home after we give in our mission report and see my parents." she explained shortly, then looked at Sasuke with a longing gaze - hoping his answer would be a resounding 'no' as well. Naruto's face fell a bit at her answer before he turned to Kakashi. But he shook his head no as well.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm gonna check into the Hospital for a while. I need to recover from the mission." He said, apologetically and winced a little when he shifted into a more comfortable stance.

Naruto nodded, pulling a sympathetic face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hope you feel better, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled with a slightly disappointed voice. He then brightened a little and turned to both Sasuke and I because we hadn't given him our reply yet. Sasuke looked undecided, but also looked like he was strongly leaning towards 'not going to happen'.

"Yeah, why not? I am feeling a little hungry." I agreed and struggled to support Naruto's weight when he instantly glomped me, relieved that somebody wanted to go with him, then pouted at Sasuke who sighed annoyed and nodded, much to Sakura's outrage.

"Yes! Dattebayo!" He cheered and went to glomp Sasuke as well, but stopped just in time when he saw the famous Uchiha death glare burning into him - which threatened Naruto that he may be his 'best friend' but if he even _tried_ to glomp him, he'd find himself horribly dismembered and then scattered all around the Village for ANBU ninjas to find.

An impressive trick that caused Naruto to gulp nervously and back off slightly.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." ordered Kakashi, moving into the thinning crowd of Villagers who were returning home from a long, hard day's work.

Several of the villagers suddenly noticed Naruto, who was talking at top speed to Sasuke and I . We were just barely listening and understanding whatever the hell he was talking about, when we suddenly noticed Naruto instantly clamped up and looked incredibly hurt.

Sasuke and I, were understandably surprised that Naruto - who never shuts up, unless he was eating or asleep - had suddenly gone silent, thinking that we had inadvertently said something upsetting to our (believe it or not) beloved friend, and immediately became concerned. We glanced around for the source of Naruto's silence and we saw the villagers either hastily looking away, or still very obviously glaring at Naruto with hatred or fear.

And apparently oblivious to the fact that we were looking right at them as they were doing this. We frowned at each other and instinctively, I wrapped an arm 'casually' around my blonde best friend's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly - scowling disgustedly at the laughably immature villagers, while Sasuke stood closer to Naruto's side and glared warningly back at the Villagers who all shuddered in horror when they saw this and went about their business.

Nobody wanted to mess with an Uchiha, even one who was in his pre-teens and was rumoured to be extremely powerful for his age. Naruto had flinched at the contact I had made with him and was confused at the positive attention Sasuke and I were giving him. But nevertheless, he smiled gratefully and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Naruto." I whispered in his ear and reached up to smooth away the tears brimming in his eyes.

Kakashi smiled approvingly at us through his mask and returned his attention to leading us to the Hokage Tower.

After taking a couple of minutes explaining our long absence to the Third, we were dismissed and wished a good night's sleep by our smiling leader, but we were a little surprised when Kakashi stayed behind with a rather serious expression on his masked face. At the entrance, Sakura split from the rest of us with one more longing glance at an irritated Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow." she promised and waved goodbye before heading down the street towards her home. Naruto then instantly brightened and linked arms with both Sasuke and I and took off down the business district towards Ichiraku's where the kind owner, Teuchi, greeted Naruto with a warm, grandfatherly smile.

"Naruto, my boy! How have you been, son? Haven't seen you around here for a while."

Naruto grinned at the old man as he, Sasuke and I took our seats at the wrap around counter.

"We've just gotten back from a B-rank mission." Naruto replied proudly, causing the elderly man to look back at him with shock.

"But aren't you three only Genin ninja?" he asked, frowning slightly in concern.

We nodded.

"Yeah, but there was a mix-up." Naruto explained, sheepishly, while Sasuke glared - preferring to just eat his Ramen and head back to his empty home.

"What sort of mix up?" asked Ayame, Teuchi's daughter who had just entered the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"We were originally supposed to be going on a C-ranked mission, courtesy of Naruto's insistence for a 'proper' mission instead of the D-ranked ones we had been getting." I added, glaring slightly at Naruto who blushed with embarrassment.

"But our client, got attacked by some rogue ninja on route and we found out that he couldn't afford a B-ranked mission. So we were forced to remain with him for the duration of the mission." I finished.

Teuchi and Ayame nodded, giving us polite smiles.

"But it had some fun moments…" Naruto insisted in a small quiet voice, causing Sasuke and I to shrug - neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Teuchi, obviously sensing some tension, decided to change the subject towards our food.

"Alright then! Now what will it be?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"Beef." muttered Sasuke, boredly.

"Miso!" chirped Naruto, bouncing on his seat excitedly, forcing Sasuke to clamp his hand on Naruto's shoulder and hold him still.

"Gyoza Miso, please." I requested cheerily, causing Naruto to snap his head at me in confusion, while Teuchi's eyes twinkled happily.

"Ah, nice choice. Coming right up!" and then disappeared into the Kitchen to prepare our meals. Sasuke smirked at the bewildered expression on Naruto's face.

"What in the seven hells is Gyoza Miso?" He demanded interestedly.

"It's a pork and prawn dumpling soup." I replied nonchalantly. "Mom makes it all the time." I added without thinking and clapped a hand over my mouth as Naruto's face lit up again.

"Your Mom makes Ramen too?" He exclaimed. I nodded, wishing the floor would swallow me up whole or Sasuke would take a kunai and kill me now. In fact, I even turned towards my crush and tried to subtly translate that message to him with a single glance.

But Sasuke unhelpfully smirked and shook his head - seeming to get a kick out of my exasperation. He merely winked and poked his tongue at me in an un-Uchiha like way when I glared annoyed at him for not helping me.

Naruto, oblivious to my discomfort, continued bouncing on his stool like a rogue bouncy ball when he digested my accidental words.

"Wow. You're so lucky!" He added.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Then had a sudden thought, that would tug at my friends' heartstrings.

"Do you both wanna come over afterwards for some 'lucky dip onigiri'? I asked shyly.

"Sure."

"Dattebayo!"

I grinned at both my friends and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, happily, causing Naruto to redden in embarrassment and Sasuke to clear his throat and turn away with his cheeks flushing like crazy. Our Ramen arrived shortly afterwards.

"Itadakimasu!" We chorused and immediately grabbed some chopsticks and broke them apart. But instead of immediately diving in headfirst into his Miso Ramen, Naruto peered over to mine and inspected it. I noticed to my amusement, even Sasuke was taking a quick peek as well.

"Hmmm. I think I'll try that next…" Naruto mused and then started inhaling his Ramen.

Free cups of complimentary green tea, 1 beef, 1 Gyoza and about 15 Misos later…

[_"Uh…Naruto? Sasuke and I aren't made of money. And I'm pretty sure you're not either…"_]

The three of us paid up and made our way towards my house for a dessert of 'lucky dip onigiri' and a short session of Wii games...

[_"You're so going down…" (__**Me to Naruto**__ - __**Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance)**__ "Is that a challenge, Hikari-chan?" __**(Naruto's retort)**__ "Not much of a challenge to be made of is there, dobe?" __**(A smirking Sasuke to an irritated Naruto) **__"Shut it, teme!"_]

...before we were to go our separate ways to bed for a well-deserved rest before our training tomorrow at our usual meeting place.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" mumbled Naruto, happily rubbing his bloated gut from where all the bowls of Ramen had disappeared into. Sasuke and I had watched with revolted fascination as Naruto inhaled bowl after bowl into his oversized mouth and wondered how he managed to pack it all in without getting ridiculously fat or violently sick.

"I'm sure it did…" I muttered distastefully as I dug around in my pocket for my keys and shoved the front door one home.

_And rubbed it out..._

"Mom? I'm home! Sasuke and Naruto are here for a visit too!" I called out into the unusually quiet house. I frowned suspiciously.

_Hmmm. That's weird…_

I stepped through the threshold and indicated for the boys to follow me, which they did albeit cautiously. Something didn't feel right about this…

"Mom? Are you home?" I called out again, this time a little louder.

No response.

I sniffed the air, a little surprised that I couldn't smell something baking or something spicy wafting through the air like there usually was around about suppertime.

"Mom's probably at the back of the house. Wait here, I'll be right back…" I requested of my guests who nodded, but still had concerned frowns on their faces.

We pulled off our shoes and placed them by the door as I sauntered down the hallway towards the kitchen - Mom's usual place besides the Living room where she entertained guests or potential clients for her catering services. I could feel Goosebumps rising on my bare arms and a cold shiver shot down my spine.

"Mom?" I murmured and stuck my head around the corner to find an empty but completely immaculate kitchen.

_Huh?_

I spied something odd on the floor near the oven and wondered over to it. Crouching down in front of it, I discovered that the odd object was a drop of blood.

_Mom cut herself?_

But if she had cut herself, why didn't she immediately clean it up? I straightened up and looked around the kitchen for anymore traces of blood and noticed that one of Mom's surgically sterile kitchen knives was missing from its holder and that not too faraway from there was several more drops of blood leading away from the kitchen. I started to get worried.

"Mom? Where are you? Are you hurt?" I called out.

"Hikari-chan, what's the hold up? Is everything okay?" Naruto's slightly impatient voice sounded from the hallway.

"I'm not sure. Come in here for sec!" I called back.

I waited for a few moments before hearing both Naruto and Sasuke come up behind me. I felt Naruto's hand on my shoulder.

"What did you find?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice that scared me a bit.

"Blood. I think…" I answered and cringed slightly when Naruto suddenly dabbed his finger into the 'blood' and raised it to his nose to sniff it. I looked back to see Sasuke inspecting the kitchen when he heard me mention the word 'blood'.

"Yep, it's definitely blood. I don't think I wanna know how it got here though…" Naruto confirmed with a slightly nauseated expression on his face. That did nothing to soothe my frazzled thoughts.

"There's more blood over here…" reported Sasuke, pointing into the sink and also wrinkling his nose a bit too.

"But it's been diluted - as though somebody had recently washed blood off something." He whispered to me.

I felt my heart leap into my throat. Where the hell was my mother? Was she okay?

"Hey! I found another clue!" yelled Naruto some distance away from the kitchen.

Immediately, Sasuke and I followed Naruto's loud voice towards another hallway which lead towards the Living Room and to a staircase that lead to the bedrooms and upstairs bathroom.

"There's a lot of it…" He added pointing towards something that made my blood freeze in my veins. There was more blood this time smeared on the wall, like somebody had carelessly wiped their hands off on it…

"Oh Kami…" I breathed fearfully.

"I don't like this." said Sasuke frowning deeply - as though sensing danger.

Naruto suddenly clenched his fists and turned towards us with an angry look on his tanned face.

"I say we split up. We'll cover more ground to find Aino-san." He suggested.

Sasuke and I nodded and Naruto opened the backdoor and went to investigate the backyard, while Sasuke headed up the staircase to inspect the bedrooms. I gulped and headed for the Living Room - the only other place my mother could possibly be. I tried telling myself that she was probably watching TV and had fallen asleep again like she had done the last time.

But how did it connect with the blood drips and smears? I slid open the door to the Living Room which was closed to my surprise (it never used to be) and felt like I had air knocked right out of me as my eyes widened painfully at what I had found.

I screamed in anguish.

Loud enough for all of Konoha to hear, as I heard more than felt Naruto and Sasuke reappear when they heard my horrified scream.

"What!?" Naruto demanded as he saw my rigid stance and my hands over my mouth.

"Hikari-chan, what's-" His words were cut off when he saw what I had just seen and swore loudly.

"MOM! NO! Oh please Kami, no!" I wailed and rushed into the room. Naruto remained where he was staring slack-jawed at the gruesome scene in front of his own eyes.

"This can't be happening…" I tried convincing myself that what I was seeing was a figment of my sleep-deprived brain because lying in the centre of the room a heap was the bloodied and mangled form of my Mother.

My wails had instantly summoned Sasuke who came over to a crying Naruto's side and started questioning him on what was going on but cut himself off when he saw what was before his own eyes.

"Please come back!" I sobbed clawing helplessly at my Mother's bloodied clothes and jostling her - wishing with vain hope that she would suddenly sit upright and say 'april fools'.

"Don't leave me here by myself!"

I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice Sasuke suddenly snap out of his horrified stature and rush into the room to pull me into his arms. I clung to my mother's body.

"I have nobody else… don't leave me here alone…" I croaked and then gave up on the corpse and turned to bury my face into Sasuke's collarbone and clutch onto him desperately.

Warmth on my back, told me that Naruto had also come into the room and was now currently cuddling me from the back and also crying into the back of my dress as well.

"What's going on here?" a stern male's voice called out from the hallway.

It was Iruka-sensei.

"Why are you screaming-?" His voice broke off as well when he realised what he stumbled into and the three of us looked up to see an extremely pale Iruka-sensei standing there in horror.

"C'mon kids. Let's get out of here, quickly." he ordered us, sternly.

Sasuke nodded and picked up my shaken, grief-stricken body and moved out into the kitchen, where Iruka and Naruto were regrouping.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a bunch of ANBU and the Third Hokage had congregated at my house examining my mother's dead body and trying to piece together what happened and who might've killed her.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I did not wish to part from my friends. So when some of the ANBU tried to pull Naruto and Sasuke away, having promised them that I was in safe hands, I shook my head and instantly latched onto a dark blue and an orange sleeve in a death grip.

"They stay here…" I whispered, tears still falling from my eyes.

"But, Hikari-san-" the ANBU protested.

"They. Stay. Here." I repeated carefully enunciating my words in an icy tone so that the annoying (but well meaning) ANBU ninja could understand.

He seemed to protest again, especially when it came to Naruto (a fact that made me want to rip off his mask and face with my bare hands), but the Third Hokage had chosen this moment to approach us and placed a hand on the ANBU's shoulder and gave a curt nod - that meant that my needs at this moment had to be met.

The ANBU withdrew respectfully and without seeking permission from him, I sat beside Sasuke and buried my head into his shoulder, lacing one of my hands with his and felt fresh tears falling from my eyes again. I felt Sasuke's chin resting on top of my head just as Naruto approached and sat down beside me placing a hand gently on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort and strength-giving.

"It's okay…" Sasuke soothed me as I started hiccoughing and sniffing, trying to control my sobbing.

"Hikari?"

I looked up at the mentioning of my name and stared into the warm, forgiving eyes of the Third who looked at me with sympathy. I wiped at my eyes and attempted to rise to which the Third gestured to me to stay seated.

"My deepest condolences. I will do everything I can to find out who committed this horrendous deed." The Third explained to me with careful tones.

I nodded, uncaring. I just wanted to sleep and then hopefully wake up and realise that Team Seven hadn't arrived at the Village yet and that I would arrive home to find that my mother was still alive and that I'd hand Naruto's (and possibly Sasuke's) asses to them after a few rounds of Wii Games like we had previously planned.

"I'll arrange for you to have temporary residence at a spare apartment for a couple of days until we get this straightened out…" He went on to explain.

"She's staying with me."

We all looked up at Sasuke with shock.

Presumably because it was unusual for him to offer any kind of assistance to anyone. The Third blinked thoughtfully at him - I could practically see the cogs clicking away in his head as he calculated the pros and cons of this. Finally, he smiled slightly.

"I suppose that could be acceptable. As long as Hikari agrees, of course and a third party is in tow" his eyes looking inquiringly at me.

"I would like that, thank you." I replied immediately.

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded in agreement. The Third nodded and gestured towards the door. We obediently rose and moved in that direction.

"You can head over to the Uchiha compound whenever you're ready, my dear." He instructed then turned to give some nearby ANBU their next instructions.

I sniffed and glanced at Naruto who looked worried. I smiled and took his hand and moved towards the door. I turned briefly on the threshold to have one final look at the lifeless form of my mother, then turned and moved from the room.


	16. Three Lonely Shinobi

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S). However, if you choose to leave a negative review - please consider to yourself before sending it: if you were the one recieving your review, would you feel hurt upon reading it? Thanks for your consideration.

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**_GUEST:_** I was unaware that 'saying "no offence" only intensifies the offence', was irritating to you and possibly other readers. That was not my intent and I'm very sorry about that. Yes, you're right - I should suck it up and allow other people to have their opinion (positive or not), so I thank you for bringing that to my attention.

* * *

**THREE LONELY SHINOBI**

_"A GOOD friend will come bail you out of jail, but a TRUE friend will be sitting next to you saying...'Damn, that was fun!'"~Unknown_

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

"Well…shit! That knocked me for six!" muttered Naruto who was walking beside me towards my family's home, looking grave and…well for the most part, completely freaked out. And frankly, I couldn't really blame him.

I looked behind to see Hikari trailing behind us, staring at her sandals with a melancholy expression on her face, while clutching for dear life on the straps of her backpack. Tears were falling down her cheeks as I wondered if I looked like that the day my parents had been murdered.

I shuddered as memories of that horrific day returned to my mind after years of trying to repress it…

_~FLASHBACK (AUTHOR'S P.O.V)~_

'I promised Mom, I'd be home for dinner…'

_Six year old Sasuke thought to himself, frowning as he sprinted for the Uchiha compound as fast as his legs could carry him. Had he known what was awaiting him when he arrived, he would've taken his time to get there. He brightened instantly as another thought suddenly occurred to him._

'Plus, Itachi-nii-san is gonna be home early today! Maybe, I can persuade him to train with me. I need to practice for class anyway!'

_He added, excitement coursing through him like a sugar-rush as he finally made it to the main gates of the compound. However, something was off about the small housing development he had grown up in for most of his short life. _

_Everywhere he looked, there were signs that a battle had occurred: the odd kunai embedded into the walls or doorframes of some nearby buildings and even some street-lights, some shuriken as well; broken pieces of furniture; destroyed flora; Japanese lanterns dangling loosely from a rope that had been carelessly chopped down by someone with a sharp blade; trees missing the odd branch or two, again looking as though it had been cleaved cleanly from the tree with a sharpen blade; and smears of red that made Sasuke think rather uncomfortably of blood…_

'What's going on here?' _Sasuke thought feeling an unpleasant chill shooting down his spine in a sense of foreboding. _

_He needed to find his Dad, he'd make sense of the dishevelment of his home - at least he hoped so. Sasuke walked cautiously towards his house, keep alert for danger that he almost certainly knew was still around - not that he'd be able to do anything about it at the moment. _

_Considering he was still learning about being a Shinobi. _

_He slid the door open and removed his sandals, replacing them with the household slippers the family always had waiting for them and their guests before closing the door behind him and travelling deeper into the house, hoping to catch some glimpse of either the kind, gentle face of his beloved mother or the stoic, austere face of his father to make sense of the madness all around him. _

_When neither of them made themselves known to him, Sasuke began to feel worried and walked towards the one place he knew he would most likely find the both of them: his father's study. _

_However, when he got there and politely and respectfully knocked, waiting to hear his father's gruff voice allowing him access, he heard nothing and decided to look in to see if his father was in there. There was nobody in there. Suddenly, Sasuke heard the sound of somebody grunting in pain and he followed the noise towards the dojo._

"_Otou-san? Chichie-san?" _

_Sasuke opened the door and felt all the air leaving his lungs as he stared horrified at the scene in front of him. There lying in the middle of the room were both of his parents, surrounded by pools of their own blood, and standing above them looking to all intents and purposes like nothing barbaric had actually happened, was Itachi._

"_Aniki?" whispered Sasuke, feeling his jaw shaking from his grief. _

_Itachi turned when he heard his kid brother address him. _

"_Ah, otouto. Welcome home!" Itachi greeted Sasuke serenely, not at all concerned about how incredibly incriminating he looked holding a still dripping ANBU katana, slick from his own parents' blood. _

_Sasuke took a step further into the room, still staring at the corpses of his parents._

"_What have you done?" Sasuke demanded, not able to comprehend what Itachi had just done. _

_Itachi merely gave his parents a dismissive glance as he answered Sasuke's question. _

"_What this? Just disposing of the unnecessary trash." He clarified, taking a rag from his pocket and wiping the blade clean. _

_Sasuke broke the gaze he had on the corpses and fixed his brother with an angered look. He felt betrayed by somebody he had adored and placed on the highest pedestal he could find so he could look at him for motivation and guidance in everything he attempted. Now? He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of his older brother. He betrayed everything there was to being Uchiha and he needed to be eliminated._

"_How dare you!" snarled Sasuke as he charged at Itachi who easily side-stepped him and fixed the youngest Uchiha was an expression similar to that of amusement and mocking. _

_He knew that Sasuke couldn't harm him. At least, not at the moment. But he was all too willing to poke the raging bull between the eyes to enrage him even further. Just to see how far he could get away with it before Sasuke actually did succeed in harming him. Just fanning the flames of hatred that were nothing more than little embers coming to life at the moment._

"_How dare I? You need to be a bit more specific, Little Brother." asked Itachi innocently. _

_Sasuke growled._

"_They were our parents!" Sasuke stated, coming over and grabbing Itachi by the lapels and pulling him close enough that they were literally nose to nose. _

_Itachi chuckled insanely before breaking the hold Sasuke had on his shirt by head butting the child. Sasuke sprawled to the ground, clutching his sore head in pain. Itachi crouched down in front of him and grabbed his chin to turn his head to face him. _

"_Our __**parents **__were nothing more than useless distractions… not to mention…ugh…overbearing as hell!" Itachi explained matter-of-factly as he sharply and arrogantly tapped Sasuke's cheek, hard enough that the youngest Uchiha rubbed his reddening cheek in surprise as he eyed his brother off hatefully. _

_Sasuke swung a punch at his brother which the prodigy easily evaded and got up to stride away from his baby brother._

"_You coward, fight back!" screamed Sasuke, as he got to his feet and got into an amateur's stance. _

_He was still learning after all, so you can't expect even the somewhat perfect Uchiha heir to get it right the first time. Itachi bristled and with lightning fast reflexes pinned Sasuke to the wall and angrily grit his teeth as he stared down his defiant brother._

"_**That **__I can assure you, Little Brother, I am not." spat Itachi, squeezing his brother's throat a little bit tighter, causing Sasuke to struggle to breathe. _

"_I can see the hate in your eyes, Otouto. But it's not enough, not nearly enough for you to succeed with." He smirked, causing Sasuke to shudder in fear and rage. But just as quickly as the smirk appeared it vanished as he pulled Sasuke away from the wall and leaned down to whisper in his brother's ear._

"_There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life." and with that Itachi clipped Sasuke hard enough on a pressure point on his neck and knocked him unconscious. _

_Sasuke's body hit the ground and crumpled into a heap. __Itachi gave his brother one final look before shedding tears and leaving the room, obviously reluctant to do what he had set out to do…_

_~END OF FLASHBACK (AUTHOR'S P.O.V)~_

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

I sighed miserably, but also felt an overwhelming rage that I forced myself to repress as I turned to reply to the Dobe's statement.

"When you're right, you're right, Dobe." I answered softly while still looking empathetically at Hikari.

Naruto blinked twice before fixing me with a incredulous expression. He then smirked slightly.

"You're agreeing with me?" He questioned in surprise. I rolled my eyes before choosing to ignore him. That is until he suddenly spoke again.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Teme?" He joked and I turned and glared at him for his lack of tact.

Naruto flinched back and mimed pulling a zipper across his lips before turning his head to look at Hikari as well. To our surprise, Hikari had paused without us knowing and was standing in the middle of the road, staring up at the sky, tear streaks clearly visible on her face. I swallowed hard before both of us walked towards her.

"Hey."

Hikari looks down at me and Naruto and smiles softly before looking up at the sky again.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously.

As expected, she shook her head before shifting the weight of her backpack on her back.

"I'll live." Hikari replied softly before looking down at me again and smiling a little.

The smile fell slightly before she walked passed us and continued walking towards my home, dodging a few of the villagers out and about oblivious to the tense air that hung around the three of us. I knew before dawn tomorrow, everyone in Konoha would know what had happened to Hikari's mother - it was a well known fact that she was a respected (albeit retired) Jounin who was gifted in the art of Katana sword fighting, so it would be completely unheard of that NOBODY would not hear about the event.

What I was dreading more than anything was how clingy Sakura was going to be tomorrow when she finally heard about it. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside, holding it open for both Naruto and Hikari, who immediately removed their sandals.

"C'mon. I'll show you to your rooms." I muttered slightly uncomfortably.

It was off putting having people living the same house as I did, considering I had lived by myself for a long, long time, since my parents' death. Hikari mutely nodded before rising to her feet and following Naruto and I deeper into the mansion, heading for the bedrooms.

"So what now, Teme?" questioned Naruto as we watched Hikari move about the room, setting up her futon and then setting aside her backpack and a long, beautiful katana which immediately caught and held my attention. It was sheathed in a baby blue scabbard which had her family's symbol subtly engraved on the handle.

_So, Hikari's got some skill with a blade, huh? _I thought feeling extremely impressed.

I also realised that I was yet to answer his question, so I hastily answered.

"Leave her be at the moment, Dobe."

Naruto looked like he was about to protest before I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back to the Living Room.

"I know from personal experience, that the last thing anyone wants is to be constantly hounded by people wanting to know if you're okay." I explained somewhat forcefully to get it through his thick head.

"So back off and leave Hikari alone for awhile. Let her come to us." I suggested and moved off into the Kitchen to make tea, leaving Naruto standing in the doorway.

I could feel the heat of him glaring somewhat resentfully at my back, and part of me - the part that actually gave a shit - felt slightly guilty that I was lashing out at the idiot for wanting to protect and comfort his friend, who was obviously still grieving.

However, the hardened, 'takes-no-bullshit' side of me, saw Naruto as being immature and tactless, and therefore I merely rolled my eyes and ignored him.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Pleasant smells roused me from my dreamless sleep, as I sat up groggily and took in my surroundings with a critical look, momentarily forgetting where I was.

The room was large and painted a midnight blue colour, and featured a large mahogany desk and leather desk chair, a dust covered bookshelf complete with books, a walk in wardrobe and a door that presumably led towards the bathroom.

My stomach growled unpleasantly and I got up and shuffled out the door and downstairs towards the Kitchen, whereupon I found Naruto kneeling next to a table in the Lounge Room and sipping on what appeared to be tea (and pulling a face with each sip), and Sasuke who was busy preparing something that smelt divine and made me drool.

_Oh yeah, I'm staying over at Sasuke's house for awhile…_

"Hikari-chan! You're awake!" exclaimed Naruto, as exuberant as ever, which caught Sasuke's attention as he turned around and saw me, freaking me out again when he smiled softly.

I smiled a little at my friends.

"Hey, guys." I replied, then frowned when Naruto suddenly put his cup down, got to his feet and immediately engulfed me in a tight hug that threw me completely.

Naruto buried his face into my hair and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him, unsure what to do as I looked at Sasuke for answers. He rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing.

Unhelpful.

"I'll always be here for you, Hikari-chan. You're not alone anymore." Naruto murmured into my ear and I felt my heart skip a beat before smiling gratefully and returned Naruto's tight hug as well and buried my face into the crook of his neck as he rocked me back and forth gently.

"Thanks, Naruto. You're the best." and kissed his cheek gratefully which caused Naruto to flush red in embarrassment and scratch the back of his head modestly, before going back to the table and continuing to drink his tea.

I turned towards Sasuke, who still had his back to us and I silently moved over to him.

He paused.

"Is there something you need, Hikari?" He asked politely.

I raised an eyebrow at the lack of coldness in his voice that usually presented itself whenever he spoke. I smiled and without saying anything, I merely wrapped both my arms around his waist and buried my face into Sasuke's toned back.

I felt him stiffen in surprise.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I murmured.

Several minutes passed before I felt Sasuke's hands closing over mine and knotting his fingers with mine - a gesture that shocked me a lot.

_What's gotten into him?_ I wondered, not for the first time and flinched as Sasuke turned around in my embrace so he could look me directly in the face. I gaped at him when I saw that Sasuke was genuinely smiling back at me, and then pulling me into a proper hug which I instantly relaxed into.

"You're welcome." He replied, also burying his face into my hair like Naruto had done only moments before.

The gesture was so sweet, that I could feel the tears returning again and I started bawling into Sasuke's shirt again, feeling mortified and startling both Sasuke and Naruto in the process.

"What did you do to her, Teme?" demanded Naruto, coming over to us and scowling at Sasuke as if suspecting that he had just done something to upset me.

On the contrary, I was extremely happy - I had the support and friendship from my two best friends, the only people whom I could trust with my life. Sasuke immediately started soothing me just as he scowled at Naruto with annoyance.

"How should I know, Dobe? All I did was accept her gratitude and she started crying." Sasuke retorted as he gently tugged me away from him and fixed me with a concerned frown.

I wiped my eyes, and then beamed at both boys who were obviously expecting me to be angry with either one of them - certainly not smiling like I had won the jackpot. All in all, my behaviour to them, must have been extremely unusual - considering my Mother had just resently been murdered in cold-blood.

Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikari-chan?"

Without saying a word, I grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him towards me, surprising the blonde and did the same thing to Sasuke and wrapped them up in a joined hug with them both.

"I'm not upset or angry, silly. I'm extremely happy." I explained and tightened my hug.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

From where I was squashed up against Hikari in her random hug, I glanced over her left shoulder at Sasuke, and was surprised when I saw a calm, nonchalant expression on his face as he returned her hug.

Teme even smiled a little.

I locked eyes with him and raised an eyebrow at him, hoping to translate to him _'what the fuck's going on here?' _with that gesture. He seemed to get the message as he pulled a face and shook his head slightly, before immediately dropping the expression as Hikari pulled away from us.

Then without saying another word, she moved off towards the low table, drying her red-rimmed eyes and sat down at the table, before reaching for a fresh cup and helping herself to some green tea.

"That was weird." I muttered, scratching the back of my head in confusion. However, Sasuke shakes his head in disagreement.

"It's normal, dobe. Just go with it."

Before turning and going back to whatever he was cooking before Hikari started hugging the stuffing out him. I didn't like that explanation.

"Go with what? I don't understand." I protested, feeling annoyed.

Sasuke smirked at me which I glared at him for.

"Doesn't take a genius to work out that you don't understand, Dobe." He replied, but before I say anything, the bastard continued talking.

"Like I said before, Hikari is grieving. The process is full of up and downs. One moment she could be crying her eyes out; the next, she could be happy." I nodded - so far getting it.

But apparently he wasn't finished.

"It's when she get's pissed that you have to watch out."

I frowned "Why?"

He rolled his eyes as he finished fashioning a ball of sticky rice in his hands and setting it aside. I grinned when I realised what he was making: Lucky Dip Onigiri.

"Naruto-" He sighed - his tone indicating he was getting irritated with me.

I frowned again.

"-When my parents died, my emotions were going all over the place. I felt alone. I felt betrayed and abandoned. But mostly, I felt angry. Not just at _Itachi _but at the Village, and myself." He said, his voice growing softer by the minute - which I realised was because he was reliving painful memories, and I instantly felt guilty.

I also cringed at the venom I heard in Sasuke's voice when he spat out his brother's name.

"I kept asking myself why I hadn't been there - I could've died alongside them, or even better, _done something _about it. Why did he spare my life? I know for a fact that it wasn't just to convince me to hate him-"

I raised my eyebrow at that, thinking that Itachi must've seriously lost his mind.

"-_Kill _him."

_What sort of sicko convinces his little brother to train until his legs give out; gain more power and then eventually kill him? _I wondered disgustedly.

"I also asked myself, why the Village wouldn't get out of their own way to actually help my family in their time of need." He sounded bitter and resentful and I didn't blame him.

Because it finally made sense why Sasuke was the way he was, personality wise. That night must have seriously scarred and traumatised him enough to become the person he is today. I looked over at Hikari and wondered if she was mirroring the same feelings as Sasuke did back then.

But then again, she had lost her father and grandfather around about the same time (maybe earlier than that), and she turned out okay for the most part.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on before I turned towards the silent, pre-occupied Uchiha, who I'm pretty sure had retreated by now back into his armour and would probably not emerge unless something else drastic was going to happen.

"You need some help?" I asked quietly.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment before nodding curtly and pushing a plate of different fruit towards me.

"Mold them into the rice balls, dobe." He instructed me and turned to continue cooking something that involved fish and a sauce that caused me to drool.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Chopsticks were snapped in two and immediately, the three of us dove into the meals Sasuke had made. I grinned when I noticed that Sasuke had prepared some Ramen too, probably against his wishes as well.

By my second bowl of Ramen, I couldn't help but notice Hikari who was distracted by something that was wrapped around her finger on her left hand. She was just playing with it - spinning it around and around while staring morosely out of the open screen door.

It looked like a ring? But who gave it to her?

"Where'd you get the ring, Hikari-chan?" I asked, pausing to chew.

Hikari flinched before looking down at her hand and then at me. She blushed before turning away slightly, hesitating.

"Uh…a friend made it for me." she answered and took a sip from her teacup.

I raised an eyebrow before turning to Sasuke for his view on Hikari's behaviour before feeling my eyes widen when I saw that the bastard's face had gone red, as though embarrassed, and he seemed to be glaring down at his lap.

"Whoa. Are you okay, Sasuke?" I asked concernedly.

"Never you mind, Dobe!" he snapped before stabbing at something with his chopsticks and shoving it into his mouth.

I jerked back in shock before scowling at him and turning to look at Hikari who had returned her attention back to the courtyard outside. Suddenly, she smiled and turned back to us.

This was getting weird.

"Do you guys wanna train tomorrow?" she asked brightly, and evidently, changing the subject away from that stupid flower ring on her finger.

What was so wrong with my question anyhow? And why did Sasuke look extremely embarrassed the moment I mentioned it?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're up to it?" He asked cautiously.

Hikari's smile dimmed a little, but didn't completely fade away as she nodded quickly.

"I'd rather be out training with my friends/teammates, than sitting in my 'room' crying my eyes out over something that was out of my control." she replied curtly.

Sasuke nodded before returning to his meal.

"Besides, we're gonna be bored tomorrow with nothing to do anyway." She added.

I grinned.

"Well, I'm in! What about you, Teme?" I agreed, looking at him determinedly.

Sasuke paused for a moment, probably debating with himself about what he should do. But it was only for a minute before he suddenly smirked and got to his feet, grabbing dirty dishes and heading for the kitchen.

"Hn, whatever."

"Yeah! DATTEBAYO!" I yelled out excitedly, then smirked pointedly at Sasuke when he came back in carrying two plates of 'lucky dip onigiri' and glaring at me.

"Dibs on sparring with you first!" I challenged him.

Teme scoffed before kneeling down again and helping himself to the treat in front of him.

"Didn't know you enjoyed getting your ass thoroughly kicked, dobe." He retorted, biting into the rice ball and contemplating the flavour.

"Strawberry." He muttered before swallowing.

The smirk on my face dropped immediately.

"TEME!" I growled before launching myself at him.

Didn't expect to feel Hikari seize me by the collar and yank me back to my seat: "ooof!"

"Can you two stop going at each other's throats for more than five minutes?" she growled before reaching over and grabbing a rice ball herself.

I looked away from Sasuke resentfully before turning and looking at Hikari, shamefaced.

"My bad, Hikari-chan." I mumbled before grabbing one myself.

I bit into it and instantly brightened: "Hey, I got orange!"

Hikari giggled, while Sasuke rolled his eyes. But I could've sworn I saw the corners of his mouth lift a bit.

"How ironic."

* * *

**A/C: **As of the 4th of March, due to the start of my University studies - updates will be later than usual because of important homework requirements. But don't fret! During my break times - I will be working on chapter updates and sending them out whenever I can. That goes also for my other stories as well. Cheers xx


	17. Hearts of Gold

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**HEART OF GOLD**

"_What makes loneliness an anguish is not that I have no one to share my burden, but this:  
I have only my own burden to bear."  
~__**Dag Hammarskjold **_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

**_Knock knock knock!_**

I jolted awake, listening to the sounds of deep, calm breathing that I assumed was mine.

_What the? _I thought, thinking I was going mad. I frowned and paused for a moment, waiting to see if the knocking noise would repeat.

Nothing.

I shrugged and then shifted position and relaxed against something that was soft underneath my head and waited for sleep to take me again. The soft thing moved slightly and groaned just before pressure increased around my waist so that heat started surrounding me a little uncomfortably and something started caressing my upper arm, soothingly, bring a comforted smile to my weary face.

**_Knock knock knock!  
__Knock knock knock!_**

The knocks were more insistent now and my eyes snapped open and adjusted to the dark dim bluish light tint of the room I was sleeping in as the knocking noise continued to get louder and louder. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the soft thing I was lying on groaned loudly again in my ear and then swore colourfully.

"Who the _fuck_ is that?"

I sat upright, upsetting something that had been using me as a pillow as it rolled away from my back and promptly fell off the couch we had been 'lounging' on, making a girlish shriek at the same time. I looked and saw Naruto, now wide awake and blinking at me in confusion, wiping away drool from his mouth.

I wrinkled my nose and realised there was a damp patch on my back from where he had been using it as a makeshift pillow. I shuddered in disgust and felt my skin crawl unpleasantly at the sensation.

"Ew, gross! Naruto…" I whined distastefully, frowning at him in disapproval - particularly this early in the morning.

The front door was slid open so fast by Sasuke that it nearly came away from its frame just as Naruto chuckled nervously and started scratching the back of his head messing up his already unruly blonde-hair.

"Sorry, Hikari-chan." He apologised.

I nodded, too groggy to be properly angry with him.

"WHAT!?" snarled Sasuke, scaring the crap out of both Naruto and I.

Sasuke had been the soft thing I had been lying on, and of which had groaned loudly in my ear and cursed - most likely because of whoever was at the door pounding frantically on it. Naruto and I flinched - thankful that we weren't the ones copping our friend's furious wrath, and _almost_ felt sorry for the unfortunate person standing in the doorway.

Naruto and I looked at each other and then at the doorway and saw Sakura standing there looking like a deer caught-in-headlights. She shrunk back the same moment an irate Sasuke bellowed at her for disturbing our sleep and smiled nervously at him, probably reconsidering coming here this early in the morning.

Clearly, Sasuke was not a morning person.

While he was having his unwanted early morning conversation with a half-flirtatious, half-serious, and most definitely scared Sakura, I took the opportunity to stand up and assess the situation of why Sasuke, Naruto and I had been sleeping out here in the Living Room, rather than in the privacy of our separate rooms.

The answer?

Well, not faraway from where the three of us were sleeping was a Wii machine and two Wii controllers. The neglected 90 inch flat screen television across the room from the couch we had been sleeping on was flashing a sickly blue colour.

_We must've stayed up all night playing games… _I thought, yawning deeply.

I heard more than saw somebody gasp and before I could really comprehend what the hell was happening, I stumbled when something with a sickly sweet scent collided with my back and started squeezing me to the point of cracking every rib in my chest.

Struggling to breathe, and feeling both flustered and extremely annoyed already, I managed to stand up right and turned my head to glare at Sakura, who was staring at me with a worried, sympathetic expression on her face. I groaned unhappily - word must've spread about my Mother's murder.

_Well…shit, just what I needed..._

I dreaded walking through the village today - but was thankful that both Sasuke and Naruto would be around spending time with me.

"Oh my gosh, Hikari! I've just heard the terrible news! How are you holding up?" shrilled Sakura in my ear.

I barely controlled the desire to deck Sakura, just as Sasuke came forward and assisted me by prying Sakura off my back.

"I'll live… for the most part." I muttered, adjusting my dress which had hiked up during Sakura's impromptu hugging, before yawning again and moving to sit back down on the couch next to Naruto who had beamed the moment Sakura entered the room.

"Thanks for your concern, Sakura." I added politely before slumping tiredly on Naruto's shoulder and shutting my eyes.

I heard him chuckle affectionately and wrap an arm around my shoulder for more support. However, I didn't get the chance to fall asleep again as Sasuke roughly shook me awake again, causing me to fall off the couch like Naruto did.

"Oh no you don't. We're training today, remember?" He snapped at me and I scowled at my crush who ignored me and disappeared down the corridor towards the bathroom.

Groaning, I got to my feet and sauntered into the Kitchen to grab some breakfast, with Naruto following me like a lost puppy. Sakura frowned at me with obvious disapproval reflecting in her sharp, bright green eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hikari? I mean, you've only just lost your mother yesterday." she had the grace to remind me.

I flinched and tucked my hair behind my ear, looked down at my feet and tried to stop myself from bursting into tears again. Somebody wrapped their arm around my shoulders and was now rubbing my arms comfortingly as I glanced up to see that Sasuke had returned from the bathroom and had obviously heard Sakura's tactless comment, mostly because he was now glaring at her.

"I think it's safe to say that you _haven't _mastered the art of Tact yet, Sakura." spat Sasuke.

Sakura paled instantly and clapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Naruto who was also glaring at her, then back at me with apologetic eyes. I frowned at Sakura before speaking with carefully chosen words.

"Training will keep my mind off my loss, Sakura. Don't worry, Sasuke's already asked me the same question last night, so you're not the only person to say that." I responded quietly.

Sakura nodded, just as I quietly whispered my thanks in Sasuke's ear who nodded, kissed my temple the way a close family member would and moved away. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and some cereal and took them to the low table, before devouring a bowlful - not really tasting the food.

* * *

A couple hours later, the four of us ended up heading towards our usual training spot near the Bridge to start our training session, minus Kakashi, who was probably likely to be interrogating me the moment he recovered about my mother's murder.

Our training session was also distastefully dubbed by Naruto in an endearing effort to cheer me up as _'operation: distract Hikari-chan from reliving her mother's murder' _which earned him a smack over the head and choice insults from Sakura complaining to Naruto about him making jokes about my tragedy.

To which, I smiled softly and hugged Naruto, discreetly whispering in the pouting blonde's ear my thanks for trying to cheer me up and not to mind Sakura.

This surprised the pinkette completely and earned me a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Sasuke at my random move.

Along the way, we were stopped by random villagers and some of our peers and friends who extended their condolences to me and I smiled thinly and thanked them, whilst wishing I could sink into the nearest hole and not come out again until my mother's murder was old news.

I could've kissed a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls for their perfect timing as the next thing the four of us knew was the loud shriek of:

**"OH MY KAMI! THERE'S SASUKE! GET HIM!"**

Next thing I knew, Sasuke very loudly said: "Oh shit!" seized my wrist and Naruto's wrist before charging off down the road towards the outskirts of town where the training grounds were located.

I didn't bother mentioning that we had left Sakura behind, mostly because before the mob of fan girls had found us, Sakura was babbling on and on about something important to her into an increasingly irritated Sasuke's ear, and all three of us were about ready to kill the annoying girl. But if Sasuke hadn't noticed this fact, and neither did Naruto (which was surprising - because even he could be just as annoying as Sakura), Sakura CERTAINLY did.

"W-wah? Hey! Sasuke-kun? Wait for me!" she called out and started charging after us.

Eventually, we outran the mob of screaming, swooning and fighting fan girls by hiding in the nearest tree. Breathing hard, the four of us stared down at the ground watching them looking around.

"Hey, where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

"I dunno. I was sure he went this way…"

Sasuke and I exchanged a significant look between us before we both shuddered - remembering a similar situation back when we were eight.

Only it was different for several reasons:

First, because it wasn't just us hiding from the mindless admirers, Sakura and Naruto were also sharing the same frustrating experience as well. And secondly, it was ironic, because one of the girls who had been searching for Sasuke back then, was crouching uncomfortably on a tree branch with us, observing the creepiness for herself.

Oh the irony.

"Isn't it cool how fast he was running?"

The enthusiastic chatter continued and we all rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, but it would've been cooler if that demon; Naruto, that skank; Sakura and that foreigner; Hikari hadn't been following him."

Naruto and I flinched from hurt at the girl's harsh, critical words, while Sakura and Sasuke turned a dangerous shade of red, and Naruto had to restrain Sakura from getting down from the tree branch the four of us were precariously perched on so she could lynch the girl who made that comment.

Thus giving away our position and starting up the chase once again.

Sasuke on the other hand was smarter than that, and instead of attempting to get down off the branch, wrapped an extremely possessive arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. It was really uncomfortable, until Sasuke lowered his lips to my ear and hissed something that stunned me for a moment afterwards:

_'Mine…_'

* * *

Eventually, the fan girls left, having given up searching for Sasuke and plotted to look for him later on.

I looked over at Naruto who still looked incredibly hurt by what had been said, but was now disguising it with a 'soldier on' smile on his face that was heartbreaking to see on the normally up-beat, hyperactive ninja's face. Right now, he was playing scout - trying to determine if it was safe to continue on to the Bridge.

"I think we're safe. Coast is clear." Naruto announced before hoping down from the tree a little clumsily.

"Good. My butt was getting numb." muttered Sakura who followed swiftly but looked like she would punch out the next person who made another derogatory comment about her.

Having recovered from the shock of what Sasuke had just whispered into my ear very intimately, I disengaged myself from where I had been seated between Sasuke's legs and stood up, discreetly tugging down my dress again from where it had hiked up my legs again, avoiding looking at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I paused in my attempt to jump down from the tree. I smoothed my hair behind my ear, trying to will away the burning in my cheeks before turning to address him. My head tilted slightly before I responded.

"Yeah, fine." I replied.

I smiled a little and then extended a hand towards Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at me before eventually smiling himself and accepting my helping hand. I pulled him to his feet and got flustered at how close we got - so much so that I almost fell off the branch. Sasuke managed to wrap his arms around my waist before I could fall and steadied me.

He smirked, affectionately.

"Be more careful. You're becoming like Naruto in terms of clumsiness." he told me and I scowled at him for the jab.

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically before jumping down from the tree branch and landed gracefully on the damp grass. When Sasuke didn't immediately follow, Sakura frowned and moved towards the base of the tree and yelled up at him.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

She squealed when Sasuke jumped down behind her and rolled his eyes at her.

"Never you mind." He snapped and continued walking casually towards the training grounds, pausing only to look at me with concern and little bit of hurt.

Sakura rushing after him, trying to strike up a conversation with him. I sighed, feeling a little guilty about my sarcastic answer, but realised that I needed to give him some space for awhile, so I could have a breather.

"What crawled up your ass, Teme?" shouted Naruto obnoxiously. I stepped down hard on Naruto's foot, and half-enjoying seeing him yell in pain and bounce around clutching his foot.

"He's probably just tired, Naruto. Don't be so rude." I scolded him before falling into step behind Sasuke, Naruto pouting as he followed, but instantly brightened when I looped an around through his.

When we got to the training grounds, we split off two pairs to spar and alternated so we each got a chance to spar against a different person. Naruto and Sasuke fought together, while Sakura and I sparred together - albeit after listening to her bitch about how she never gets to spar with Sasuke alone.

Two hours later, we swapped again: Sakura started sparring against Naruto, and I sparred with Sasuke (who tried to disguise how excited he was at this concept) and caused another round of bitching from Sakura.

"Chill out, Sakura. You'll get your chance to spar with Sasuke." I growled at the hysterical pinkette.

I strode away and leant against a nearby tree, waiting for Sasuke to come over. I didn't have to wait long before Sasuke stood a good foot away and got into his fighting stance.

I followed suit.

"Don't think I'm going to go soft on you because you're grieving." he said, smirking at me.

I frowned.

"I'm not expecting you to, Sasuke." I replied coolly before charging at him, aiming to hit him with my fist.

He dodged, and retaliated by flinging a kunai at me. I used the substitute jutsu which distracted him long enough for me to get behind him and aim a swift kick which he again blocked with his arm.

"Nice try."

We sprang backwards and he quickly fashioned the hand signs for his fireball technique and I paled slightly, trying quickly to decide what to counter with.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" bellowed Sasuke and expelled an enormous ball of fire right at me.

I paled slightly, before narrowly avoiding the white hot orange-red ball and sliding backwards into a crouch. I fashioned hand signs.

"Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai!" and a shower of flower shaped ice crystals rushed extremely fast towards Sasuke, who dodged and looked surprised.

"Wow!"

The two of us turned and saw Naruto and Sakura gawking at me. Naruto had a giant grin on his face.

"That's so cool! How'd you do that?" He asked interestedly. I scratched the back of my head modestly.

"It's one of my family's signature moves." I replied.

Naruto nodded in approval before frowning and coming over to me with a serious and curious expression on his face.

"Uh…there's something I've been meaning to ask you since we'd been chased by Sasuke's fan girls." He said slowly and I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Back in that tree, when we were hiding from those girls, one of them called you 'foreigner', why?" He asked frowning curiously at me. I swallowed hard and shifted uneasily from foot to foot before answering.

"Do you remember back when Kakashi-sensei made us reveal our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?" I asked.

Naruto nodded, which drew the attention of both Sasuke and Sakura who were also frowning at me curiously due to my last attack which neither of them had ever seen before.

"You told us that you were born in the Hidden Snow Village." said Naruto.

"And you came to Konoha after your father and grandfather had been murdered by rouge ninja from the Sound Village." Sasuke added, also frowning and obviously interested to learn more like Sakura and Naruto.

I nodded.

"Yep. That's the reason why those girls called me a 'foreigner'." I confirmed sadly.

"See, my dad was the leader of the Aino clan in the Hidden Snow Village and my mom was a Konoha Jounin before she fell in love and met my dad and moved to the Snow Village."

I sat down on the ground Indian-style, using the tree as a back rest and made myself comfortable as I continued my sad life story with my teammates. Naruto and Sakura followed suit, while Sasuke sauntered over to the tree and stood next to me, casually crossing his arms across his chest. But despite the disinterested stance he had against the tree, you could tell that he was listening.

"The Aino clan was one of the most powerful and prestigious clans within the Village. Kinda like the Uchiha clan was here in Konoha, before the dreadful incident." I explained smiling softly at Sasuke sympathetically.

He nodded stiffly, but looked a little resentful when I mentioned it.

"When I was eight, my Village and the Sound Village got into a heated argument. Things ended badly when Sound Ninjas snuck into the Village one night and slaughtered everyone." I shuddered when I remembered what happened next and was unsure how my friends were going to react to it.

"My Mom, my grandmother and I only survived the massacre, simply because my Dad and Grandfather gave us a heads up to run and hide quickly, and let them deal with the Sound Ninjas as part of their duty to protect the women and children who either weren't Kunoichi or Ninja yet or who were retired and were civilians."

Everyone nodded, showing that they understood. I continued.

"So my Mom quickly woke me up from my sleep and carried me to my parents bedroom, where she, Grandma and I hid under my parent's king sized bed."

My voice started to break, but I continued my story, despite realising that Sakura and Naruto had suddenly turned pale and Sasuke had moved from having his arms crossed over his chest like he usually did, to having them shoved deep into his pockets and fixing me with a completely focused, interested look that made me feel slightly awkward.

"I had fully woken up from my sleep just as loud, harsh voices sounded from deep within our house, followed swiftly by the sounds of both my Dad and my Grandpa demanding that the intruders _'leave this house immediately, or we shall use force'_. Eventually, the fighting lead towards the bedroom and my Mom had to stifle my cries by cupping her hand over my mouth as the three of us watched in horror as my Dad and Grandpa were cut down right in front of us."

Sakura gasped and Naruto cursed. I saw Sasuke stiffen.

"The Sound Ninja never found us, but none of us left the confines beneath the bed or the room until dawn broke the next day."

A hot, salty tear slipped out of my eye and trickled gently down my face as I turned away, ashamed for shedding tears for my Father and Grandfather's act of heroism that saved my life and the lives of both my Mom and Grandmother.

"We didn't waste time before we eventually fled the Village and started a new life here in Konoha. A couple days later, Mom and I were returning home from visiting my grandmother when I saw… you, Sasuke, sitting on the gangplank." I said looking intently at him as he blinked back at me in surprise.

Then a sign of realisation lit up his face like a newly formed flame on the head of a match.

"That was you?" He asked quietly.

I nodded wiping away my tears and smiling a little when I saw Sakura and Naruto doing the same thing.

"Is that why you looked so sad?" Sasuke asked, walking over to me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, I reached up and cupped his hand with mine as I nodded once again.

"That, and what my Mom told me about you and your tragedy." I replied sadly.

* * *

Sasuke paled and looked at his feet before nodding in acknowledgement, but not making any further comments. It then occurred to me that the girls also said something about Naruto that confused me.

Looking over Sasuke shoulder at Naruto, I grabbed Sasuke's hand in mine and held it down at my side with intertwined fingers, as I could sense that Sasuke was feeling a little sorry for himself and I felt guilty for being up bad wounds.

"But while we're sharing stories here, Naruto, would you care to explain why you flinched when that girl called you a 'demon'?" I queried in concern when he flinched again and tears sprang to his eyes which he hastily wiped away, probably assuming none of us had seen.

I didn't buy it when he turned back to the three of us with this totally 'fake' grin on his face, as he once again shoved his pain aside – putting on his 'brave face'. I felt my heart clench uncomfortably and wondered what could have caused Naruto so much pain and had given him that empty, almost dead look in his eyes when confronted with his tormented past and being called a 'demon'.

"I dunno why they call me a demon. I mean, I've been resented for almost my entire life – but nobody will go out of their way to come up to me and explain why they hate me so much; why they fear me." He explained quietly.

"I lived on the streets until I was able to afford an Apartment of my own – but even then it was usually the worst place to live ever, and even worse– nobody actually cared. If I were to walk into a store to buy something, the owner would immediately chase me out calling me every mean name under the sun OR if they allowed me to stay in their store, they would try to sell me rotten or spoiled food. That's why I eat Ramen ALL the time. Not because it tastes great, which it does—" he glared at Sasuke who snorted unimpressed at the mention of Ramen.

"—but because it hadn't been spoiled before I had bought it." He said pausing to let all the information he had given us to sink in.

I felt ashamed.

_That's horrible – nobody deserves to be treated like that without telling them why_… I thought angrily.

Especially, if the victim, in this case Naruto, had no idea why he was so disliked in the first place. But apparently Naruto hadn't finished talking yet.

"When I needed new clothes, particularly when I started learning at the Academy, the clothing store owners that sold me clothes would only let me buy orange clothes – thinking I would be killed because of how bright the colour is." He said bitterly.

"So yeah, my life's fucked up."

I hugged him out of sympathy.

Naruto tensed up before eventually relaxing into my arms when he realised that I was no threat. Why should I be? I've been his friend ever since we met the first day of our lessons at the Academy. I thought back to yesterday, when we had arrived back to Konoha, and we were on our way to see the Third about our 'B-ranked' mission.

I remembered seeing the hatred and fear in the eyes of several villagers and the foul comments that came from their mouths. Now that I knew part of the reason why they had been saying those things to poor Naruto, I felt a corrosive anger brewing within me and I wanted more than ever to protect my vulnerable, blonde best friend.

But I also remembered seeing Kakashi looking very seriously at the Third the moment Sasuke and I had left his office to get Ramen with Naruto.

"I think Kakashi-sensei knows why Naruto's so hated in this Village." I surmised sourly.

"I mean, even he witnessed the Villagers bullying Naruto, I sensed some serious territorial vibes from him as well as the ones radiating from Sasuke."

This caused Sakura and Naruto to look at me incredulously. However, Sasuke nodded as well, which shocked Sakura completely. Naruto looked awkward about being the centre of attention when previously it had been me in the spotlight.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's rare stupidity.

"Think about it, Sakura. He was around long before Naruto was born and obviously during the first few years of his life. Odds are, he will know what's pissing the Villagers off about Naruto." Sasuke reasoned in a matter-of-fact voice before letting go of my hand and sauntering away to lean against the banister of the bridge - but still within earshot of our conversation.

Naruto looked touched that we were all willing to find out why he is so hated in this Village.

"I think we should interrogate Kakashi-sensei and get the answer once and for all." I suggested.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But we should probably wait until he's out of the Hospital. He's still gotta recover from the Battle we had against Zabuza and Haku." interjected Sakura.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. That goes without saying." I pointed out, causing Sakura to glare at me.

The next few weeks, the four of us trained hard together using the absence of our Mentor to our advantage. When Kakashi finally did return, fully recovered and as lazy as ever, he had an unexpected surprise up his sleeve for us that put our plan on hold for awhile… a surprise that would change our lives forever.


	18. The Chuunin Exams

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**THE CHUUNIN EXAMS**

"_Determination gives you the resolve to keep going in spite of the roadblocks that lay before you."  
__**~Denis Waitley**_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

So there we were: four completely bored Genins standing or sitting on the bridge we usually met up with our teacher, waiting for our said fully recovered, but STILL incredibly lazy teacher make his re-appearance and start our last training session or going on mission.

Sasuke, cold and indifferent as usual, was stirring the pot as far as Naruto was concerned and making Konoha's most unpredictable, hyperactive ninja increasing irritated, whilst also single-handedly fending off the amorous advances of a completely clueless, lovelorn Sakura - who was still shooting me dirty looks every time Sasuke ignored her and started a conversation with me and reluctantly (in his eyes) with Naruto.

About an hour later, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo!" He greeted brightly.

He didn't even flinch when we trained ferocious glares at his masked face.

"You're late!" snaps Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Sasuke and I say nothing but wait to hear what lame excuse Kakashi was going to give us this time.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road to life." explained Kakashi breezily.

Sometimes I get the impression he gets some sort of weird kick out of annoying us. Either that, or he really does find himself in those types of situations every time he gets up and sets out to meet us for the day.

"LIAR!" shrieked Naruto.

"What sort of excuse is that?" asks Sakura heatedly just as I pulled a 'are-you-serious' face and looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and looked away from our mentor muttering 'idiot' underneath his breath.

Kakashi ignored us and brightened up instantly, bringing out his orange book and half-burying his face into it.

"So, you guys ready for your next mission?" he asked pleasantly.

This immediately caught Naruto's attention - if the huge beaming smile wasn't a dead giveaway when you first saw it. He got to his feet and practically shook with excitement - a fire was burning fiercely in his eyes which raised few eyebrows between the rest of us.

"What is it? It better be exciting!" Naruto exclaimed smacking his fist against his open palm.

Kakashi 'smirked' and I paled. This cannot be good - I could sense a bad day heading our way and making my good mood evaporate faster than water in the desert on a hot day.

"Oh, it's 'exciting' alright." Kakashi promised, his huge suspicious grin broadening. The smirk didn't disappear and I sighed in resignation.

"We're doomed." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking defeatedly at the ground which drew the attention of both Sakura and Sasuke who didn't seem to cotton on to why I had said that.

Though when they saw the expression on the face of our lazy, sly looking sensei, they seemed to understand as their faces sagged dramatically. Thirty minutes later saw the four of us pulling weeds from a villager's yard, or more specifically, her lawn, with a smug looking Kakashi standing nearby supervising us. Or should I say pretending to supervise us - when in cruel reality he was really reading one of his stupid porno books.

I felt like snatching the book away from him and holding it out for Sasuke to incinerate. But I wasn't keen on the punishment I was most likely to get as a consequence. So I just put up and shut up.

At first, Naruto was doing the task with an incredibly sullen look on his face. Then this sly grin replaced the sullen one and that made me nervous, Sakura suspicious and Sasuke annoyed as Naruto decided to make a competition out of pulling weeds in an obvious attempt to thwart Sasuke who continued the exercise in the same calm and orderly fashion Sakura and I were taking.

"You little brat! What have you done?!" shrieks our client almost tearing her hair out of the immaculate bun she had twisted her greying brown hair up in.

Yep, Naruto had done something stupid…again.

He not only managed to pull out the weeds from the woman's lawn. Oh no, he also managed to rip up the ENTIRE lawn as well. Sasuke, Sakura and I looked at Naruto with a expression similar to what you would give to a dead man.

"Oops…heh, heh. Sorry, Ma'am." Naruto apologised sheepishly as he looked to us for assistance.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying Naruto's misfortune while Sakura shook her head disapprovingly at him and I avoided eye contact. The woman was the type of person who held grudges - indicated by how hard her punch was to poor Naruto's eye.

Later on, Naruto could be seen sulking with a huge piece of meat pressed to his eye to reduce the swelling while Sasuke and I kept him company.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi presented us with another D-ranked mission which involved the disgusting task of picking up trash from a nearby stream.

Most of the day was spent picking up the trash, and also hearing Sakura complain about how her dress was getting dirty and smelly, and "why did we have to get the crappy jobs?" This went on for awhile before Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer and pointedly turned and glared at Sakura who promptly clamped up and continued picking up trash, not speaking unless it was absolutely necessary - for that everyone was relieved.

The mission pretty went on without a hitch until Naruto somehow managed to fall into the rapidly rushing current of the stream, and the current carried him towards a large waterfall.

He would've gone over, if Sasuke hadn't been quick on his feet and managed to save him at the last minute like he did the last time when Naruto fell out of the tree back in Wave Country when we were learning how to master our Chakra control.

"Heh. Thanks Sasuke." said Naruto gratefully.

"Hn. Idiot."

That immediately earned him a scowl from Naruto as Sasuke pulled back up from the fall.

The day after that uneventful mission, Kakashi presented us with yet another D-ranked mission, this time involving walking dogs owned by the snotty rich civilians of the village who paid handsomely for us to walk and generally take care of their dogs for the day.

The day would've gone swiftly, if Naruto hadn't have decided to pick the largest dog in the pack to take care of.

"Oh Kami. I know what's going to happen." I groaned as the cute little dog I was holding started licking my face affectionately.

Sasuke and Sakura looked over as I said this and Sakura groaned as well.

Kakashi had an evil 'smirk' on his face.

"And yet… I can't seem to look away." He crooned amusedly.

We nodded.

And as predicted, the dog proved to be more than Naruto could handle and we had to suppress fits of laughter when the dog saw something it liked and charged off, dragging poor Naruto behind him as he tried desperately to stop the dog in its tracks. My giggles faded immediately when I realised that Naruto and the dog were heading straight for an active minefield.

"Oh no, Naruto! LOOK OUT!" I screamed and passed the small dog to Sasuke who frowned at me curiously before realising at the same time what I had just seen and swore under his breath.

Both he and I charged off to aid Naruto just as the minefield went off - only injuring Naruto. Even Kakashi could sense that this was no laughing matter and for a second it seemed that Naruto would be seriously wounded. The four of us were gob smacked when Naruto emerged completely unscathed save for a couple of scratches and a handful of bruises.

Later on, after we returned the dogs to their respective owners - Sasuke, Naruto and I were walking through the side streets in Konoha, Sasuke pretty much ignoring us. It was clear it was in one of his foul moods again.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Teme?" asked Naruto crudely and I pulled a face at the gross comment just as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You're an embarrassment to the Team, Dobe." spat Sasuke bluntly.

I turned and gaped at Sasuke this time.

"Harsh much, Sasuke?" I pointed out.

Sasuke ignored me, focusing on the offended expression on Naruto's face.

"If you want people to take you seriously and recognise you not for being the idiot you are, then you need to get serious and become stronger." Sasuke laid out all the facts, and I must admit that Sasuke did have some valid points.

"Haku was the same age as us, and he was stronger than ALL of us combined - including Kakashi." He added tensing up a bit about what a blow that was to his ego and how it pained him to actually admit that.

I smirked a little at this, but also felt concerned at how troubled he truly looked. But even I didn't escape Sasuke's criticisms and I felt a little resentful afterwards, but I was surprised at how extremely harsh Sasuke was when it came to Sakura and her contribution to our team, and I felt a little sorry for her.

Especially when Sasuke described her skills as even lower than Naruto's! However, it was her own fault - if she didn't focus so much on her vanity all the time and more on her skills as a Shinobi, then she could be just as strong if not stronger than all of us (just don't tell Sasuke that).

It became obvious after about ten minutes in that somebody was following us and we looked back to see a trio of Academy students trailing us by trying to pass off as an ordinary rock.

"C'mon you guys, that box is totally obvious." Naruto called out and the three students emerged from the rock, pouting.

It turned out to be Konohamaru - the grandson of the Third Hokage and his friends Udon and Moegi who scowled unhappily at us, obviously hoping that we'd be fooled by their invisibility technique and start presenting themselves like they were some band of superheroes.

This does not impress Naruto at all, but nevertheless Naruto and I smiled warmly at the aspiring eight year old ninjas, while Sasuke remained unimpressed and disinterested in them and turned away. To his displeasure, Sakura arrived.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" she gushed over him, clinging onto his arm as usual and looked over his shoulder at Naruto and I having a conversation with Konohamaru and his friends, and instantly she pulled a disapproving face.

"What's eating you?" I commented frowning at Sakura in confusion.

Sakura ignored me completely in favour of devoting all her attention on Sasuke instead. I rolled my eyes at Sakura's typical behaviour just as I saw Konohamaru squinting at Sakura curiously and tugging on Naruto's sleeve.

"Is that girl with the pink hair your girlfriend?"

A question that caused me to start laughing uncontrollably and cause Sakura to look over in our direction in outrage.

"EW! Of course not." she denied looking over at Sasuke beseechingly, probably thinking that Sasuke was believing that he was being replaced by Naruto.

But Sasuke couldn't have cared less - he was mostly just rolling his eyes and shaking his head in irritation, at the same time that Naruto loudly exclaimed "YES!" making it hard for Konohamaru to decide which answer was the truth.

The answer was confirmed immediately after Sakura punched Naruto hard enough to send him flying far into the distance, leaving the eight year olds staring at them both with horrified expressions on their innocent faces.

That was the funniest conversation I had ever heard and I needed to move away before it got even funnier, so I discreetly moved away so I could regulate my breathing again.

"Well, what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

I stop laughing immediately as we looked over and saw two unfamiliar ninjas approaching us. Sasuke straightens up and frowns slightly as he subtly pushes me and Sakura behind him for protection. I comply without question - something's fishy about those two.

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke asks coldly.

The one who had spoken, a tall dark-haired male wearing a black jumpsuit with a hood and purple face paint on his face, smirked back. He wore a forehead protector with the symbol of an hourglass emblazoned on the front of it, indicating he was a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. But before he could reply, Naruto sensing this guy was bad news charged forward to attack him.

He was thrown backwards onto his ass before any of us could blink.

"Idiot!" growls Sasuke as I extended a hand to Naruto to help him to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded glowering at the Sand Nin and Konohamaru made a sound of protest.

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled and the Sand Nin turned his attention towards him.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke picked up and rock and threw it between the Sand Nin and Konohamaru to avoid the eight year old getting pummelled by the obviously older and stronger Shinobi. The other Shinobi, also from the Sand Village, who was a blonde haired kunoichi with her hair held back in four pigtails and carrying an enormous fan on her back blushes at Sasuke.

_Oh great. Another fan girl… _I thought irritably as Sasuke ignored the girl, focusing on the male.

Konohamaru looks understandably scared.

"Don't worry, buddy. You could've taken him." Naruto lies flawlessly trying to cheer up the boy, obviously boosting the boy's obviously overly inflated ego.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." a deep gravely baritone voice interrupts the stand off.

We frowned in confusion, searching for the person belonging to that voice before Sasuke eventually finds him in a tree behind him. A third ninja with a ceramic gourd strapped to his back hops down from a tree branch and glares acidly at the Sand Nin known as 'Kankuro' who looks unusually afraid of the other ninja who looked around about our age.

"Sorry, Gaara." mumbles Kankuro shamefaced.

I raised an eyebrow at how fast he had backed off the moment 'Gaara' had insulted him. It was a complete turn around for this guy who had only moments ago wanted to beat the crap out of an innocent, albeit bratty eight year old.

Gaara was probably about Sasuke's height with simple, brown and tan ninja gear and black ankle-high ninja sandals. His hair was blood red and unruly and he had teal coloured eyes with extremely dark bags around them.

_Geez, when's the last time this guy slept?_

His skin was almost as pale as mine. Gaara turned to address us and fixed an emotionless stare at us that made my skin crawl. I saw Naruto and Sakura shuddering as well.

Three guesses who didn't shudder.

Gaara trains his creepy, unblinking eyes on Sasuke who narrows his eyes at him questioningly. Then without saying another word, the three Sand Nin turned and walked away. Sasuke paying particular attention to Gaara as he watches them leave.

"What in the seven hells was that about?" blurted out Naruto.

"Yeah. What are they doing here?" I added softly watching the three sand ninjas turn a corner going wherever the hell they were heading off to, but not before Gaara turned and looked directly at me, glaring at me contemplatively. I flinched in shock, and felt an icy chill shoot down my spine.

"No idea." replied Sasuke, still frowning.

"You okay?"

I looked and Sasuke was standing very close beside me, not looking at me but sort of glaring territorially at the now long gone trio of sand nin - in particular the one called 'Gaara'. Obviously he had noticed my uneasiness and was instinctively trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine." I replied quietly, still feeling a little shaken. Sasuke nodded but didn't look convinced.

I frowned.

"What's his problem?" demanded Sakura who sidled up to Sasuke, almost clinging possessively to his arm when he realised he had gravitated to my side, obviously unaware that he was checking to see if I was okay, not flirting with me.

Although, I was pretty sure that if Sakura hadn't have been there, Sasuke would've placed a hand on my shoulder or wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Don't know. Don't care." replied Sasuke - though his tone implied that he wanted to know as well, it was just to get Sakura to stop whining in our ears.

None of us were expecting the answer to our questioning thoughts to come from the mouth of Konohamaru.

"By the way, boss. Good luck for the Chuunin exams. Hope you get the title!" He yelled loudly drawing our attention and we watched as he waved at Naruto and sped off down the road with his friends out of sight.

Our eyes widened in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto blurted out.

* * *

**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**

I couldn't help but grin when I approached our team's meeting place and saw the curious faces of my students frowning at me.

I had a hunch that they were about to ask me what the Chuunin exams were, and if that was the case. I was going to beat them to the punch. I fingered the permission forms hidden in my pocket as I approached them, a huge grin on my face.

Hidden of course.

Naruto stepped forward.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Do you know anything about this so-called-"

"Chuunin exam?" I supplied smugly.

All four of my students nodded, I watched the curious frown on Sasuke's face deepen, while Naruto, Sakura and Hikari's eyes widened in surprise.

"Any Genin who has completed eight missions or more is eligible to undergo a series of tests to gain the title of 'chuunin', under the recommendation of their Jounin sensei ." I explained.

"No shit…" I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

I ignored him.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

"_I'd like to recommend my students for the exam." I declared to the Third Hokage and Iruka who frowned and shook his head._

"_I do not believe that your students are ready to undergo this exam just yet. It's too early." disagreed Iruka. _

_I sighed and turned to address him trying to make him see reason._

"_I don't agree. I was six years younger than they were when I pass the exam. I have full confidence that they will achieve this as well." I insisted. _

_As though sensing that an argument was about to go down, the Third raised his hand to silence us both. We looked at our leader respectfully, waiting for him to continue with his explanation. _

"_Don't overestimate them, Kakashi - where you believe that your students are ready for the challenge, others may not." He said sternly before turning his attention towards Iruka who looked like he was trying to stop himself from smirking in triumph. _

_I felt like smacking him - but apparently his lordship had seen the slight twitch on Iruka's face as he narrowed his eyes at him. The 'smirk' disappeared immediately._

"_However, should Kakashi's students attempt to do this exam - they will be put through an initiation exam before the actual one to see if they are truly ready for what lies ahead. I trust that should put your doubts to rest, Iruka." he stated. _

_Iruka exhaled in relief, as did I before we smiled at each other in a truce. However, I could still see the doubt in his eyes - and I was pretty sure it was directed towards the belief that Naruto would not make it past the initiation exam. _

_And to be truthful, so was I…_

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

"I've put you four forward as potential candidates for the exam." I announced brightly, smiling excitedly at them.

There were mixed reactions to my news, in particular within Sakura and Hikari. Sakura raised worried eyes and locked them with mine.

"But…are you sure you think we're ready for this, Sensei?" she asked fretfully.

"Speak for yourself." mumbled Hikari under her breath, but even she looked worried.

"Of course I do. But it's not my decision to make, it's yours. I just recommended you. The rest is up to you." I explained pulling the permission forms from my pocket and holding them out to them.

"I'm in." shouted Naruto.

"Hn. I'm surprised you believe you have what it takes." muttered Sasuke as he took a form and folded it, putting it in his weapons pack.

Naruto glared at him before snatching a form and stuffing it into his weapons pack too. Where Sasuke and Naruto took one without hesitation, both obviously eager to prove to themselves (or each other) that they were ready to advance to the next level, Sakura eyed the paper hesitantly for a few more minutes before she reluctantly took the form from me and turned away.

I turned to Hikari who looked deep in thought.

"You're not doubting your skills too, are you Hikari?" I asked gently.

Hikari jerked out of her thoughts quickly.

"Huh? Oh! No, sensei. Not at all." she replied and took the form from my hand.

I frowned suspiciously at the girl who turned and walked away to go stand against the banister of the bridge, very obviously ignoring Naruto and Sasuke bickering and Sakura's failing attempts to gain Sasuke's attention. I noticed Sasuke looking at Hikari questioningly as well, and couldn't help but smile when I saw how his normally hardened, aloof black eyes softened instantly when he looked at Hikari - particularly now when she was looking so lost.

Then a thought occurred to me - and it had something to do with the permission form. I sighed at my thoughtlessness before shoving my hands into my pockets and sauntering over the girl.

"If this has anything to do with gaining your parents' permission - the Hokage is well aware of your situation-"

"It's not that." she interrupted me and looked up fixing me with a surprising smile on her pale face that threw me completely, because the girl was very obviously crying.

"My grandmother is still alive. I can get permission from her." she explained as a tear slid down her cheek.

I frowned.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"I just…wish my Mom was here. I wanted to be able to ace this exam and show much how much I have progressed in my career." she replied wiping away her tears.

So it did have something to do with her mother. My face fell in sympathy and I placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder, knowing exactly how she felt. I had wanted to prove something to my father when I had been her age as well.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"I'm sure your mother will always be proud of what you achieve, Hikari. Remember that." I reassured her.

She smiled then shocked me completely by doing something completely unheard of: Hugging the teacher.

"Thank you, Sensei. You're the best." she whispered.

I hesitated for a second before wrapping my arms around her and hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

It got awkward very quickly - particularly when I could feel kunais being dug into my back by a highly possessive Uchiha, and I realised without looking up that the other three were currently watching us. The ever inquisitive Naruto bounded up to us.

"Hey, are you okay, Hikari-chan?" He asked sweetly, his too-blue eyes fill with endearing concern.

I nodded approvingly at Naruto's actions. Clearly, Hikari meant something to the hyperactive ninja. Hikari stepped back from me and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yep. I'm good." she replied and turned to walk over to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing looking over at us.

Sakura was smirking superiorly at poor Hikari, while Sasuke was frowning in concern.

"Hmmm. Seems she moves on very quickly, huh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sneered.

My eyes widened in outrage. _**That**_ was unreasonably bitchy and if she was trying to endear herself to Sasuke, she just failed miserably - shown by the corrosive glare Sasuke was now aiming at Sakura's head, how red Hikari turned and how hurt she looked when she heard Sakura blurt that out and by what Naruto said:

"Why don't you shut up, Sakura? You don't know the reason why Hikari was hugging Kakashi-sensei!" he growled and walked towards Hikari who like Sasuke, Sakura and I were gaping at the normally friendly, happy-go-lucky ninja who had just angrily told off his crush for her uncalled for attack.

"C'mon Hikari-chan. Let's go train." Naruto said grabbing Hikari's hand and determinedly dragging her away to a more open part of the training ground.

Hikari made no move to stop him from doing so but still looked as astonished as I felt. Sakura looked over at Sasuke pleading with him not to not walk away. But he scowled at her and moved to follow his teammates who were joking around and laughing at something Naruto had just said.

I smiled approvingly at Naruto's actions before walking over to the stunned pink-haired girl.

"Naruto, while being an insufferable idiot and incredibly annoying most of the time, has made a very valid point, and I commend him for standing up to you. Next time find out all the facts before saying what's on your mind, Sakura." I scolded her.

Sakura nodded looking chastised.

"I apologise for my bad behaviour, Sensei." she mumbled and looked at the ground. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"As punishment - you're sparring with me for the rest of the day, and I won't go easy on you." I promised.

Sakura gulped but nodded. But she doesn't fool me, I know she's lying - she has some sort of beef with Hikari over Sasuke, and her feelings are affecting her judgement. She's gotta change her attitude soon - or something bad will happen.

I can feel it.

* * *

_**~SAKURA P.O.V~**_

_Why am I even doing this? I'm not strong enough…I can't even keep up with Naruto, and Sasuke-kun thinks I'm a waste of space. Though, I stand by what I said about Hikari, I can't believe Sasuke-kun likes her - what has she got that I haven't got?_

I decided to go through with the exams against my better judgement - and to humour Kakashi-sensei. The exam wasn't going to be starting for a few days, so we decided to do some more training.

Unfortunately, Naruto had invited his annoying little friend, Konohamaru, to tag along and bug the hell out of us. I was surprised when I realised that Sasuke-kun didn't seem to mind him and his friends, but I assumed it was because both Naruto and Hikari seemed to like them and he was just tolerating them for the sake of peace.

"Hey Boss!"

Oh great, here he comes now.

I turned and saw the obnoxious little Naruto clone sprinting up to us and giving Naruto a high five.

"Thanks for letting us come along and watch you train, Naruto-san!" added Konohamaru's little ginger haired friend…Moegi, I think, piped in beaming from ear to ear.

Naruto blushed red and scratched his head awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow. Their other friend Udon sniffed trying to clear his runny nose and I pulled a disgusted face before looking away.

"Don't call me that…" Naruto muttered before turning away in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and started storming off towards the training grounds. Suddenly, an unfamiliar ninja dressed in black and wearing a sharp looking sword on his back, jumped into my path. I screamed in surprise and fell backwards onto my bum, scowling up at the ninja.

"Sakura! You okay?" I heard Hikari exclaim before strong hands pulled me to my feet, turning I saw Hikari and raised an eyebrow about how freakishly strong she was.

Hikari eyed the ninja off cautiously. A shrill scream and voices of protest caught our attention. Moegi had been snatched by yet another anonymous ninja dressed in black.

"Hey!? Put her down!" demanded Naruto as Moegi looked down at us looking really scared.

A wise move, considering she wasn't a qualified kunoichi just yet.

The ninja's eyes were a pearly white like he was completely blind - but it was quite obvious that he wasn't. He shook his head defiantly and smirked before dashing away.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" bellowed Naruto and Hikari at the same time before all four of us chased him - Sasuke-kun and Naruto tied for the lead.

We tracked the ninja towards some nearby patch of trees and tried to cut him off.

"Shit. Where'd he go?" yelled Naruto even though we were only two feet away from him.

I scowled at him, but he ignored me in favour of an answer from one of us. Hikari shook her head and straightened up, closing her eyes for a moment. I realised she was trying to sense the ninja's chakra and I mimicked her actions, hoping to impress Sasuke-kun.

For a moment, I couldn't sense a thing, and apparently neither could Hikari or Sasuke-kun.

"I can't sense where they've gone." Sasuke muttered. I opened my eyes and looked worriedly over at Sasuke. He looked over at Naruto, Hikari and I.

I hoped one of us had a plan.

"I say we split up into two groups and find them separately. It'll take too long if we stick together and waste time trying to figure out where they went." Hikari tried to reason.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement before all three of them took point and moved out.

I reluctantly followed.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

I grit my teeth in anger as I remembered the frightened look on poor Moegi's face. She didn't deserve to be kidnapped. What does that ninja want anyway? I paused for a moment looking around for something out of place.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Sakura muttered curiously.

I looked over my shoulder to stare at Sakura-chan and heard muffled screaming coming from behind some bushes. I quickly moved towards the noise and peered over the bushes. The ninja was standing there keeping watch for us. Moegi was tied to a tree with tears streaming down her face.

She was gagged, that explained the muffled screaming I heard. I immediately stepped through the bush hearing Sakura muttering 'idiot' under her breath. I ignored her, focusing completely on Moegi whose face lit up when she saw me.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw that.

"Okay smartass! Hand over my friend right now!" I demanded angrily.

The ninja merely smirked at me and started laughing like what I had just said was the funniest thing he had ever heard. I growled angrily, just as Sakura stepped out and joined me.

She frowned at the bastard.

"What's so funny?"

He didn't answer.

"We'll see who's laughing after I jam my fist down your throat." I threatened him, instantly wiping the smirk off his face just as he reached for a weapon.

I noticed that he was carrying something. I squinted at the object and realised that it was one of the old man's scrolls.

"Hey that's the old man's! Hand it over!" I yelled pointing towards the scroll.

"Naruto, that's the scroll of healing." Sakura whispered to me in a low voice. I looked at the scroll again and confirmed that it was.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands." the ninja sneered.

I felt a smirk creep over my face.

"No problem, dattebayo!"

* * *

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

Hikari and I sprinted through the trees looking for any sign on that orange-haired girl, but came up with nothing. We stopped briefly to assess the situation once again.

"Okay, what now?" Hikari muttered under her breath.

I ignored her, trying to think of a plan.

Without warning, the same ninja that kidnapped the girl came out of nowhere and charged at me. I easily dodged and Hikari I stood back to back, waiting for his next attack.

"Where did he come from?" Hikari asked frantically.

"Don't know. But just focus for now." I whispered back trying to calm her down.

I couldn't afford to protect her if she was in hysterics. The ninja could suddenly decide to aim for her instead of me and that's the last thing we needed right now. He reappeared and with lightning fast reflexes slammed his fist into my gut.

My knees buckled, but before I could retaliate he was gone again.

"Dammit. Son of a bitch!" I snarled.

"Sasuke?" Hikari's worried voice asks me.

"I'm okay-"

The ninja appears again and roughly shoves Hikari aside. She shrieks in surprise and sprawls to the ground, skidding a few feet.

"Hey!?" I growled and spun around to face the bastard and had to dodge some kunais that were thrown at me. I sprinted over to where Hikari was trying to get to her feet.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Hikari had a nasty scrap on her upper arm.

"Saint like." she drawled sarcastically pushing away my helping hands and pulling free some kunai herself.

I smirked appreciatively at her.

This was one of the reasons I liked her - she had the balls to deal with cuts and scrapes, whereas any of the other girls would've whined and complained. Some kunai landed narrowly close to where we were regrouping and I quickly seized Hikari by her waist and leapt away to safer location. We crouched behind a nearby tree, trying to catch our breath.

"What's the plan?" Hikari wanted to know.

I frowned, keep my senses alert for more attacks while I thought momentarily of our next move.

* * *

_**~SAKURA P.O.V~**_

Naruto, naturally didn't think before acting and launched himself headlong at the ninja who was obviously expecting his move. I winced when Naruto was easily swatted aside like an annoying fly and landed in a heap not too faraway.

The ninja turned his attention onto me.

"Okay, girlie. Give me your best shot." the sleeze bag taunted me.

I scowled at him and extracted some shuriken from my weapons pack. I hurled them at him as a distraction tactic before shunshuning behind him and aimed a kick at his head. However, he seemed to anticipate this move and ended up grabbing my ankle and throwing me across the space, where I crumpled to the ground next to Naruto.

"Ow." mumbled Naruto who sat up and shook his head to relieve his 'dizziness'. I narrowed my eyes at the ninja who was watching us with a smug smirk on his arrogant face.

"We need to distract this guy long enough so we can free Moegi and retrieve that scroll." I told Naruto who blinked at me in confusion.

I was about to smack him over the head for not paying attention when he suddenly got a 'light bulb-over-the-head' expression on his face and turned to me excitedly.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

I waited for him to spill but he said nothing. I grit my teeth in frustration.

"You gonna let me in on your plan or not?" I asked him feeling irritated.

Naruto merely got to his feet and started making handsigns. My eyes widened in surprise as I scrambled to get to my feet frantically.

"Wait, Naruto! What are you doing?" I demanded. Naruto turned and grinned at me.

"Watch this!" He asked me and finished making hand signs.

I shook my head in confusion.

"Watch what?" I responded, but realised what he was doing when a bunch of Naruto clones suddenly appeared, effectively confusing the dirt bag ninja in front of us. I grinned in triumph, finally understand what Naruto's plan was.

"You're brilliant, Naruto!" I exclaimed.

Naruto face lit up happily at my compliment and I felt my grin drop like a sack of potatoes.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now c'mon!" I said impatiently grabbing Naruto's sleeve and dragging him away from the fight in front of us and moving towards Moegi who was watching the Naruto clones fighting with the flustered looking ninja in complete confusion.

Pleased that Naruto's plan was working, we managed to free Moegi who started fawning over Naruto and couldn't be more thankful. That must be a boost to Naruto's already inflated ego.

"Hey!"

We looked behind and I beamed happily when I saw Sasuke heading straight for us with Hikari not too far behind. Well, one out of two isn't bad, I guess.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked frowning at the ninja still fighting off Naruto clones.

He actually looked kinda stupid, even Naruto himself would've realised that something was going down by now.

"Moegi here was tied to a tree with that guy standing in front of her keeping a look out for us. Naruto distracted him by creating some shadow clones and then he and I cut Moegi's binds." I explained tiredly.

Hikari and Sasuke nodded, finally caught up.

"Any ideas what we can do now?" I asked still frowning at the scene in front of us in almost disbelief.

Everyone shrugged, then Naruto surprised us all once again by pulling out a net and used it to capture the obviously incompetent ninja still fighting the Naruto clones. The moment he was captured - Naruto dispelled his clones.

"That's it? He wasn't very tough at all…" said Hikari with this really disappointed sounding voice.

Sasuke 'hn'ed' in agreement. However, when we reeled the struggling ninja in like a goldfish struggling to breathe when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the? He was a shadow clone?!" yelled Naruto in disbelief. "What a jip!"

I sighed in defeat.

"Get over it, Naruto. We're all just as confused as you are."

The four of us started walking back to the Village - eager to get home to sleep. Unaware of what was to come the next day. I just hope that we don't get ambushed again.

I _**really**_ hate that.


	19. Valuable Information

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**VALUABLE INFORMATION**

"_The general fact is that the most effective way of utilizing human energy is through an organized rivalry, which by specialization and social control is, at the same time, organized co-operation."  
__**~Charles Horton Cooley **_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Turns out, after all that nonsense of running around the forest trying to find and retrieve Moegi, and fighting against an anonymous ninja - it turned out to be a preliminary exam conducted by local ninjas to prove that we were serious and ready to face the challenges of the Chunnin exam. We found that out from our laughing mentor when we told him what had happened - expecting to be commended for using our initiative to protect someone much more vulnerable than we were.

Needless to say, Kakashi was not popular.

As the day wore on, my foul mood fizzled out and the four of us made our way towards the Academy where the Chuunin exam was going to be held in one of the classrooms. Naruto's smile could've blinded anyone who directly looked at him he was so excited, while Sakura looked like a scared little lamb waiting to be pounced on and ripped apart by a ravenous fox or wolf. Sasuke looked like he always did, cold and aloof and the only expression on his pale face was a frown that instantly translated to practically everyone: 'back the hell away or I'll beat you to a pulp.'

Strangely enough, that only seemed to apply to people who weren't Naruto or I, because he tended to stick closer to the both of us out of all the selected Genin candidates that were ambling around the corridors looking for the correct room the exam was to be held. Usually, he kept a wide berth and growled under his breath if people came close to him. I looked over at Naruto, who shrugged just as confused as I was – but I suspected it was probably because of the Gaara incident yesterday and Sasuke didn't want to take any chances that the strange, freaky redheaded sand nin would attack first and ask questions later.

"HEY!" A loud voice calls out excitedly.

Sasuke groans in annoyance, while I winced, Naruto looked around curiously for the person and Sakura looked pissed off as the four of turned to see Ino sprinting towards us. Sasuke braced himself for a purple blur to impact against him as he obviously fully expected Ino to suddenly jump on him and hug him stupid. Sakura obviously realised that too as she moved to incept her with an angry glare on her heart shaped face. To our complete shock it apparently wasn't Sasuke Ino was aiming for – it was me.

Ino glomped me from behind and planted an affectionate kiss on my cheek. I stumbled slightly trying to support the extra weight Ino added onto mine when she jumped onto my back.

"Hey Ino. I missed you too." I croaked before Ino got down from my back, sensing my difficulty standing upright and wrapped me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you too, Hikari-chan. I can't believe we've made it to the Chunnin exams!" she shrieked excitedly in my ear and I grinned and nodded enthusiastically – surprised about how she ignored Sasuke altogether.

Naruto bounded forward.

"Hi Ino-chan!" he said brightly. Ino turned and gave Naruto a friendly smile for once not filled with contempt.

_What the?_

"Hi Naruto, you made it too? Good job!" she complimented him and I instantly frowned, smelling a rat. I was about to ask what the gag was when Sakura beat me to it.

"Ino-pig, what the fuck? Did you swallow some happy pills?" Sakura demanded standing there with her hands clenched in fists. Ino barely noticed Sakura's comment.

"Oh hey, forehead girl. Didn't see you there." Ino answered, ignoring the 'happy pill' hypothesis. Even Naruto was looking a little freaked out at this point so I decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Sakura's got a point, Ino. Why are you so chipper? You're usually draping yourself over Sasuke and provoking a fight with Sakura by now." I asked seeing Naruto nodding in agreement.

Sasuke looked like he really couldn't give a rat's ass, but even he looked curious as to why she wasn't acting like a typical fangirl. Ino gave Sasuke the same friendly smile that she had given Naruto before replying.

"Oh that? I got over him - found another guy I like." Ino explained chatty-like and turned scanning the corridor for the 'lucky' guy that had Ino as a girlfriend. A moment later she shrieked excitedly again and started pointing.

The four of us followed the stabbing finger towards Shikamaru Nara, who looked like he was sleepwalking.

Typical.

"I'm with Shika now." she announced proudly and rushed over to an unsuspecting Shikamaru who grunted the moment Ino wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug. I giggled when I realised Shikamaru had just muttered the word 'troublesome' underneath his breath but he smiled slightly and returned his girlfriend's hug.

"Let's keep going." Sasuke suggested before sauntering off down the corridor, the rest of us nodding and following suit.

We made it to the classroom we were going to do the exam in but noticed that our path was blocked by a couple of guard ninjas who refused point blank to step aside so we could get past.

"May I get by?" I asked with forced politeness as I could feel my anxiety creeping up on me.

One of the guards merely looked at me like I wasn't even there and just grunted. I was used to monosyllabic sentences from spending so much time with Sasuke, but I really wasn't in the mood to put up with annoying guards. Apparently, neither was Sasuke as he tried to shove past one of them but passed through them like they were nothing more than apparitions.

"Great. Hope that wasn't part of the test." I muttered unhappily as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I ambled through the threshold followed swiftly by the other Genins who hadn't been able to figure out how to get past the guards themselves until Sasuke solved the problem for all of us.

However, the guard that Sasuke had passed through, blocked his path and tried to engage into a fight with him. Sasuke smirked coldly at him and was about to accept the challenge when another Genin intercepted him.

Looking up, we saw a very weird looking boy dressed in a lime green spandex jumpsuit, accessorised with orange leg-warmers and was bandaged all the way up to his elbows, and he wore black ankle-length shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was proudly wrapped around his waist. His black hair had been cut into a bowl shape and was unusually shiny.

But it was his eyebrows that most caught my attention and both Sakura and Naruto's.

"Can we help you?" asked Sasuke rudely.

The boy grinned creepily at us and I felt my skin start to crawl unpleasantly.

"No of course not, my youthful friends. I just wanted to introduce myself and challenge you to a spar. I've always wanted to spar with the great Sasuke Uchiha." the boy gushed and I half expected him to offer to kiss Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke pulled a face before moving away from the eccentric boy.

"Hn."

The boy appeared not to notice the obvious dismissal.

"My name is Rock Lee." He introduced himself, bowing respectfully and fixed an unblinking gaze upon Sakura who recoiled in horror when his eyes twinkled in interest.

I almost spat my teeth across the room from laughter. Sasuke and Naruto looked into the classroom at our potential opponents.

"Wow. There's a lot of Genins in there." reported Naruto impressed.

Sasuke nodded studying them all. I noticed his eyes narrowing almost immediately and I followed his gaze only to flinch when I realised who he had spotted and wished I hadn't seen. Gaara was standing against the opposite room, keeping to himself. The other Genin were giving the anti-social sand nin a wide berth. As though sensing he was being looked at, Gaara raised his expressionless gaze up and stared directly at both Sasuke and I and glared.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

Lee's voice pulled me back to the situation at hand very quickly and caused Sasuke and I to look at him in incredulous amusement.

"Say what?" I blurted out and snorted at the horrified expression on Sakura's face. Lee started blowing kisses at Sakura which she dodged with difficulty.

Naruto and I started almost wetting ourselves and I had to lean against my blonde-haired friend for support. Sasuke rolled his eyes and promptly ignored us and Lee who during his 'heartfelt love confession' had dropped into a fighting stance, fully expecting Sasuke to follow suit. However, when Naruto saw the determination in Lee's eyes directed towards Sasuke, he immediately stopped laughing and scowled at the implication that Sasuke was the one to be beaten.

"Oi! Fuzzy brows. Don't worry about the Teme, fight me instead!" Naruto insisted dropping into a fighting stance.

However, Lee shook his head, refusing which only angered Naruto more and caused him to charge headlong towards Lee intent on landing a punch on him. Lee merely swung a roundhouse kick at Naruto and kicked him aside. He didn't even break a sweat.

My jaw dropped open in shock.

"You cannot defeat me." he insisted directing his attention to a now interested Sasuke who immediately accepted Lee's fight invocation.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to register in thirty minutes." Sakura reminded him worriedly.

"Hadn't noticed." Sasuke retorts impatiently and drops into his fighting stance, ready to take on Lee.

I sighed exasperatedly before going over to Naruto who was rubbing his sore head and glaring at both Sasuke and Lee, and helped him to his feet. Naruto turned to me with a quizzical expression on his tanned face.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head and slouched against the wall, glaring at my raven-haired best friend while my blonde-haired best friend stared at me in disbelief.

"No point. Sasuke's too stubborn for his own good." I explained.

"Besides, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to knock me aside, despite the fact that I'm one of his best friends and a girl." I added distastefully as Sasuke charged headlong at Lee who promptly kicked him in the face.

I smirked.

"Ouch! _**That's**_ gotta hurt." I drawled causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at me as though I suddenly sprouted two extra heads.

I shrugged nonchalantly at Sasuke's questioning glance before just as nonchalantly examining my fingernails and cleaning them. Naruto looked between the two of us and decided that I was right and wisely stayed out of the fighting - obviously realising Sasuke was making an ass out of himself.

Sakura got into my face.

"What the hell is your problem talking to Sasuke-kun like that?" she snapped scowling at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Problem? I have no problem. I'm problem-free." I replied breezily just as Sasuke got to his feet and looked slightly hurt at my reaction to him fighting.

But just as quickly he shrugged it off and activated his Sharingan which made his deep pools of black he called his eyes a sinister blood red colour. He charged at Lee again only to get kicked in the face and sent crumpling to my feet, struggling to get up again.

This continued for ahwile before I realised had a little too bitchy and hasty with my judgement. I crouched down beside Sasuke who turned and looked at me - his red eyes blinking into my light brown ones, demanding an explanation for my smartass comments.

"What I said before was uncalled for. I express my nerves in the wrong way, and I'm sorry for taking them out on you." I explained.

Sasuke looked sceptical for a few moments before nodding curtly and struggling once again to get to his feet. Sighing, I extended a hand towards him. He looked at it for a moment before relenting and taking it as leverage to get to his feet.

"So how come it's taking you so long to land a hit on this guy?" asks Naruto coming forward and frowning at Sasuke who glowers at him and shrugs looking irritated.

I had a theory - I had been studying Lee the moment he and Naruto had begun fighting.

"Remember when you and Zabuza described the Sharingan to us back in Wave Country?" I asked.

They nodded, Sakura looked at me suspiciously while Lee waited patiently for Sasuke's next move.

"Well, the Sharingan is used to copy the opponent's movements, right?"

Another nod.

"The reason why you haven't been able to land a punch or whatever on Lee is because his fighting style isn't illusionary. He's just being using hand-to-hand combat." I said.

"You can't be serious." muttered Sasuke dubiously.

I shook my head.

"Lee is moving too fast for you to detect his movements, even for your Sharingan to detect it."

Sasuke scoffed, not believing me. "That's complete and utter bullshit."

I scowled at the stubborn Uchiha before placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me silently demanding for me to let go of his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't start bitching to me when he kicks your ass." I said shortly and moved away to observe the one-sided fight.

Sasuke growled at me angrily before attacking Lee again. But every time, Sasuke was kicked in the face by Lee. However, Lee didn't stop there. This time he used a completely different technique that threw Naruto, Sakura and I off guard for a second.

Lee flashed a blinding grin at the three of us, Sakura in particular.

"This next move is called my 'shadow dance' technique." He bragged before moving to pile-drive Sasuke into the ground.

I winced - that really did have to hurt.

Lee goes to remove the bandages he has wrapped around his arms, but is stopped by a green flying, talking turtle. I raised an eyebrow and turned to see the same expression mirrored in Naruto's and Sakura's faces. Now I've seen everything.

"LEE! That move is forbidden!" The flying, talking turtle warns him, glaring sternly at the green clad ninja.

Lee is immediately remorseful.

"God dammit!" snarls Sasuke when he realised he had been beaten by the weirdest ninja we had ever seen.

Suddenly, a man who looked like an older cloned version of Lee appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Sakura and I. He cuffs Lee over the head for almost using the 'move'. The next thing we know, both Lee and the weird look-a-like were suddenly hugging and crying.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The entire corridor sweat dropped at the extremely creepy display in front of us. I shuddered feeling incredibly awkward. I was relieved to see the same emotions on the faces of my teammates as well.

"Lee! As punishment for almost doing the forbidden move, you have to run 100 laps around the Academy during the sunset." 'Gai-sensei' ordered Lee.

_Say what?_

"But because the examination turn-ins are going to happen soon, you shall carry out this punishment AFTER the chunnin exam is over. UNDERSTOOD?" demanded Gai a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" bellowed Gai standing ramrod straight.

Gai turned his grinning face towards the four of us and his eyes twinkled cunningly. We took an uncertain step back.

"You must be the students of my eternal rival, Kakashi Hakate!" Gai-sensei guessed correctly.

"Eternal rival?" Sakura questioned, still looking creeped out.

Gai jumped into the 'nice guy' pose Naruto sometimes did when he was feeling particularly confident about something.

"You are correct my pink-haired friend!" He answered still grinning insanely. Is he on uppers or something?

"Why don't you join my team? I am much stronger than Kakashi is!" He bragged then suddenly vanished. Thank fuck he's gone, we breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm also faster than he is!"

I screamed in surprise when he suddenly reappeared behind us - standing directly behind me when he said that.

"Good to know…" Naruto agreed pulling me away from the overly-enthusiastic teacher, trying to help me breathe properly after my heart leaped into my throat from shock.

Sakura looked half-amused that Gai-sensei scared me and half-sympathetic that he had been the one to do it. Sasuke glared at the crazy teacher, but also looked a little troubled that he was as fast as he claimed. If he was this fast - imagine how fast, not to mention powerful his students could be. We ignored him and turned to watch Lee re-wraps the bandages on his arms and winked flirtatiously at a thoroughly repulsed Sakura who moved away from him and moved to stand next to Sasuke who sighed in frustration and moved away from her.

"I've joined this exam to fight against one of my teammates who is the strongest of all the Genins!" He told us before winking and blowing another kiss at Sakura (who dodged) and moved into the classroom, presumably to find his teammates.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was looking pissed off and placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke." He suggested. I appeared over Naruto's shoulder and looked him directly in his eyes. I wrapped Naruto into a headlock and gave him a playful noogie.

"Yeah, Naruto's right. He's just making himself out to be better than he probably is." I added as Naruto fought his way free from my arm and grinned looping an arm around my shoulders.

Sasuke looked at us uncertainly before cracking a small smile. But then the bubble burst in the form of Sakura.

"Besides, you're WAY better than he is." Sakura added unhelpfully.

I scowled at her, as Sasuke suddenly smirked and sauntered into the room. Even Naruto's grin dropped. When I was sure Sasuke was out of earshot I turned on Sakura and hissed angrily at her.

"We were trying to cheer him up, not inflate his ego even more, you complete moron."

Naruto nodded in agreement just as Sakura's figurative 'hackles' stood on end and returned my glare.

"Who are you calling a moron? I was telling it like it is." she protested, claiming her comment innocent.

"And returning him to his conceited, biased self in the process." I interjected exasperated.

Sakura's face dropped slightly.

"Sasuke is much more agreeable if he's not so convinced that his shit doesn't stink. Thanks a lot, Sakura." I grumbled and moved into the room.

Sakura looked at Naruto who avoided eye contact and followed me in.

* * *

The moment we stepped into the room, we were stopped by Kakashi. He beamed at us and happily accepted us into the exam.

"I thought we were accepted the moment we handed in our applications." said Sakura frowning in confusion.

Kakashi nodded.

"You're half correct. But you would only progress in the exam if ALL of your team members participated in the exam as well, otherwise you would be disqualified the moment you stepped into this room."

Now he tells us.

"So good on you for making the right decision." He said 'grinning', then he wished us all good luck and beat a hasty retreat out the door.

We took a look at the room and realised there were a lot of Genins participating in this exam. I heard Sakura gulp audibly in anxiety - and I reluctantly admit - I did as well. I noticed Ino from across the room, standing with her boyfriend/teammate, Shikamaru and her other teammate, an overweight boy with spiky mousy brown hair who was eating a packet of chips called Chouji Akimichi.

She noticed me and waved the four of us over and I waved back smiling slightly. I could feel the knots in my stomach changing rapidly into gigantic butterflies as I we went over to them. I glanced around for somebody else I knew.

"Hey idiot!"

I bristled instantly, knowing that comment was directed at Naruto who was standing next to me oblivious to my rage and turned to face the person belonging to that rude comment and decide whether I should rearrange their face before or after the introductions for insulting my best friend.

Team Kurenai had just entered the room.

I recognised one of them as my friend Hinata Hyuuga - she was dressed as usual in her beige jacket zipped all the way up to her throat which had a fuzzy hood, navy blue ¾ length pants with her weapons pack strapped to her thigh, a pair of navy blue shinobi sandals and her navy-blue forehead protector was tied around her neck instead of her forehead.

Her blue-black hair had been cut into a concave bob and was a dramatic change to all the other female Genins in this room who all had long hair.

There was some ridiculous rumour going around that Sasuke apparently preferred girls with long hair, which was why Sakura's bubblegum pink hair was almost to her waist. But Hinata wasn't interested in Sasuke (thank kami) and preferred her hair at a short sensible length so it wouldn't fly into her eyes during missions. Her interests lay elsewhere.

Hinata smiled softly at me and I grinned back in greeting, but almost laughed when she turned a nasty shade of red the moment she clapped eyes on Naruto. It was obvious to everyone except Naruto himself that Hinata had a huge crush on him and it was sort of endearing to see the affection so plainly in her mauve opaque eyes.

Walking beside her was Shino Aburame who always gave me the creeps every time I saw him. He had spiky deep brown hair, pale skin and was always seen wearing a pair of black sunglasses, even at night. He wore a grey jacket with a widened collar that hid his mouth, brown leggings and navy-blue shinobi sandals. Like most shinobi, he also had his forehead protector tied around his forehead. He specialised in bug jutsus and after curtly nodding at us, turned and focused his attention towards a lone ant that was crawling along on the ground.

The third and final ninja was Kiba Inuzuka, whose family worked together with and specialised in dog ninjas (which they also breeded and trained) was the one who made the comment. Kiba was grinning cruelly at Naruto and oblivious to the massive amounts of hate rolling towards him in waves - from both me and Sasuke.

He was dressed in a smoky grey jacket with a black lined hood that hid away his spiky chocolate brown hair, charcoal grey trousers and navy-blue shinobi sandals. His weapons pack was strapped to his thigh. The most unusual features that Kiba had were the red triangle tribal tattoos on his peach coloured cheeks that indicated his clan, the animalistic teeth that made him look vaguely like part-human, part-wolf, and the fact that his partner, a small white dog with brown patchy ears named Akamaru was sitting on his head.

Kiba smirked at Naruto who blinked back at him in confusion. I growled underneath my breath drawing Kiba's attention towards me briefly before focusing on Naruto again.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be too stupid to get this far."

Naruto flushed red indicating that he was getting angry.

"Spoken directly from the horse's mouth." I drawled defensively.

Everyone's attention was now on me. Kiba glared.

"Wanna try that again?" He snarled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

I smirked maliciously, not at all threatened by the bully-like behaviour Kiba was presenting.

"I don't like repeating myself. Almost as much as I don't like people who insult my friends for no reason." I retorted casually. Kiba growled angrily at me.

"Doesn't matter anyway. We're going to ace this exam and leave you in the dust." He bragged only fuelling the fire underneath Naruto and igniting one underneath Sasuke who also (although he didn't freely admit it - except to Naruto and I) didn't appreciate his friends being bullied OR threatened.

Which meant that Kiba had just committed a cardinal sin against the youngest Uchiha heir.

Hinata waded in before any fights could start.

"Please s-stop f-fighting. I apologise for K-kiba's behaviour." she said blushing badly.

Apparently Kiba wasn't satisfied with Hinata's bold move and moved to bash my face in. Almost immediately, Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward protectively, with Sasuke pushing me behind him gently and shielding me with his body. A move that I didn't entirely appreciate, since I was more than capable of holding my own in a fight. Kiba was pulled back by both Shikamaru and Chouji who told him to 'cool it' before they get into trouble with the teachers.

Kiba threw them off, straightening his clothing before huffing and turning to walk away from us. Hinata shrugged apologetically before turning to follow her fuming teammate. Shino managed to stop Chouji from stepping on the ant before also turning and following Hinata and Kiba, still blindly focused on the insect.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, as everybody except for Sasuke picked up their jaws from the ground and turned to gawk at me. None of them apparently thought I had it in me to be almost as 'badass' as Sasuke was.

Well, that's what happens if you badmouth my friends.

"Woah. Remind me not to piss you off." said Naruto who grinned at me and hugged me gratefully for defending him looking extremely touched that I cared.

I relaxed into his hug.

"You're welcome." I whispered just a silver haired Genin with large, shiny round rimmed glasses sauntered over to us radiating an unusual calmness that I immediately found suspicious.

"I hope all of you are prepared for this. We've all got some stiff competition this year." He reported.

"How do you know that?" asked Ino also frowning at him, but not with suspicion, just curiosity.

"This is my 7th attempt at this exam." He answered as he lay down some cards onto a nearby table.

"And during those attempts I managed to pick up statistics on every village participating using my chakra."

That grabbed my attention and apparently Sasuke's too as he stole a look over at an oblivious Gaara who was still casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and appeared to be brooding while radiating a very dangerous aura.

"So hypothetically, you would have information on me for example?" I asked sceptically.

The Genin smirked slyly at me before choosing one of the cards from the table and tossing it at me. I snatched it out of thin air and scanned it. I felt Naruto leaning his chin on my shoulder as he read the information on the card too. The information contained on the card was extremely accurate. It contained everything from my name all the way to how many missions I had completed successfully.

"Wow. That's…impressive-"

"Kabuto." the Genin said smiling pleasantly at me. His glasses shone wickedly in the sunlight.

I nodded reluctantly feeling strangely exposed as I returned the card to him. However the card was suddenly snatched away and I looked up to see a gleeful Kiba.

"Yoink! I'll take that."

I rolled my eyes and moved away from the table. I apparently had made it onto Kiba's personal bingo book.

"I'd like to see your information on Gaara and Rock Lee." demanded Sasuke briskly.

Kabuto complied and I felt a little annoyed that he didn't flash Sasuke a self-satisfied smirk like he did to me, if anything he looked more reverent. In my eyes, that only made him out to be even more suspicious.

According to the card that Sasuke had in his hand about Rock Lee - he was a year older than us and was unable to perform **any** type of Jutsu. This exam is his first one. Gaara on the other hand was the same age as us, also taking this exam for the first time and had completed a B-ranked mission.

"Hn." said Sasuke flicking the card back onto the table and moving away.

Naruto was shaking beside me. I looked over to him with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"You're not scared are you?" teased Sakura intending to wound, but Naruto barely recognised the jab and instead grinned at her.

"Nope. I'm really excited - let's do this!" he yelled looking pumped.

I grinned in amusement.

"I won't lose!" Naruto declares.

Kabuto excused himself and moved off, taking his cards (and the one Kiba had clutched in his hands possessively) with him. A ninja from the Sound village suddenly pounced on him and started whaling on him, apparently offended by a comment he had made earlier about their village being minor.

Naruto frowned.

"OI!"

The sound ninja looked at Naruto with a sneering look but make no move to back down. He continued beating the crap out of Kabuto when suddenly a door at the far end of the room bursts open and a scary looking Jounin with a scarred face steps through the threshold, glaring at the fight.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He bellowed and elbowed his way through the sea of Genins to reach the brawl that was attracting a large crowd.

"KNOCK IT OFF OR YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!" He threatened.

Immediately the Sound Ninja backed off practically kissing the scary, scarred Jounin's ass. Kabuto looked suspiciously unscathed.

_Hmmm…_

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just really excited about this exam. It's my first one." He said with this really fake looking smile on his face.


	20. Cheaters ALWAYS prosper

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**CHEATERS ****ALWAYS**** PROSPER**

"_Fast bind, fast find; a proverb never stale in thrifty mind.__"  
__**~William Shakespeare**_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Ibiki Morino, the scary looking Jounin who had burst into the room to break up the fight stared at the shifty looking Sound Ninja sternly with an almost calculating expression on his face. It was like he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

Eventually he grunted like he couldn't really care less just as the Sound Ninja started to sweat nervously and gestured for us to follow him into another room.

"Okay you brats, file in and take a seat at any desk with your teams."

We obeyed his instructions, curious about what the exam was going to be like.

"And make it snappy!"

There was frantic running to make it inside so that we didn't suffer the Jounin's wrath for wasting his time. It was made obvious that this guy was not one to fuck with.

I quickly moved towards the nearest aisle and sat down in my seat. Naruto sat on my left side, wringing his hands nervously and watching Ibiki carefully, Sasuke sat down on my other side looking stoic as usual and frowning curiously at Ibiki. Sakura sat down on Sasuke's other side - she still looked really nervous about this entire test.

Once everyone was inside Ibiki shut the door behind him and moved over towards the blackboard where he started writing down the rules. When they were up, he turned and stared us down with a stern glare. There was a united gulp from almost everyone.

"Alright! This is how it's going down. There are three tests that each one of you must undergo in order to qualify for the rank of Chuunin. However, only a very strict amount of Genins will be able to do this. This test is to see who those Genins are."

We stared at Ibiki waiting for him to continue.

Suddenly, two Chuunin ninjas appeared in the room carrying clipboards and looking serious. Ibiki must have seen us frowning at them in confusion as he began vying for our attention again.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They're just here to see that you follow the rules set out for you." He gathered up a stack of tests lying in front of him on the desk and divided them up between the Chuunin volunteers.

"Do NOT start, until everyone has a test. And no cheating. Anyone caught cheating will have two points deducted from their test. If anyone in the team gets a zero on their test, then the entire team will automatically fail."

I noticed Sakura and Sasuke glaring warningly at Naruto, who gulped uncomfortably.

"Everyone will get a chance to read their test beforehand, so we'll start in an hour. Understood?" We nodded, some sighing in relief.

"The total points accumulated by your team members will determine if your team moves on to the next round." he added for last minute information.

I looked over at Naruto who looked extremely worried about the concept of doing a written test - particularly one where he couldn't cheat off the test of the person sitting beside him. I've seen him doing it before when we were Academy students. However, I relaxed when I realised that Hinata had deliberately chosen the seat next to Naruto.

"Ready? Begin reading!" said Ibiki who started pacing the length of the room.

The sounds of pages turning immediately occurred, followed by the occasional groan at a particular question somebody had read. Finally, an hour passed and Ibiki announced the beginning of the test which signalled pencils to start scratching away at paper.

Pretty soon it was the only thing that could be heard in that classroom. I glanced at the first question written in front of me. It was multiple choice, which meant that I had a 1 in 4 chance of getting the answer right the first time. After studying the question and the available answers for a couple more seconds I reluctantly circled an answer before moving on to the next one.

Occasionally, I looked up and scanned the room to see what my other teammates and the other teams were fairing.

Naruto looked extremely worried. Written tests weren't exactly his best point and it was a somewhat miracle that he even managed to become a Genin in the first place. It was a blessing in disguise when Hinata had chosen to sit beside him in the row.

She apparently didn't appear to mind that Naruto was trying to subtly copy her answers from her test, all without getting caught in the process. After all, Ibiki said if we were caught we'd get two marks deducted from our test, he didn't say we couldn't cheat. I sighed in amusement before looking away and observing Sakura and Sasuke with their tests.

Sakura seemed a bit more calmer than Naruto, but it didn't mean that she didn't look stressed out despite the fact that she was writing furiously on her test.

Sasuke on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber and was answering questions without freaking out - unlike the others. However, I noticed that he had his Sharingans on display and that caused me to frown a bit. I studied him closely and realised that he was studying the papers of the people around him - although it appeared that he was just pausing for a moment to think about his answers.

Smirking, I subtly made hand signs underneath my desk and sent out little reflecting ice crystals to each Genin (except for Naruto of course) to copy off their answers. It appeared to be working out flawlessly until nearly all of us jumped in surprise when Ibiki slammed his hands down on a desk and I froze thinking I had been sprung - but I breathed slightly when I realised it would be my first warning.

Everyone's heads snapped up to see who he had busted. Ibiki was smirking unsympathetically at a male Genin sitting directly behind Naruto - who had turned ghostly white, thinking he had been sprung cheating like I did. Hinata had flushed pink in embarrassment as well.

"Goodbye" was all he said before picking up the horrified Genin's test and tearing it in half, before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulling him to the door of the classroom and pushing him out. He was followed swiftly by a redheaded girl and a bleach blonde dye job boy who were both looking murderous.

I cringed and looked sideways at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes in concern.

"I guess he wasn't kidding." I muttered underneath my breath.

He nodded before continuing with his test.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's just trying to intimidate us. Keep going." He reassured me before focusing on his test again.

Occasionally, several more teams saw the door like the other team did and the amount of Genins in the classroom thinned considerably. Soon it was obvious that about 13 teams had been disqualified from the exam. I looked up at the clock and realised that the test was almost over - and it was almost time for the question Ibiki was going to give at the end…

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

This test is pretty intense.

Nearly half of the teams have already been kicked out of the exam already for cheating and there was only one question left. I just hope I didn't blow it. If I did, I'm pretty sure I won't get up for a week, considering Sakura will have knocked me out with her fists.

Morino turned and gave us all an incredibly intimidating look that made me gulp. I looked over at the rest of my team and I sighed in relief - both Sakura-chan and Hikari-chan looked nervous too. Teme was his usual stick-up-the-ass bastard self, but I was surprised and a little pleased to see him sweat dropping as well.

"Okay, listen up! There's are a few rules for this last question." He said staring us all down.

I gulped again as Morino counted out the rules on his fingers with a particularly nasty grin on his scarred face.

"First rule is: every student has the opportunity to take the last question or not. If you do not accept the question then your entire team will fail."

I felt glares digging into the back of my head from Sasuke, Sakura-chan and Hikari-chan. I flushed angrily - why are they gaining up on me?

"Second rule: if you do choose to take the last question and you get it wrong, then you ALL will lose any future opportunity of re-taking the chunnin exam ever again. The students who took the exam last year didn't apply to this rule." said Morino matter-of-factly.

I was about to open my mouth to complain about how unfair **that** was when Morino beat me to it.

"And all those punks who wanna complain to me about how unfair that rule is, can either suck it up, or take it up with the Hokage. Are we agreed?" I nodded dejectedly and scowled at my feet. There were several people bitching underneath their breath but didn't say anything to Morino.

He smirked.

"Good. Now whoever does not want to take the last question, please raise your hand…and leave." instructed Morino.

There was a stunned silence for a few moments. I looked at my teammates who looked at me with some concern. I knew that they were concerned that I might blow this for them, but it didn't make me feel any better about their lack of faith in me.

"Alright then, off you go."

_Huh?_

I turned back in and heard the sounds of chair legs scraping on the hard wooden floor and I saw some defeated looking teams filing out of the door and realised that they had given up.

Works for me - the less people to knock me down the success ladder on their way up, the better.

But then again, I'm having doubts that I'm actually able to answer the question. I looked over at my teammates to see if they were going to give up themselves. Sasuke looked determined to continue with the exam, as usual; Hikari-chan looked a little wary, but not likely to back down from the challenge. Sakura-chan however, looked like she was hesitating a bit.

My eyes widened in horror as her hand twitched and started to rise into the air.

"No!" I hissed at her and she looked at me in shock…and hope?

What the? Did they really have that much lack of faith in me?

"I'm NOT going to give up!" I declared causing my three teammates to smile at me in approval and relief that I was willing to give the rest of the exam a go.

Morino looked slightly surprised that so many of us still remained. He cracked an approving smirk.

"You all pass!"

_WHAT!?_

Morino revealed that the first test was to test our information gathering skills and that the extra ninjas in the room were Chunnin volunteers that he had snuck in to be sources of information for us to cheat off of.

"That was a dirty trick." Sakura complained and slumped back in her seat, just as Morino suddenly took off his hat and showed us some really bad looking scars and burns on his head.

I shuddered with horror.

"Shit…" muttered Hikari who had paled a little.

Morino looked at us grimly.

"This-" He indicated his entire face "-is the direct result of severe torture." He explained grimly.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Ibiki explained the relevance between insecure choices between the test and the mission that chunnins would need to be able to undergo.

Well that was a nice twist, but I can't say I liked the result though - it was almost as bad as the surprise twist Kakashi-sensei pulled during the bell test.

I heard more frustrated grumbles all around me, particularly from Sakura that were cut short when a large black curtain suddenly fell in front of Ibiki. A female Jounin randomly appeared out of thin air and was standing in front of us with an almost sinister looking smirk on her beautiful, flawless face.

She was thin and muscular with spiky purple coloured hair tied up like Shikamaru's and had sharp brown coloured eyes. She wore a mesh fishnet-like body suit that ended at her upper thighs and left nothing to the imagination and a tan coloured skirt. She wore knee-high black shinobi sandals and a beige coloured trench-coat that she left open showing her revealing clothing underneath. I noticed with interest that she was one of the few shinobi that preferred wearing her forehead protector around her forehead.

"Listen up maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second exam instructor." she introduced herself.

The smirk deepened.

"Good job on making it this far. But from here on out it's going to get harder. Your next test starts tomorrow at the Forest of Death, meet us there tomorrow early. You're dismissed!" She instructed us.

We got to our feet and filed out of the room, many muttering amongst themselves about what the test tomorrow might be. I turned towards Sasuke almost certain I had an uneasy expression on my face.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about tomorrow?" I asked rhetorically.

Sasuke shrugged absently, aware that my question was rhetorical. Naruto and Sakura were oblivious to my uneasiness, seeming to be relieved that they had managed to pass this first test.

The next day, the four of us fronted up bright and early to the training area #44, AKA the 'Forest of Death.' I had been told by my Grandmother that the Forest of Death has been known to scar many ninjas for life and I was intrigued to find out exactly why that was.

The 'Forest of Death' turned out to be a large, dark foreboding looking clump of trees surrounded by a chain-link fence. At the centre of the Forest was a tall tower. Standing in front of the fence was an evil looking Anko, who was leaning casually against the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.

Not too faraway from where Anko was standing was a table with a bunch of scrolls on it with some volunteer chuunin sitting behind it with crappy expressions on their faces. Clearly they didn't want to be here, particularly this early in the morning.

Perched in front of the table and reading one of his orange porno books was Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?" I asked frowning at him suspiciously.

Kakashi's eyes flicked up at me before looking back down at the page he was currently reading.

"What? Can't I come and see off my students?" he asked pretending to sound hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Unless you had some other motive." I replied dubiously.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I have a different motive?" He asked, amused.

"Because you're usually late to things like this. You always turn up late to anything concerning us. Training, Missions. Shall I go on?" I listed the reasons on my fingers.

Kakashi frowned sheepishly, looking like he was just caught out.

"What's the real reason?" asked Sakura sceptically.

This time he seemed defensive that we didn't believe him so he ignored the question and continued reading his book, but I noticed him subtly checking out Anko and everything suddenly clicked together and I smirked. Naruto nudged me in the side - he had obviously seen my face.

"What?" He asked grinning.

I linked arms with him and moved off towards Anko. A large group of pumped but nervous looking Genins were waiting for the next part of the exams to begin.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

Naruto looked confused but shrugged and started dragging me excitedly towards the head of the group. Sakura looked at us strangely before jogging to catch up. Sasuke was already there - waiting impatiently for the test to begin. I casually sidled up to him and linked arms with him too.

Sasuke tensed up the moment I touched his arm and he turned to glare at me. However, his glare softened to a frown when he realised who it was and smiled slightly before tightening the grip and returning his attention to Anko.

Sakura glared at the back of my head before moving to stand at Sasuke's other side and stared determinedly at Anko who waited patiently for everyone who was supposed to be there to arrive.

"Stop shoving, Konohamaru!" I looked behind when I heard the voice and saw a small box that seemed to be crawling along at snail's pace behind us.

I nudged Naruto.

He looked at me questioningly before I pointed behind us and he turned and scoffed unimpressed. He gestures to me to follow him and I nod and tug Sasuke along with me. He grunts a little as I move away, but he stands his ground and pulls his arm away in annoyance. I sigh resignedly - getting fed up with Sasuke's mood swings.

It wasn't long before Sasuke realised why I was trying to drag him away us and quickly moved to follow Naruto and I, grabbing Sakura's sleeve as he did so.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" she blurted out.

We didn't answer her, preferring to get away from the box that was stalking us. Unfortunately, we couldn't avoid the stupid box, so Naruto rounded on it.

"Okay, this is getting stupid. Stop following me!"

Without warning, the box vanished and was replaced by random smoke and out popped Konohamaru and his friends. They all struck superhero poses before fixing Naruto with admiring glances.

"Hey Naruto, we're doing an article for our school's newspaper!" Konohamaru explains holding up a notepad and pen, eagerly anticipating the information we already knew Naruto was going to tell him.

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you'd be able to tell us what's been going on?" adds Moegi excitedly.

Sakura and I stood there feeling slightly offended that we had been shoved aside in favour of what Naruto had to say.

"What are we, chopped liver?" I pouted.

Naruto naturally grinned obnoxiously but before he could actually say anything Anko suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. I blinked in confusion - looking from where we were standing to where _she _had been standing only seconds before. I thought she had been standing in front of the gate waiting for us?

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" she demands then notices Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon who blink up at her nervously.

Didn't blame them - she did radiate sinister vibes sometimes. Anko's face relaxes the moment she notices the notepad and pens they had in their hands.

"Oh yeah, the Hokage did mention that there would be people coming down here to interview people about the Exam. Go nuts." and then turns around to head back to the front gate.

Konohamaru turns and looks expectantly at us, pen poised over the lined paper. I opened my mouth to speak, but was rudely shoved aside by Naruto who clearly wanted to brag. I stumbled slightly before turning and glaring at Naruto's head.

"Okay, you listening? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a Ninja from Konoha and the future Hokage!" He said grinning and looking freakishly like a fox.

"In fact, I'm going to the greatest of ALL the Hokages!"

I pulled a face at Sasuke who scowled at Naruto in irritation. I sighed and turned to walk back to the table where Anko was perched waiting for the rest of the Genins to arrive so we could get the second part of the exam up and running.

"Waah waah waah!" I drawled unimpressed by how obnoxious Naruto was acting.

"Get over yourself, Naruto." Sasuke agreed as we retreated to a safe distance to watch Naruto brag about himself. In fact we could hear it from all the way over here. Sakura hadn't budged an inch. It was clear she wanted to put her two cents in as well.

"Sasuke's a total tool - he's completely up himself and really anti-social-" Naruto said in conversation-like mode and I thought I saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

"I mean even Sakura-chan's in love with him. That's just something I really don't get. But Hikari-chan's cool, she's been my friend since we started out at the Academy." He said grinning at me and I rolled my eyes and looked away, shaking my head. But inwardly I was smiling a little at what he said.

Sasuke on the other hand looked like he wanted to serve Naruto a knuckle-sandwich for most of the comments Naruto had made about him.

"In our group of four me, Sasuke, Hikari-chan and Sakura-chan took on some really dangerous missions-" I frowned immediately scoffing at that comment, just as Sasuke snorted in humourless amusement.

The only dangerous mission we had was the Wave Country disaster which we ended up taking on Zabuza and Haku. Other than that, our missions mostly consisted of D-rank missions like walking dogs or picking up trash. Sakura had by now given up altogether of having any say on what went into the interview as she was just as disgusted as Sasuke and I were about the drivel Naruto was going on about.

It was clear Naruto desperately wanted to be seen as something he really wasn't, and it was kind of sad when you thought about it.

"Are you sure that's really what happened?" Konohamaru was now asking Naruto sceptically with a 'are-you-for-real' frown on his face.

It was clear that what Naruto was saying must have been complete bullshit if Konohamaru was even questioning it himself. Naruto reply was a swift smack to his head for questioning his judgement. Konohamaru and his friends then looked over to where we were sitting and rushed over to us for our input.

"What about you? What's your name and can you tell us about Chakra?" asks Moegi.

Sakura immediately smiled and her eyes started getting that faraway glaze that caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Oh great. She's thinking about Sasuke again…" I mumbled underneath my breath and hid my face in my hand.

And sure enough, that's EXACTLY what came up - no mention of chakra actually was said. Poor Moegi looked uncomfortable and Sasuke looked like he was about to burst a vein in his forehead.

I chuckled nervously and beckoned the ginger-haired girl over.

"Don't worry about her, sweetie. She's too wrapped up in Sasuke to understand that not everyone gives a crap." I reassured her.

I pretended not to notice Sakura glaring at the back of my head. Moegi giggled and looked relieved before repeating her question.

"Well, my name is Hikari Aino and I'm a Kunoichi from Konoha. We were taught that Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy which is present in every cell of our bodies and the spiritual energy is gained from constant exercise and experience." I shuddered realising how much I sounded like Sakura at that moment.

An amused grunt greeted my ears and I glanced over my shoulder at Sasuke who was smirking at me. I poked my tongue at him and he winked. I continued my explanation.

"Once the chakra is moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body." I said smiling at Moegi who was scribbling away in her notepad.

"Wow. Thanks so much!" she said grinning at me.

"You're welcome." I replied and straightened up, slouching against the table.

Sasuke was still smirking at me and I blushed in embarrassment. I flushed even redder when I felt Sasuke caressing my arm with his thin fingers. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed. At least you paid attention in class." He complimented me.

I smiled softly and leaned my head against Sasuke's shoulder. I was getting really bored waiting for the second part of this stupid exam to begin. Eventually, the second round commences.

"Finally!" I heard somebody exclaim, while Naruto studied the Forest with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not afraid of that dumb forest!" Naruto declared, trying to convince both himself and everyone else around him - but it was clear that he was not looking forward to wondering around aimlessly in an unfamiliar, dark forest by himself.

Naruto had told me once that he was afraid of ghosts and anything to do with haunted places, however when confronted with people, places and things revolving around the concept of horror or haunted anything - he denied that he was afraid and tried to keep a stiff upper lip.

The both of us nearly jumped out of our skins when a sharpened kunai flew out of the air, missing Naruto by inches and embedded itself in the ground, narrowly missing our feet.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked looking worried.

We glanced up and saw the smirking face of Anko, who had obviously heard Naruto's comment. Something with a very long tongue returns her kunai to her and we all shudder in disgust.

This chick was freaky.

"Everyone take one of these." our freaky instructor instructed us.

We all grabbed the piece of paper as it was passed around and waited for the explanation.

"Please sign these consent forms before you enter the Forest." Anko instructed flippantly like we were signing up for free gym sessions and that it was no big deal.

I didn't buy it - there had to be some sort of catch.

"What for?" asked a Genin from the Mist Village who had a sceptical expression on her face. Anko maintained her flippant expression as she answered the question.

"There is a high chance that you might die in this forest during this second part of the exam." she explained causing several jaws to drop open. Yeah, that's really going to convince us to sign this - telling us that we're likely to be killed once we set foot in there.

Great - I'm all choked up from the love I'm feeling.

Not.

"Konoha is not responsible for any deaths any villages may sustain if their Genins do not sign this form. So I suggest you sign it if you want a proper burial should you die unfortunately in there." said Anko her face without any emotion on it.

I sighed - I'd rather be buried properly so my Grandmother won't be insulted. I motioned for Naruto (who was standing next to me looking undecided) to turn around. When he did so, after frowning at me questioningly, I used his back to sign the stupid form and folded it up and stomped determinedly over to Anko who smirked at me, obviously impressed at the fact that I was willing to look death straight in the eye and laugh.

"Good choice. Anyone else brave enough?"

Yep. Sasuke and Naruto were - in fact pretty much everyone representing Konoha were game and take death by the balls.

Crude, but a fact.

Eventually, everyone signs the forms and Anko moves to give last minute instructions.

"Alright maggots, listen up! The objective of this test is to attempt to steal the other team's strolls and bring them to the Tower in the middle of the Forest. These two scrolls are the Earth scroll and the Heaven scrolls. Without these scrolls you WILL NOT move on to the next level."

We nodded, understanding.

"As of this moment, all other teams are the enemy." Anko turned towards the table behind her and picked up a random scroll and handed it to a nearby team who took the scroll and moved off to inspect what it was.

"So it's every man for themselves, huh?" I drawled under my breath, not aiming for any of my other teammates to hear me, but apparently Sasuke did.

"I think that was just established, Hikari." He scoffed and looked at me like I was an idiot.

I scowled at him.

"Get off your high horse, Uchiha. I was just confirming that for myself!" I snapped just as Anko approached me and handed off a scroll which I immediately unfurled.

"Oi Naruto! Get over here!" I called out to where Naruto was standing next to Hinata.

He nodded and came over without saying anything to Hinata. She seemed to be concerned about something that was on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke looks over my shoulder at the contents of the scroll and Sakura copies him looking over my right shoulder.

"Looks like we have an Earth scroll…" Sakura stated the obvious.

Instead of being an asshole, Sasuke merely ignored her as I rolled up the scroll. I went to put the scroll into my backpack when Sasuke stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared at the pale hand questioningly before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need something?" I asked coldly.

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes at me before pulling me aside just as Sakura spied a bloody scratch on Naruto's cheek and was currently examining it - oblivious to the tense atmosphere hovering around Sasuke and I.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked calmly as he took the scroll from my hands and stuffed it in his backpack.

"You're not acting like yourself." he commented still not removing his hand from my shoulder.

I looked away from him.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." I muttered back causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been acting all high and mighty ever since you had your ass handed to you by Lee." I replied coolly. Sasuke bristled but managed to shake it off before acknowledging my statement.

"Was I? Hmm…how strange." he smirked and hooked a finger underneath my chin to make me look at him.

I didn't like how Sasuke was acting, but something else was bothering me and I had a feeling it had something to do with the both of us.

And I didn't like it one bit.

"Something bad is going to happen, Sasuke. I can feel it." I admitted and the playful smirk dropped from Sasuke's face. All serious now.

"What are you talking about?" he asked frowning at me.

"I don't know - it's just I'm getting the feeling that somebody is watching us, studying us and…it sounds crazy but it's really familiar." I shuddered suddenly feeling really cold.

The last time I felt like this was when I had watched my father and grandfather get cut down in cold blood. Sasuke saw me shudder and pulled against his chest in a tight, protective hug.

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't let it hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled my neck and I shuddered again, only this time with pleasure. I felt something warm and wet touching my forehead and I realised that Sasuke had just kissed it tenderly. I snuck a look over at Sakura, hoping that she hadn't just seen that.

_She _hadn't, but Naruto did and he snuck me a thumbs up and a really cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes but returned Naruto's smile.

"We better get going. Nearly all the teams are in the forest…what?" said Sakura.

She had seen the secretive smirks on all our faces as we sprinted for the gate, passing by Kakashi who was flirting with a slightly interested Anko.

Sakura looked worried.

"What? What did I miss?" I heard her ask desperately as she jogged to catch up to us.

I couldn't help but laugh and nearly choked when I heard Sasuke chuckling too.

It was a very pleasant sound.


	21. The Forest of Death

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**THE FOREST OF DEATH  
**  
"_I never thought love was worth fighting for but then I look into your eyes I'm ready for war..._"

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

"Back in a sec, gotta pee!" Naruto announced loudly and disappeared out of sight.

When he returned he wasn't acting like himself. 'Naruto' was acting stupider than usual and that was extremely suspicious. My eyes immediately narrowed.

"Hey Naruto?"

The 'Naruto' imposter turned around and fixed me with a puzzled look.

"What…um-?" He fumbled around looking for the right name to say.

I smirked, causing 'Naruto' to realise he was well and truly busted. Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes as well when they finally realised 'Naruto' didn't know my name.

"Hikari-chan? Is that the name you looking for?" I asked mockingly.

The guy fake grinned and started to sweat. Immediately, Sasuke pounced on him and threatened him with a kunai.

"Who are you? What have you done with the dobe?" he demanded.

This time the Naruto impostor fixed Sasuke with a cocky grin and kicked him off, engaging him in a kunai fight. During the fight, he morphs back to his true form. It was a Sound Ninja who demands for our scroll.

"Oi! Somebody untie me!" a familiar, desperate sounding voice came from some nearby bushes.

Sakura and I look at each other in confusion and then follow the voice and part the foliage to find a very roughed up Naruto tied against a tree looking pissed.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" I asked concerned as I rushed forward and cut the bindings holding Naruto to the tree. He got to his feet and readjusted his orange and blue jacket and his forehead protector.

"No, somebody jumped me and tied me to that tree. Didn't see him coming." He complained and brushed himself off before we suddenly heard Sasuke grunting and spitting out a curse.

We rushed back out towards the fight and moved to help Sasuke with this guy. Naruto angrily charged at the impostor who dodges but doesn't see Sasuke suddenly attack, his Sharingan on display and wounded the impostor who escapes with his 'tail' between his legs. Sasuke spits and takes in a deep breath just as Naruto checks that the guy was really gone.

"Great. Now the strategy is to play dirty?" Sakura bitched.

Sasuke ignored her and carded his hand through his thick blue-black hair pulling out the odd twig and leaf. My eyes widened when his blue shirt rode up revealing the unblemished alabaster white skin of his abdomen and blushed in embarrassment. I looked away realising I had just checked out the stoic Uchiha and his body. It was then that I realised Sakura was also blushing badly too but she was also glaring at me.

Okay, the gloves are off! I can't even check him out!?

"Are you okay, Hikari-chan? You've gone all red." Naruto observed and I flushed a deeper red.

Sasuke looked over at me curiously and I avoided his eyes feeling my face burning so much you could fry an egg on my face - but I could swear that he was smirking.

"Are you sick?" Damn Naruto was persistant!

I glowered at him.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Can you just drop it please?" I snapped feeling mortified.

I instantly felt guilty when I saw Naruto's hurt face - I guess he can't help being adorably clueless. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled Naruto into a hug, feeling my heart skip a beat when I caught Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm okay really. It's just the adrenaline pumping." I explained partly lying through my teeth. Naruto brightened up a little bit and tightened the hug.

"It's okay."

"Can we stop with the touchy-feely crap and get on with the exam?" snapped Sakura who was still a bad red colour and had her arms crossed over her chest. I pulled away from Naruto and moved away waiting to regroup.

"Okay, I think we should have a password, just so nothing like this happens again if we get separated. Agreed?" Sasuke suggested with a slightly clipped tone in his voice.

"Yeah." the three of us agreed.

When we finally decided on a password, we repeated it back to each other so it was stuck in our heads. Naruto asked for it about a million times. When we were about ready to lynch him, he was suddenly hit by random attack.

"Scatter!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura, Naruto and I immediately hid from view. Another attack hits us and causes an explosion - it revealed a group of ninjas who were travelling through. Sasuke dives under a bush, followed swiftly by Sakura and I. Naruto appears and hides under the bush next to Sasuke.

"What's the password!" he demands us.

All three of us give the correct password and Sasuke immediately attacks Naruto. No explanations were needed because it was obvious that that was NOT Naruto. He couldn't remember that long password if his life depended on it - which given the present circumstances he'd be dead several times over - and he had to get us to tell it to him continuously.

The second impostor morphs again and Sasuke snarls in annoyance and loudly declares the password for all the eavesdropping groups surrounding us.

"Ow. Son-of-a-bitch…" groans Naruto.

I turned feeling relieved that Naruto hadn't been blown too faraway and felt my eyes widen in horror as we both realised at the exact same time what was lying right beside him.

Naruto immediately lost colour.

"Oh SHIT!" He hollered just before an extremely large snake rises up and swallows Naruto whole.

"NARUTO!" I screamed rushing forward towards the snake to free him but was blind-sided by another ninja.

This guy was tall, thin - almost sickly, with long black hair and skin paler than Sasuke's that it was almost grey. He had a Mist Village's Forehead Protector on and I immediately got some sinister vibes from him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked with mock-curiosity on his thin face.

I struggled in his grip but he tightened his hands making me cry out in pain.

"Let go of me!" I demanded through grit teeth.

He smirked, then spied something that Naruto had dropped before he had been swallowed by that snake. The ninja had a long-tongue which immediately snatches our group's scroll and swallows it whole.

"This is how it's going to go down. It's a fight to the death - winner gets the scroll." he dictated the rules and I struggled again to free myself.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" shouts Sasuke who was busy fighting off his own group of ninjas.

The freaky, pale skinned ninja who was holding me captive looked over at Sasuke and smirked evilly. A cold shiver shot down my spine, this guy was bad news and I had a feeling he was after Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stay there. Don't worry about me!" I urged him to stay away.

Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily at my suggestion.

"Don't you dare, Hikari!" He snaps back at me and elbows his way through to get to me.

My name grabs the creep's interest.

"Hikari, huh?" My eyes widened.

_Oh shit…_

I head butted him and he grunted in pain and lets go of me. I landed hard on my butt with a grunt and immediately retreated towards Sasuke who seemed relieved. Sakura came up to where Sasuke was standing and fixed the pale, creepy ninja with a calculating glance. The ninja didn't seem fazed though and quickly made handsigns which created a genjutsu.

Immediately, the three of us were floored as we saw horrifying images. Spitting out a curse, Sasuke fought to get to his feet glaring at the ninja. Eventually, Sasuke manages to pull a kunai free and stabbed himself in the leg to free himself from the genjutsu. He then reached out and grabbed Sakura and me and used his Sharingan to get us the hell out of there.

A sickening popping sound told us that Naruto had managed to free himself from the large snake before he could get digested.

He was completely covered in slime.

"Ew." I whispered, pulling a face.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened fearfully. "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

We frowned at him before hearing something slivering behind us. My blood froze in my veins and I was afraid to look back. It was another snake and I noticed with morbid fascination how scared poor Sasuke looked the moment the snake turned up. We must be still stuck in the genjutsu.

Sakura and I crawled over towards Sasuke both with the same intention of comforting him, just as the ninja started slowly making his way over towards Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" shouts Naruto who starts throwing kunai at the ninja to stall him.

Sasuke comes to his senses and starts helping Naruto fend off both the creepy ninja and the snake by throwing shuriken. The snake hisses in agony when one of Sasuke's shuriken finds its mark and it kills the snake. The snake's body thumps to the ground.

"Oh thank God, it's over." whispers Sakura who looks like she was about to cry from fear.

For once, I didn't blame her for wanting to cry, I felt like it too. Then something extremely frightening happened. Before our very eyes, the dead snake raised its head slightly and a large lump started working its way up the snake's oesophagus. I felt the bile rising in my throat as something pale and with black hair came out of the snake's mouth looking like a furball covered in slime just like Naruto had and thudded to the ground, fully clothed.

The Earth scroll was also regurgitated too.

"Oh my Kami!" I muttered and both Sakura and I started backing away from the man. Sasuke backed off too but kept his eye on him, not trusting him and raising a kunai in defence.

The man steps daintily from the dead snake's mouth and stares at it with genuine dismay.

"Oh dear, this is unfortunate." He hissed in an unpleasant voice that was as smooth as silk.

The man was like the long-tongued ninja except that he was dressed in a white tunic with black kung-fu pants and black ankle-high shinobi sandals, and he had a thick dark purple rope tied around his waist in a big bow. His eyes were golden and the same as a snake's.

We all knew _exactly_ who this man was because of our studies - and he was **extremely** dangerous.

"Orochimaru." drawled Sasuke with disgust.

The man eyed Sasuke like he was a treat he was about to consume and his forked tongue darted out and licked his lips. I shuddered forcing away the bile.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you…Hikari Aino." He said with his sickly sweet voice.

I jerked my head up and stared at Orochimaru in horror. But he wasn't looking at me. He was still looking at Sasuke. Orochimaru's golden eyes flicker momentarily towards the scroll in Sasuke's hand and smirks at him.

"Now, the scroll if you please, Sasuke-_kun_" he oozes stretching out his hand.

Sasuke hesitates for a split second before moving to place the scroll in the rogue ninja's hand much to our dismay.

"NO!" shouts Naruto and he grabs the scroll before Sasuke could place it into Orochimaru's hand. He then decks Sasuke across the face.

"Naruto! What the hell is your problem!?" snarls Sakura looking at Naruto for his betrayal.

I made no comment - I fully understood what Sasuke was doing, but I also understood where Naruto was coming from as well. Naruto ignored Sakura in favour of glaring at Sasuke who looked back at Naruto murderously for smacking him in the face.

"You're a coward and an idiot." Naruto states.

I saw Sasuke's eyes flash in fury from Naruto's words. However, he made no attempt to defend himself.

"Don't you understand, teme, that if you give Orochimaru that scroll he won't waste time in killing us!?" Naruto explained sounding frustrated.

Orochimaru laughs evilly.

"Very clever, boy. You are correct. I will kill you all." He agreed and then summons a snake which attacks Naruto by belting him across the face and sending him flying into a nearby tree trunk.

Naruto spits up blood.

I cursed and moved to fight Orochimaru - just sitting there doing nothing was really stupid. He pauses for a second waiting to see what I was going to do and sweeps an appreciative glance over my body. I shuddered feeling violated and gasped when the snake goes to swallow Naruto again. However this time Naruto dodges the snake just before he gets swallowed up and his eyes suddenly changed from his normal cerulean blue to a sinister blood red with slitted pupils.

I gasped as Naruto suddenly got down on all fours like an animal. His teeth sharpened into incisors and a red smoky haze wafted all around him.

"Naruto…?"

The creature who inhabited Naruto's body ignored me completely focusing on the snake who attacked him. Orochimaru who looked at him with interest as Naruto attacks and slams the snake against a nearby tree a few times.

"Interesting…" mutters Orochimaru as Naruto moves to strike again.

However Orochimaru deflects Naruto by hitting him with a fire technique. He goes down hard.

"So this is the infamous Nine-Tailed Beast? How very interesting." comments Orochimaru causing Sasuke, Sakura and I to stare at Naruto in horror and awe. But before we could learn more, Orochimaru orders the snake to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately moves to retaliate but Naruto steps in and intervenes having recovered from his previous attack.

"What's the matter, you're not scared are you?" Naruto taunts Sasuke cruelly.

I winced. The moment we stopped fighting Orochimaru, Naruto had better start running for what's left of his life, because Sasuke's gonna end it for him. But apparently Naruto doesn't care as he continues to tease Sasuke.

"Scaredy-cat!" He mimicks Sasuke like the last mission we had back in Wave Country.

Orochimaru, apparently tired of Naruto's childish name calling suddenly extends his tongue like the snake he is and grabs Naruto around his waist pinning his arms to his sides.

"Hey!? Lemme go!" Naruto thrashes violently as Orochimaru walks over to him and smirks cruelly. He starts fashioning hand-signs and seals away his chakra completely.

"There that should hold you for the moment." says Orochimaru before carelessly tossing Naruto aside like a rag doll.

"Shit! Naruto, get up!" I urged my blonde-haired best friend.

Orochimaru has Sakura, Sasuke and I trapped in a genjutsu, unable to move and seeing our inevitable deaths. Sasuke is completely petrified which is not like him. I saw him glancing over to the scroll and I shake my head furiously.

"No Sasuke, don't do it!" I begged him.

He ignores me, fully intent on giving Orochimaru what he wants. He chucks the scroll through the air towards Orochimaru's outstretched hands. The rogue ninja almost gets it before Naruto appears from out of nowhere and seizes it. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had held in.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto screams at him angrily.

But Sasuke is just as angry - but at Naruto. He glares at him.

"Just give him the scroll, Naruto!" Sasuke screams back at him.

"NO!" Naruto replies sternly. "You cannot be Sasuke. He isn't a coward!"

Orochimaru summons yet another snake and sends it straight towards Sakura, Sasuke and I. Sakura starts to panic and I curse again and try to pull both of us away from the advancing reptile. Naruto arrives in the nick of time and slaughters the snake before it could kill us.

Orochimaru frowns at Naruto as though realising something.

I cheer on Naruto as he attacks Orochimaru, despite being crippled by that stupid seal the rogue ninja had placed on him. Both of them are evenly matched.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Then my eyes widened in horror as Orochimaru manages to grab Naruto with his freakishly long snake tongue and holds Naruto upside down.

"Hey! Put me down!" demands Naruto once again.

Orochimaru ignores him in favour of pulling down Naruto's shirt which causes him to shudder in disgust. It reveals that Naruto has a very complex looking seal around his navel. The Snake Lord's eyes widened in shock.

"Ahh. So your seal _has _surfaced." he said.

Naruto kicks out at Orochimaru who lazily dodges as he fashions more hand signs and slams his open palm on Naruto's seal which knocks him unconscious.

"NO NARUTO!" I scream as Naruto is unceremoniously tossed aside again and starts falling out of the tree towards his death. I sprint over to grab him before he could fall but missed him completely.

"Oh SHIT!" I swore but cheered in relief when Sakura's kunai shot out and pinned Naruto to the tree trunk safely.

I sighed in relief.

"Nice one, Sakura." I thanked her.

She nodded absently, focused on Sasuke as she glared at him angrily.

"Sasuke why didn't you help him!?" she screamed at him.

I was surprised that she even cared. Sasuke barely acknowledged Sakura focusing mostly on Orochimaru who started circling him like the predator eyeing his prey hungrily.

My blood ran cold. Sasuke was DEFINITELY Orochimaru's target.

However, the snake lord's eyes flicked over at me occasionally as well. I frowned in confusion. Was I also Orochimaru's target as well? Without warning, or before I could stop him - Orochimaru seized Sasuke by coming up behind him and grabbing him without warning.

Sasuke struggled violently trying to buck Orochimaru off.

"Don't try, Sasuke_-kun _you cannot escape me." Orochimaru drawled sardonically before lowering his head and sinking his fangs into Sasuke's neck in an almost loving way.

Sasuke screamed in agony.

"SASUKE! NO!" I screamed and charged at Orochimaru intent on slitting his throat.

However, the penetration of Orochimaru's fangs in Sasuke's neck only lasted a few seconds before he withdrew and Sasuke fell to his knees clutching for dear life to his shoulder and clawing at the bark of the tree shaking feverishly. I rushed to Sasuke's side but before I could reach him Orochimaru cut me off and grabbed me from behind holding me in an iron grip.

I froze, thinking he was going to do the same thing he had just done to Sasuke only moments before.

"HIKARI!" screamed Sakura in horror as she ran forward to help.

Orochimaru leant forward so that his mouth was level with my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and the smell of his rancid breath almost made me throw up. I whimpered pathetically as he licked the shell of my ear.

"Now…what to do with you?" He pondered the possibilities.

"Should I finish what I should've done years ago, or should I wait for a more appropriate time?" He whispered huskily into my ear.

I felt my heartbeat thud faster from fright.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered fearfully, forgetting all the training I had learnt since I started my life as a Kunoichi.

I could sense Sakura approaching quickly - apparently so could Orochimaru as he immediately formed another genjutsu and aimed it at Sakura who immediately screamed and fell to her knees in shock. I looked over at Sasuke - he had stopped shaking and was now lying in a heap on the branch, still clutching his shoulder.

I panicked.

Was he still alive or were we all doomed?

"What do I mean?" He mocked me stroking my cheek tenderly with a long, thin finger - but at the same time tightening the grip he had on me. I choked on the limited breath I had.

"What I _mean _is how do I go about eliminating the last of the Aino clan? There are just so many possibilities." He explained to me as though we were chatting over a nice cup of green tea.

My face twisted in shock which Orochimaru definitely noticed.

"Your father was always a thorn in my side. It just seemed fitting to eliminate him and his family once and for all so they wouldn't interfere with my plans." He said in a light-hearted tone.

My face twisted in anger.

"YOU killed my father and my grandfather?" I exclaimed incredulously.

He nodded.

"Hmmm… and your mother too. Such a shame really. She was a very attractive woman - until she started begging for her life. Would've finished you off too if you hadn't have been on that mission." He confirmed, which only fuelled my need for revenge.

"All well. Won't be make that mistake again. But because I'm such a merciful lord-"

I almost scoffed but held my tongue as he pulled me away from his body, but still held me close enough so he could look me in the eyes.

"-I won't kill you just yet. I'll let you have some time to say goodbye to the world and the people you love." He bargained.

_Gee, how generous… _I thought as I looked at Sasuke and Naruto helplessly.

Since my mother had died, they - apart from my beloved grandmother - were the ones that loved most in the world. Orochimaru smirked once again before pulling me dangerously close to him and whispered into my ear.

"Be seeing you."

Then he kissed me hard, causing Sakura to scream in horror and the bile to rise in my throat.

Then he threw me away from himself and I hit the ground hard, landing not too faraway from where Sasuke was lying in a heap. I didn't dare move and I waited for his mocking laughter to fade away before I sat up slowly and spat trying to get the taste of his slimy tongue out of my mouth.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Sakura asked me worriedly and touched my shoulder.

I flinched aggressively and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I pulled away from her. She jerked back and stared at me in fear as I glared at her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I spat.

Sakura made no reply but her eyes looked over towards Sasuke. I looked over at where Naruto was still dangling by Sakura's kunai, still unconscious and I sighed.

"Go get Naruto. We've gotta get out of here before more trouble shows up." I instructed taking charge.

Sakura moved towards Naruto without question and I turned towards Sasuke staring at him tenderly. I reached over and gently rolled him over onto his back. He was still alive, but only just and he was sweating badly - clearly Orochimaru's fangs had been filled with some sort of paralysing venom. I glanced around for a safe place to camp out for the night and so Naruto and Sasuke could recover from their injuries.

I finally spotted a large tree with a hollowed out trunk that was suitable for camping in and waited for Sakura to come back with Naruto.

"I've got Naruto. Now what do we do?" asked Sakura, grunting underneath Naruto's weight as my hyperactive best friend was currently piggybacking his crush.

I bent down and heaved Sasuke's dead weight onto my back and turned back towards Sakura who looked a little resentful that I was carrying her crush on my back.

I ignored her.

"C'mon. Follow me." I ordered and moved quickly towards the hollowed out tree.


	22. The Light and the Blossom

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**THE LIGHT AND THE BLOSSOM**

_"__You can bend but never break me.  
'Cause it only serves to make me, more determined to achieve my final goal.  
I come back even stronger, not a novice any longer.  
'Cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul."  
_~_**Helen Reddy ('I Am Woman')**_

_**~SAKURA P.O.V~**_

I'm getting worried about Hikari.

I've never seen her so…cold and distant. Almost like Sasuke-kun, and that's saying something. She ignored me when I asked her what Orochimaru had said to her and stubbornly offered to take the first watch despite the fact that I was willing to let her get some sleep and watch over Naruto and Sasuke - who was getting worse.

Sasuke moaned in pain and I felt like my heart was in a bind as I reached over with one of my face washers to mop his head.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, keep fighting it!" I urged him.

He relaxed but he still looked really bad.

I glanced over at Naruto - he was still unconscious too, and I felt useless. I did nothing to help Hikari, Naruto or Sasuke-kun during our fight against Orochimaru. Now the both of us had to defend Sasuke-kun and Naruto from the enemy. The exam was now the furtherest thing from both our minds, it was clear that the teams that had attacked us had more than gaining the rank of Chunnin on their minds.

In fact I was pretty sure most of them _were_ chuunin.

There was definitely something fishy going on here. I looked over at Hikari who was sitting at the lip of the hollowed out tree and sighed just as a curious squirrel suddenly darts out in front of us. I instantly threw a kunai which landed directly in front of the squirrel's path, startling it and making it scurry away.

"Geez, Sakura. Scared much?" Hikari blurts dryly as she saunters towards us.

She covers her mouth when a huge yawn passes through her lips. I scowled at her before getting to my feet.

"Shut up, Hikari. I was just startled that's all." I retorted resentfully.

Hikari nods absently before going over and sitting down between Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

"Your turn for the watch." she mumbled tiredly before pulling her knees towards her chest and resting her forehead against them and relaxing into a light sleep.

I huffed frustrated and moved to go sit where Hikari had just vacated. However, I stopped and looked back at Hikari with what I assumed was a smug smirk.

"And FYI, I only threw my kunai at the squirrel because it was about to set off one of the traps I set up for rogue ninjas." Hikari looked up at me and fixed me with a glare which told me that she didn't care before returning her face to her knees.

I sighed before going over and sitting down feeling unhappy about our present situation.

* * *

_**~AUTHOR'S P.O.V~**_

Meanwhile, not too faraway from where Team Seven were currently camping and thinking back to what had just happened to both Sasuke and Hikari by the hands of Orochimaru; Rock Lee and his teammates Neji Hyuuga and Tenten were currently searching for other teams to collect their scrolls, unaware of their fellow team's attack.

Neji and Tenten sighed exasperatedly as Lee started talking non-stop about how much he really liked the 'pink haired, youthful green-eyed' Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. Both of them were getting pretty sick of hearing Sakura's name being sighed every five seconds, and were more interested in find the scroll they needed so they could get out of this creepy, foreboding forest in one piece.

So far, they had come across some enormous ferocious, carnivorous venus flytrap looking flowers with sharp teeth, that tried to take a nasty bite out of Tenten, before she hacked and sliced at it with her katana sword. Not an experience that any of the older Genin wanted to try again.

"Enough, Lee!" snapped Neji as Lee started to speak about Sakura again.

Lee looks over at his crabby teammate with his large surprised looking eyes apologetically.

"I am sorry, my youthful friend." He said before charging off along some tree branches. Neji shook his dark head, while Tenten giggled before following Lee swiftly.

Neji is Hinata's older cousin.

He is tall with the same pale coloured skin as the Uchihas, and elegant in appearance - wearing a high collared, short-sleeved grey shirt, a pair of black shorts and navy-blue ankle-length shinobi sandals. He had bandages wrapped securely around both his left arm and leg, and wears his black Konoha forehead protector securely around his forehead. His long, well-groomed black hair was tied loosely at the bottom with a thin hair elastic.

Like Hinata, his eyes are the mauve opaque colour the Hyuugas are known for - but he is highly resentful of his younger cousin because of their social status within the family.

Tenten, the only female member of the team was petite with creamy peach coloured skin and sharp chocolate brown eyes. She wore a baby pink Chinese top lined in red, black ¾ length baggy cargo pants with her weapons pack strapped to her thigh, and ankle-length navy blue shinobi sandals. Like Neji, Tenten wears her navy-blue forehead protector around her forehead.

She is the epitome of tomboys and is an expert in weaponry among the ten Genin graduates in Konoha.

Lee is jumping happily through the trees, thinking yet again about his beloved Sakura when he realises some of the leaves have broken free and are softly floating to the ground. He pauses for a moment and stares at the leaves.

Suddenly a wide smile appears on his face.

"If I can catch 20 leaves before they fall on the ground, Sakura will begin to like me!" He declares to himself, and much to Neji and Tenten's frustration, begins doing so.

"Lee! We don't have time for one of your ridiculous training methods." Neji complains as Lee starts leaping enthusiastically from tree trunk to tree trunk collecting the falling leaves.

Lee had caught 19 out of 20 leaves, but before he takes the final lunge towards the final leaf, he notices the same squirrel Sakura had scared before. But the squirrel has an exploding tag attached to its furry back.

Lee decides at the last minute to save the scared squirrel from certain death.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I jolted awake and looked around me - momentarily forgetting that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I were still hiding in an oversized tree root from more attacks from more Sound Ninja.

I yawned again and stretched out my tired limbs as I looked over at Sakura who was keeping watch near the entrance. I heard Sasuke groan and I quickly looked over at the fallen Uchiha and breathed in relief, he was no longer shaking and sweating - now he was resting comfortably, but was yet to wake up.

Just like Naruto who was also knocked out too after getting beaten up by that bastard Orochimaru.

**SNAP!**

My head turns towards a loud, clear sound not too faraway from where Sakura was sitting and tensed. I could immediately sense something bad coming straight for us and acting fast I alerted Sakura. I rushed over to my pink-haired team mate just as I saw another group of Sound Ninja approaching fast with ambitious smirks on their faces.

"Sakura!" I yelled, but I didn't have to worry, she had already seen them and immediately dashed towards an almost invisible piece of twine which she cut through with her kunai and it triggered a large log to come hurtling towards the group of enemy ninjas.

However, one of them merely blows up the logs and leaves Sakura and I dumbfounded and without any ideas.

"Hey, I found one of her 'traps'." we hear one of the other sound ninjas speak up. Sakura pales even more and she turns to me looking scared.

"What do we do now?" she asks in a small voice.

I shake my head - at a loss to what to do as well. I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be so ecstatic to see a speeding Rock Lee come flying out of nowhere to aid us.

"Sakura! I will protect you until I die!" he promises and I crack a slightly hysterical smile.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen too quickly." I joked dryly before turning and heading back over to Naruto and Sasuke who were blissfully unaware of the danger Sakura, Lee and I were currently in.

The Sound Ninja looked pissed.

Apparently, according to Lee he and his team had split up to search for food and water - and Lee happened to come upon the two of us minus Sasuke and Naruto trying to fend off the Sound Ninjas.

"What's your deal?" I shouted angrily knowing the Sound Ninja who were regrouping in some nearby trees could hear me.

"Why are you just picking on us? There are other teams you know."

I heard mocking laughter.

"We're just following orders, little girl." a menacing voice answers me.

I frowned.

"What orders?"

"To kill Sasuke Uchiha, of course." the voice answered like it was obvious.

My eyes widened.

* * *

_**~AUTHOR'S P.O.V~**_

Neji travels deeper into the wood searching for food. He stops abruptly when he could suddenly sense some familiar chakra readings where he stood.

"Who's there? Show yourself." he orders hoping to trick the other team into giving away their current position.

He hears a curse before some shuffling causes a nearby bush to shake its leaves. Neji smirks before advancing towards the bush, but before he could pounce on the unsuspecting team, a familiar voice stops him.

"Troublesome. I told you this plan wouldn't work, Ino." a lazy voice drawls distastefully. An indignant snort follows swiftly.

"Shut up, Shika. Not everybody can be as smart as you." the irritated voice snaps back.

Neji pauses for a second just as Ino, a tired and bored Shikamaru and Chouji steps out from behind the bush patting themselves down from sitting underneath the bush.

Chouji is munching on a bag of chips as usual.

"Oh, it's you three." says Neji snobbishly as he eyes Ino distastefully before crossing his arms in an unimpressed gesture.

Shikamaru shrugs before giving Neji a 'watch it' scowl. The three of them start discussing their next move. Finally, they straighten up and execute their plan B. Ino turns towards Neji with a coquettish smile on her face which instantly makes Neji blush slightly, but he realises that the flirting is a ploy - mostly because he already knows that she and Shikamaru are an item.

He backs away from a surprised Ino and glowers at her and her team.

"Be gone." He orders.

Ino looks put out that Neji seemed immune to her 'sexiness' and then she, Chouji and a territorial, but nevertheless tired Shikamaru run off.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I looked at Sakura in concern - she had been up for awhile taking her shift and it was clear she was getting drowsy and for the second time in that moment, I was glad Lee was here to help us.

Suddenly, I heard both Naruto and Sasuke groan again and I immediately rushed over to them to see if they were okay or hopefully waking up. I groaned in frustration when I realised that Sasuke had merely turned over in his sleep and Naruto was sprawled out like he usually was when he was sleeping, snoring with his mouth wide open.

_Typical…_

I smiled fondly and gently tousled Naruto's unruly blonde hair like a big sister would do.

Re-assured that they were okay, I moved to return to Sakura's side to aid her in case she fainted from exhaustion. But something on Sasuke's shoulder caught my eye. Curiously, I gingerly reached out and tugged down Sasuke's shirt and gasped. Right next to the two puncture marks Orochimaru's fangs had made on Sasuke's neck that were yet to scab over, was a strange tattoo-like mark that looked like three black teardrops.

The points of the teardrops were facing outwards away from the others.

"Oh Kami…" I whispered fearfully as I reached out and lightly touched the mark with the tips of my fingers.

Without warning, Sasuke's hand reached up and grabbed my hand in a tight grip. I froze both in shock and pain as Sasuke's reaction was both instinctual and had an iron grip to it.

Nothing happened.

Sasuke was still asleep in unsuspecting slumber but was still holding onto my hand.

"S-sasuke?" I stammered timidly, hoping that he would wake up.

No response.

I relaxed and carefully extracted my hand from Sasuke's grip. Suddenly, Sakura screamed and I immediately jumped to my feet and sprinted over to where both Sakura and Lee were fighting off the Sound Ninja who had just revealed themselves.

"Hikari what were you doing back there?" hissed Sakura frantically.

I rushed over to Sakura's side eyeing off the curious Sound Ninja in front of us.

"I was checking on Naruto and Sasuke - except I found something weird on Sasuke. Something not good." I explained worriedly.

"What?"

"I think Orochimaru put something on Sasuke. A mark of some sort." I told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. The Sound Ninja pricked up their ears and listened in.

"Ah, your friend must be worth something to Lord Orochimaru if he's put his curse mark on him." We blink at them, completely confused.

"But since we've only just heard this new information, we're going to kill all three of you." The leader promised.

"Keep dreaming." I retorted.

However, Sakura looked extremely calm for somebody whose life was on the line and I frowned at her curiously. The three Sound Ninja jump at us, but Sakura instantly cuts another hidden wire which sends more logs flying towards them from the ceiling of the large tree sheltering us. But one of the ninjas forms some hand signs which shatters the logs and sends large pieces of it flying towards Sakura.

However, Lee suddenly jumps in front of her and protects her using his 'Konoha Whirlwind' attack.

"I will keep you safe, Sakura. I promise you with my life." Lee declares to a speechless, slightly annoyed Sakura.

One of the Sound Ninja stepped forward with a confident sneer on his face. He had bandages wrapped around his head which covers all but a single eye. He leapt towards Sakura and I and shows us his arm which has a metal gauntlet with holes on his arm and then changes course and aims for Lee. But before the ninja could reach us, Lee manages to pull up the root of a nearby tree and swings it like a bat at the ninja.

"Your move has some sort of trick to it, right?" Lee asks curiously as he swings the tree root to keep him at bay.

* * *

_**~AUTHOR'S P.O.V~**_

Neji and Tenten arrive back to their group's camping spot with the food and water they had managed to find. Neji is immediately annoyed.

"Where's Lee?" Tenten wonders. Neji shakes his head exasperated.

"Who knows?"

Suddenly, they both sense the battle between Lee, Sakura and Hikari and the Sound Ninja not too faraway from where they were. Tenten looks at Neji frowning.

"Can you sense that?" Tenten asks Neji.

He nods gravely.

"C'mon, let's check it out. Maybe Lee is over there." Tenten suggests and takes off towards the battle with Neji close behind. Not too faraway from where Tenten and Neji were; Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji also sense the battle.

"That can't be good." comments Chouji before stuffing yet another chip into his mouth.

Shikamaru frowns.

"I can already tell that this is going to be troublesome." he mutters.

Then they too head straight towards the fighting chakra sources they can feeling engaging in a fight to the death.

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I watched curiously as Lee started unwrapping the bandages from his arms, like he tried to do when he was fighting with Sasuke in the corridor yesterday before the first test but was stopped by his weird teacher, Gai-sensei.

I was curious to find out exactly what was so dangerous about Lee's attack and was yet to realise that we were going to find out first hand exactly why the 'forbidden' attack was so 'forbidden'.

Lee had a regretful expression on his highly inquisitive face as he continues to loosen the bandages from his arms.

"This move I'm about to use is called 'the Lotus'." he explained.

One of the Sound Ninjas scoffed and stepped forward with an unimpressed look on his face.

"'The Lotus'? Mustn't be a particularly powerful attack if it's named after a stupid flower." he sneered before charging at Lee.

Sakura and I tried to warn Lee that he was attacking. Didn't have time actually, since Lee immediately reacted to the Sound Ninja's attack and disappeared, reappearing in front of the surprised ninja before delivering a hard and painful looking kick to his stomach that sent him flying high into the air.

"Woah, that looked like it hurt." I muttered to Sakura who nodded, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Lee followed the Ninja's directory and we watched with morbid fascination as the bandages dangling from Lee's wrists suddenly got a mind of its own and wrapped themselves around the screaming Sound Ninja. Lee then promptly grabbed the ninja in a secure bear hug and both started to plummet back to earth.

During the descent, one of the other two stunned ninjas comes back to his senses and start forming hand signs before slamming his fist into the dirt and creating two large molehill like mounds of dirt to intercept the secondary lotus technique. When it lands, the impact is similar to landing on something spongy and is what saves the first sound ninja from critical injury.

"Hey! Bad form!" I growl angrily, as the ninja Lee sent flying gets to his feet and grins knowing he has the advantage.

Lee looks really tired, as it appeared that the Lotus technique had taken a lot out of him. The ninja shows his gauntlet again and once again charges towards Lee intent on causing serious damage. Lee dodges just in time which frustrates the ninja. However, just dodging proves to be too much for Lee and both Sakura and I look at each other in concern as Lee starts swaying dangerously.

Lee drops to his knees.

"Oh no, Lee!" I shout out to the green clad ninja. Lee is a sitting duck.

"We gotta do something fast!" I said concerned. Sakura nods just as the Sound ninja approaches Lee who had collapsed completely.

"Now it's time to end this!" the ninja decides.

Sakura's face is pure seriousness as she steps forward pulling weapons from her pouch at the same time.

"That's what you think." she growled pulling four kunai into her hands.

She throws them at the ninja but he blocks it without any trouble. While Sakura distracted the ninja I charged at him and aimed a kick towards his head which he deflects by grabbing my ankle and slamming me hard onto the ground. I skidded a good distance away and grazed my arm, drawing blood. I grunt on impact but shook it off, smearing the blood dripping steadily down my arm and get to my feet just as the ninja starts to address Sakura with a creepy grin on his face.

Both of us shudder in disgust.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you two. Let us just deal with this pest first and then we'll give you the attention you truly deserve." He promised winking insincerely.

What a sleeze.

"Thanks for the consideration, but I think I'll pass." I retorted disgustedly.

Sakura nodded in agreement just as Lee groans in pain on the ground.

"Hang on Lee!" Sakura calls out, earning a beaming smile from Lee who recognises Sakura's harpy voice.

The Ninja obviously didn't like the comment I made and completely ignores Lee and charges at Sakura and I with intent to dismember. We both pulled a kunai from our pack and hold it out ready to defend ourselves. However, I got blindsided by a sneak attack from behind.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I protested and began struggling in the ninja's arms just as the first ninja managed to gain ground in his pursuit of Sakura.

Without warning, Lee managed to get to his feet and block the ninja's attack on Sakura. However, as a consequence of his white knight defence, Lee fainted dead out.

"LEE!" Sakura and I yelled.

Neither of us particularly liked Lee because of how creepy he was, but it didn't mean that we didn't appreciate all the trouble he went through of protecting us in our time of need. He certainly didn't deserve to be beaten up to a bloody pulp.

I growled angrily and flipped the annoying ninja off my back before rushing over to Lee's side. I checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found one beating away steadily.

"Okay! Enough of this crap. Now the fun begins!" the leader suddenly announces.

Sakura, by now had fallen to her knees herself, winded but otherwise fine. She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" she asked nervously.

The leader fixed us with a cunning leer before replying.

"We start killing you." was his simple reply.

Sakura and I exchanged 'oh' expressions before collecting ourselves fast.

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but we have no intentions of dying just yet." I stated dryly to the smirking group of Sound Ninjas.

Their smirks instantly dropped the moment I said this - and it only meant one thing: Business. Suddenly, the female ninja in the group was behind Sakura within an instant, grabbing her by her long hair and holding her at kunai point.

Sakura squealed in both fright and pain as her hair was yanked on and almost out by the roots.

"Sakura!" I cried, afraid for her.

She looked up at me whimpering in fear.

"Let go of her!" I threatened the female ninja who merely looked at me like I was some insignificant bug. I hated when people did that to me.

"Come any closer to us and I slit her pretty little throat." She countered with a threat of her own, pressing the point of the kunai closer towards Sakura's throat.

Sakura whimpered again just as I hesitated and inwardly smirked remembering a familiar life lesson Kakashi-sensei taught us the day we started out as Genin.

_So he really wasn't kidding…_

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individual skills, but teamwork is required because it's an essential element. All shinobi understand this. Working individually can lead to failure and ultimately death."_

_We took this all in with an uneasy feeling in our guts._

_"For example-"_

_Kakashi pulled a kunai from his pouch and poofed behind Sasuke, dragging him away from me without warning – which caused me to fall backwards with a grunt – and brandished the kunai at his throat._

_"-Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."_

_There was panic. Kakashi released Sasuke and swiftly replaced the kunai back into his pouch._

_"That's what happens in a mission."_

_"Oh boy, that was scary." Sakura whispered to herself. I gulped down my fear._

That's not playing fair...

_"The enemy takes a hostage and makes you an impossible choice. Somebody dies. In every mission, your life is ALWAYS on the line."_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

I chuckled in amusement causing Sakura, the female ninja and her teammates to look at me as though I had stripped naked and started doing the hula in front of them.

"What's so funny? I just threatened the life of your friend, and now you're laughing. What's the joke?" She asked in confusion.

Sakura looked at me like I had betrayed her. I glared lightly back at her - I had no such intention of doing anything of a sort. It just occurred to me what Sakura's Achilles' heel was and what was holding her back from actually winning this fight: her long hair.

It was now just a matter of convincing her to do the right thing to get herself out of the situation she was now in.

"There's no joke. I just had an epiphany." I explained to the dumbfounded group of Sound Ninja who probably unanimously decided I had lost my mind.

Let 'em think that if they want to. I really didn't care - what I did care about however, was the safety of my teammate whose life was currently in grave danger.

I looked at Sakura seriously.

"Sakura, only you can get yourself out of your situation." I explained to her.

Sakura frowned at me in confusion.

"And I think you know what that problem is." I added.

Sakura continued frowning at me for a moment before realising, but she paled instantly at the prospect of doing what she was clearly about to do. Her green eyes flickered over towards where Sasuke was STILL currently knocked out and studied him for a moment.

She sighed resignedly. I grinned approvingly.

"So what's it gonna be?" I pressed, hoping she'd make the right decision.

Sakura nodded and slowly, with shaking hands she raised her kunai to her head. The female ninja tensed up, pulling again on Sakura's hair and making the already scared pink-haired Kunoichi flinch in pain.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded.

Sakura ignored her and continued moving the kunai towards her hair and pausing for a couple of seconds before slicing through the long rose coloured tresses, freeing herself from the female ninja's clutches.

I gasped in shock.

_Wow! Didn't think you had it in you to do that, Sakura. I'm proud of you…_

I thought impressed and watched as the female ninja made a grab towards Sakura who used the substitution jutsu to trick her.

Frustrated, the three Sound Ninjas continuously attacked Sakura who was still in deep shock at what she had just done to her hair and managed to evade the clutches of the very angry Sound Ninja by repeatedly using the substitution jutsu.

The leader made a desperate swipe to grab Sakura and managed to do so, but using quick thinking, Sakura managed to bite down hard on his arm escaping when he released her clutching his arm in pain.

Sakura threw a punch at his head for good measure.

Suddenly, the leader recovers unexpectedly and punches Sakura in the head. She stumbles and landed hard on her back staring up at him, completely at his mercy.

"You're so gonna get it now!" he seethed.

But before he could do anything. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji burst from the bushes to lend a hand to Sakura and I.

It was clear that Ino had obviously heard and seen everything that had happened before they arrived Calvary style. Traces of tears had fallen down her cheeks.


	23. When Everything Goes Pear-shaped

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

**WARNING: **Sasuke is a little bit OOC in this chapter.

* * *

**WHEN EVERYTHING GOES PEAR-SHAPED**

"_Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence,  
__and an appeal to the essence of being."  
~__**Albert Camus **_

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

_**~Dream~**_

I stirred from my uncomfortable sleep and registered the stillness that was heavy all around me like a too humid summers day, as I sat up and groaned. It was night, as far as I could see with the limited light and it appeared as though the Dobe, Sakura and my Hikari had chosen to camp out for the night in what appeared to be darkened cave in the Forest of Death.

I just realised what I just thought…

_MY Hikari? Where did that come from?_

Confused, but just as quickly brushing that thought aside, I tried to figure out what was going on. The last thing I could remember before blacking out (_god dammit, that is so un-Uchiha like!)_ was Orochimaru sneaking up behind me and restraining me in an unrelenting iron grip against his unusually cold chest that felt like I was almost being cut in half.

I remembered trying wildly to buck that creep off me so I could get free, and so I could beat him to a pulp.

"Don't try, Sasuke_-kun _you cannot escape me." he had murmured into my ear causing me to shudder with disgust.

Then I felt nothing except feeling searing pain as something sharp speared into my neck and then I felt a numbness as something that felt like a thousand kunai stabbing into my skin all at once, trickled through my bloodstream. I remembered seeing Hikari from where I was slumped on the ground on my knees, she was being snatched up by Orochimaru who had pinned her arms to her sides and restricting any movement.

He had a sinister, triumphant leer on his face that I so desperately wanted to rip off.

_Don't you touch her… _

Her horrified, frightened expression was the last thing I saw before I saw nothing but darkness. I must've passed out. Movement caught my attention out the corner of my eye and I instantly snapped my head towards it, frowning. It turned out to be the rest of my team who sleeping peacefully and unaware of what was happening around them.

My gaze lingered the longest on Hikari, who was lying next to me breathing steadily with her back facing towards me. I searched her for any serious injuries - but she looked unharmed where she was lying on her side with an arm bent underneath her head and using it like a pillow. Her short black hair had fallen into her eyes at some point in her sleep.

I smiled a little and I reached over, pulling her hair out of her face and smoothing it behind her ear, like I remembered my mother doing to me when I was younger. I sighed feeling both melancholy and relief, but I also felt that something was wrong about this.

I looked up and realised that nobody was keeping watch and my melancholy quickly turned to annoyance and frustration at my team's lack of organisation.

"Idiots…" I muttered underneath my breath as got to my feet and moved to make sure we weren't about to be attacked and to take the first watch…

I yawned deeply as I walked towards the mouth of the cave and unintentionally stepped into a crowded, but surprisingly not loud restaurant, bar and nightclub. I immediately stopped in my tracks and frowned suspiciously - I recognised this place as the nightclub that had just recently opened up in Konoha by an 'ambitious' villager who had lots of money and naïve determination.

It made clear up front by the Hokage (who thankfully was initially reluctant to allow this place to open) that this place was strictly reserved for Chunnin and Jounin level, so it was extremely weird that I had somehow made it in here without being barred at the door for being Genin. Not that I was likely to step foot in here even if I was Chuunin - I don't like people.

Never have.

The only people I can stand to be around was Hikari and Naruto (but in small doses).

"What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath.

Something was DEFINITELY wrong about this. I continued walking through the club and I scanned the many unfamiliar faces all around me. I saw the flirtatious glances of many of the female dancers lingering unbroken on the faces of their male dance partners, who were either staring back with seedy smiles on their faces which made me raise a disgusted eyebrow, or smiling back at their partner with a friendly, nonchalant smile as they danced together to the slow, but pulsing beat.

Others, both civilian and shinobi were standing around sipping on drinks or sitting at tables chatting and eating professionally made food. I shook my head feeling dazed and disoriented as I tried to make sense of why I was here.

Someone rudely shoved past me and nearly knocked me into the nearest couple - who barely even flinched at the contact.

"Watch it!" I snarled at the person who darted from view and I made to walk away without a second glance before I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me.

I recognised that person.

"Itachi?"

Frowning, I quickly moved to follow him before he got out of my sight. Seeing Itachi here meant only trouble - plus I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back at the bastard for his treachery. Itachi moved like he was a shadow, weaving his way around the couples, and he had a driven, determined expression on his face .

_What are you up to? _I thought suspiciously.

Itachi was just as slippery as an eel, but I managed to track him until he disappeared through an open door.

_Where the hell is he going?_

I followed swiftly and I found myself standing in a thicket of lush, green trees that I recognised as the borders just outside the village boundaries that lead towards the training grounds. However, Itachi was no longer within my sights. I growled and punched a nearby tree in frustration.

"Dammit!" I yelled and grabbed fistfuls of my hair, trying to calm myself down before I could do something I could regret.

Sounds of fighting caught my attention and I looked towards the sound and followed it, curiosity becoming the best of me. I followed the sound until I got to the training grounds team seven usually occupied for their training. I saw the four stumps, the nearby pond and I saw Naruto, Sakura, Hikari and Kakashi training hard.

I grinned - this was my element, but I cut myself off as remembered why I was here.

"Wait a minute. I thought-" I cut myself off just as Naruto suddenly turned around noticed me, pulling that same mischievous, cocky grin that instantly made me frown.

"Hey teme! You coming?" he yelled.

I saw Itachi darting out of view behind some trees in the distance. He seemed to have somebody with him. I frowned.

"Oi!" Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice causes me to look at him in annoyance and did a double take.

Naruto's clothes had changed from his usual orange and blue jumpsuit with the puffy white collar and tassels to a similar outfit. He was still wearing orange, but instead of bright blue the dobe was wearing with orange, the more appropriate black had replaced it. Instead of navy-blue sandals, he was wearing black and the forehead protector he was wearing was black as well.

Even more strange was the fact that he looked older than before.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out, now feeling cautious.

The expression Naruto had on his tanned boyish face now stopped me from yelling at him to shut the hell up - it looked desperate…pleading, anguished - like somebody had died.

"You can't keep doing this, teme! Revenge isn't everything!"

_What are you talking about?_

I glanced over at the expressions on Sakura and Kakashi's faces and almost gasped in shock. Sakura also had changed her appearance but she looked desperate as well, not a trace of flirtation was evident on her pale-heart shaped face. Her hair was now a short, pink bob. She also looked like she was about to cry.

_Why?_

Kakashi's appearance hadn't changed either except that he looked a little older. _He_ looked very stern, almost sober-like and extremely grave. Like I had done something wrong to him.

"You've gotta come back to us, Sasuke! Please!" Sakura begged me - her arms stretching out to me in a pleading way.

I didn't understand.

"Come back? I haven't gone anywhere." I answered extremely confused.

All three acted as though they hadn't heard me speak at all. Tears leaked out of both Sakura and Naruto's eyes.

"I'll bring you back, Sasuke! Even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming, I'll do everything it takes to bring you back." promised Naruto seriously, furiously wiping away the frustrated tears.

I was about to ask them what the fuck they were going on about and why they were crying when I realised somebody important was missing.

"Wait! Where's Hikari?" I demanded of my team, but they instead turned and walked away from me in a dreamlike state.

I moved to follow them to make them explain themselves, use force if I have to to get that answer when I saw Itachi moving swiftly away from the training area, dragging somebody along with him. Whoever it was, was putting up a losing fight.

It then occurred to me.

"Hikari." I murmured as I moved to follow them.

But then a sharp pain suddenly ripped across my left shoulder and I shouted out in pain and clutched at it, shaking.

"Hurts doesn't it?" a silky, placid voice stated the obvious and I glanced up, breathing heavily trying to block out the unexpected pain. Standing in front of me was the very bastard who was responsible for this.

Orochimaru was smirking cruelly at me. I glared at him vengefully.

"You…!" I hissed angrily.

The smirk broadened and the pain intensified. I jerked forward almost face planting as I felt like I was being branded with a white hot poker. I panted like a dehydrated dog.

"What did you do to me?" I gasped wish that my glares could burn holes in his unnaturally pale skin. Orochimaru shrugged like nothing serious was happening.

"A little present. A reminder I guess - should you wish to find me again." He replied casually, and started walking around me with slow measured steps.

I watched him warily.

"And why would I want to do that?" I spat.

He smirked again.

"Why else? To gather the power to exact your revenge on your brother."

That caught my attention.

"How do you know that I was looking for my brother?" I demanded.

Orochimaru scratched his cheek with a long, slender finger.

"Just a wild guess. Isn't that him?" He asked pointing lazily off to one side, I followed his pointed finger and felt my eyes widen.

I was seeing a flashback - and not one I wished to relive either. I watched helplessly as Itachi mercilessly killed my parents in cold blood. I remembered how much it hurt to see that my older brother was the one who had cut short our parents' lives.

"What's your point?" I asked reluctantly.

Orochimaru came closer and grabbed a hold on my chin, pulling it around so I was looking him in his golden, snake-like eyes.

"My _point _my dear Sasuke-_kun _is that I can help you achieve your goal." He said caressing my cheek.

I slapped away his hand and fixed him with sceptical look.

"What's the catch?" I demanded, feeling the pain slowly fading.

"The catch, is that I train you to achieve your revenge….then your repayment is that body is mine."

My eyes narrowed immediately. My _body_?!

"No deal."

Orochimaru looked pissed for a split second before an evil smirk formed over his face as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Are you sure?" He gestured away from us and I reluctantly followed.

I saw Hikari standing there the way I've always seen her - shy, but confident and smiling at me, looking as sweet as ever. I cocked an eyebrow. Then Orochimaru's voice was extremely close to my ear.

"Wouldn't you do anything to save her? Aside from avenging your family and the way they used to be, isn't she also important to you?" He questioned me whispering huskily - trying to tempt me.

I frowned not understanding what Hikari had to do with my revenge until suddenly, she gasps in pain as she doubles over when something made of steel, sharpened and highly polished impales through her abdomen before being yanked free once more.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched helplessly as Hikari clutches her bleeding abdomen and looks at me in agony with tears gathering in her pain-filled brown eyes.

A lump developed in my throat.

"Sasuke…?" she breathed before she falls forward and collapses to the ground, not moving.

I started shaking with grief, my eyes staring on in horror as I felt completely numb. I couldn't breathe - didn't want to. Tears started welling up in my eyes before they clapped onto the person who had killed her - then my anguish shifted to murderous rage.

An emotionless Itachi was standing there, staring unblinkingly at me with soulless, blood red eyes that were made by our family's kekkai genkai. Suddenly, he smirks as he pulls an old rag from his pocket and wipes his kunai free from Hikari's blood with slow, deliberate swipes.

"Hello, foolish little brother, enjoying the show?" he drawled innocently as he replaces his kunai back into his weapons pack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I promised.

Itachi doesn't say anything more, but merely snorted at me unimpressed before turning on his heel and walking away without a second glance. He and Hikari both disappeared from view. I knew that they weren't real - but it didn't mean that it didn't feel real and hurt like a bitch the moment I saw the girl I prized the most get slaughtered before my eyes…and by my brother of all people.

I turned my head and glared at Orochimaru who seemed to be enjoying my pain.

"You unimaginable bastard!" Orochimaru must've seen the rejection in my eyes behind the tears leaking from them, because he merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sticks and stones, Sasuke-_kun_" he said in a sing-song voice, and then like Itachi he turned and started walking away. Unlike Itachi however, he paused looking over his shoulder at me.

"If you change your mind my offer still stands."

He left and I succumbed to the darkness that surrounded me the moment I saw Hikari die and let the tears fall.

_**~End of Dream~**_

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

The surprise appearance of Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji upped the scales in our favour big time as we stared down the barely wounded Sound Ninja group. Shikamaru gave them an expert appraisal.

"I knew that this was going to be troublesome." he muttered pulling out some kunai and moving into a fighting stance.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Since when is anything _not _troublesome in your eyes?" I retorted sarcastically.

Ino glared at me but I wasn't feeling in the mood for overprotective girlfriend bullshit. Chouji took one look at them and immediately decided that they were far too strong. He turned and started to run. The sound ninja started laughing cruelly.

"Yeah that's right. Better a live sheep, than a dead lion! Right FATSO?" the leader called out.

Ino and Shikamaru winced and looked at Chouji tentatively. Sakura and I frowned in confusion and looked over at the other members of Team Asuma questioningly.

"Say that again!" snarled Chouji.

The temperature all around us descended several degrees.

"Oh!" Sakura and I understanding and followed Ino and Shikamaru's example as we all took a united step backwards away from the obviously pissed off Chouji.

The leader scowled - obviously not sensing the hostility heavy in the air.

"Are you hard of hearing as well? I said: 'Better a live sheep, than a dead lion! FATSO!" he repeated knocking the last nail into his coffin - he was a goner.

Chouji's chubby face flushed a violent red and spittle flew from his mouth when he yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT!?" He screamed and charged straight towards the sneering, brainless Sound shinobi.

However, the sneering expression on his face dropped dramatically as he realised that he had just royally pissed off Chouji and was now about to be clobbered into yesterday. Thinking about the best way to protect himself, he seemed to be scanning the available human shields he had available to him. He scanned Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and I with calculating glances before making a choice and his eyes rested upon me.

I realised exactly what he was planning and moved to avoid him, but suddenly found myself standing in front of a charging Chouji who realised at the last minute that I was standing in his line of fire, but it was too late to put on the brakes.

"MOVE HIKARI!" Chouji begged me, but I was frozen in horror and I snapped my eyes closed waiting for the pain to arrive.

It didn't come.

Instead, I heard gasps and I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the back of Sasuke's spiky blue-black head. He was holding a surprised looking Chouji's wrist in his hand and sounded extremely confused when he finally spoke.

"What's going on here?" He asked sternly.

Everyone was gaping at Sasuke's face when expressions ranging from horrified to completely serious and shocked. Sakura stepped towards him, her hand was hovering near her mouth and her green eyes were huge.

"S-sasuke-kun?" she stuttered not getting closer.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. She flinched.

"Sakura?"

A pause - nobody dared to breathe.

"Who did that to you?" he asked indicating Sakura's butchered haircut.

Sakura absently and sadly raised a hand to her head and felt the crude spikes she had made when she hacked off her own hair. She answered with a question.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" she asked quietly, just as the leader, who suddenly realised the danger he and his teammates were now in because of the murderous vibes he could sense coming off Sasuke in waves, started staring at each member of his team nervously.

Sakura's question was ignored.

"I'm fine. Just tell me what these _people _did to you."

His voice sounded protective and Sakura's face beamed momentarily at the obvious concern in his voice. Sasuke then turned his attention towards the leader and he scowled angrily, causing the leader to curse and shove me aside like I was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

He ran for it like the dogs of hell were hot on his heels.

"Whoa!" I hollered as I sprawled to the ground landing on my already wounded arm and reopening the scabbed over wounds.

"Hey!?" I snarled at the cowardly ninja and got to my feet to chase after him.

However, I was beaten to the punch by Sasuke who immediately charged after the leader like a bull who had just seen red.

It was actually really amusing to see the leader suddenly squeal like a stuck pig when he saw Sasuke coming right at him, but what was _not _amusing was the way Sasuke dealt with him and his completely petrified team. It was cruel and inhumane - completely unlike Sasuke. Sakura and I watched with horror, particularly on the sadistic smirk on our raven-haired teammate's face.

Then I saw his face but couldn't help but let out an 'eep' at what I saw there.

Sasuke's face was covered with black tribal-like tattoos that covered ever part of the left side of his face. His left eye was almost demonic and glinted a wicked golden colour that made both Sakura and I shudder in fear.

"The curse mark…" I whispered in realisation and felt my eyes widen just as Sasuke pounced on the retreating Sound Ninjas.

Desperately, one of them swung a clumsy punch at Sasuke which was easily blocked and held in place, ensuing an audible gulp that was heard by everyone. There was a lengthy pause as the ninja struggled to free himself - then Sasuke grinned maliciously and sharply twisted the ninja's wrist in 360 degrees which snapped it cleanly.

The Sound-nin screamed, but Sasuke continued twisting causing tears of pain and fear to stream down his face as he begged for mercy.

Sakura, Ino, Chouji and I paled while Shikamaru immediately became alert.

"Sasuke, stop! That's enough!" he yelled.

Sasuke made no indication that he heard Shikamaru at all. He just started laughing insanely.

Sakura took it upon herself to pull Sasuke from his unusual behaviour by running at him and hugging him from behind. Immediately, Sasuke let go of the ninja's wrist allowing him and the others to 'retreat with their tails between their legs.'

The strange tattoo-like marks on Sasuke's alabaster skin faded away leaving him looking lost and scared.

"W-what happened?" he stammered.

We looked at him cautiously as Sasuke glared at us all in turn for an explanation before he zeroed in on me and the blood dripping down my arm, which was already clotting and showing a fairly gruesome residue of drying and crusting dark red blood. His eyes narrowed angrily and he immediately pushed Sakura aside and came over to me.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me, his eyes softening slightly with concern as he indicated my grazes.

I frowned at the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"The three clowns who were here earlier that you scared off." I replied.

He relaxed, but still looked pissed. Then suddenly, the hostile expression on his face faded and he pulled me into a very tight hug where he buried his face into my neck.

I froze, startled.

_Where did that come from?_

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his back returning his embrace. I felt something warm and wet falling on my neck and I realised that Sasuke was crying!

Figuring that he wouldn't entirely appreciate me asking him his problems in front of our Konoha teammates, I gently pulled away from him, but instantly felt Sasuke tighten his arms. I grunted in pain and flinched when I felt Sasuke kiss my neck in apology.

Sighing, I leant down and whispered in his ear.

"Let go for a second, Sasuke. I'll be back I promise."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before reluctantly letting go and turning away, shutting out everyone else. Sakura's face filled up with hurt and concern.

"Be right back." I promised before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him away towards a nearby tree.

We jumped into it and retreated away a few feet so we could talk in private and find out what was bugging Sasuke enough for him to start crying into my neck. By the time we were by ourselves, Sasuke completely broke down in front of me and immediately trapped me in his arms again seeking comfort.

I rubbed soothing circles into his back, completely confused.

"Hey…hey." I smoothed back Sasuke's hair from his face and used soothing words to calm him down.

He looked up, his face wet with tears that rarely fell down his pale face. It was heartbreaking to see the completely defeated expression on his face as he looked up at me with scared little boy eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." I asked.

This was usually something that Kakashi dealt with in situations like this, but since he obviously wasn't here it was up to his team/friends to help him. But because Naruto was still unconscious (we seriously need to wake him up) and Sakura will be of no help because she would be babying him and telling him everything was okay when it clearly wasn't-

"I thought I lost you…" came Sasuke's whispered reply.

That cut off my thoughts and I looked at him in surprise, I was not expecting that.

"Lost me? I don't understand, how could you lose me?" I questioned him in confusion.

Sasuke stared deeply into my eyes making me feel slightly uncomfortable and cupped one of my cheeks, caressing it with his thumb.

"I couldn't save you, and I felt useless." he continued his explanation as though I hadn't spoken.

He still didn't make any sense.

"Still need more information, sweetie." I said calmly and cupped his hand with mine, pulling it away and holding it in my hand.

Sasuke nodded and licked his lips before responding.

"I had dream while I was knocked out back there in that hollowed out root." he explained.

I nodded.

"I watched Itachi kill you right before my eyes and I couldn't save you."

I swallowed loudly when Sasuke suddenly got to his feet and started pacing, then punched the trunk of a nearby tree so hard that it splintered underneath his fist.

"I felt so powerless. I HATE THAT! I felt like that when my family was killed!" he snarled angrily and I felt momentarily afraid of him.

"Sasuke-"

He turned sharply causing me to take in a sharp breath and a hasty step back and fix him with a scared look. Sasuke immediately calmed down when he realised that I was scared of him and came over to me cautiously.

"I cannot lose you. You're the only family I have left." he confessed brokenly.

I nodded and smiled at him before walking toward him and hugging him. He relaxed into my hug. I angled my head towards his ear again.

"You won't lose me, Sasuke. Don't forget that, but not only that, you also have Naruto as well." I reminded him.

I heard Sasuke snort when I mentioned that Naruto was also his family - which made me grin and start laughing. I knew that his original personality would return. This vulnerable, defeated Sasuke was extremely freaky and I didn't want to see it on his face ever again.

* * *

**A/C: ** I was not completely happy with this chapter. But if you disagree with me, please don't hesitate and tell me in your review. Or agree with me - I'm not fussed :)


	24. Fight to the Finish

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**FIGHT TO THE FINISH**

"_I want to feel.  
I want to put my hands around an innocent neck and feel it crack.  
I want to bite off a young girl's face and feel the skin and gristle slither down my throat._"  
―_**The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Sasuke and I returned to the entrance of the hollowed out root, hand in hand - as he's still a little vulnerable (unusual, but not unwelcomed), and found Shikamaru and Chouji attempting to wake Naruto from his sleep.

Sakura and Ino were watching from not too far away as Ino quietly asks Sakura if she could help her fix her ruined haircut. Lee is still out cold, but somewhat unharmed. Chouji pulls a grease covered hand from his current chip bag and backhands Naruto over the head with one solid slap - which does absolutely nothing, except cause Naruto to mumble contentedly in his sleep and start grinning inanely.

I exchanged glances with Sasuke who shrugged with disinterest. I rolled my eyes and sauntered forward shoving Chouji aside.

"Watch this." I requested as I went over to Naruto's side and crouched next to him.

Leaning down so I was level with his ear I cleared my throat and whispered entertainingly:

"Na-ru-to-"

He frowned as he moaned in his sleep and rolled away from me, I followed leaning over him.

"Your Ramen is getting cold…" I improvised a convincing lie which made nearly everyone roll their eyes.

It was a well-known fact that Naruto was obsessed with Ramen, and almost everyone learnt not to invite Naruto out for a bowl of Ramen – not unless you valued the amount of money you have in your wallet by the time he was through eating – Iruka-sensei learned that the hard way.

Almost immediately, Naruto sat up, narrowly avoiding my head as I moved out of the way quickly. He was completely alert and searching around for his beloved 'ramen'.

"WHERE? GIMME!" he yelled then blinked confusedly at the incredulous frowns or self-satisfied smirks on everyone else's face.

"What happened?" He asked frowning slightly. Then he takes a good look at Sakura's hair.

"What did you do to your hair, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura winced, bringing her hand up to feel the jaggered spikes of her butchered haircut and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Uh… it's a new image I'm trying out." she lied badly, but Naruto seemed to buy it, naturally.

He looks around and spots Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino and frowns again.

"What are they doing here?"

"We got ambushed again-" I cut myself off as I was getting to my feet and winced again because of my injury. Naruto's observant blue eyes zeroed in on the wound on my arm just as Sasuke immediately came over, standing protectively beside me.

I blushed slightly, feeling a little embarrassed about this.

"-and they arrived and helped us out." I added ignoring the sting. Naruto nodded absently before immediately coming over and examining the ugly graze which was already starting to crust over.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hikari-chan?" he asked with this worried tone in his voice.

I frowned at him and shut down.

"I'm fine, Naruto. It's not even bleeding anymore. Just focus on the problem at hand." I answered firmly before turning around and realising that Lee hadn't woken up yet.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" a new voice broke the uncomfortable silence and Tenten suddenly appeared in the clearing.

"We were attacked by a bunch of Sound Ninjas who were trying to kill us." Sakura answered still slightly freaked out by the entire ordeal. Tenten's face shifted to a more serious one as she nodded and went over to Lee.

"Oi Lee! Wake up!" Tenten shook Lee awake and the green unitard ninja sat up groggily.

"What happened?" He then realised where he was and sprang to his feet looking around anxiously.

"Is my Sakura okay?" he asked desperately and everyone except Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura smirked.

We all knew that Lee had a huge crush on Sakura, and we were all too willing to poke fun at her for it, but we also realised that this was not the time. Tenten looked extremely annoyed as she got into Lee's face.

"Sasuke took care of them." she replied.

Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Ino asked suspiciously, but Tenten ignored her. She was too intent on lecturing Lee on his carelessness.

"You shouldn't just rush in and take care of things by yourself. Not only is it completely stupid (Sakura and Sasuke smirked at Naruto who scowled back at them), but it's also dangerous." Tenten explained sternly.

Lee was instantly contrite.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten-san. I guess I was just too youthful. I shall punish myself by running 200 times around Hokage Mountain after the Chunnin exam is over!" He declared enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Does anyone want to join me in this youthful activity?" he asked staring hopefully at Sakura who shuddered in disgust.

He had no takers.

Naruto's sombre mood as a result of my injury instantly changed to his trademark grin and he started to make fun of Lee. Sakura immediately backhanded him over the head.

"He helped save your life, you baka!" she snarled. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head, sulking.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." he replied quietly and didn't speak for several minutes.

A new record.

"Thank you very much, Lee." said Sakura politely, fixing Lee a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Sakura-chan!" yelled Lee enthusiastically then fixed the rest of us with an ambitious, almost determined expression.

"I shall train harder and become stronger for the next time we meet." He vowed and then he and Tenten left. Sasuke looked extremely mystified.

"What's eating you?" I asked giving Sasuke my full attention as Sakura started fussing over my drying wound and bandaging it. I'm guessing it was because she didn't want me to hang around Sasuke for too long.

I ignored her.

"How can that green moron lose to the Sound Ninja?" He questioned sounding a little disbelieving.

"No idea" I shrugged.

"But I'd hate to see what 'stronger' is in his eyes, if what we saw before when he had been fighting those idiots had anything to do with it." I added.

Sakura nodded in agreement which caused Sasuke to scowl at the both of us.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, which caused Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji to come over to hear what we had to say as well.

"Well, let's just say we discovered what made Gai-sensei angry enough to make him ban Lee from using the Lotus technique on you." Sakura replied nervously.

"It was extremely freaky." I added.

* * *

_**AUTHOR P.O.V~**_

Kiba was sitting with Hinata and Shino, holding a shaking Akamaru in his lap and trying to calm the trembling white and brown puppy down. The last thing that Team Kurenai had encountered had not been fun. In fact it was downright terrifying and dangerous.

That had been 12 hours ago, but they had managed to gain the scroll they needed for access to the Tower much to their relief.

"Damn that was close. Let's never do that again." Kiba muttered.

Shino nodded absently, still distracted by that ant he had rescued the day before. Hinata on the other hand didn't make any response as she was currently staring at the distance, her Byokugan activated. Kiba immediately became alert and went over to Hinata's side, followed closely by Shino.

Both boys knew Hinata had found something crucial to this exam.

"What did you find?" Shino asked patiently.

"T-that d-dangerous sand n-nin, G-gaara and h-his t-teammates." Hinata stuttered uncomfortably.

She never liked conflict or fighting, which was why her father and her beloved cousin, Neji, always had a negative opinion about her and her skills and strength as a Konoha Kunoichi. This always made her ashamed and she was determined to prove both of them wrong.

Kiba frowned.

"Where?" he asked with sudden determination. Hinata deactivated her Byokugan before replying to him.

"1 km that way." she said pointing northwest.

A cocky smirk instantly appeared on the Dog-ninja's face.

"Awesome. Let's go!" he said and moved to follow, but Hinata instantly grabbed onto his arm.

"B-but, we've already g-got the s-scroll we needed." she protested confused.

Shino nodded, "Agreed. There's no point."

Kiba sighed in frustration before gently pulling out of Hinata's grip on his arm.

"I just want to observe them. If they look too tough then we'll forget about them and just head for the tower. But I don't want to pass up a chance to improve my skills." he bragged a little rigidly.

Hinata and Shino exchanged glances before nodding reluctantly. Kiba did a mental victory dance briefly before perching a wary Akamaru on top of his head.

"Let's go!" he said and charged off through the trees followed swiftly by Hinata and Shino. However, as they approach the clearing, Akamaru could clearly sense Gaara's chakra readings and immediately began to panic.

"He's f-frightened." Hinata said, looking a little afraid herself.

Suddenly, they could sense a different group of chakra approaching and immediately look around, alert. However, the chakra sources they could feel weren't heading for them - they were heading for Gaara and his team.

"Incoming: Rain ninjas." Shino predicted.

Sure enough, three rain ninjas immerged from out of nowhere and challenged the three intimidating sand ninjas. As Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino watched one of the Rain ninjas used the Sprinkling Needles ninjutsu on Gaara, he immediately emerges from the attack completely unharmed using Sand from the Gourd tied to his back.

"Whoa." muttered Kiba slightly impressed.

The Rain-nin who launched the attack snarled in frustration and hurled another round of needles at Gaara but once again the sand deflected it. Gaara fixed the ninja with an emotionless stare that made everybody in the area shudder in fear. The sand from the Goard started circling gently through the breeze surrounding the terrified rain-ninjas. Somehow the fine grains of sand looked incredibly threatening, as far as Team Kurenai could figure.

"Soon, it is going to be raining blood. Mother should be pleased." Gaara promised, his face remaining emotionless but his eyes had an insane glint in them that made everyone in the vicinity uneasy.

Kankuro stepped forward looking to all intents and purposes cool and collected but in reality was almost as disturbed by his younger brother's behaviour as the rain-ninjas and the carefully concealed Team Kurenai.

"The sand my brother carries within that goard on his back has Gaara's chakra in it. He can harden the sand using an enormous amount of chakra, and only Gaara has the ability to use it. No matter how hard you try to penetrate through his sand, you will not be able to harm him." Kankuro explained looking almost sorry for the rain-ninjas who now looked incredibly outraged by the information they had just been told.

They charged at Gaara aiming to kill.

"Hm. Fools." muttered Kankuro without sympathy as Gaara easily caught them and held them in his Sand Coffin - trapping them within a large sand orb. Gaara blinked coldly at the floating orb and raised his hand into the air.

"Sand Funeral." he muttered and closed his hand into a tight fist.

The sand orb immediately tightened and crushed the three rain-ninja instantly. Kiba's eyes widened. He felt sick at the horrifying way Gaara had managed to defeat the opposition. He heard Hinata whimper and looked over to see that she was paler than usual and had a slight greeny tinge in her skin. She looked on the verge of fainting from fear.

Shino? Well Shino was Shino, but even he looked unnerved by what he had seen.

"Any other bright ideas, Kiba?" Shino asked sarcastically.

Kiba heard the sarcasm but was too scared to be fully offended by the question. Instead, he seized Hinata by her wrist and turned to run for it, Shino hot on his heels.

"I vote we just head for the tower and never speak of this to anybody else." Kiba suggested.

Shino grunted in agreement. Hinata didn't say anything but merely nodded in agreement while Akamaru shook from fear on top of Kiba's head.

_Note to self: never do that again…_

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

The fourth day of the exam came and we were still stuck in this suck fest.

Add in a quieter than usual and constantly irritated Uchiha, a bored, restless hyperactive ninja and a possessive cherry blossom - then I'm sorry, book me a room in the funny farm because this test clearly isn't worth it. Plus the information Orochimaru had also given me about his involvement with my family's death also didn't help matters at all - it mostly made me forget all about the exam and focus on how I was going to get that bastard back for taking away my family.

_Now I sort of know how Sasuke felt when he learnt the truth from Itachi that day…_

"Sakura."

I heard Sasuke's deep voice breaking the tense silence that had been created the moment Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had left to resume their search for their scroll. I glanced at my pink-haired team mate and rolled my eyes when I saw the hopeful expression on her face when Sasuke called her name.

She'll never learn.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she answered him sweetly.

I shuddered at the tone of her voice and turned away from them. I watched as Naruto started playing around with the black scroll we already had, and he looked like he was contemplating opening it up.

"We need to find that white scroll quickly so we can get out of here fast." said Sasuke obviously ignoring Sakura's flirtatious advances.

I smirked slightly at that, but it went away just as quickly as I continued watching Naruto trying to open the black scroll without success. I giggled in amusement just as I heard a dejected Sakura say "Oh" in a very disappointed voice before agreeing and then falling silent again. I sighed heavily before letting my head fall into my hands.

"Naruto, stop that. You know that we can't open that - there's a special seal on it that prevents us from attempting to until we're supposed to." Sakura scolded him.

I heard Naruto grunt in reluctant agreement.

"What's wrong?" I looked up from where I had my head in my hands and saw Sasuke sitting beside me with the same stoic expression on his face, but his eyes told another story - he looked concerned.

I glanced over automatically at Sakura and just as expected, saw resentment and jealousy in her sharp green eyes. I glared back at her before sighing again, this time tiredly.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sasuke." I replied and got to my feet.

I moved to pack my things for the remainder of the exam when Sasuke instantly grabbed my wrist. I paused and looked over to see Sasuke narrowing his eyes at me in annoyance.

"I don't believe you." he decided and I smirked at him.

"Doesn't matter if you do or you don't Sasuke-_kun-"_ I drawled shocking Sasuke slightly before gently pulling my hand away from him and walking over to roll up my sleeping bag and stuffing it into my backpack.

"-I'm still not telling you." I said with a finality in my voice, before jumping into the nearest tree and waited for him, Sakura and Naruto to get their things together.

It was clear that Uchiha's were incredibly stubborn people, because for the remainder of our search Sasuke never left my side much to Sakura's disgust, Naruto's confusion and my annoyance. Eventually, we stopped to rest and think of another strategy when Naruto made another attempt to open the scroll despite the fact that Sakura was threatening to bust open his head with her fist if he tried too.

"You're playing with fire, Naruto." I muttered causing Naruto to look up at me.

Suddenly, Kabuto appeared from out of nowhere and scared the hell out of all of us.

"Don't open that!" he yelled.

"Why?" asked Naruto suspiciously. Kabuto shook his head in annoyance.

"It's dangerous to open that scroll, it has a hypnotising script inside it that will render you and your team mates unconscious if you do so." he explained sounding like he had limited patience.

Which is understandable, considering it was Naruto we were talking about.

"How do you know this?" I asked also feeling suspicious of Kabuto. He looked at me for a second before replying.

"I saw another team attempting to do the same thing you did and they fell victim to the hypnotising script and fell unconscious. But apparently when you wake up, you won't be able to retake this exam again…ever." he said, looking at me again - his glasses glinting wickedly in the afternoon sun.

This time I froze because I saw a sinister smirk on his face that was directed to me.

I frowned - what was his deal?

Meanwhile my friends/teammates were more concerned about the concept of being stuck as 'genin' forever if Naruto was stupid enough to open the scroll and doom us all into falling unconscious and making us all wish that we had stayed sleeping forever.

Sakura immediately clobbered Naruto over the head with her fist.

"OW! What was that for?" growled Naruto as he rubbed the large lump now currently growing like a second head on Naruto's skull. Sakura got into his face causing Naruto to gulp nervously.

"For almost costing us this exam by trying to open that scroll." she responded. She snatched the scroll from Naruto's hands and moved away.

"I'll take that, so you don't get any more stupid ideas." she explained snobbishly, to which I snatched the black scroll out of _her _hands and stared her down with an irritated look.

"No. _I'll _take that, and give it back to Naruto." I retorted and gave the scroll back to a shocked but grateful Naruto who took it and immediately put it back into his backpack.

Sakura frowned murderously at me for even daring to contradict her. I wasn't scared of her, she needed to learn to have some faith in other people if she was going to gain respect from anyone.

"You need to cut the crap, Sakura, and let Naruto judge the situation for himself instead of bullying him, beating the shit out of him and sticking your nose where it's not wanted. It will get **you** into trouble one day, because you'll do it the wrong person and end up getting bitch slapped yourself." I lectured her.

I noticed Sasuke smirking from out of my peripheral vision.

"So back off my friend, stop beating him up - that's my job-"

"Eh!? What?" spluttered Naruto who had obviously overheard me. I grinned at him - causing him to grin back when he realised that I was just joking around.

"-or I'll beat you up and see how you like it? Got it?" I threatened her.

Sakura didn't reply, beyond fuming resentfully and storming away towards Sasuke, probably hoping that he'd tell me off and comfort her. Instead, he merely ignored her, focusing on Kabuto who was observing the little catfight with amused interest. It appeared that Sasuke didn't entirely trust Kabuto.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings at all times, you know." Kabuto reminded with a serious tone in his voice. I didn't buy it, because the seriousness didn't reach his eyes which were wrinkled up in complete amusement.

"Thanks for the heads up." I replied guardedly.

Sasuke elbowed me in the ribs and I turned and glared at him for it before he indicated the two scrolls Kabuto had in his possession. I nodded, but we both decided not to make a move just yet, didn't have a chance to as Kabuto started looking around all paranoid-like and fled from our view.

"Quick! Let's tail him. We might be able to steal his scroll." Sasuke demanded.

The three of us nodded and quickly followed the bespectacled ninja - keeping him within our sights for as long as possible. However, it appeared that he knew we were following us as he slowed down and spoke over his shoulder at us.

"If you must follow me, pay attention to what I'm about to tell you." He murmured mysteriously.

We nodded.

"The closer you get to the tower, the more dangerous it gets." Kabuto explained.

Of course he would know that, he's done this many times before. So what's stopping him from accomplishing it this time 'round? Why was he helping us advance to the next stage of the exam?

"What do you mean more dangerous? What we've experienced before in this death trap wasn't exactly a walk in the park." commented Sakura sceptically.

"Are you saying it get's worse?" asked Naruto with a slight tremor in his voice that any worthy ninja ought to have if they were a serious ninja.

Sasuke snorted pompously.

"Of course it gets worse, dobe. If it didn't, there wouldn't be any point to this exam." he retorted matter-of-factly.

"Try telling me that without sounding like a complete dick, teme!" snarled Naruto.

"Can it, guys. We don't have time for you to start flexing your egos." I stated - before Sasuke could rip Naruto a new one. I was getting increasingly sick of their constant bickering.

"Thank You. They were starting to give me a headache." Kabuto complimented me warmly.

I glared at him.

"I didn't do it for you, dude. I did it for my team." I bit back and Kabuto reddened in anger.

"In that case - I should warn the four of you that it's also extremely easy to find opponents because they will all be hiding out near the tower waiting for the opportunity to jump you and steal your scroll and or kill you."

We got closer to the tower and took refuge in a nearby tree, pausing for a moment to collect our thoughts and figure out how to ambush and retrieve our final scroll. Kabuto beckoned us closer and started whispering more advice to us.

"Be careful. We are being watched." he said.

Immediately, we went on alert trying to sense where the nearest team was.

"We all need to keep an eye out for any examinees. But most importantly we also need to keep an eye open for any collectors." he warned us.

"What are collectors?" asked Sakura curiously.

Kabuto chuckled humorously before explaining.

"Collectors kill examinees for the scrolls in their possession and use them for their own needs. Sometimes they might even sell them to others." He explained.

**SNAP!**

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT!" I screamed and watched as Naruto narrowly avoided being killed by a shower of sharpened kunai. It was Kabuto who instead caught the brunt of the kunai in his back! Sasuke immediately inspected the area around Naruto and bristled at what he found.

"You moron! You stepped on a trap!" he growled at him which naturally got Naruto's back up. But this time, I tended to agree with Sasuke - Naruto should've been constantly inspecting everything around him, including where he stepped.

"I think Kabuto is dead." Sakura announced in a small voice as she indicated where his body lay deathly still. Suddenly his body vanished, replaced by a log which had the kunai embedded in it.

"Wha-?" she exclaimed and looked around frantically for the silver-haired ninja, then spotted him lying not too faraway, completely unharmed. I frowned - I was completely certain that I saw him being impaled by the kunai. I even saw blood seeping out of the numerous wounds on his back.

_Hmmm…_

"Whoa, that was close." Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief before getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

I chewed on the inner part of my cheek, still studying Kabuto suspiciously before reluctantly replacing my kunai into my weapon's pack, leaving it unzipped a little for easy access. We continued moving for a few more minutes before Sakura started complaining about how much her feet were killing her. Soon, it appeared that something was getting fishy around here.

"That rock looks suspiciously familiar…" commented Kabuto dryly as he crouched down beside the rock we had passed for the umpteenth time and started inspecting it for any differences to confirm his theory.

I sighed in frustration.

"That's because we've been here before..." I muttered kicking a stray pebble with my sandal. Sakura looked at me in outrage.

"We've been walking around in circles all this time!?" she shrieked. I winced and glared at her for almost deafening me just as Naruto started pulling his hair out in frustration.

"Great, now we're lost!" he said in a hopeless voice. I placed a reassuring hand on my best friend's shoulder.

"Doubt it, Naruto - don't jump to conclusions." I scolded him just as Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"She's right. We're stuck in a genjutsu." he said before making a hand sign.

Suddenly before he could release it, more random ninjas jumped from out of nowhere and attacked us. I had had enough, I just wanted to get out of here and sleep forever. Or at least until the next part of the exam rolled around. Dodging a well aimed kick with my arm, and aimed a palm strike to my opponent's chin. I probably broke it. I rushed over to Sasuke, who was taking on two ninjas at once and stood back to back with him.

"On three, we'll disspell this stupid genjutsu. You ready?" I asked him. He nodded still focused on a particularly frisky looking ninja. He kicked him square between the legs before we both fashioned handsigns.

"THREE!" we both hollered and yelled 'KAI!", successfully dispelling the genjutsu.

The five of us were panting like a pack of dogs - all equally fed up with this entire exercise. Instantly, we recognise the ninjas we had been fighting in the genjutsu all lying in heaps and passed out. Not too faraway was a white scroll - the scroll of heaven - which was what we needed to get out of this stupid forest.

"Thank you…" I muttered and sauntered over to the scroll and scooped it up before heading over to Naruto (he held onto the scrolls in his backpack) and stuffed it into his bag.

"Let's get the heck out of here." Naruto suggested happily - probably imagining a huge bowl of steaming hot Ramen waiting for him when he got out of here like the rest of us.

"Agreed." I nodded and looped an arm around his shoulders. As we approached the entrance to the Tower, we saw that Kabuto's team were all there waiting for him.

They looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been, Kabuto. You have the scrolls we need to get into the damn tower." one of them snapped as we approached.

"Catch you later." Kabuto promised as he sauntered over to his annoyed team and they disappeared through a set of doors.

"Later!" called Naruto grinning his trademark grin as Sasuke, Sakura and I grouped around him and turned to face us.

"Much later…" I added causing Naruto and Sasuke to chuckle and Sakura to glower at me, obviously still pissed at me for threatening her earlier and because she wasn't at all amused by my dry sarcastic comment.

It's not my fault I don't trust Kabuto as much as I could throw him.

We approached a set of doors with a big red '7' stencilled above it and we entered the room, to find a giant billboard blocking our path.


	25. Hikari's Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**HIKARI'S NIGHTMARE**

"_And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive.  
You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over.  
But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in.  
That's what this storm's all about."  
__**― Haruki Murakami**_

_**~SASUKE P.O.V~**_

Thank fuck that was over.

If I had to spend one more second in that forest with that idiotic dobe, whiny and clingy airhead - I might have to have done myself in or killed them.

But I can't help what wonder what's wrong with Hikari. Her personality has changed drastically. She used to be outgoing, friendly and adorably shy, now she's become cold and distant. What the hell happened when I passed out? The last thing I remembered was a searing pain in my neck as Orochimaru bit me, then feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented as I saw Hikari's worried face as she came to my aid, then feeling blind fury as she was almost instantaneously snatched and held back by that snake bastard who had been smirking maliciously at how pathetic and weak I probably looked hunched over and clutching onto my shoulder.

The moment I woke up, she had practically snubbed me.

_Why won't you tell me what's going on? I know you're lying to me - you're not alright…_

"Oi Teme!" Naruto's loud obnoxious voice violently jolts me out of my thoughts and I glared over at him for interrupting me.

However, I felt my glare mellow slightly when I saw the serious expression on his foolish face. I quickly return my attention back to Hikari, who was busy trying to decipher the message on the oversized billboard blocking our path with Sakura (Sakura was trying to engage Hikari in an unrequited argument because Hikari seemed to be ignoring her suggestions to what the message might translate as).

"You okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hn"

"What the hell does 'Hn' mean?" Naruto demanded angrily before he realised that I wasn't listening to him and mostly focusing on Hikari. His angry face instantly softened and he came over to stand next to me while the girls figured out what we were supposed to do next.

"Hikari-chan's changed." he stated.

I looked at him in surprise, not expecting that he would correctly guess what was plaguing my thoughts right now.

"Well spotted. There's hope for you yet dobe." I replied sarcastically and smirked when I saw him bristle slightly before, thankfully, ignoring it and moving on. Naruto's too blue eyes filled up with worry as he also observed Hikari whose eyes were darting from left to right as she read the message over once again.

"Has she told you what's going on?" he asked quietly.

I frowned with frustration and looked away from Hikari, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"No. She's being stubborn and refusing point blank to tell me anything." I responded. Naruto groaned in defeat.

"All I know is that whatever caused this drastic change occurred after Orochimaru put me down for the count." I added.

"What the? They can't be serious?" I heard Hikari comment and both Naruto and I looked up to see Hikari stepping backwards away from the billboard with her hands on her hips as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"'Please open your scrolls.'" she translated the message.

Sakura frowned too. "Huh? Are you sure that's what it says?" she demanded as Hikari's frown deepened as she studied the message again. She sighed tiredly before nodding.

"Yep, that's what it says."

Naruto frowned in confusion (how unusual…) before taking his backpack off and pulling the Heaven and Earth scrolls from it.

So…we're supposed to open them?" he asked as Sakura came over and took the Earth scroll from him.

Hikari rolled her eyes which indicated to Naruto that that was exactly what we were supposed to do before both he and Sakura unrolled the scrolls and flung them across the room where they both landed together in an X as though afraid the scrolls would suddenly come alive and attack them at a moments notice. A couple of minutes passed, but nothing happened - and we looked like a group of complete fools. Hikari must've mistranslated the billboard message.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

But before anyone could reply to his surprisingly valid question, a white bubble started forming from the middle of the unfurled scrolls and increased in size. I stepped away from the wall immediately.

"It's a summoning charm!" I explained "Get back!"

Naruto, Sakura and Hikari immediately back-pedalled to stand beside (or behind…in Sakura's case) me. The bubble continued to expand until it engulfed both scrolls and burst in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared it revealed a beaming Iruka-sensei.

"Congratulations, Team Kakashi, you've passed the second test!" he announced. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"As a reward for getting this far, I'm going to treat all four of you to some Ramen." He promised much to my disgust, and I'm pleased to say both Sakura and Hikari's. Naruto on the other hand…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU'RE THE BEST IRUKA-SENSEI!" he screamed even though the rest of us were only a foot away from where he was and jumping up and down hyperactively.

I cracked my knuckles threateningly which caused Naruto to gulp nervously. But I wasn't sure if it was because I had cracked my knuckles, or if it was the annoyed expressions on Sakura and Hikari's faces that promised death if he yelled like that a second time. Iruka sweat dropped but almost immediately chuckled in a fatherly way and ruffled up Naruto's messy blonde hair.

"You're just as hyper as ever, Naruto." he stated causing Naruto to blush sheepishly. Sakura, Hikari and I exchanged knowing glances with each other.

"Tell us about it…" we muttered unanimously. Iruka frowned slightly at us before shrugging it off and smiling proudly at us. I rolled my eyes and turned down Iruka's offer of Ramen.

"I'm…on a diet, and I'm not really hungry anyway." Sakura answered in this apologetic voice. Though, I could've sworn I heard her stomach rumbling loudly which completely contradicted her excuse.

"No thank you, Iruka-sensei." said Hikari. Iruka looked a little disappointed but nodded nevertheless.

"Iruka-sensei, what exactly was the point in retrieving those scrolls anyway?" Sakura asked politely, but with a little hint of annoyance in her tone. I was interested in his answer as well. There had to be a point to this part of the exam.

"It's quite simple actually. The Heaven scroll represented your brains, whereas the Earth scroll represented your bodies." he said pleasantly.

"As a ninja, if you have the brains you need to pick up your game to build up the strength in your body." He explained looking most especially at Sakura when he said this, causing her flush in embarrassment.

"Same thing goes for the strength, if you have the strength you need for your body then you need to work hard to possess any knowledge that may be given to you." He looked pointedly at Naruto who pouted resentfully, but amazingly held his tongue. Iruka then looked at me which made me feel a little wary.

"If you possess both, then dangerous assignments will come easily for you." I smirked before nodding curtly and looking away before realising that Hikari hadn't been addressed at all during the entire explanation.

"Then where does Hikari-chan fit into all this?" asked Naruto as he hooked an arm around her shoulders. Hikari flinched slightly before relaxing into the friendly embrace, as I frowned at her reaction - there was something definitely wrong.

"Hikari is like Sasuke, she fits both categories." Iruka answered smiling warmly at Hikari who yawned deeply and acknowledged him with a nod before bidding us goodnight and picking up her backpack striding away through a couple of doors that Iruka-sensei indicated upon request. All four of us watched her go in concern before our scarred former Academy teacher turned and stared at us with a serious expression on his face.

"What happened?" he demanded not unkindly. Naruto shrugged.

"Hn" I replied and looked away feigning disinterest, but I was pretty sure Iruka didn't buy it and the immense concern on my face betrayed what I was really thinking - or if not there in my attitude. But it was Sakura who stepped forward to answer his question with surprising sympathy in her voice that I couldn't believe was coming from a girl so obviously jealous of Hikari that it was becoming an issue.

"On our first day in the Forest we were ambushed by some Sound Ninja-" her explanation was cut off by the appearance of our perverted masked teacher who despite the mask had a troubled expression on his face. Kakashi looked pleasant enough, but his eyes told a different story because his eyes never left mine…

* * *

~_**HIKARI P.O.V~**_

Finally! I'm out of the limelight and can have a few moments to myself.

It's not that I don't appreciate my friends' concerns, but I need to deal with this first before I can let anyone know about my problems. I know for a fact that Sasuke would understand because he's been there, done that and would rather suppress the painful memories than relive them. Which is fine, but it can also be filled with consequences that could do more harm than good if you leave it hidden for too long. Which is why I'm trying hard to understand why this had to have happened to me, before I let anybody in to comfort me and bring me back into the light. I shifted the weight on my back a bit before sighing as I reached the room I was going to be sharing with Sakura once she had finished talking with Iruka-sensei and openly flirting with Sasuke.

The room was fairly simple - it had two single beds either side of a large window which was open and letting a pleasant breeze waft inside, and a door leading to an adjacent bathroom which Sakura and I would be sharing for the duration of our stay in this tower. I was so tired at this point that I was beyond caring when I tossed my backpack onto the closest bed and sprawled face down onto it. But I didn't fall asleep straight away as I thought I would. Instead, I curved myself into the foetal position and let my mind drift over what had happened to me over the past three days. What Orochimaru had told me was a lot to handle and I still couldn't believe that the man who had killed my family had his eye on Sasuke.

He was dangerous.

He was unpredictable.

And obviously not to be trusted under any circumstances. It was mystifying that he had spared our lives that day.

"Why did you kill my family?" I whispered out loud as hot tears of grief spilled down my cheeks and soaked into the pillow beneath my head.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" I slurred as drowsiness suddenly overpowered me and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_~DREAM~_

_I knew it the minute I opened my eyes that I was in a very vivid dream. _

_It was night and I was standing in a forest which, as I cautiously investigated my surroundings, recognised it as the same forest I grew up playing in near my old village - The Hidden Snow Village. It was winter - judging by the amount of snow covering the landscape all around me and it was bitterly cold. Tiny white snowflakes floated gently from the sky and blanketed the ground with powdery white snow and decorated my hair with little white specks. _

_It was so cold that I literally saw my breath coming out in white wisps of steam which quickly dissolved into nothing. I felt a huge reminiscent smile creeps across my face as I walked through the village gates, only mildly concerned that I hadn't been immediately asked to stop and state my business by the Guard Ninjas. I could see businesses wrapping up for the night and villagers milling around doing their last minute shopping or casually meandering around either heading for a café to meet up with friends, having a family day out, or oblivious couples out on a date._

What the hell?

_I thought in complete confusion before my gaze fell on a familiar couple and I gasped in awe. A young woman perhaps in her late 20s with her black hair tied back into a tight bun and dressed in a pale blue kimono was trying to herd her young daughter, who also had black hair which was in a cute little pixie cut and styled with little pale blue ribbons that matched the kimono (with oversized sleeves) she was also wearing, through the crowd._

"_Baa-san! Baa-san!" the little girl suddenly exclaimed and charged straight towards me - her chubby, pale face alight with complete joy._

Baa-san?

_I gasped in surprise when the little girl simply ran straight through me like I was nothing more than air, and I spun around in complete shock before my eyes widened when I saw an elderly woman with a careworn face and silver hair also tied back into a tight bun was laughing indulgently at her granddaughter when she had turned and opened her arms to welcome her granddaughter into a loving embrace. _

_I gulped._

Mum? Grandma?

_Ignoring the crowd entirely, I followed the little family as they travelled back towards my childhood home and I watched as my younger self gave another excited cheer and rushed into the arms of a young man dressed in a light blue yukata which had been tied together with a white obi, and held up a pair black pants. The man picked up the little girl (me) up and planted an affectionate kiss onto her tiny cheek. _

Daddy?

_I felt a stray tear trickle down my cheek and it burned there like the tear was nothing more than acid instead of ordinary, salty tears. _

_I remembered this night - it was the very night that my father and my grandfather (who was seated at the living room table, watching the rest of us with a fond look on his face. He had been reading the newspaper which was now being pushed aside so he could catch me and engulf me in a welcome hug) had been brutally murdered in cold blood by Orochimaru of all people. _

_The happy little family -my family- continued on with their lives, unaware of the horror that would soon be happening. My dream-like memory flickered through like an old movie on a projector and soon it came to the dreaded moment, then my dream turned quickly into my worst nightmare. I saw a shadowy figure moving for the front door of my home and I knew without a doubt that it was Orochimaru. _

_I was visited by the urge to subdue him right there and then, but I knew that I couldn't because this was a shadow of an event that had already occurred and of which I could not change. All I could do now was watch as the traitor killed my family. I witnessed the horrified expression on my mother and grandmother's faces as they dashed towards my room, scooped me up into their arms and fled for my parent's bedroom where we hid underneath their bed. I fought back the urge to be sick as Orochimaru gutted my grandfather with his kunsuagi katana sword and moved away without a second glance to his corpse._

"_You monster." I heard my father snarl as Orochimaru cackled maliciously before saluting my father with the sword in his hands. _

_My father's eyes flashed at the invitation and charged headlong at Orochimaru who paried effortlessly for several minutes before impaling him upon the sword. As I watched helplessly as my father's body crumpled to the carpeted floor, I felt my eyes nearly bug out when Orochimaru turned and looked at me directly in the eyes - like he had known I was there the entire time. He grinned wickedly at me showing me his white fanged teeth and his forked tongue which flicked in and out obscenely and turned my stomach. _

_He really was a human snake._

Impossible…

_I thought foolishly before remembering that this was a dream, turned nightmare, and that anything was possible because you knew that you were going to wake up at any moment. Orochimaru walked towards me with slow measured steps as I backed away from him, already fearing for my life. Orochimaru's cruel smile broadened as he finally reached me and lent forward to whisper into my ear. _

_I froze where I stood not daring to breathe._

"_Hope you enjoyed the show, Hikari-chan, because the best is yet to come." He promised… before running me through the blade that had killed my grandfather, my father and just resently, my mother like I was nothing but butter. _

_I screamed._

_~END OF DREAM~_

* * *

I woke up screaming so loudly, I could've woken up the entire tower. Out the corner of my eye I saw Sakura sit bolt upright in her sleeping bag and looked at me in annoyance before realising that I was in distress and came over to me.

"Hikari? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she tried to soothe me.

I ignored her immediately curling up into a ball just as the door to the room burst open and in charged Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka who immediately searched for the danger. When they found none, they looked at us in irritation until they saw me wrapped up tightly in the foetal position and rocking in a traumatised state. I was shaking like a leaf, and barely comprehending what was happening all around me and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone's comforting hands gently grabbing my shoulders. I focused on the face of the person belonging to those hands and saw Sasuke looking at me with extreme concern on his normally indifferent, stoic face. Another face appeared and I saw Naruto's worried face as well blinking down at me.

Immediately, I launched myself into Sasuke's arms and started weeping into his navy blue shirt, also holding Naruto's hand in a death grip.

"What happened?" I heard Kakashi demand Sakura sternly.

"I…I don't know, she just sat up in bed and started screaming her lungs out." she explained sounding helpless.

Sasuke whispered soothing words into my ear and wrapped his arms tighter around me, not seeming to care that I was creating a damp patch on it with my tears as I buried my face into his shirt. I sensed Iruka approaching us to offer his help while Naruto rubbed soothing circles into my hand with his thumb, which I squeezed gratefully. Kakashi came over to Sasuke's other side and I felt him touching my hair smoothing it back and trying to coax my attention. I looked up and saw his lone eye looking back at me. His grey eyes looked calm and friendly, but I could tell that he was completely alert and serious judging by the tone in his voice.

"What happened, Hikari?" He asked gently trying not to upset me further. I whimpered, feeling vulnerable before I answered my sensei's question.

"O-orochimaru-" I stuttered causing Kakashi's eye to widen in shock and Sasuke to stiffen instantly.

"What about him?" Kakashi pressed.

I shed more tears which Kakashi gently wiped away with his thumb - obviously sensing that I was about to say something worse.

"He…he killed my family."

* * *

_**~KAKASHI P.O.V~**_

Shit. This is definitely bad.

Anything to do with Orochimaru is never a good thing, it only leads to more unwanted trouble and headaches. First, it was Sasuke and his curse mark, now it was Hikari. What possessed that bastard to do something like this to an innocent girl and her family, and in cold blood no less?

"The Hokage needs to be informed." Iruka stated quietly from beside me.

The man had an extremely grave expression on his face that probably mirrored the one I had on mine. I nodded, listening to Hikari sobbing softly and cracked a small, proud smile when I heard the unusually gentle Uchiha prodigy murmuring words of comfort into her ear, and Konoha's most unpredictable ninja muttering questions to his rival concerning Hikari's wellbeing.

"Agreed. But someone else has to do that. I need to stay here and take care of my students." I pointed out, feeling somewhat frustrated.

"I'll do it. The others will need to know as well." said Iruka with an understanding tone in his teacher's voice as he rose to his feet and quickly disappeared from the room.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night, and I was just getting to the best part of my book too. I extended a hand towards Hikari who frowned suspiciously at me from where she was still clutching Sasuke to her like a lifeline. It appeared that he didn't mind this at all - in fact he seemed to be emitting a wave of possession into the room and apparently only tolerated Naruto being within two feet of both him and Hikari. Sakura on the other hand looked a cross between confused and horrified - mostly because Orochimaru had been mentioned, and considering what my students had just been through, she would be foolish not to be.

"I think we all need a hot drink. What do you think?" I suggested pleasantly, forcing a fake smile onto my face that didn't feel convincing. I noticed Sasuke frowning disapprovingly at me before all four of my students nodded and got to their feet, before heading for the door.

"Come with me, Hikari." I said reaching for her hand, but Hikari immediately pressed further into Sasuke who grunted slightly from the increased pressure.

"I'm fine here with Sasuke. But thanks anyway, Sensei." she declined my offer.

I smiled for real and withdrew my hand before rising from my squat beside my two students. I watched as both Sasuke and Hikari rose to their feet (Hikari holding Sasuke's hand in a death grip) as all five of us headed for the meeting room all the Genin had congregated at before when they first arrived at the Tower.

The moment we arrived at the meeting room, we were greeted by the Lord Hokage himself and Iruka, both looking weary, but sobered up immediately the moment we walked in with a still shaking Hikari clinging to Sasuke who was certainly not objecting to the close contact, to my amusement; an unusually quiet Naruto who was occasionally giving Hikari a worried glance and a sullen looking Sakura who looked like she had eaten a raw lemon and who was currently giving Hikari glares.

"Lord Hokage." I greeted bowing respectfully to him as he nodded acknowledging me before focusing on Hikari who also bowed alongside Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura before taking a seat at a nearby table.

"What is this I hear of Orochimaru?" asked the Third kindly as Hikari wiped her eyes and gave him her full attention.

"I had a dream about the night my father and grandfather were killed." Hikari explained.

The Third's eyes softened with sympathy as he nodded, "I see. And what does this have to do with Orochimaru?"

It was a little unnerving to see a young girl with so much hatred in her eyes the moment the traitorous snake Sannin had been mentioned and I shivered with displeasure - it almost put Sasuke's cold attitude to shame and even made Sasuke shudder in fear himself.

"When we were in the Forest of Death, we were ambushed by a bunch of Sound Ninjas. Only they weren't alone and they separated us. Orochimaru was among them. He was in disguise." she explained. Nobody spoke waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"It was clear that he was after Sasuke from the start and he and I fought against him. Unfortunately, Sasuke was restrained and he got bitten by Orochimaru."

The Hokage immediately zeroed in on Sasuke who narrowed his eyes questioningly. The third rose to his feet.

"Sasuke come here please." he requested pleasantly.

Reluctantly, Sasuke left Hikari's side for a moment so he could walk over to the Third and turned his back on him upon his request. Carefully, the third inspected Sasuke's body until he came upon his neck.

"Kakashi, take a look at this." he looked up at me with a stern expression on his face.

I nodded and came over to see what the Hokage was showing me. I swore underneath my breath when I saw Orochimaru's curse mark on Sasuke's alabaster white skin. Cool air from an open window blew in and causing Sasuke to shudder uncomfortably as the wind swept over his exposed neck which had apparently become even more sensitive because of the curse mark.

"Hmmm. We'll need to deal with this soon, Kakashi." the Third muttered into my ear as I nodded and the Third allowed Sasuke to go back to where he had been.

"Please continue Hikari." said the Third as he lit up his pipe and began puffing away on it. A sure sign that he was becoming agitated by all of this - particularly a former student of his.

"Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and I watched him fall to his knees clutching his shoulder and shaking uncontrollably. I went over to help him but Orochimaru came from out of nowhere and grabbed me in a bear hug." Hikari continued.

"I remember that he laughed before leaning down to whisper into my ear that he had killed my father, grandfather and my mother. When I asked him why he said it was because they were a thorn in his side and needed to be removed."

Hikari was looking uncomfortable with everyone staring so intently at her and clearly drinking in everything she said. I saw Sasuke's posture had gotten ramrod straight and I knew that he was fighting to restrain himself from wrapping Hikari into a tight hug and never letting go ever again or lashing out and causing bodily harm to the nearest person (which turned out to be an oblivious Naruto). Naruto also looked pissed and Sakura looked horrified.

"He also said that he would kill me the next chance he got." Hikari added. It was all the inspiration Sasuke needed before he immediately excused himself and left the room, Hikari staring after him with worry in her eyes. The third was silent for a moment, ignoring Sasuke's hasty departure before he too rose to his feet and smiled slightly at Hikari.

"Thank you, Hikari. Your information is greatly appreciated and will aid us in your protection, which shall be doubled as of tomorrow morning." he promised. Hikari nodded. However, Naruto stepped forward frowning in confusion.

"Hang on a sec. I don't get it - why couldn't he kill Hikari right then and there?" he asked bluntly, obviously not noticing the offended look Hikari had shot at him, but not before Sakura backhanded him over the head and pointed towards Hikari when he demanded to know why Sakura had hit him. He immediately flushed and apologised perfusely to Hikari who accepted the apology, but still looked slightly hurt by Naruto's thoughtless comment. The Third looked extremely grave as he answered Naruto's valid (if not slightly tactless) question.

"Probably, Naruto, because the body Orochimaru has inhabited is deteriorating and he needs to shift bodies soon so he'll be stronger and physically able to do his task." he answered. Naruto made an 'oh' expression before turning a horrible green colour and remaining silent.

"Now, I think it's all time we went back to bed. We'll discuss this further in the morning when we're a little more coherent."

Everyone agreed and I saw my three remaining students start to yawn and each looked relieved when they were allowed to leave. Sakura immediately started commenting that she hoped that Sasuke would be okay. Hikari looked a little guilty that she had been the cause of Sasuke's obvious anger and left the room with a troubled expression on her face.

"Kakashi…"

I turned to face the Third who was looking extremely grave.

"Keep a close eye on both Sasuke and Hikari, please. I fear that they might be reckless from now on." he ordered me.

I nodded respectfully.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." and quickly moved to follow my students.


	26. Gives You Hell

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Hikari Aino.

**A/C: **Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, as well as readers' suggestions/ideas (particularly when it comes to Lemons – I really suck at those! :S).

* * *

**GIVES YOU HELL**

"The first duty of man is to conquer fear;  
he must get rid of it, he cannot act till then."  
_**~ Thomas Carlyle **_

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

I must have Velcro permanently attached to my hips, because both Naruto and Sasuke have not once left my side since I admitted to them, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage that Orochimaru had guest starred in my nightmares and who was the sole reason why I was now an orphan.

Now it seemed that every topic was about him and every time Orochimaru was mentioned, Sasuke would lock me into an unbreakable bear hug against his chest from where he had practically forced me to sit on his lap so he could always be aware of where I was at all times. It was irritating, frustrating and slightly embarrassing.

Particularly when I could feel Sakura trying to burn a hole into the back of my head with her scathing glares and radiating massive waves of killing intent that in turn caused different reactions in everybody else:

_**Naruto**_ - started shuffling and fidgeting uncomfortably away from Sakura or risk the jealous girl's wrath if he spoke out of turn.

_**Iruka-sensei** _- started glancing nervously and worriedly around at us Genin where we were huddled together on the couch in the Hokage's office where we relocated the moment I had spilled the beans of my nightmare to everyone, so we could discuss Orochimaru.

_**Sasuke**_- ignored Sakura's killing intent completely, choosing to focus entirely on what the Hokage had to say. But he'd have be an idiot not to be tempted to send her tsunami-sized waves of killing intent back. That of course made Naruto and me shiver even more with fear.

That in turn caused _**the Sandaime**_to tut disapprovingly and exasperatedly at both Sakura and Sasuke's childish behaviour in a grandfatherly way.**  
**  
_**Kakashi**_- sniggered in complete amusement which Iruka noticed and he started aiming _'oh-grow-up-you're-supposed-to-be-an-elite-jounin- act-like-one-for-Kami's-sake'_ glares which Kakashi completely ignored.

Finally, the tension in the air was becoming so suffocating that the Third finally had to intervene to stop it completely. I sighed in relief and I tried once again to get off Sasuke's lap, but my efforts were stopped again by Sasuke who tightened his grip around my waist causing me to wince slightly.

"Sakura, while your admiration for Sasuke is endearing and charming-"

That statement earning a sceptical snort from me that I tried to disguise as an unconvincing sneeze that caused Sasuke to chuckle affectionately at me and nuzzle my neck. The Hokage glared warningly at me before finishing scolding Sakura.

"-But please refrain from omitting your killing intent, if you don't mind. You're making everyone here extremely uncomfortable. In particular Naruto, Hikari and believe it or not, even Sasuke." He requested pleasantly but with a dollop of exaggerated impatience laced within the words as well that stated all too clearly to even the most simple person that he was not amused and to not try his rapidly fading patience.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment before nodding.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." she acknowledged him in a soft voice.

Sasuke sighed in relief, causing the Hokage to glare at him.

"You too, Sasuke. You're behaving very immaturely at the moment. Please curb the smugness. It is not welcomed." the Hokage added annoyed.

Sasuke looked extremely offended but managed to hold his tongue - remembering the manners his parents had probably drilled into him since birth. The warring killing intents disappeared completely leaving Sakura sulking in her seat next to Naruto who sighed in relief and relaxed into his chair waiting for this stupid discussion to be over.

Iruka turned towards the Third from where he was standing beside the desk and became all business-like.

"Now that we know Orochimaru is at large, what should we do now?" he asked with complete seriousness in his voice.

The Hokage sighed unhappily before rising to his feet and starting to pace the length of the room as the tried to think of an appropriate action that would best suit the security and wellbeing of his village whilst not causing panic and disarray in the process. It was then that I realised how incredibly vulnerable he looked at the moment, compared to how I usually saw him - as wise, fair and compassionate, as well as ruthless when he really needed to be.

Now?

He looked nothing more than the aging old man he actually was - no longer the young, aspiring shinobi we'd seen pictures of in our textbooks and written about in scrolls during our classes at the Academy. A shinobi who had trained the three legendary Sannin into becoming who they were today. (I even learnt from Kakashi-sensei that the three Sannin also underwent the bell test like Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I). It was then that I realised what Orochimaru is known to be and exactly what we were now asking of our Hokage to do and remorseful tears gathered in my eyes when I understood that we were practically forcing him to kill one of his students.

It would be like forcing Kakashi-sensei to turn around and suddenly terminate either Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or me to prevent war breaking out.

"We say nothing at the moment, because we'll cause the Villagers to panic and that's the last thing we all need…"

I tuned him out and saw the world blurring because of my tears. I felt like I had caused all these problems unnecessarily and I wanted to run far and not look back.

I didn't care anymore.

I got to my feet cutting the Third off completely as he raised an eyebrow at my random movement.

"Hikari? Is something wrong?"

My entire team were suddenly looking at me with concern and the overwhelming urge to flee grew stronger as the minutes ticked by. I steadied myself as I avoided looking anyone in the eye.

"May I be excused, please…" I muttered before striding quickly for the double doors without waiting for permission to leave.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. I restrained myself from snarling in frustration.

"Where are you going?" came Iruka's stern 'don't-mess-with-me' voice.

"Out. I need to be alone." I answered briskly.

Iruka's hand tightened slightly, indicating that I wasn't about to go anywhere anytime soon.

"No, Hikari. This has got everything to do about you as it does for everyone else here. You need to hear this out." he scolded me in his disapproving teacher's voice.

I nodded curtly aiming for him to let go long enough for me to escape quickly. When he finally did let go I instantly shunshuned away in a whirl of green leaves, hearing Iruka curse as I went.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

"Shit!"

I heard Iruka-sensei curse before watching as his face flushed red when he realised he had just sworn in front of me, Sasuke, Sakura and jii-chan.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama. Please forgive me?" Iruka apologised.

Jii-chan sighed and shook his head as he massaged his temples.

"Don't apologise, Iruka. I would've said something worse." He stood up from his desk, muttering something under his breath about something to do with being too old for this. The moment Hikari-chan had left everyone was panicking, especially Sasuke.

"Someone needs to go after her. She's clearly not alright!" yelled Iruka freaking out.

"Yes, I agree."

His friendly, grandfatherly eyes started darting around in all directions looking extremely worried. Didn't blame him - she's been acting weird since she told us about that freaky snake bastard and that he had killed her family. Just wish she'd tell us what's going on, she's been acting like Sasuke ever since I woke up.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

I looked over at jii-chan with a serious expression on my face. Sasuke was already halfway towards the doors, probably to go and find Hikari-chan, but Kakashi-sensei stopped him before he could leave.

"Oi! Don't leave without me, Teme!" I shouted and ran to catch up with him. Sasuke threw his stupid death glare at me before retorting.

"Then hurry up you idiot!" he barked back at me, just as jii-chan gave us our instructions.

"I need you two to find Hikari and investigate what is wrong with her. I have a feeling her encounter with Orochimaru has shaken her up more than we realised." he told us gravely.

We nodded and almost made it to the doors before Sakura suddenly piped up sounding pissed.

"Hey?! What about me. I want to help too, I'm her teammate as well!" she protested.

I heard Sasuke snort with disgust beside me. Everyone looked at him with shock as his eyes narrowed dangerously in Sakura's direction. I am so glad I'm not the one receiving that glare.

"Don't make me laugh. You've been nothing more than a hindrance on us the moment I made it clear that I wasn't interested in you. What's more pathetic is that you're taking it out on Hikari. You make me sick." Sasuke hissed at her and I winced when I saw her face pale and tears start forming in her eyes.

But I agreed with what Sasuke said - Sakura was being kinda unfair to Hikari-chan. Iruka-sensei looked like he was about to wade in and comfort Sakura but a look from Kakashi-sensei and Jii-chan stopped him dead.

"Why are you saying that to me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whimpered looking really hurt. But before Sasuke could say anything, Kakashi-sensei answered for him.

"Because he has a point. Since day one, you've done nothing but act aggressively towards Hikari, and she has done nothing to provoke you at all. That is both cowardly and unbecoming of a Kunoichi still learning to be an accomplished shinobi." he stated sternly causing Sakura to look ashamed of her actions.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sakura. If you want to be respected and for people to take you seriously as a ninja, you need to behave more maturely and put aside your petty differences." added jii-chan who looked angry.

"That is why you haven't been asked to search for your teammate alongside Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka-sensei will escort you back to the Tower to await further instructions for the remainder of the Chunnin exams, while Sasuke and Naruto go and find Hikari and bring her back so that they can hear the instructions for themselves. Am I clear?"

Sakura nodded sadly.

"Very good. Off you go, boys." Sasuke and I nodded before heading for the window and disappearing from it to find our lost teammate.

"I say we split up. It'll be easier to find Hikari that way." Sasuke suggested. I nodded and went off to search, but stopped briefly when I thought of something important.

"What do we do if one of us finds her first?" I asked frowning slightly. Sasuke thought for a moment before answering.

"Send out a clone to find the other." he answered before sprinting off to find Hikari leaving me questioning where she might've gone off to.

**xXx**

_Hmmm… where would I go if I were Hikari-chan? _

I thought before deciding to start back at the Hokage monument - she, Sasuke and I used to go there something when we were bored and had nothing else to do after training. I sprinted towards the path that was rarely used by both shinobi and the villagers since it was technically out of bounds to be up there unless they were maintaining the massive faces so they didn't decay or whatever.

But if we never got caught when we went up here anyway, so why would it be different now? I could see the sun setting from where I stood on the fourth Hokage's head as I searched around the nearby bushes and boulders for a sign of Hikari-chan sitting there probably looking territorial or crying her eyes out. It certainly seemed like she was about to start crying when I saw her back in Jii-chan's office.

"I got nothing…" I muttered unhappily but realised I could see where she could be hiding from up here, so I squatted and looked around for the most obvious place she could be.

The entire village looked like someone had spewed up orange juice all over it because of the orangey-yellow glow. I suddenly spotted the district where Hikari lived and I decided to go and see if she would be hiding at her house…

* * *

_**SASUKE P.O.V~**_

_Dammit, Hikari! Why did you run away like that? I knew there was something wrong! _

I thought angrily as I sprinted around, searching the most obvious places Hikari could be: Ichiraku's, my house, Naruto's house, the tall tree near the front gate of the Village. I was about to give up completely and find Naruto so we could form plan B when I bumped into that annoying brat Konohamaru who was arguing with his friends.

"OW! Hey watch it!" he growled before realising who he was talking to, then his face brightened slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him impatiently. But apparently, this brat was just as oblivious to impatience as Naruto was. I really don't have time for this…

"Hey Sasuke-san, how's the exam going? Have you passed yet?" he asked in his obnoxious sounding voice.

I rolled my eyes and was about to ignore him completely when I realised that he and his friends might've seen where Hikari might've gone. I decided to answer his question - however troublesome it may be. God, I sound like that lazy ass, Shikamaru.

"Not too good, the Dobe and I seem to have lost one of our teammates. You wouldn't happen to know where she went would you?" I asked hurriedly.

His friend with the orange hair - Moegi, I think - frowned contemplatively before she got the 'light bulb-over-the-head' expression and she stepped forward to answer my question.

"Do you mean that girl who wears a light blue dress and has black hair with matching light blue ribbons in it?" she asked curiously. My eyes widened which obviously answered her question because she immediately went on to explain more.

"Yeah, we saw her about ten minutes ago. She looked kinda upset though." she said frowning slightly. I crouched down to their level to look them directly in the eye.

They flinched back slightly.

"Upset? Explain." I demanded.

Moegi glowered at me before I matched her glare with one of my own and smirked triumphantly when she and her team-mates gulped before hurrying to answer my question. Unfortunately, they chose to answer the question by finishing each other sentences. I don't understand how Naruto can tolerate them, they're so annoying.

"She was crying a lot-" started Moegi.

"-and she was muttering underneath her breath-" added the brat with the glasses and who was constantly sniffing like he had a permanent cold, whom his friends called Udon.

"-and had a really strong hold on a kunai. I think she was thinking about hurting herself." finished Konohamaru who immediately looked worried.

Oh shit, she couldn't be _that_ stupid could she?

"Where was she heading off to?" I demanded almost hysterically as all three soon to be Genin flinched away from me in horror, probably thinking I was going to hurt them if they didn't answer straightaway.

"I saw her heading towards one of the training grounds. I think it was the one with the bridge." Konohamaru replied meekly.

I immediately sprinted for the meeting place Naruto, Sakura, Hikari and I always met up with Kakashi-sensei for our training sessions, ignoring Moegi shouting 'you're welcome' sarcastically behind me as I ran. Why didn't I think of that before? I immediately paused for a second to make the hand signs for a shadow clone and sent it off to find and tell Naruto where to meet me so we could confront Hikari about her runaway tactic from the Third's office.

* * *

_**~NARUTO P.O.V~**_

"What the hell is your problem!? All I wanted to know was if you'd seen Hikari-chan!" I yelled frantically as I desperately sprinted away from a mob of angry villagers who were hell bent on giving me a new asshole.

I had forgotten at the last minute that the district Hikari lived in had a whole bunch of villagers who hated my guts and who would like nothing more than to see me trampled in a stampede or run out of the village altogether. I dodged a flying object as I ran screaming down the road and thudded unexpectedly into something soft and familiar smelling. I landed hard on my ass and felt the world shift around me when I landed.

"OW!" I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there frowning down at me in contempt as usual.

"Geez, a little warning would be nice next time you bastard." I growled before getting to my feet and brushing myself down.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he watched me get to my feet.

"Sasuke has found where Hikari is hiding." the bastard in front of me stated.

I sighed in relief

"Oh thank god. I didn't want to back in there without somebody else. Some of these villagers can be scary." I muttered conversationally.

The Sasuke clone 'hn'ed' before turning and leading the way away from Hikari's district. I growled angrily.

"Even his clone is a Teme." I muttered frustrated but followed the clone anyway - a little surprised when it led me to our usual meeting place. We found Sasuke leaning against the banister of the bridge looking increasingly annoyed than usual and his eyes flashed the moment I got there as his shadow clone dissipated.

"'Bout time you finally showed up, Dobe. C'mon, Hikari needs us." he ordered me and sprinted off down the beaten track towards the training grounds.

I rolled my eyes.

"Still a freaking bastard." I yelled as I charged after him.

We ran towards the Training grounds where we first became a Team and found Sasuke crouched behind a nearby bush watching Hikari who was kneeling in front of the Memorial stone, completely silent and unmoving except for her shoulders which shook as she cried. I sighed helplessly just as Sasuke looked at me warningly to not make any sudden noises before we both moved cautiously towards our obviously upset friend.

Suddenly, Hikari's head shot up with lightning fast reflexes and jerked her head around to stare at us with daggers in her eyes.

"Hikari-chan?" I whispered quietly.

Hikari's eyes were red-rimmed and still leaking tears as she turned away from us and slowly got to her feet, before instantly running away from us.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed before taking chase with me close at his heels.

Thinking quickly, I created several shadow clones and each spread out to corner her and stop her from retreating long enough so me and Sasuke could get an answer out of her. Sasuke snarled in frustration.

"Hikari, stop dammit! We just want to talk!" he yelled out desperately.

"Yeah. We're supposed to be your friends - tell us what's wrong!" I added.

Hikari ignored us.

Eventually, we had no choice but to use our kunai to try and pin her against a tree which Sasuke managed to do and Hikari grunted in pain as her body thudded against the tree trunk and then she glared murderously at us.

"Why can't you both just leave me alone, I've done enough already!" Hikari snapped at us as we managed to free her from the tree trunk and lower her gently but cautiously onto the tree trunk beneath us and blocked off any possible escape routes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Hikari looked away as tears suddenly trickled down her cheeks and I immediately felt bad for making her cry. Sasuke on the other hand didn't look very sympathetic.

"What do you mean 'I've done enough already?'" Sasuke snapped causing Hikari to look up at him with tears now falling fast down her cheeks.

"If my family hadn't moved to Konoha after my father and grandfather died, Orochimaru wouldn't have killed my mom whilst simultaneously promised to kill me too and corrupt Sasuke with that stupid curse mark!" Hikari answered bitterly causing Sasuke to absently rub his shoulder where Orochimaru had bitten him, but then he slapped her hard across the face.

She looked stunned at the action as I immediately 'rounded on him angrily.

"Have you lost a couple of brain cells while you were passed out back there, teme?!" I growled.

But Sasuke ignored me in favour of glaring disapprovingly at Hikari who was now looking away from him and rubbing her tender cheek which had turned a bright red after Sasuke had slapped her. His voice was low and icy when he finally spoke.

"Has it ever occurred to you that this ISN'T your fault and that Orochimaru had probably already planned this? Your mother was probably just an inconvenience for him at the time." Hikari's eyes flashed angrily and I gulped and backed away from her feeling a little afraid of her.

"How can you say something as insensitive as that to me when you are in a similar situation as I am?" she demanded as Sasuke 'hn'ed' and got up to walk away before looking over his shoulder at her and giving a parting comment.

"I don't need reminding that I don't have a mom either. But at least I'm not stupid enough to mistake other people's actions for my own." Sasuke started to walk off leaving a stunned still slightly angry Hikari blinking at him as he went. Suddenly, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at us and looked slightly ashamed of his actions but in a split second his indifferent mask replaced it as usual.

"Talk to me when you've stop behaving like a fool and come back to your senses." and he returned back into town.

**xXx**

I helped Hikari to her feet and looked at her frowning face curiously as she rubbed at her red cheek. We walked back to the Tower silently as Hikari looked at the ground frowning slightly as she looked like she was thinking over Sasuke's words. Finally, I couldn't stand the silence anymore I touched Hikari's shoulder to get her attention, she looked over at me questioningly.

"He's kinda right ya know, Hikari-chan." I admitted sadly, she nodded but still looked at me thoughtfully.

"I know I'm probably the last person to admit it, but what he said kinda made sense. I mean, how were we supposed to know that that snake-bastard would target you and the teme? What you said before about all this being your fault was kinda stupid and obviously not your fault." I explained scrunching up my face as I tried to find the right words to say so she wouldn't fly off the handle at me like she did at Sasuke.

"Why did you say that?" I asked curiously.

Hikari sighed and walked over to a nearby brick fence and sat down on it, indicating me to follow her. She hugged herself and sighed again in a despairing way.

"I dunno. I…I guess I just felt guilty, hopeless and scared both when Sasuke gotten bitten and Orochimaru told me the truth, and that the only way I could cope with it was to blame everything on myself."

Hikari sighed again.

"I guess I was just thinking and lashing out irrationally. I'm sorry Naruto."

Hikari folded herself into my arms and I wrapped my arms automatically around her as I jumped in surprise. But I relaxed into the hug and buried my face into my best friend's black hair as she shivered - not crying, I was surprised about that - from her own fears.

"It's okay. I'm not angry at you, Hikari-chan. I blame Orochimaru for causing you and Sasuke pain for his own selfish needs. And I'm sure Sasuke isn't _that _angry at you either." I replied and felt bad when Hikari started to cry again.

"Oh god! Don't cry!" I begged her looking around frantically thinking I was about to be pummeled within an inch of my life by a villager who heard Hikari crying but hadn't heard the full story. It would be my luck that that would actually happen.

"Naruto?"

I looked up and saw a concerned Iruka-sensei and a worried looking Kakashi-sensei looking at the both of us.

Trailing behind them both was an indifferent looking Sasuke who was standing off to the side and looking disinterested as usual, but I didn't buy it. I knew that the Teme heard everything Hikari and I had talked about, and I was pretty sure - judging by the looks on Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's faces that they heard as well.

I grinned in greeting, "Hey Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

I scowled at Sasuke who glared back.

"Teme…"

My former teacher smiled slightly at me and rolled his eyes at how I greeted Sasuke before coming over and placing a caring, comforting hand on Hikari's head, which caused her to look up in alarm before recognising who he was and the shock on her face turned into shame and remorse.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it." she apologised. Iruka smiled before nodding.

"Understandable. But it doesn't excuse the fact that your actions hurt the people who care the most about you." he explained sternly.

Hikari flushed red before looking at her feet.

"Next time, do not leave until you get approval from the Hokage. Am I understood?" Iruka asked Hikari. She nodded before glancing sheepishly at Sasuke who was ignoring us completely.

"Sasuke?"

We looked at Sasuke who turned his head to look at Hikari curiously.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. And I understand if you need more time before you can accept it." she muttered before getting to her feet and walking towards the tower.

Sasuke made no move to stop her and I scowled at him before the both of us followed her. I smirked when I heard Kakashi-sensei mutter something under his breath that caused Iruka-sensei to whack him over the head.


End file.
